Stranger things have happened to us
by sydney563
Summary: continuation of the stranger series, bo and lauren are now dealing with raising a family of their own. This will follow as they try to maintain a normal life five years later. all the same characters you love return, some new ones to come and some adventure and fun as we watch bo and lauren deal with the destiny of their little one
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own these characters! I just create the crazy scenarios for them to navigate! lost girl is its own amazing entity that I do not wish to infringe upon, just expand on for fun and entertainment! **

**Sidenote:you all should listen to Eavesdrop by the civil wars as you read the vacation part, I wrote it as I was inspired by that song...it just works! **

**ENJOY and as always! reviews are welcomed!**

I looked at the four women sitting at the kitchen table. Only one of them was actually paying full attention as I spoke. My mother smiled as I rattled of Sera's schedule and what she could and could not do. Kenzi and Sera were making faces at each other and laughing, Tamsin was asleep, her chin on her chest and in a set of fatigues that were wrinkled and a mess, kind of like the wearer. I smiled and paused my mini lecture, "Sera, will you wake up Tam Tam?" Sera smiled, she had been calling Tamsin Tam Tam since the second day she met her, I could tell Tamsin hated it, but my daughter had a way about her that you forgave her easily and eventually she would get her way. A month later Sera was shouting Tam Tam anytime she wanted to see the Valkyrie."i need for you all to listen before mom and I leave." I glared at Kenzi, who pouted and pretended to focus.

I waited as Sera stood up in her chair, with the help of her grandmother, and crept closer to the passed out Valkyrie. Then she struck, grabbing Tamsins face with her little hands, Sera blew a raspberry on the blondes cheek. Tamsin yelped as she was pulled from her slumber, she looked at my daughter as she wiped the kid slobber off her face, "sera! I regret ever teaching you how to do that!" Sera smiled and pointed at me, "mummy wanted you to wake up and listen to the rules."

Tamsin sighed and frowned at me, "you are lucky I even made it this morning, this last trip longer than expected." she raised an eyebrow at me. Tamsin had returned to her job in the army, but with a different unit then her last and she still had her job as a Valkyrie to continue on with. Tamsins frown did not last long as Sera picked up the coffee cup Tamsin long abandoned as she passed out, the little girl pushed it into the older woman's large hands, "here! Momma needs her caffeine!" Kenzi burst out laughing as Tamsin shook her head.

I smiled, "bo and I leave for the airport in an hour. Mom has all the emergency contacts and numbers. Sera will be primarily staying with mom and Finnegan. But you two," I pointed at the two younger women, "will have to take her a couple says as mom and my father have to take meetings."

My mother laughed, "you are all welcome at the compound, but I know my little granddaughter, she will eventually want her own bed and is very attached to you two ladies." Sear nodded in agreement as she leaned against Tamsin.

I handed Tamsin and Kenzi a list of what Sera's can and cannot do. They both frowned as Kenzi uttered that I was a fun governor. Bo swished into the room dropping the last bag and stood next to me, Sera waved at her mom. I took a breath, "so that's that, bo and I will be back in a week."

my mother stood up, walking to hug Bo and I, "take as much time as you need or want. Its your anniversary, enjoy it." she looked over her shoulder at the other two, "we will make sure the little one is taken care of." My mother hugged bo and I, after Bo issued a thank you to my mother she turned to the kitchen table, holding her arms out, "ok! Hugs!"

Kenzi and sera scrambled out of their chairs and raced to be the first to hug Bo. Sear won and was scooped up into her moms arms, squeezing her tightly as Bo kissed her cheeks, "be good for grams, noodle. And keep an eye on the other two for me." Bo smiled and winked at her mini me, sera smiled a perfect replicate of Bo's smile and whispered, "yes mommy." she then reached for me. I picked her up and hugged her tight, whispering, "i love you like DNA loves to splice." Sera smiled, "i love you like a black hole loves to eat planets." sera and I smiled wide and put our foreheads together, I heard Kenzi groan, "come her nerdo, let yo moms get to getting."

Sera frowned a little, "i will miss you." Bo and I pouted a little and smothered our daughter in a hug, it would be the first time we would be more than a day away from her since she was born. Bo squeezed us all together, "and we will miss you, noodle." I had a hard time putting my daughter down and letting Kenzi hold her hand as we picked up the last bags and walked out of the house. Sera looked a little sad until her Aunt bent down and whispered what I knew was a promise of Zombie movies. Sera giggled and waved, "bye bye! Bring us something back!"

Bo gently pulled on my arm to get me in the car that was waiting to take us to the airport. "come on Lauren, the kids will be fine, You left Elizabeth in charge." I sat in the backseat and looked out the car window to see Sear swinging between Tamsin and Kenzi, holding their hands as she giggled like a maniac. My mother was next to them, shaking her head as she waved goodbye to us. Bo and I waved back and as soon as they were out of sight, I leaned back in the seat and sighed, looking at Bo, "you know this is the first time we have ever left her?"

Bo cuddled up next to me, her hand moving on my thigh, "i have been thinking about it for the last two days, but she is in good hands. A Valkyrie, a sassy Russian girl, and the ashes wife as babysitters? I don't think the royal family has better child care than we do." Bo leaned over to kiss my cheek, "and we are in desperate need of wife and wife time. Just think, no holds barred, no covering out mouths or planning around nap times, stopping in the middle of things...and most importantly..." Bo smirked at me, "we finally get to sleep in." I even had to grin at that very thing. Over the last five years, Bo and I had perfected the art of quiet and quick sex, but Sera had yet to let us sleep in past seven am since she was a baby. The child had the energizer bunny beat hand over hand. I ran my hand over Bo's chin, kissing her, "i cant wait to get to the island." I raised an eyebrow at Bo, "i am not sure about the bathing suit you got me."

Bo's infamous smile broke across her face, "you should be lucky I even bothered to get you one." Bo's hand moved further up my thigh, "five years and I still crave you like I did after that first kiss in your apartment." I blushed and grabbed Bo's hand, "i love you more everyday, Lauren." I nodded, I felt the same.

* * *

I set our bags down in the room as Bo raced through the hut we were staying in on Fiji. It wasn't really a hut, more like a large condo that was designed to look like an island hut. The condo was isolated and only connected back to a main island by long, tall docks that shot up out of the clearest blue ocean water I had ever seen in my life. Bo had picked the trip out and took care of all the arrangements. We were staying on a resort that all the movie stars stayed at. It was private and isolated just enough. I could not help but smile as the smells of the ocean wafted into the open air layout of our hut. Bo ran back to the small foyer I was standing in, she grabbed one of her bags and threw me a smile as she ran to the bathroom. I stared at the water for a few more moments before I had to take my jacket off and lay it on a chair. We had left home when I was still chilly, now it was a welcomed tropical heat that relaxed me every minute it sank into my body. I reached into my pockets to clear them from the flight, I held my phone as it turned on, my organized nature needed to check and see if there were any messages or last minute emergencies that popped up as we were mid flight. There was only one text message, from my mother, "Lauren, relax. Enjoy your wife, the vacation, and celebrate your anniversary as you two deserve. This is the only text or message you will get! Enjoy! Love mom!"

I laughed and shut off the phone. I returned my stare out the massive French doors that were opened for our arrival. Allowing a perfect, uninterrupted view of the ocean and the mountains in the distance. The cool blue water was mesmerizing. I closed my eyes and was excited to feel that Bo and I were the only fae on the island and as far as I could tell, the only guests for miles. We were alone, completely alone.

"Lauren." Bo's voice pulled my eyes open, it was soft and quiet, drawing me to look at her. My stomach flipped at the sight before me. Bo was leaning against the wall that broke up the small foyer to the bedroom, she was wearing deep purple two piece bikini that hugged her in all the right ways, she held out her hand inviting me closer. I let out a small gasp and scanned over my wife. Bo was toned and fit, more than ever since we started working out together to help me get the baby weight off. It stuck to this day because we found it was one of the few moments in the day we could spend time alone. It came out as a whisper, "still breath taking." I stood up and walked to her, taking the hand she offered to me. Bo pulled me closer, "join me for a swim?"

I nodded, still staring at her in impolitely, "i will change." Bo smiled and dropped my hand to walk out to the back balcony, I could not tear my eyes away from the view as she dove into the clear water. I honestly could have stayed there and simply watched her swim, but I knew she would end up throwing me in if I did not appease her constant need to see me in the smallest bikini in the world. She had been thinking about it since we landed, her thoughts were blazing and permeated mine.

I changed and blushed as I looked in the mirror, the bikini was tiny but somehow it fit my body perfectly. After building the courage to walk outside in the small bathing suit, I went out on the balcony and sat in one of the lounge chairs, draping a towel over my lower half. I was still self conscious even though Bo and I were practically stranded on a island. Bo swam back and I stuck with how much I wanted to watch her over how much I know she wanted me to join her. As she climbed up the ladder, I felt my heart stop as I looked at her skin, glistening from the ocean water running down her body. Bo smiled as soon as she caught my stare, "hand me a towel?"

I shook my head, "and ruin the view? Not a chance in the world Mrs. Lewis." Bo dropped her eyes to the towel covering my lower half, She met my eyes as she snatched the towel faster than I could grab it. Her eyes then caught that I was wearing the bikini, a flash of blue filled her brown eyes. "Lauren, can you just wear that all the time, in between being naked?" bo gripped the towel as she walked over and sat down on my lap. I flinched at the cool touch of her wet skin against mine, Bo bent forward, hand on my cheek, "happy Anniversary Dr. Lewis." She brushed her lips against mine, pulling a content sigh from me.

I ran my hands up her thighs, making her squeeze them against mine. I sat forward and kissed her softly, "happy Anniversary to you, Mrs. Lewis." Bo pushed me back down and pressed her body against mine, returning the kiss. I felt her hands slid up and tug at the strings holding my top on. I smiled as I felt her left hand come down, the cool metal of her wedding ring gliding over my hot skin. It had been five years but it still felt like yesterday.

* * *

The week went fast. Bo and I swam, ate, slept in, made love with out restraint, and sat quietly with each other. On the second to last day, as I stood out on the balcony watching the small waves, I checked my phone. I was wearing the bikini, finally getting used to it I actually found it to be comfortable and inadvertently honored Bo's request to wear only it. I scrolled through texts messages, mainly picture messages of Kenzi, Sera, Tamsin and my mother at the zoo. I felt Bo come up behind me, her arm snaking around my waist as her fingers ran over the slight scar I still had from the desert. "tamsin went to the zoo? Willingly?" Bo peeked over my shoulder, I looked at her, "it appears so, she is even smiling." I held the phone for Bo to take a look, "they have been doing a good job keeping Sera occupied."

Bo laughed as she took her turn scrolling through the pictures. I glanced back out into the ocean and sighed as I was feeling suddenly homesick, but I knew I would miss this small oasis. Bo set the phone down on the lounge chair, her arms returning to their spot on my waist. She kissed my shoulder and leaned against me, "you know, I often think back on us. Its impossible for me to believe that I would end up here."

I met her eyes, "what do you mean Bo?"

"when I first met you, the sexy awkward emergency room doctor, I was still figuring out my life outside of the fae life I fell into. I never thought or could even dream about that five years later, I would be married happily to an amazing woman like you and aching to go home because I miss my five year old daughter." Bo smiled, " all because of you."

Tears formed in my eyes, she shook her head and whispered, "no tears, Lauren." she kissed me quick, "i have something for you, since today is actually our anniversary."

I frowned a little, "Bo, we said no gifts, this vacation was more than enough." Bo winked at me and ran into the hut, coming back out with two packages wrapped in plain paper. She held them out to me like a little kid, "here."

I held them for a moment before I took to unwrapping the larger one first. I gasped as it saw that it was an original copy of Gray's anatomy, all the illustrations were hand drawn and the book was as beautiful as it was ancient. "oh my god, Bo, this is amazing! How did you?" Bo threw me her goofy grin, "sera and I found it on one of our adventures through the fae owned bookshops, and before you lecture me about cost, I bartered it. I could not get it for you, sera said it was perfect for you and I have to agree." Bo bounced, "open the other one!"

I gently set the book down, and opened the smaller package. Bo spoke as I opened the tiny jewelry box, "i had Kavan make you another ring, I know our wedding set is binding and amazing. I always felt that you should have another ring since I had the two." Inside the box was a band with Celtic knots inset all around, it was made of the same metal as our original set. Bo grabbed my left hand and slipped the ring on, she pointed to the inset stones. "the two smaller sapphires are you and I, the diamond in the middle is our little girl." the band sat perfectly with my wedding ring and when they were together, they looked as if they were one. I stared at it, "bo its gorgeous...but."

My wife silenced me with a kiss, "i know its too much, maybe but its never enough when it comes to you." Her face broke into a wide grin, "i love you."

I could not hold back the smile as our hands came together and the rings meshed perfectly. The new ring was just as subtle as my original and as much as I wanted to protest it, I adored the thought and effort Bo put behind it. I kept my smile as I whispered, "i have something for you, too."

I slipped away from Bo and ran to my bag I had stashed in the closet, I snatched the small package I hid in the bottom and ran back to my wife, "i hope you like it. Its not as amazing as what you just gave me, but."

Bo didn't bother to let me finish, she tore open the package and opened the small box. She held up the silver necklace looking at the pendant dangling. I stepped closer to her, "its our family crest, sera and I have been working on it for a couple months now. Its the three of us, our crest." I took the necklace from her hands and moved even closer to put it on Bo, "i had it enchanted so whenever you hold it, you would feel Sera and I." I closed the clasp and ran my hands over her shoulders, "Sera calls it the portable hugs for mommy." Bo's eyes went glassy as she held the pendant in her hand looking at the intricate knot work mixed with key components of the Lewis family crest and the Fitzpatrick crest, creating a wholly new hybrid crest that was solely us. "Ysabeau, I love you and if it wasn't for you..." I paused, "i only think about you when I am breathing."

Bo sniffled and held my face in her hands, "thank you, Lauren. For my life I have now and the life I will have." She pulled me into a gentle kiss, then looked at me with a playful frown, "can we go home early? I miss out kid more than I can handle." I laughed, grabbing her into a hug, "i was waiting for you to say that."

We flew home that night.

**To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

The car dropped us off late at night. Bo and I snuck into the house, I could feel Tamsin in the house, making me smile. We left the bags in the living room and headed to the basement where I knew my daughter and her two babysitters would be watching zombie movies. The television was on, but there was no zombie movie, just an old black and white movie playing. Bo moved to shut the television off as we saw Tamsin was passed out alone on the couch. I smiled and covered her with a blanket, she rolled onto her side and opened an eye, "couldn't stay away captain?" She caught Bo setting the remote down, "hey." bo waved as she stood next to me. Tamsin pulled the blanket up around her neck, "Moscow and the midget are at the fae compound hanging out with the grandma. I stayed back, it still feels weird walking in and out of the light fae compound as a dark fae." Tamsin rolled back over, "they will be home tomorrow afternoon." Tamsin started to go back to sleep. Bo pulled at my elbow, whispering for us to go back upstairs. I nodded and as we hit the first steps upstairs, Tamsin mumbled, "nice tans you two, way to make me jealous."

Bo giggled as we walked back up the stairs. When we were back in our own bedroom, Bo's hand ran over my stomach, "kind of bummed noodle isn't here, but its too late and I am beat." Bo shivered, "its so cold out too!" I had busied myself with unpacking as Bo crept up behind me. She grabbed at my hands, stilling my movements, her one hand went to the necklace I had given her. I knew instantly what she was thinking, "i will go get the car keys." Bo smiled, grabbed the gifts we had gotten Sera and ran downstairs.

I started the car as Bo settled into the passenger seat with the gifts on her lap. She and I held hands as I drove to the light fae compound. The vacation had re energized our love and every time we were around each other, it felt exactly like it did during the first few weeks we met. The birth of our daughter had changed Bo for the better and every day it was amazing to watch.

My mother met us as we walked into the grand hallway at the entrance to the private living quarters of the compound. It was only accessible to the ash and the family of the ash, and kenzi. My mother hugged us, smiling in her pajamas, "i knew you two couldn't wait. I felt you coming as soon as that plane landed." Bo hugged her mother in law, "it's mainly my fault, Elizabeth, I miss my mini me more than I could handle."

I ran my hand down Bo's arm, "was Sera behaved?" My mother laughed, shaking her head, "Lauren, I figured you to be the stricter parent, but yes, Sera was perfect while in your father and i's company." she motioned us to follow her through the hallways, "Finnegan and her spent a lot of time together in the woods playing zombie hunter and Legos. Then the three of us went on a short trip up north at Sera's behest so she could see the lake." my mother raised an eyebrow, "and she managed to get a few of the fae linguists to teach her Russian and Gaelic. She is still working on the Gaelic but has appeared to mastered Russian over three days, frustrating dear Kenzi even more now that she cannot fall back on her second language to curse." Bo sighed and poked at my side, "way to go nerd, your kid is now trilingual." I smiled and poked Bo back, "don't be jealous."

My mother kept on with the progress report as we walked, "Sera and the girls had fun, and as far as I know, there was no damaging ill behavior." she opened the large doors to the entertainment room. A large television was replaying a DVD menu screen, on the couch was a passed out Kenzi in skull pajamas. Curled up in her lap, in similar skull pajamas, was out daughter, passed out with chocolate on her face. "i allowed my granddaughter one last free night with Kenzi, we did not expect you home for another day or so."

I watched as a slow smile crept across my daughters face, she opened her eyes and rubbed at them. She sat up and in a raspy tired voice, "mummy, I can feel you." Sera slowly maneuvered out of Kenzi's lap, so as not to wake the sleeping Russian girl. When she was free, Sera ran to Bo and I, hugging both of our legs. Bo was the first to scoop her up, "missed you noodle." Sera wiggled against her moms hug and saw the necklace, "you like our gift mommy?"

Bo nodded silently as she stared at our daughter, I could read her thoughts. Bo was amazed that the little girl in her arms was hers and made a silent promise to always be the best mother she could be. Sera grabbed her moms face, "you already are the best mommy."

My mother looked at me as I sighed, Sera's fae powers were not expected not to appear for a few more years as she got closer to puberty. But it was apparent she had read the exact same thoughts I did, it could be that she had inherited the Lewis family gifts. Bo smiled and did her best, "well, just know that I promise to always be the best mommy to you and I never ever break my promises." Bo looked at me as Sera snuggled into her, there was a semi panicked look on Bo's face. Sera yawned loudly, "i am sleepy, I ate too much junk food. I've been slowed down by a carb overload."

Bo rolled her eyes, "you want to sleep in the bed with mummy and I?" Sera shook her head groggily, "im gonna stay with Aunts Kenzi. I don't want her to wake up and think she lost me." Sera slid down out of Bo's arms, grabbed a blanket and crawled back into Kenzis lap, covering the two of them up with the blanket. In the blink of an eye, the little girl was passed out, snoring lightly.

The three of us smiled in unison at the sight. We left the room, my mother escorting us to another room, "kenzi has been worried all week she would lose the child. I can feel the fear radiating off of her." When we went into the guest room, my mother held my arm to hold me back as Bo entered and began getting ready for bed.

"Lauren, I think you already know what I am going to say."

"i do, I, we, both were certain that Seraphina carried the succubus and slyph traits."

"i know, but if she is carrying out traits, we need to watch her. Maybe do a little more research. It is possible that she is changing as she grows, it is strange circumstances that she came by her fae genes."

I nodded, I had been a human, then a hybrid, then a full fae that was still altering as the years went by. My fae powers were growing and changing like any other fae's, it was possible that my child would have a mixture of powers. I placed a hand on my mothers folded arms, "in the morning, Sera will tell us everything as we ask, I know she will be intrigued about why she can read thoughts." My mother agreed with me and left Bo and I to get settled in for the night. Bo came out of the bathroom and started pulling down the covers on the bed. I couldn't help but stare, she was wearing only the top half of the formal pajamas that were in the closet for guests. "honey, is it wrong to feel weird that our kid can read my thoughts?"

"Not at all, Bo." I started helping Bo with the bed, " mom and I were certain of her powers when Sera was born, the genetic results were hard and indisputable. It could be her evolving DNA as she matures, her genetics are still figuring out their place, which power is the stronger trait. Its all a matter of biological evolution, she could be adapting to whatever she feels is needed at the moment." I paused as I could feel the blank stare and the goofy smile that followed my nerd rants. I let out a sigh, "yea, its weird." I quickly slid Bo into my arms, "but at the end of the day, she is still our little noodle. Tomorrow, mom and I will look into things." I bent and kissed her gently, "our daughter is unique in every imaginable way," Bo returned a kiss, "Even more so as Kenzi continues to influence her speech. Carb overload? Does she even know what that means?" I blushed, "actually she does, we went over them last month in the garage. She knows how proteins bind to carbohydrates to make the fuel for basic human function."

bo giggled, "so that's what you two do in there for hours?"

"she is curious, what do you two do when you have your mommy and me time?"

Bo smirked, "we color, run around the playground and she knows how to throw knives now." bo paused and looked at me wide eyed, "um, I meant...we go shopping."

I laughed, "its okay, Sera told me about the knives, she plans on asking Santa for a samurai sword this Christmas." I looked at bo, eyebrow raised, "That I leave to you to deal with."

"oh crap."

* * *

I woke up with a little kid body smashed against mine, Sera was leaning against my side looking at her mom. I reached and gently poked her, whispering, "sera, what are you doing?"

she had the same look on her face that I did when I was focused, "mommy is dreaming about you, and you have a big belly, but it isn't from eating junk food." sera looked at me, "i can see mommy's dreams like they were shows on the TV."

I looked over at bo, focused my powers, I could not see anything that Bo was dreaming about. I did not have that gift of looking into unconscious thoughts, only when the person was awake. I sat up and grabbed Sera in a playful hug, kissing her all over, "how about we let mommy sleep a little longer and we can go wake up Aunts Kenzi and have grams make breakfast."

Sera nodded as she squirmed in my arms, she freed herself and crawled off the bed. I slipped on a robe and pointed at the gifts on the chair, "take those with us, you can open them at the table." Sera bounced and scooped up the gifts, running out of the room. I looked at Bo sleeping, it was weird that Sera could see into her dreams. It was disconcerting.

I met up with my daughter in the small side kitchen that was used daily by Finnegan and my mother. Finnegan was reading the paper, sera sitting next to him, pretending to read over his shoulder. The gifts were unopened in front of her. My mother was mixing up eggs for omelets, "i told her she had to wait until you and Bo were up before she could unwrap them."

Sera frowned a little as she nodded, "grams said it would ruin the fun for you and mommy." Finnegan looked over his newspaper, "i told her to open at least one."

I smiled as I gave my father a side hug and sat next to sera, "you can open one, I think your mommy is going to be asleep for a little longer." I picked up the smallest package and pushed it to sera, she tore into it and was excited to find ship in a bottle that Bo and I had found on our one short trip to the tourist area. "look grampa! Its a ship in a bottle!" Finnegan bent down and looked at it with sera. "i wonder how they got it in there?" sera giggled, as the two held the bottle staring at it.

I stood up, "you need help mom?" I gave her a look that told her my request was more than just to see if she needed help making breakfast. "help me get the flour out of the pantry? I am going to make muffins for everyone."

when we were inside the massive pantry, I grabbed the bag of flour, "Sera told me that she can see what bo is dreaming." my mother pursed her lips, "that is different, that is something not from our family, we can only read waking thoughts."

I nodded, "She said that she saw bo dreaming about me with a big belly, and not from over eating."

my mother giggled, "bo has been giving off vibes that she would like more children, so I am not surprised. Also you two need to be careful if you don't want to add a brother or sister to the mix." I leaned against the pantry shelves, "where does one exactly get succubus birth control?" I drifted to all the times Bo and I shared on fiji, I did not recall experiencing anything close to what I had when bo impregnated me. "i am not pregnant currently, but beside the point. How is the little one reading into dreams?"

I was handed a bag of sugar, "the only way we will know is if we ask the little one." I frowned, "can we wait a few more years?"

"in a few more years you will be dealing with succubus traits, so I suggest we get some of the small things out of the way first." my mother shook her head as I frowned harder, "don't remind me about that birds and bees conversation."

as we came back into the kitchen, Kenzi was walking in, half asleep and mumbling in Russian. She filled a cup of coffee up and was startled as Sera rattled off perfect Russian to her. Kenzi looked at me, "doc, this kid. Seriously." I laughed, shooting a look at my daughter, telling her to be careful with her words, also in perfect Russian. I watched as sera realized she was caught, sinking down to lean into her grandfather.

Kenzi laughed as she gave me a quick hug, "nice to have you back, doc. Where is my bobo?"

"Right here." Bo walked into the kitchen, "i could smell coffee and the other side of the bed was cold." Bo shot me a look as she hugged her best friend. I was issued a quick kiss before hugs were handed out to the rest of the family. Sera grabbed at Bo's sleeve pulling her to sit next to her, "look at the ship in the bottle, mommy. Grampa and I are trying to figure out how it got in there. Want to help?" Bo smiled as she was handed the bottle.

* * *

After breakfast and after Sera had opened the rest of the gifts, Bo and I got Sera ready to meet my mother in her office. Sera sat on my lap while my mother started asking questions.

"sera, can you see what I am thinking right now?"

Sera squinted up her face, "you love me a lot, you love grampa a lot and you are worried about your test results for the big stinky ogre in the hospital." sera giggled and leaned back against my chest. My mother nodded, "that is right. Can you see anyone else's thoughts?"

Sera nodded, "mommy thinks about mummy a lot, knives and how much she loves me. Mummy thinks about all sorts of science, dna, plants and things. She thinks about mommy a lot and how much she loves me and her." Sera was swinging her legs, it was obvious she thought it was normal for her to know what we were thinking about.

"Sera, anyone else?"

"Aunts Kenzi thinks about food, shoes, sleep and she is getting old hair. Grampa thinks about a lot of things, but it changes when him and I play." Sera moved forward, grabbing one of my mothers pens and she started doodling on paper.

I smiled at my mother, then asked, "what else can you see? Or who else you know can you see what they are thinking?"

"i can see mommy when she is dreaming, and mummy sometimes. Its like the tv, but I cant see Tam Tam." I looked up, "what do you mean you cant see Tam Tam?"

Sera looked over at me, "i cant see what Tam Tam is thinking, I have tried because I want to know if she likes the pictures I draw for her." I watched as my mother scribbled notes. Bo had been sitting quietly, "sera, you want to go grab Aunts Kenzi and tell her we are getting ready to go home?"

"yup." Sera finished her drawing and handed it to Bo, "for you!" it was a better than stick figure drawing, bo held it, "what is it noodle?"

Sera hopped off my lap and pointed, "this is you, me and mummy. Mummy has a big belly like in your dream." Bo froze and uttered, "you did a good job."

Sera giggled and ran out the room yelling in Russian for Kenzi.

Bo spoke before I could, "Elizabeth, what does this all mean." I could see she was shaken by the fact that our child was a veritable mind reader at the age of five.

"it may mean she is a strong telepath, stronger than anyone in our bloodline. I took her blood after breakfast and will run some tests. I know she still has the succubus traits but it is intriguing this new development."

Bo sighed hard, "it is a little disconcerting, I dreamt last night that Lauren was pregnant again. Then my daughter draws me a picture of it." I received a side look for my wife, "not all of my dreams about you are that g rated."

I could not help but blush as my mother chuckled, "its understandable Ysabeau." my mother looked at me, "it is intriguing that she cannot pick up on Tamsins thoughts, it has nothing to do with light and dark fae. Sera was able to read the thoughts of the dark fae ogre I am studying. Hmm, this is curious."

"mom, how do we deal with this?"

"the best you can, be cautious of your thoughts until I know more, and in the meantime we need to start training Seraphina how to focus her gifts and teach her manners, so to speak, of when it is appropriate to look in and when to stay away." she scribbled a few notes, "but for now, go home and maybe lock the bedroom door at night to prevent the little one from seeing more than she should." my mother smirked at bo, making bo blush for the first time ever.

I stood up and held out my hand to bo, "Come on mommy, lets go get our little mind reader and take her home." I felt her hand slip into mine, "mom, I will talk to Tamsin when we get home. Her and I have a psychic connection that has gotten stronger since her rebirth, it is unusual that Sera cannot infiltrate her thoughts."

we left the office and found Kenzi and sera playing tag in the massive living room. I could feel Bo was still uneasy with the sera and her abilities. I linked my arm into hers and pulled her close, "its going to be okay."

Bo tried to smile, "i know, I forget sometimes that our kid is fae, I liked the idea of having a normal, super nerdy kid that had no powers at all."

I kissed her temple, "she is normal, super nerdy yes, but look at her." I pointed to the small blonde blur laughing her maniacal laugh as she swatted Kenzi on the bum and ran away as Kenzi stumbled on her stiletto heels to try and chase the whirling dervish. "it doesn't get anymore normal than that, especially in this family."

**To be Continued! I have some ideas that will be slow to come as I establish things. I also desperately need to finish partners for you all and I am working on possibly starting another A/U. I might be flooding the market soon! hope you all can bear with me!**


	3. Chapter 3

later that day, I sat in my garage lab. Looking at emails from my mother, I was researching our family bloodlines as my mother ran blood tests. I had to try and find anything that would point me in the direction of how sera's telepathic powers would be so amped up. I glanced up at my ribbons and made a quick request for Tamsin. I had to ask her about why she was the lead shield to my daughters x-ray vision.

Tamsin walked into the garage as I was mid thought, tossing me a brown paper bag, "here, fresh from new York city." She moved past the couch, forgoing her usual climbing over the back and flopping, instead grabbing a chair by my desk. She leaned her head back, sighing hard, "there are some days I hate being a Valkyrie. New York was a rough one." Tamsin rolled her head over, "You rang? And thank you, I was in the middle of some rancid bar, getting a after Valhalla drink and a really gross Guido kept trying to buy me drinks."

I laughed as I dug my hand into the bag, pulling out a salt bag. Through a mouthful of bagel deliciousness, "fair warning, this might get nerd rant, but I need you to pay attention." Tamsin rolled her eyes and put her feet on the edge of the desk. Tamsin was dressed down, one of the few times she was not wearing a uniform. Her jeans hung off of her, evidence she was still adjusting to her new lifecycle, her blue leather jacket was still snug, the Valkyrie raised her eyebrows for me to start. "sera has seemed to develop some of her powers early, from my side of the family. She can read thoughts and see peoples dreams."

Tamsin laughed, "then I apologize now for whatever the midget finds in my r rated mind. Being as old as am I no longer filter anything that runs through my head."

I took another bite of the bagel, "these are really good, but here's the thing, my daughter cant read your thoughts or dreams. It seems the only dreams she can look into right now are Bo's." Another laugh bellowed out of Tamsin, "oh shit, I can only imagine the education the kid is getting from the succubus in dream land. You might be the only mom in the world who has to lay down the what mommy's and mommy's do when the love each other speech to a five year old." Tamsin laughed harder, "wait until I tell Moscow!"

I threw the rest of my bagel at the Valkyrie, who deftly caught it and popped it into her mouth.

"we are working on solutions to this, my mom is going to start working with her to control her gifts. Sera can read everyone but you, it doesn't matter if its dark or light fae, young or old. Sera can read them, All but you."

Tamsin shrugged, "if you are asking If my Valkyrie powers are preventing Sera from looking in, I can say no. We carry no enchantments that block others or allow others easier access. Our purpose is very straight forward and we usually cannot be stopped, we are simple warriors with a simple mission driven by death." Tamsin scratched at her head, "i agree it is strange, captain, since you and I are connected at the proverbial mental hip."

I pushed my glasses up, "can you ask around? See if there is some Valkyries who have experienced this kind of thing before? I only ask because it might give me insight on why you are blocked and lastly, Sera is worried you don't like the pictures she has drawn for you."

Tamsin smirked, reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a thin stack of paper. The stack was crumpled and neatly folded as Tamsin set them on the desk, "these are my favorite ones from her. I carry them with me everywhere I go. The others cover the bulletin board in the spare room at the crash pad."

I couldn't hold back my smile as I picked up the drawings, they were all different depictions of Tamsin and her wings, Tamsin with the family. "your kid is pretty special too me, captain, and I hate kids."

As if on cue, Sera burst into the garage, she paused right inside the door, smiling at Tamsin. "Tam Tam, I knew it. Mummy was thinking about you." Sera suddenly became shy and even blushed a little. I drew my gaze to Tamsin, silently reiterating my lecture on my daughters gift. Tamsin sat forward on the chair, "hey kiddo, you going to stand there and stare or am I going to get a midget squeeze?"

Sera giggled and ran into Tamsins arms, "i missed you Tam Tam." Sera sat in her lap, playing with the blondes hair. Tamsin gave her a look, "kiddo, its only been a day. I told you I had to fly around for a little bit." the Valkyrie made a flapping motion with her arms, making the little girl laughed. Tamsin paused and looked at Sera in the eyes, "hey, midget. Can you tell what I am thinking right now?" the two blondes stared in each others eyes, both with focused eyes. Sera eventually looked away, frowning, "i cant Tam Tam."

Tamsin hugged the little girl and looked at me, "its okay midget, p.s. I love every picture you have ever drawn for me." Sera smiled wide, "you do?"

"i do."

my daughter wiggled free and ran back out of the garage, shouting, "i made one for you at Grams!"

the Valkyrie laughed, and leaned back in the chair. I set my glasses on my desk, "thank you, I still cant place why you have magnetos helmet when it comes to Sera. But I do know that my kid adores you."

"that is because I showed her my wings, finally. While you and the succubus were getting your tan on." Tamsin put her feet back up on the desk, "the kid was amazed, and before you get on my ass, I did not take her flying or let her touch my wings."

sera burst back into the garage, a piece of colored paper in her hands, she was oozing excitement. So much so she almost crashed into Tamsin, who had to catch her before the little girl tumbled into the larger woman. "whoa midget." Sera righted herself, swiped at the blonde hair in her face, breathless, "here! Here!" the smile on my face was stuck as I watched my daughter explain the winged drawing to Tamsin. It made my heart smile as I watched Tamsin genuinely listen and care what my little one was telling her.

* * *

Bo and I held hands as we watched Sera walking in front of us. It was a nice night, the three of us decided to walk around the neighborhood after dinner.

"did Tamsin tell you anything?"

I shook my head as I watched my kid walk exactly like Bo. "no, she told me that Valkyries are fae by default. They are a part of the world but the have no extraordinary power that can prevent or assist the Lewis girls powers." I pulled Bo closer to me, "i am baffled by this." I glanced down at Bo, "she does adore Tamsin, little bit of a hero worship going on after Sera saw the wings." Bo rolled her eyes, "great."

"its okay, the kid already knows more about the fae than we both do, and I trust Tamsin to be careful with out daughter." before I finished, sera turned to us, "Don't worry mommy, Tam Tam said you would rip her wings off if she ever hurt me again." the little girl held up a giant maple leaf, "what did she mean, again?"

Bo paused and I could feel her tense up, looking to me, "why me? Why does she pick up on everything in my head?" Sera trotted to Bo, grabbing her legs and looking up at her mother with bright green eyes, "because you and I are the same, Grams says because we are bonded and we are both suckbusses, we are stuck together like super glue." Sera laid her head against Bo's thigh as we both giggled at how the little one pronounced succubus. The little girl sighed hard, "I also hear Aunts Kenzi worry about leaving us forever. I thought she was like us, mommy."

I felt the overwhelming sadness in Bo, kenzi was still human and we all were aware of it as time moved on. Kenzi just turned thirty, but would soon surpass us in age in the blink of an eye. Bo bent down so she could look eye to eye with the bright green eyes, "aunts Kenzi is human, you know that. Remember when she had the flu and we had to take care of her, and you asked why you never got sick?" the little blonde head shook yes as Bo struggled to find the words, "Aunts Kenzi will be around for a long time, dont you worry, noodle." Bo was having a hard time dealing with Kenzi's mortality and her kid asking about it. She hugged her until sera pulled back, looking at the both of us with an intensity I had never seen and was impressive for a five year old, "i will make something that helps Aunt Kenzi stay with us forever." I bent down, placing a hand on Bo's back, "Honey, some things we cant control."

Sera shook her head, "no, Aunts Kenzi will be with us forever, I will fix her." I heard Bo gasp as Sera's eye flickered a light purple color. I held out my hand, "come on noodle, lets go get ice cream."

Sera's serious face and eyes returned to a normal happy one, I could pick up on how determined my daughter was to make sure that the ones she loved stayed with her. I looked at Bo as sera pranced ahead of us singing the same song Kenzi did when she was getting ice cream. Bo sought out my hand, squeezing it tightly, "our kid is going to be one hell of a handful, Lauren." I brought Bo's hand up to mine kissing it, "she certainly is."

later that night, after putting a super sleepy and super ice creamed little girl to bed, I met Bo in our bedroom. Closing the door behind me and taking my mothers advice, locking it. Bo was still mildly bothered that her daughter was fixated on what Bo was thinking about, mixed with her eyes changing color. Bo was sitting on the edge of the bed in her usual pajamas of black tank top and black underwear. She smiled weakly at me as I sat next to her, "i am scared I did this too her, Lauren, that I passed some of my evil onto her." she let out a breath, "Trick and Elizabeth promised us that her powers would not show up until she was at least starting high school, but what if, what if some of my darkness got in her and now its speeding up things."

I gently grabbed Bo's chin, getting her to look at me, "Bo, no. My mother already checked sera for that. She had no signs of darkness in her. She is an easy going kid, a very determined child and I think everything that happened when I was pregnant with her, sped up her genetics. She is growing everyday, in a year she will be taller than Kenzi." Bo laughed lightly, "that would not take much."

"i know, but it made you smile. Bo, our kid is extremely powerful, our three families mixing together, it was expected that any kid of ours now and in the future will be stronger than the rest of us." I bent and kissed bo, "she loves you, she reads only your sad thoughts to make you feel better. As for the Kenzi thing, she has your temper and my determination. I honestly would not be surprised if in a few years did come up with a way to make Kenzi immortal." I ran my hand down Bo's arm, "mom is going to start work with Sera next week to teach her how to control her powers and teach her manners." I looked over at the door, "but for now, we lock the door at night. I told Sera why as I was tucking her in, she understands." my hand made its way down to Bo's warm thigh, "now, what's this dream of getting me pregnant again?"

Bo smiled as she held my hand against her thigh, "i have been thinking about it, I love noodle and I think it would be fun for her to have a brother or a sister." Bo's deep brown eyes smiled as she looked at me, "but I have no idea how to do that again or if you even want to try."

I sighed at the sight of the brown eyes that always made my heart skip, "its a possibility, but can we wait until we get our first born reigned in a little more? I cannot imagine chasing around two super faes and Kenzi." Bo nodded, her smile still on her face, "i can do that, but, one thing Dr. Lewis." Bo moved my hand further up, "can we at least practice making babies?" she bent forward, placing warm kisses on my neck, "we might have to work at it, over and over to get it right." Bo's voice dropped as her eyes flashed blue, I gasped as Bo brought my hand to feel just how much she wanted to practice.

I pushed Bo down onto the bed lightly, and climbed over her, balancing myself over her. Bo reached up to push my hair back, the other hand grabbed at my hips. I bit at the inside of my cheek at the sight of how beautiful Bo was, "i think you are right, a lot of practice and a lot of work may be in order Mrs. Lewis." I bent and captured her lips in mine, kissing her hard and long, making Bo writhe under me. I lowered my weight down onto her, pressing our bodies together gently, I ran my fingers down her jaw, pulling a moan from Bo, who mumbled, "we have to go back to being quiet..." she frowned lightly, I laughed as I ran my hands to her tank top, pushing it down and placing my hand on her breast, "we do, don't we." Bo arched up into my hand and pulled my hips closer in, her eyes were blazing a bright blue.

I felt a shiver that told me that whatever we were about to do, it was going to be far from quiet. I looked at the clock and back at bo, "is kenzi home?"

Bo was holding my hand against her breast, "yea, I saw her in the kitchen digging for food. I told you a long time ago, I am down for a threesome but not with my best friend." I hopped up off of Bo, making her growl lightly, "didn't I tell you a long time ago to never leave me topless, Lauren?"

I turned to look at my wife, obviously on the verge of attacking me, "maybe the little one wants to have a surprise pajama party in the crash pad..." the crash pad was sound proof so we would not be disturbed from the loud dance parties Kenzi would indulge in. Bo's angry look softened as she sat up, fixing her shirt. "i am totally approve a impromptu slumber party."

I threw on a robe and went to Seras room as Bo called Kenzi, I came back with a now wide awake little girl, bouncing at the idea I just told her, "and I can watch zombie movies?!" I nodded as Bo finished talking to Kenzi, "i promise, full shopping trip with Lauren and I, anything you want." Bo rolled her eyes, "i know, I know we had a week on bang island, but you know how it goes." Bo winked at me and waved at her daughter who was too giddy to understand anything her mom was talking about. "oh, I do love you Kenzi, Lauren is bringing her up now." Bo shut the phone off and walked to us, scooping up sera, "love you noodle, have fun with Aunts Kenzi. We will see you in the morning and we will go shopping after lunch!"

Sera jiggled, "can we look at swords?" Bo looked at me, "that's up to mummy."

I reached for Sera, "come on, lets get you to the crash pad." I leaned into bo, kissing her, "be back in a minute." my heart jumped at what Bo was thinking, I had to take our little girl out before she became distracted from talking about the swords she wanted, to hone in on what Bo was thinking about.

I hugged Kenzi and Sera quickly, before running back to the house. I felt like a mild pervert as I ran back to the bedroom, but I knew in a few years our little daughter would be a fully grown, fully functioning succubus. I pushed the bedroom door open and was attacked by a full grown, brown haired, married succubus.

** Short one, I know, but I have gotten myself in a twirl with partners and I need to finish that one so I can properly focus on this one. every time I try getting somewhere with the family, I drift to what is to come next in partners. so quick chapter and I am attacking partners full force to tie that one up! hang in with me as I battle mild block on this one and continue throwing curves in the other.**


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, my mother took Sera to the compound with her everyday to start teaching her how to control her gifts, as well as manners when using her gifts. Sera loved it all and would come home every night and practice on Bo and I. In the few short weeks, Sera had developed almost perfect control of her gifts and had stayed out of Bo's dreams. I could sometimes see my daughter pick up certain things through her facial expressions, but would hold it in and tell my mother the next day in confidence. My mother would never tell us anything unless it was imperative to someone's safety. Bo began to relax and we eventually went back to leaving the bedroom door unlocked at night.

My mother was able to determined that our daughter was going to grow up to be one of the most powerful faes the race had ever seen, all because of the intermingling of bloodlines and my amped up powers as a result of Bo saving my life. Things in our life were beginning to settle back into a normal groove. Kenzi and Bo kept taking on private investigation work, I would pick up work with my mother when I felt it necessary and Tamsin began to basically live with Kenzi in the crash pad. It all seemed to be the white picket fence fae family. Bo and I also began talking a little more seriously about adding to the family once Sera was settled into school. Life was moving forward, one happy step at a time.

My daughter sat on my lap as she and I worked on cross pollination of some simple plants. I was trying to appease the ever growing mind of my tiny genius. Sera was flipping through some of my old notebooks, looking for blank pages to log our progress of making orchid and daisy hybrids. It was sera's idea, she wanted to create a flower she could name after Bo. Sera picked up one of my older note books, to doodle in while I finished up the grow charts. a small sheet of paper fell out, she scrambled to grab it while I was logging the growth progress of the hybrid flower. Sera opened the crumpled paper and read over the complex formula structure, "mummy, what's this? It kinda looks like my Lego zombie virus."

I glanced over the top of my glasses and paused. "sera, can I have a closer look at that?" She nodded and held the paper up closer to me. I read over the first few lines and knew instantly that it was the formula I had created so long ago. The human to fae formula that I based off of my blood when still a hybrid myself. I sighed hard, "that is mummys fae formula. You remember the story Tam Tam told you about making me fae?" Sera nodded excitedly, Tamsin was truly her childhood hero, "that is the formula she used on me." I smiled at the long forgotten memory that had been altered into more of a bedtime story for the little one. I gently pulled the formula from Sera's hands and set it back in the notebook. It was an irrelevant formula now, it would only work with my hybrid blood or the blood of a hybrid. Sera leaned over and stared hard at it, "mummy, do you think that we could use this for Aunts Kenzi? And make her like us?" She turned to look at me with emerald eyes, determined eyes.

I kissed her temple, "sadly no, Sera. Aunts Kenzi has no fae blood in her and this would not work on her." Sera frowned, "what if we fixed it to work for her?" Sera had been more and more determined as of late to make Kenzi immortal as their bond practically became unbreakable. I sighed hard and ran my hand down her back, "I don't think I know how to do that, noodle." I felt terrible, I, myself had run into brick walls as I searched for my own ways to make me fae before Bo and i's energy intermingled and jolted my fae DNA. I knew for sure Kenzi was perfectly human, I had done blood work on her over the years as she became ill and I secretly was searching for a way to keep the gothic girl around forever. I smiled and looked at my daughter who was staring intently at the formula before her, "Sera, lets go out to the greenhouse and check on mommy's flowers, they should have bloomed this morning. Maybe we can surprise her with one when she gets home?"

Sera smiled wide and tore her gaze away from the formula, "Can we call it mathair?" I looked down at my daughter, "your Gaelic has gotten better." She nodded furiously, "i know, I practice with grampa in between history lessons." Sera slid off my lap, allowing me to stand up. "come on, maybe we can also find a nice vase to put it in." I held out my hand for her to take it, she shook her head, "piggy back!"

I laughed and turned around, bending slightly so Sera could use the chair and climb on my back. In a matter of seconds I felt the gentle weight of her as her arms wrapped around my neck, "ok, go!" I held onto her tight as I trotted out of the lab. What I didn't see as I turned to allow Sera to climb onto my back, was her quick little fingers grab my fae formula and jam it into her tiny jean pockets.

* * *

Bo carried the mathair in its small black vase, into the bedroom. Gently setting it on her bedside table. She stepped back to look at it, her smile so wide that her dimple smiled. "you two, are truly amazing." Bo looked at me, "I cant believe that my daughter, MY daughter created a flower just for me."

I couldn't hold back the immense smile I also held, "its truly you, the warmth of an daisy mixed with the endless beauty of an orchid." I leaned across the bed to grab Bo's arm, pulling her to me, "that was my contribution." Bo giggled as she peppered me with kisses, "and all we make for you is macaroni stethoscopes." I rolled Bo over, so her head was in my lap, I smiled and ran my hand through her hair, "I adore my macaroni stethoscopes." I kissed Bo on the forehead, "Sera has been more curious about science lately. I think its a distraction technique to keep her powers in control." Bo snuggled into my lap, "i am slightly relieved that Elizabeth has helped out us immensely with sera, I don't feel like the kid is staring straight into my deepest thoughts." she looked up at me and smirked, "which are usually of a certain doctor naked."

I shook my head as I blushed and tried to change the subject, "We need to think about schools for her."

Bo frowned as she started to pull at the buttons on my shirt, "Can we talk about that later, I have other things on my mind." she began unbuttoning my shirt from the bottom up, "Noodle is with Kenzi, playing video games before dinner. We can, sneak in some games of our own." I watched as her eyes flashed blue and her hand made its way into my shirt, making me gasp. "Bo... my parents are coming over tonight." I was desperately trying to control myself, Bo and I had already had our own morning games, pre lunch games and a very lengthy after work out shower. Bo frowned as her fingers grazed over the skin on my stomach, "fine, but you owe me at bedtime." the blue fell out of her eyes and she looked at me, "so schools for Sera."

I sighed heavily, it was hard to fend off my wife and it always took me a moment to swallow the regret when I did succeed in distracting her. "yes, schools. I think we have to think about letting her go to a school and mingle with kids. Whether they are fae or human or one of the schools Finnegan was telling us about where its a mix. We should think about it."

Bo's hand escaped my shirt and landed on my hip, which didn't make anything better, "i loved school when I was a kid, it was a ton of fun and I made a lot of friends. Well at least until high school, so I vote for a public one, maybe mix so she doesn't feel weird like I did. What about you doctor?"

"well needless to say, I was an outcast. My friends were in the science club or the books in the library. I kind of want to prevent Sera experiencing that, but I think she needs friends her own age. Not immortal adults." I chewed my lip at memories of my high school yearbook only containing the signatures and well wishes of the teachers and school staff.

Bo nodded quietly, her hand roamed over the waist of my pants and back to my stomach, "we will talk it over with Sera and your parents over dinner. Kenzi can throw her two cents in, too." Bo bent forward and placed a soft kiss on my stomach, "is Tamsin joining us?" I couldn't focus as her lips met my stomach again, "um, she said she would try to make it in time. Jesus Bo, when you do that I cant think of anything at all."

"exactly why I am doing it, doctor." I could feel her smile against my stomach, then move up to position herself so she was sitting in my lap, she was face to face with me, "i cant get the image out of my head of a nerdy teenage you, wearing big nerd glasses and buried in books." she smiled as her hands went to finish the job on my shirt. As she began to lay kisses down my neck, I felt Tamsin enter the house, and she was in a panic. "bo, stop for a second."

Mumbling against my skin, "Lauren, we talked about this...you cant ask me to stop when I am this far started." I reached up and squeezed her arms gently as I heard Tamsin knock on the door lightly, "captain, I know. Upstairs is off limits. But, I uh, I need to talk to you."

Bo paused and leaned back to look at me, I could feel that there was something wrong. Bo looked in my eyes, "is she okay?" Bo had grown to accept and even appreciate Tamsin over the years. I sighed as I fumbled to put my shirt back on, "i don't know." Bo nodded and rolled off of me, Tamsin followed the house rules implicitly. There had to be something wrong if she was breaking one of the house rules.

I buttoned and straightened up my shirt and waited for Bo to fix herself before I opened the door. "tamsin, are you..." I didn't finished, Tamsin was standing at the door, her eyes were red and it was obvious she had been crying. She tried to smile, "sorry, about this, but." she looked down at the floor, I reached out to put a hand on her arm, "its okay, Tamsin, what is it."

She looked back up and met my eyes with sad, pained cool blue eyes, "its bryn."

Bo came up to stand next to me, "your sister?"

Tamsin nodded, "she died two hours ago, something went wrong with one of her escorts." she started to cry, "i have to go get her and take her home."

Bo spoke first, "what do you need, anything we can do."

Tamsin shook her head, "there's nothing you can do, I have to take her to valhalla. I don't know if she has any lifecycles left, that's for Odin to decide." She took a step back, "i came to tell you that I have to leave, and I don't know when I will be back." she let out a shaky breath, "i have to go home, like home to my parents."

I hung my head down. Tamsins parents were light fae and she had not had any contact with them since she chose dark. Bryn was her only link because of her free movement as a Valkyrie. I reached out and pulled Tamsin into a hug, allowing her to sob against me as Bo also tried to comfort her. "Tamsin, I will talk to Finnegan, he can help you out with safe passage. He has always told you that whatever you needed he would help you with, for everything you have done for us."

Tamsin, wrapped her arms around me and squeezed, "thank you Captain." she pulled out of the hug, "i am going to leave quietly, I don't want the midget to see me leave. Just tell her I am flying around for a little while." I nodded, Tamsin was equally attached to Sera as Sera was too her. "We will walk you out, Kenzi has her in the crash pad."

Bo and I walked downstairs with Tamsin, I called my mother to tell her what had happened. She was with Finnegan and he offered his full services to Tamsin. The three of us stood out in the front yard as I listened to Finnegan's instructions for Tamsin. She was to go to he light fae compound and she would be escorted to where Bryn was and then to her family from there. Tamsin looked a wreck, worse than I had ever seen her. Within a matter of moments, my mother and Finnegan arrived in their car on time for our planned dinner. Finnegan stepped out quickly with my mother, he leaned to the driver and issued quiet instructions.

As tamsin walked to the car, Sera ran out from the crash pad and towards us, yelling "Tam Tam!" she had a huge smile on her face as she ran out to the yard. Tamsin threw me a pained look, I nodded and cut off my daughter, scooping her up. "mummy! Put me down so I can say hi!" she reached for Tamsin over my arms, "i could feel her a bunch while Aunts Kenzi and I were playing."

I held her close, "tamsin cant stay for dinner."

Tamsin wouldn't look at Sera and started taking steps to get in the car, Sera instantly picked up on the tension in the air. "put me down mummy. I don't want her to leave." I held her tightly, my heart breaking at the fact I had to hold my daughter back and watch the heartbreak of her and Tamsin.

"sera..."

Sera was not paying attention to me, she was looking hard at Tamsin, "She's leaving, mummy. Stop her."

Bo moved to stand next to us, "noodle, she has to go." Tamsin wasn't saying anything as she turned around to hide the tears that were falling. Sera squirmed against my arms, then she suddenly stopped as Bo gasped. I looked and saw that my daughters eyes were glowing purple like they had the day she was adamant about saving Kenzi. Tamsin turned quickly and met the little ones eyes, she closed her eyes and turned back around as Sera, in a very determined voice, "you better come back, Tam Tam or I wont ever forgive you."

Both Tamsin and I paused, I had read her silent promise to come back as soon as she could to Sera and us. Tamsin looked at me in the eyes and sent another silent message, I nodded quietly, then looked at Sera who was angry and starting to cry a little, she reached for Bo who took her quickly into the house. I walked to the car door, Tamsin looked at me, "i thought she couldn't read my thoughts."

"she cant, it appears she only read that one." I sighed hard, "when will you be back?"

Tamsin shook her head, "i have no idea, captain. If this was her last lifecycle it may be a while, more importantly I haven't seen my family in almost six hundred years, that itself is going to be a huge game of catch up, not helped by the fact I am dark fae." Tamsin pulled the car door closed, and looked back at the house, "tell the kid I am sorry." she drifted off, no longer knowing what to say. I reached through the open window and grabbed her hand, "we will be waiting for you." I stepped back and let the driver close the window and drive off.

I felt my mother come up next to me, "Sera just experienced her first heartbreak, that's why she picked up the one and only thought." my mother held me close, "it is the first time some one she loves has left her." she looked up at me, "that is the only reason her power broke through whatever barrier Tamsin has with her." she sighed heavily as we turned to go back to the house, Bo was still holding Sera. Who was crying into her moms shoulder. Finnegan was trying his best to cheer her up. "mom, what does this all mean."

"it means, Lauren, that your daughter is going to be more powerful than the rest of us." she smiled as we walked back to the house, "She will be the one fae that changes everything, and with the love and patience of her mothers, she will change everything for the better." I let out a heavy sigh, "lets just hope Tamsin can follow through on that promise."

I looked at my daughter, my heart hurt as I looked at how much sadness she carried in her eyes as the purple faded away. I could also feel that this moment Tamsin wanted to avoid, my daughter would carry with her for life. It was as my mother said, Sera had just met her first heartbreak.

**The next section will pick up with Sera at fifteen, this will jump in time as she ages into critical stages, landing at the formidable years as a young woman. Its something different from what I have tried before, but I hope it works out. this book is all about Sera and the trials Bo and Lauren face raising her and the things that happen as time passes. not so much their individual drama like the other two. so, I hope you all like the path I am on and keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"mum, its not a big deal. It is just hair dye." Sera had her arms crossed on her chest, giving me a look as I frowned at her bright almost fire engine red hair. Her normally, long, golden blonde hair had absorbed the color and it was incredibly bright. Her coconspirator, Kenzi sat next to her, "yea momma doc. We can always change it back in a few days." Kenzi looked over her obvious handiwork with a smirk.

I had come home from working with my mother to find Kenzi and my teenage daughter using one of the wash sinks in the lab, finishing up the final rinse. Sera raised her eyebrows as I still frowned, "or, I can shave my head."

I sighed, "you will not shave your head." I rubbed at my temples, a mild headache was creeping in, "we will see what your mom has to say when she gets home." Kenzi winked, "score! Bo Bo will love it!"

The two high fived, making me frown even more, "Sera did you finish your homework?" I cringed at how motherly I sounded, she rolled her eyes exactly like Kenzi, "uh, yes. I am even ahead of the teacher. I have been helping most of them write lesson plans after school." She stood up, "mum, if you are done being a prude about my follicle color choices, I need to go finish up AK's birthday present." Sera had started calling Kenzi, AK when she turned twelve, it stuck and Kenzi loved it, said it gave her more street cred.

As soon as Kenzi heard birthday present, her eyes lit up, "ooooh is it diamonds or shoes? Or diamond encrusted shoes?" Sera giggled, "you wish AK, but you know I still have not figured out the complete chemical structure and growth process to make you the synthetic diamonds you asked for last Christmas. I need to work on the viscosity equation, I still have not gotten the clarity just right."

I looked at Kenzi as her face went blank, she blinked like a cartoon then uttered, "from super cool to super nerd in less than sixty seconds." she looked at me, "your kid fo sho."

I smiled and nodded, Sera was definitely mine through and through. I unfolded my arms, "yes you are free to go, but your mom will be home soon, and we can talk about this." I motioned to the blazing red hair my daughter sported. Sera smiled and walked over too me, she was on the verge of sixteen going on thirty five. She was a little taller than I and was stunning for her age. She had certainly taken the most after Bo, even dressing like her and Kenzi mixed. Favoring black tank tops and dark jeans, with splashes of jewelry she would borrow from her Aunt. Sera was tall, lean and athletic. She stood out with her golden blonde hair and the bright emerald green eyes that were gentle and soulful even though she was just a teenager. Sera was a smarter than I had been at her age, already in the beginning of her senior year of the fae high school Finnegan placed her in at her request. The school was close to the compound and was a mix of humans and faes, allowing Sera to have options and not feel so stuck to honoring her fae family life.

Sera hugged me, "you know I love you mum, I just got bored with my hair and wanted something different. Don't blame AK, I talked her into it." I sighed a hard motherly sigh and hugged her back, "i know, but now you kind of look like a comic book character."

Sera backed out of the hug, a huge smile on her face that brought out her dimples, "exactly what we were going for." She winked at me and threw Kenzi their own little gang sign, and proceeded to run out to the garage lab.

Kenzi stood up to leave after Sera left us. I pointed at her, "you. Stay. We need to talk." Kenzi frowned and froze in place, "come on, hotpants. Its just hair! It grows out." she batted her eyes at me, "this is nothing like the time I let her drive on her ninth birthday."

I shook my head at the memory, "you are lucky Dyson is a cop, that is all I am going to say." Kenzi and Sera had taken the Camaro out on the kids ninth birthday since Sera was certain that she knew how to drive. She managed to swindle Kenzi into it and they went on a joyride that lasted a few hours until a local cop thought it was strange the driver of the yellow Camaro was a small child. They were pulled over and both of them tried to talk their way out of trouble, but ended up talking themselves into even more, so much more that Sera became upset and her eyes turned purple, freaking the very human cop out. Bo had to call Dyson to help the two delinquent our, as she and I raced to bail them out. Dyson managed to talk the cop out of charging Kenzi with child endangerment and putting a permanent ban on Sera ever getting her license.

I leaned against the kitchen counter, "i know you and my kid are practically inseparable, and I am so happy of that. But. You have to maintain some sort of adult to kid line." I looked at the Russian girl, now a woman, who was edging closer to forty but still looked not a day over thirty. I let out a breath, "you know how hard it will be to get that red out of Bo hates it?"

Kenzi shrugged as she walked past me and to the cabinet next to me, pulling out a bag of chips. "look, hotpants, its harmless. You and I both know that. You gotta let the kiddo live a little outside of the nerd box. Its not like I am taking her around town showing her how to rob and carjack."

I raised my eyebrows, "no, but you have taught my daughter how to be a very proficient con artist. You do remember her eleventh and twelfth birthdays?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she chomped on handfuls of chips, "we gave all the money to charity."

"kenzi, my kid has been banned from the casino for life, for card counting and figuring out the timing payouts on slot machines."

Kenzi jiggled her head at me like a bobble head, "maybe you should thank me?" she then leaned against me on the counter, "doc, you know I love that kid as much as if she fell out of my own vagina. I would never put her in harm, but she has to live a little before she starts college at seventeen and her succubutt powers come into play."

"thanks for reminding me."

Kenzi bumped my shoulder with hers, "don't worry about that, any boy or girl will have to go through me as well." I looked down at her and smiled, throwing an arm around her. "so, your birthday party at the dal, any more special requests?"

I wanted to change the subject from the impending sexual revolution in my teenager. Kenzi bit, and clapped excitedly, crumpling her chip bag, "ooooh yes! The big three seven!" I watched and listened as the small woman began to ramble on about the big party she had planned. I smiled with a twinge of sadness as I thought about not having these ridiculous but memorable moments with Kenzi.

Just as my smile was fading with the sadness, I heard Sera bickering with someone as she came back into the kitchen. "I totally get the respect your elders part of life, but you really need to stop bothering me about everything." Sera was in a obvious huff and looked at me as Tamsin followed her into the kitchen. The Valkyrie was also in a huff, "i just asked about school and if you liked that boy I saw you talking too yesterday." Tamsin was more than in a huff, she was flustered.

Sera met my eyes, "Mum, can you tell the old Valkyrie her to leave me alone?" She brushed past me and left the kitchen, running upstairs to her room. The door slamming closed a moment later. Kenzi looked between Tamsin and I, then made a silent and quick exit, only the soft crinkle of her chip bag echoing in the tense silence.

Tamsin didn't hesitate in going to the fridge and removing two beers. "i cant win with that kid, Captain." she handed me the second beer she took out of the fridge.

I took it willingly, my head was swimming from dealing with my teenager. "Commander, she is still mad at you." I said it softly, knowing it bothered Tamsin still.

"i know, I know. I was gone way too long. But that was years ago, I came back as soon as I could." Tamsin looked at me with sad cool blue eyes that showed how downtrodden she was.

When Tamsin left to take care of her sister, she was gone for almost two years. Bryn had been ambushed by a group of dark fae that was upset with Tamsin for, what they thought, aligning with us and betraying her fealty to the dark fae. Bryn, in time, started her next lifecycle right as Tamsin was knee deep in the fallout and recovery of her family that she had, in her own words, abandoned over six hundred years ago. Tamsin opted to stay and fix what she had broken, when she returned, she asked Finnegan to accept her as an unaligned fae and aid her in starting the process of separating herself from the dark fae. Tamsin realized how important family was through us and she so desperately wanted to reclaim her own family.

The biggest hurdle for Tamsin was when she came back. There was evident distance between her and Sera. Sera never forgot the promise Tamsin made and two years in little kid time was an eternity. When Tamsin did come back to our house, the little girl was furious at the Valkyrie and would not budge an inch when Tamsin tried to spend time with her or make amends. They never got back to where they were when Sera was five and saw the sun shine through Tamsin's entire being. A handful of years later and it was still there, the tension. Sera constantly felt annoyed by Tamsin, more so than her two mothers. To the Valkyries credit, she never gave up.

Tamsin sighed and sipped at her beer, "i don't know anymore Captain, I scared her in the lab when I went to hang up my extra uniforms. She got pissy pants with me when I asked what she was working on and how school was, yadda yadda. Then she got real pissed off when I asked about that lacrosse player boy the succubus is not at all fond of."

I laughed and nodded, Bo had been picking up Sera from school over the last month, we would alternate months, and once Tamsin came with Bo as they drove back from meeting with Kenzi at the dal. Bo had already started to become protective over her only daughter and the expected attention she was beginning to received from boys and girls alike. The after school pick up was made worse by the fact Bo was waiting for her, two it was her mom the infamous unaligned succubus and the dark fae Valkyrie that had created her own legend in the fae world. It was almost likened to having Madonna and Michael Jackson waiting for you. Everything was fine until Tamsin could pick up the lacrosse boys thoughts as the watched Sera giggle with him outside of the school, then Tamsin let it slip to Bo. At the end of the ride home, I was thankful that the lacrosse boy was a fae. A simple wood nymph who quickly met the blue eyes of a protective succumom and mixed with the death stares Tamsin threw his way. The poor lacrosse boy refused to speak to Sera after that.

"i feel bad, I didn't know she really liked him." Tamsin drained her beer, "i know the kid is more powerful than all of us...but." she sighed, "this is why I will not have kids, ever."

I smiled, "she is a normal teenage girl, Commander. No matter that she is a almost super fae, she is just as temperamental as the next human girl her age. Maybe giver her some space?"

Tamsin frowned and then handed me a folded up piece of paper, scribbled with formulas and equations, "call me a narc, but this is what the midget was trying to hide in the lab when I spooked her." I took the paper and scanned over the intricate formula and slowly recognized some of my original work. I pushed off the counter and furrowed my brow, "this is incredible." Tamsin reached behind me and grabbed the half empty beer, "incredible that she will hate me more if you tell her I showed you this? I could tell she was freaking out when I caught her. I am just hoping it isn't some zombie virus or like that other thing she made a few years ago."

My eyes moved quickly to the new patch of concrete in the driveway. When Sera was thirteen, she created, innocently, a chemical that ate through anything like it was water on fire. Tamsins truck was the first and last victim. The truck was melted down to the cab and sunk into our driveway when Sera spilled it racing to show me. Bo made me promise, after we bought Tamsin a new used truck, that I would keep a close watch on all of our kids endeavors in my lab. Tamsin mumbled something, then went to the fridge, "i will be with Moscow red. I promised her a pre birthday round of vodka shots and the movie of her choice." Tamsin grabbed the vodka bottle out of the freezer and walked out of the house, shouting, "remember, captain, I did not give that too you."

I was lost in thought as I read over my daughters clear and concise handwriting. After a third read through, it struck me. I whispered, "holy shit, kiddo, you did it." I picked up the paper and folded it into my pocket and headed upstairs.

I stood outside of her bedroom door, knocking lightly. "i know its you mum, come in." Sera's voice was softer and I could tell she had calmed down from her back and forth with Tamsin. She definitely had Bo's temper at times. I pushed open the door, Sera was sitting at her desk reading one of her graphic novels from Kenzi. Her red hair seemed brighter as the afternoon sun poked through her window and picked up all of the red. I sat on the edge of her pristine bed, Sera's room was immaculate even as the walls were covered with music, movie posters and random photographs of the family. The bookshelves that lined the walls were full of ancient texts from Finnegan, new science books and tons of comic boos and graphic novels. Over her desk was a bulleting board filled with her science project successes and a picture of Bo, her and I, taken on our family vacation to England earlier in the year. I smiled as the wealth of having a family, my family in particular overwhelmed me.

Sera looked over her book, "mum, I can read everything you are thinking. I love you and mom a lot too." She set the book down and faced me, that's when I caught that she was wearing one of my few concert t-shirts. An old Radiohead concert shirt, a now very vintage Radiohead shirt. I raised my eyebrows, and before I could say it, "i know mum, I will give it back...eventually."

I nodded as I reached into my pocket for her formula, "i know what you are going to say, but, please can you try and ease up on Tamsin a little bit?" Sera cut me off, mildly agitated, "mum, she annoys me beyond belief. She tries too hard, tries to be my friend. I am not five anymore." I saw a quick flicker of purple float across her eyes. "and I am totally pissed she told mom about what Danny was thinking, wanted from me. She has forgotten I can read thoughts too." She rolled her eyes, "i had no intentions on dating him or anything, I just liked that he thought I was cute." She frowned a little, "you know the kids at school don't really hand out with me cause of my massive nerd noggin and that my gramps is Ash. Then there is you and mom."

I took a deep breath, it had been hard when sera started school and the legacy she brought with her. In time she had managed to have a small group of outcast kids as friends, but on a whole she never really fit in because of her royal bloodlines and that she was smarter than most of the teachers. "Tamsin is a part of our family." I stopped suddenly as I felt the pain Sera felt the day Tamsin left to get her sister. I closed my eyes, "just try?" I was received with a frowning teenage girl when I opened my eyes back up, I held up the formula, "i came up here to talk to you about his." I held out the folded paper. Sera's eyes grew larger, "how did you find that?" I could feel her begin to panic she was in trouble.

"i am not mad." I smiled and held the paper out further for her to take it, "but is this what I think it is?"

Sera nodded as she gently took the paper, "its for AK, my birthday gift to her. I was finishing up making the full batch, when the old winged one walked in on me." Sera bit her bottom lip, still nervous I would be upset with her.

"honey, how long have you been working on this and does it, will it work?"

"about ten years on and off as I learned more about chemistry and using the lab properly, and since I found your original formula in that old notebook when we made mom's flower." Sera unfolded the sheet, "it works, I tested it on rats, then underfae in grams lab and secretly on one of gramps favorite human assistants, Simon." Sera reached into her desk and pulled out a thick notebook and handed it over to me. When it was opened it was filled with years of notes, charts and scribbled out formulas. " I used AK's blood samples you kept. This is custom coded to her, I was able to rewrite your human to fae formula to slow down the mechanisms of aging in humans, specifically in AK. I recoded her DNA with this formula, she wont be fae but I can get her the years we have. To accurate, I can get her twenty five years to one normal human year."

sera broke into a wide grin, "that's better than most fae species out there." she pulled out another notebook, "just a series of injections and a blood transfusion and AK will live as long as we do."

I listened as I delved into my daughters notebooks and marveled at the pure genius they held, I didn't hear or feel Bo walk in the room. "whoa, noodle, what is up with your hair?"

Bo stood in the doorway, shock on her face. Sera suddenly jumped out of her seat and ran to her mother, "more like what is up with your face, mom?" I turned my eyes to look at Bo, she had a busted lip, bruises and a cut on her forehead. I tossed the notebook aside and ran to my wife, "Bo! Are you okay?"

She smiled, "my two doctors. I'm fine, nothing you cant fix, Lauren." Sera groaned, "ew, mom." as she moved to her closet to grab a towel for Bo. Bo took it with a smile and wiped at the blood on her forehead, "i meant medically, noodle. I was chasing a tree giant and walked into one of his snares." Bo cringed while I examined her face for any broken bones or fractures, "one day you are going to retire from private investigator work."

Bo smiled as she held my hand against her face, "one day, but our healing time is hard to pass up, Dr." her eyes flicker blue as Sera groaned louder, "Again EW mom!"

Bo giggled and kissed me before going to her daughter for a hug, "what are you two up too in here?"

Sera threw me a look, uh, mum and I were just talking nerd talk and what to get AK for her birthday."

Bo kept Sera in a half hug, "Shoes. The girl loves shoes and vodka."

Sera smiled as I spoke, "we were just talking about that." Bo squeezed her daughter, "i am going to change and maybe the three of us can hit the mall, find something for Kenzi together before dinner." Bo let go of sera and walked past me, dragging her hand down my arm and winking at me before she left, code for me to meet her in the bedroom asap. I sighed as Bo walked out. "i so wish sometimes I could not read thoughts. Even with grams training you two blaze gross at times." Sera picked up her notebooks and waved me away." go, go. But can you guys wait like ten minutes until I am with AK and the old blonde in the crash pad?" she pulled her hair up into a pony tail, "and maybe talk mom into keeping my hair, I can feel she really doesn't like it." She flashed me a grin and started to walk out of her room. I caught her arm, pausing her steps, "sera, what if kenzi doesn't want it?"

immediately, her hand covered mine, "She does. Its all that she thinks about and has since I was born. That and shoes and vodka." my daughter bent and kissed me on the cheek, "go gross out with mom so we can go to the mall, I want to look for jeans and some new earrings."

* * *

Sera and I stood next to each other, waiting for our smoothies as the pimply faced kid made them, casting glances at us. "there is two different equations on the paper, what is the other one?"

"the other formula is the same formula that I made for AK but I change two small components so it could be made into anti wrinkling cream. I figured I could submit it with my college application and sell it to a cosmetic company, getting me into a good school as well as paying for it." Sera smiled lightly as she caught the pimply boy staring, "i was thinking MIT, Harvard med or maybe Yale." Sera smirked at me.

I couldn't help but smile, "Yale? Really?"

Sera handed me a finally completed smoothie, "i am thinking about biochemistry or genetics, Yale has good programs for both, but I am also seriously thinking about going to cosmetology school and becoming a body waxer."

Bo walked up to us, "Noodle, that is the one thing I will say a total no too. Even as much as your Aunt would love it, you are better off sticking to a college who's name doesn't end in school of barbering." Sera giggled and rolled her eyes, "i know! I was trying to get a reaction out of mum, but it worked on you." Bo poked her kid in the ribs, "sera, you are picking up the best and worst of Kenzi." Sera was still smiling when she looked up, "mom, I will be right back, I want to say hi to my friends real quick."

Sera handed off the rest of the smoothies and trotted over to a group of girls that looked like mini Kenzi's in the way they dressed and how their hair was styled. Bo stood next to me, leaning into me as her hand found mine. We watched our daughter with her friends, a couple of them even waved at us. "Lauren, is it just me or do you not want her to ever grow up?"

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "if I could have found a way, I would have kept her at five forever." I pulled at Bo's hand in mine, "come on, lets go look at those shoes Kenzi wants. Sera will find us."

Bo and I held hands as we walked through the mall, we drew looks and stares, but it was primarily directed at Bo and not that there was two women holding hands, "i want to make sure this birthday is amazing for Kenzi, I can tell lately she's been moping around about getting old and starting to look older than us now. I want to make sure that we show her we love her no matter what, Lauren." I pulled Bo into a bookstore, where I knew we could be alone and it would be quiet for what I had to tell her. We walked to the never occupied travel section of the store and turned Bo to face me as we stood in the corner, "Sera has a surprise for Kenzi." bo looked at me as she finished off her smoothie. "what, a trip to Vegas? I thought that ban was for life." I laughed lightly, "it is, but our kid has figured out a way to keep Kenzi around without making her fae."

Bo shook her head, mildly freaking out, "oh no, I am not making out with my best friend or going through anything close to what I did with you when I made you fae." I leaned forward and kissed my wife a little less innocently than a bookstore dictated, "and for that I will always love you." I pulled out the copy of Sera's work I had made and handed it to Bo. She took it and looked at it, squinching up her face, "i understand some of this from our sexy scientist nights, but."

I tapped at the end of the formula, "sera has figured out how to slow down Kenzi from aging. Better than if she was fae." Bo looked it over again and smiled, "you're serious, aren't you."

I nodded, "i am. I told sera that all she had to do was make sure this is what Kenzi wants." I suddenly felt my daughter coming close. I pulled the copy from Bo's hands, gently pushing her against the bookshelves, kissing her.

"UGH! I cant go anywhere with you two." Sera huffed as she saw us kissing. "you two already healed mom at the house, so you can totally stop acting like the gross parents every one talks about, making out in corners."

I smiled and broke off the kiss, pulling a sad sigh from Bo. I whispered as I straightened us up, "keep it a secret." Bo stole another kiss, despite our daughters audible displeasure. "with kisses like that, of course, doctor."

"will you guys please stop? I am hungry and this is really making me want to barf. And I want to eat before we look at jeans." Sera pouted and turned to walk out of the travel section as fast as possible. Bo and I, in unison, answered, "yes noodle."

"UGH! One day you are gonna have to stop callllliiingg me that!" Sera was shouting as she exited the bookstore.

Bo kept giggling as Sera walked in front of us, eternally embarrassed like a typical teenager. "i never thought I would be the embarrassing mom."

Sera yelled back, "you totally are! Mum is too!"

I laughed as Sera sped up towards the food court. Bo and I followed and stopped on the edge of the oval shaped food court, looking over the immense offerings of gourmet mall food. Bo leaned against me, "you know we need to figure out how to get Tamsin and Sera back on non yelling terms. Kenzi told me about the blow out. I feel bad, Tamsin has been and is very protective over her ever since she started her new lifecycle."

I quickly thought about tamsin, "i wished I could help Sera understand." I looked at my flame haired daughter as she walked up to us with a giant drink in her hands, she looked at me dead in the eyes, "if you made her move out and leave me alone, I would understand. Cant she just go back to Valhalla and stay there? Forever?" She looked at both of us requesting more than questioning, "cause that would be awesome."

Bo spoke before I did, "Sera, noodle, Be nice to her. The old Valkyrie, as you feel so necessary to call her, has saved our lives more than once." I was surprised at Bo's stern, firm tone. I was usually the hard egg to crack.

Sera chuckled, "mom, as I fondly recall many of the stories, you hated the Valkyrie for a very long time, especially when she facilitated my disappearance." Sera walked cautiously around the last part, even thought I could feel her complete distaste for Tamsin, she knew it would hurt her mother more, "so yea, don't try using the she saved us all defense with me."

Bo shook her head, she was getting irritated, "you loved her so much when you were little, you even dressed up as a Valkyrie for Halloween one year. What happened?"

Sera clenched her jaw, "the Valkyrie broke a promise." She huffed, "she's a nosy old lady that thinks she can walk back in like nothing happened." sera looked away as her eyes flickered purple, "can we not talk about her anymore? I am getting cheese fries." she set down her giant drink at the table in front of us and walked back to order, her arms were folded tightly against her chest and I could feel the heartbreak that was reignited in her.

Bo sighed, "i wish I knew..." she drifted off and looked at me, I shrugged. I was also at a loss of why my daughter was so hurt, especially since she had only experienced Tamsin at her best. I let out a breath, "we can only wait until she is ready." We both stared at our daughter loading up a tray with cheese fries, "come on Mrs. Lewis, I am craving a corn dog." Bo looked at me, "EW really?"

**More to come, next is Kenzi's bday bash and some interesting things to happen there that will develop into something interesting. and of course the succubus powers are about to hit the kid genius...TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

I stood in the back of the dal, looking out at Bo dancing around with Kenzi as the room sang happy birthday. Everyone of Kenzi's friends was present and a handful of her shady cousins. Dyson, his partner, Sera, Bo and trick all were present to celebrate the obnoxious girl we all loved. Kenzi was wearing a giant birthday girl crown and dancing around, she was half in the bag as was my wife. I smiled watching Bo let loose and show her goofy side that she had mildly put in the closet as she became a mother. I looked around and saw Sera standing with her other grandfather, Trick. They were talking and smiling. Sera had just recently started to spend more time with Trick, learning Fae magic from Trick where as she would learn Fae politics from Finnegan. Sera looked over at me and smiled.

Looking over at the door I smiled wider as my mother and Finnegan walked in, arms full of gifts. Kenzi immediately saw the two walk in and she jolted to the door, smothering my mother in hugs and snatching the gifts from my father. I stood up from the couch I was sitting at, I had been nominated designated driver, I took the opportunity to read over some of Tricks books while the party started. I knew soon enough with Bo and Kenzi and vodka, I would be wrangling to very strong women.

After hugging my mother and grabbing the gifts from Kenzi, I made my way to the side room where all of Kenzis presents were being kept. A large stack of them were from Dysons partner who I as pretty sure had a major crush on the girl, but was too afraid to say anything. I set the gifts down and stood back, smiling at the pile. Kenzi was truly loved by all of us.

"captain, why do you always hide at parties?"

I turned, smiling at Tamsin as she walked into the small room, "its how I stay sober, I will never wake up in a bathtub again, as long as I can help it."

Tamsin raised and eyebrow at me, "you slept in a bathtub?"

"ask kenzi to tell you that story." I walked to Tamsin, giving her a quick hug. "thanks for coming."

"would not miss this for the world, Moscow drunk is always a memorable moment." Tamsin leaned out of the hug, "there's someone I want you to meet, Captain." Tamsin stepped back and waved out the door. A moment later, a woman that was as tall as Tamsin, auburn hair, slate grey eyes and I could tell instantly she was fae. As the woman approached she took Tamsins hand, "captain, this is Anya. My girlfriend."

The woman held out her hand, "its nice to finally meet you, Dr. Lewis. Tamsin has told me much about you."

I took the hand, a stupid grin plastered over my face, "please call me Lauren." I looked at Tamsin, "its nice to meet you, the commander here has not told me one thing about you." I blinked at Tamsin. Anya laughed lightly, "its understandable, I am light fae. Tamsin and I met a while ago, when she returned home. I had to chase her down to get her to go out to dinner with me. very elusive this one is, but I have heard all about the amazing Dr. Lewis."

Tamsin blushed, "i wanted to keep it a secret until I was a little more closer to being separated from the dark." she looked up at Anya, "I also wanted her to meet you and the succubus, and go through the Moscow red test." tamsin winked at me.

"well, I know Bo will be as happy as I am for you, as for Kenzi." I winked at Anya, "baked goods are the way to that girls heart."

Anya laughed, "i was informed of this already." she held up a small package and set it on the table with the others, "i brought a gift just in case."

"mum! Trick needs your help setting up the birthday shots." Sera walked into the room, wearing a party hat. She stopped when she saw Tamsin. The air grew tense.

Tamsin was still smiling, "hey midget." Sera cringed and threw a stink eye at another nickname she wished had ended when Tamsin left. Tamsin pulled at Anya playfully, "come on, lets go say hi to the birthday girl and get a drink before she drains the place." Anya nodded, "again it was nice to meet you, Lauren. I hope we can talk more, Tamsin has told me you are an incredible doctor. I think Tamsin also forgot to mention that I am a chemical engineer. I would love to pick your brain."

"Of course, I am always willing to share information." I glared hard at Tamsin, who groaned and pulled her girlfriend after her as they left the room.

Sera walked to me, handing me a party hat, "AK is demanding that we all wear one." she glanced at the door, "who was that with the Valkyrie."

I set the party hat on my head, "that is Anya. Tamsins new girlfriend." I smiled, "how does it look?"

Sera reached up to straighten the hat, "isn't it tacky for her to bring a girlfriend our family party?" I could feel Sera was agitated by the mere presence of Tamsin.

"i honestly don't care, as long as Tamsin is happy, that is all we should concern ourselves with." I grabbed my daughters hands and stared at her, "you have always gotten the best of that woman out there, you have never seen the dark side of her."

"mum don't, you and mom are always trying to barter with me to forgive her."

I cut my daughter off, "Sera. There is one story your mom and I never told you." I took a deep breath. Bo and I had done our best to tell Sera as much of our lives as we could, gently editing details so as not to frighten the girl, but always tried to make sure she understood the fae and how Bo and I navigated our lives together, including our separation and the deal with the norn. The one thing we never told her, at Tamsins request when she started her new lifecycle, was that Tamsin sacrificed her life to save our daughter in the first few days of her life.

Sera rolled her eyes, "there is nothing you could tell me that I haven't heard yet."

I folded my arms and stared at my daughter, "When your mom tells you that Tamsin has saved all of us, she isn't lying. You met the Valkyrie when you were five."

"yes, I know." sera huffed, she was getting annoyed, "you and mom told me that story already, that Tamsin just appeared one day after disappearing." She turned to walk away, "i don't really care, I am going to go back to the party before AK eats all the cake."

"tamsin sacrificed her life for you when you were a week old. Her dark sisters came for you, to take you from us. She threw herself in front of me as I held you in my arms. She died protecting you, you actually met her the moment you were born. When she died it took her five years for her next lifcycle to start, thats when you met her."

Sera paused, her back to me. "the Tamsin you have in your life is one that left a mess behind when she died, for you. When she left us, she had to fix her life that she long left broken. You cant keep holding that over her head because of a broken promise of a little girl."

My daughter turned to look at me, her eyes sad and full of questions. I walked to her, my hand on her arms, "we never told you, because I made a promise to Tamsin to never tell you. But I am tired of the bickering and the tension that fills the room whenever you two are in the room." I smiled as I fixed the paper hat on her flame red hair, "Just try and go easier on her, and be happy for her. She's just now finding what your mom and I did."

Sera looked at me sighing hard, "I am not going to promise much, she still annoys me." Sera hugged me, "I will try for you, though, and maybe when mom and AK are passed out later you will tell me the whole story about that day?"

Smiling as I nodded, "of course, I think its time you heard that." I let out a breath as I heard my wife and Kenzi start singing, badly. "come on noodle, lets go chaperone the kids." Sera giggled and grabbed my arm, "i told mom that you were going to do a duet with her on karaoke, her eyes lit up like crazy!"

"oh sera no."

"oh mum yes."

* * *

I was dragged out to the sight of my wife dancing with her best friend as she drunkenly sang "pour some sugar on me." As soon as she caught my eyes, hers flickered blue and she trotted right over to me. Pulling me away from Sera and dragging me to sing with her. Kenzi was bouncing around, doing her best to maintain some harmony as the backup singer. I turned to look back, Sera was laughing hysterically with Dyson. Trick was smiling as he set up the birthday shots, Tamsin and Anya were holding their glasses up cheering. I frowned as a microphone was shoved in my hands. The rest of the party went as well as one could go where Kenzi was the center of attention. She managed to get Finnegan buzzed on birthday shots, my mother to sing karaoke with her and she even got Tamsin to share a dance with her. Everything went fine until Kenzi and Bo danced each other into the vodka ice luge, pushing it to the floor and shattering it everywhere as they slipped on the ice and fell into a wet, vodka filled mess on the floor. Trick shook his head as he grabbed the mop and I grabbed the two best friends to sit them on a chair with Sera handing them water.

Kenzi was drunkenly giggling as Tamsin put her in the backseat of the Camaro, I was getting Bo settled into the front seat. It was not helping that she kept trying to take my shirt off every three seconds. I closed the door on the handsy succubus as Tamsin closed the door on Kenzi. I leaned across the hood, "thank you, commander. Bo becomes super strong when she's had one too many."

Tamsin laughed, "you mean ten too many, I have not seen her that drunk in years." she looked over her shoulder as Sera came out of the dal with all of her aunts gifts, She sighed, "well, I better go."

"you should bring Anya over sometime, it would be nice to actually get to know the person who has been putting that smile on your face."

the Valkyrie blushed, "you just want to nerd out with her, captain."

I shrugged as Sera shut the trunk of the Camaro, "that's all of it mum, we can go now." she looked up at Tamsin and I instantly felt a struggle of emotions. Annoyance and understanding after I told her what I did. Tamsin picked up on it and looked at me, with a hard stare, "why?"

Sera spoke for me, "because she wants me to stop giving you crap." my daughter walked to the backseat and got in, Bo and Kenzi cheering at her.

"i know, I promised you I would never tell her. But I am tired of my daughter and you always at war. Its unnecessary and if me spilling the truth helps her to ease up on her rage at you, is that not worth it."

Her jaw clenched as she spoke, "i guess, Lauren." Tamsin took a deep breath of the night air, she looked over her shoulder as Anya waited patiently in the car, "i am going to go, I don't want to keep her waiting." She walked to my side of the car, "Anya and I have been talking about getting a place of our own." she glanced down at sera who now had a passed out Kenzi in her lap, "i was going to tell you later, but I thought it would be for the best. Give the midget some space until her teenage years pass."

"i understand, but you know you will always have a place when you need it." I put my hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly. Tamsin smiled and saluted me before jogging to her car.

I watched her drive off and sighed as I opened the Camaro door, once again attacked by the grabby hands of a drunk succubus. "MOM! Can you wait until we get home!" sera stared hard at the blue eyes of her mom, who frowned and sat back. I looked in the rearview mirror, "whatever you just did to your mom, you are going to have to teach me." I smiled as Sera rolled her eyes. "she's thinking gross things about you right now, but more than anything she hates when she embarrasses me, so I kind of use that to my advantage at times."

I laughed as I looked at a very drunk bo, nodding in agreement, "noodle is right." she then reached out and put a hand on my upper thigh, "but we need to hurry home, Doctor." she tried to whisper but it came out louder than she wanted.

"MOM!" Sera yelled again and it woke Kenzi up, she shot up and blinked, half of her hair messed up and the party crown crooked, "did someone say cake? Where's the cake?" she then slumped over onto Sera's shoulder, passing out again.

* * *

The next morning I had planned an impromptu birthday breakfast for Kenzi. She had gotten way too drunk way too fast and missed out on her gifts. She sat outside in the middle of the patio, giant sunglasses on, a blanket wrapped around her and she was holding a bottle of water. Sera was setting the table, shaking her head as she smiled at the super hung-over girl and her super hung-over mom who was laying on the lounge chair next to kenzi. Bo was also wearing one of Kenzi's giant pair of sunglasses and clutching a bottle of water to her chest.

I walked out with the plates of greasy cheese omelet's and hash browns, setting them at the table. Sera rubbed her hands together as she saw the food, "wait, I thought Grams and Gramps were coming?"

"they were but, your gramps woke up with a mild hangover. Seems he has not drank that much since he and grams first went to university. They will be over for dinner later" I pulled out her chair, "sit, I will gather those two up." I motioned to the two moaning piles of booze soaked women.

I held a plate of food under Kenzi, it took her a minute to respond. She only moved her hands, snaking them out of the blanket and grabbing the plate. "oh hotpants, I do lurve you." she shoveled the food into her mouth. Moaning at every cheesy, eggy bite.

I sat down next to Bo, running my hand through her hair. She was not as drunk as she was when we got home, Sera was right when she told me what Bo was thinking. We fumbled around through some quick , drunken sex, taking the edge off of Bo's hangover. I whispered, "Bo, honey. You need to eat."

Bo frowned and shook her head, "no." I bit my lip as I smiled, I bent forward and kissed her on the lips. She responded and through the groans behind us from Kenzi and Sera, bo began pulling chi from me. When I broke away from the intense kiss, before it became a total embarrassment, Bo was smiling and pulled off the sunglasses, she ran her hand down my face, "you are the best hangover cure."

I stood up, pulling my wife up, "better than my omelets?"

"ooh you made the cheesy ones." Bo hopped up and slid into her seat across from Kenzi, who was almost done with her plate. Kenzi stared at her, "maybe you should give me yours, since you have hotpants to fix your hangover."

Sera leaned over Kenzi, setting another plate of food in front of her, "mum and I were prepared for you. There is plenty for you, and then you can open your birthday presents."

Kenzi pushed her sunglasses up, "PRESENTS! I forgot about them!" she stood up quickly, as if she was not suffering the worst hangover she most certainly carried. Then the bright sun hit her, she groaned as she covered her face, "why, why do I keep going back to vodka after I break up with him."

Bo laughed, "because it is your one true love, Kenz."

I looked up at Sera, I could tell she was eager to present her gift to Kenzi, almost bouncing as she stood. I smiled, "kenzi, my daughter wants to give you her gift now." I pushed a glass of water to her, "you think you can go without the sunglasses for a few minutes?"

Kenzi thought about it, then pushed the sunglasses up on her head, "anything for my niece." Kenzi looked at Sera and held out her hands, "you may present your offerings to me."

Sera laughed and reached behind her, sliding the royal blue box to her aunt, "i hope you like this AK, its taken me years to make it for you."

I felt Bo's hand find mine under the table, our fingers lacing together as we both eagerly awaited Kenzi to open the gift.

Small hands grabbed the box, picking it up and examining it thoroughly, "diamonds?" she sniffed it, "perfume?" then a small shake, "a new car?"

"oh my god, AK just open it!"

"jeez, in a hurry?" Kenzi pulled off the lid and picked up the small injection pen that Sera had written on, Kenzi squinted and read it aloud, "to the best Aunt a nerd could have. I give you eternity." it was all in perfect Russian. Kenzi looked at Sera with her typical what the hell, look. "um sweet perfume, kiddo."

Sera rolled her eyes and moved to sit next to her aunt, "AK, in your hands is the rest of your life." Sera dug in the bottom of the box and pulled out the formula that was now clearly written on fancy parchment paper. "it took me ten years and a lot of trial and error, and stealing some of mums work." she flattened out the parchment paper, "but here, if you want it, is my gift to you to be around as long as the rest of us."

Kenzi was still confused and looked up at Bo and I, "wanna help me out here hotpants, Bo Bo?"

Sera grabbed her aunts hand, "the one thing that you have thought about since I was born, and think of everyday is that you are human and one day you will be left behind. Right?"

Kenzi stared at Sera, "geez kid, I thought they taught you privacy with your superpowers."

"Aunt Kenzi, I made you a way to be immortal. Simple as that, if you want it. I can make sure that you are around forever to drive mum and mom nuts as you teach me how to gamble and eventually drive for real."

Kenzi was still confused as it was slowly sinking in. Bo spoke, "Kenz, she is not lying. Lauren can back up noodle on this one, our kid did it."

I could feel Kenzi struggle with her emotions, "do I have to sleep with the succubo or anything weird like that?"

"no, AK, nothing like that. It is just a few injections and we refresh your blood, mum and grams already agreed to help me with that." Sera was starting to get nervous, thinking that her gift might have been too much to handle. She let go of Kenzi's hand, "but it depends on if you want this."

Kenzi went silent, then grabbed sera in a tiny bear hug, "you did this for me?"

Sera nodded as tears threatened to sneak out, "i did, I cant imagine living forever without my favorite aunt by my side." Kenzi pulled back form the hug, mascara streaks running down her eyes, she swiped at them, "you promise I wont turn into a freak or get back hair?"

Sera nodded, "i promise. You just stay thirty seven forever."

Kenzi laughed and hugged sera again, "oh kiddo, where were you when I was thirty two!? That was a helluva year." Kenzi turned to Bo and I, "i lurve this kid."

I brought Bo's hand up to my lips, kissing her knuckles, "you have to admit, that our kid is beyond amazing." Bo nodded as she wiped away tears, "you say that now, but after a few hundred years of Kenzis dances parties I think you may change your mind."

I pulled her hand to my chest, "never." I watched as Kenzi and Sera broke into a impromptu dance party over the gift of life my our daughter just gave.

* * *

A month later, Kenzi had completed the full process and was now settling in her new life. I was monitoring her to see if there were any side effects from the formula, there weren't any, aside from Kenzi having more energy now. Even more so now that she had the crash pad to herself, Tamsin had indeed moved in with her girlfriend and we only saw her a few times a week when she would stop by. Sera had eased up a little on Tamsin, but it was only because they were no longer in close proximity with each other, the tension was still there, but both remained civil when they were in the house together. Things seemed to be settling into a groove, Bo and I started talking about more kids again as Sera was filling out college applications and deciding on majors. Then one day while I was with my mother working on splicing the DNA of a particularly nasty underfae, I received a phone call from Sera's school principal. Sera had an incident that would could not be discussed over the phone, but bo and I needed to come get our daughter as soon as possible.

"Lauren, I don't understand why the principal would not tell us, the kid never gets in trouble." Bo kept a firm hand on my knee as I drove, "what if she's sick? She never gets sick." Bo was mildly panicked, our daughter never got in trouble at school, I was mildly panicked as well. "lets just see when we get there, it could be nothing or it could be something silly." I was silently praying it was nothing.

WE received stares as Bo and I walked through the school towards the principals office, I could pick up some of the thoughts radiating off our gawkers, making my heart quicken. When the school secretary let us in the office, we found our daughter sitting in a chair, the hood up on her sweatshirt and she was slumped over. Only a few strands of the fire red hair falling out. The principal, a light fae merman greeted us, "Dr. Lewis and Mrs. Lewis. So good of you to come on such short notice." he motioned for us to take seats next to Sera. I could feel something was upsetting Sera but she was hiding it from me, a new ability that she had suddenly developed over the last few weeks, she could cloud her thoughts.

"oh course Mr. Simon, we came as soon as we could." I looked over at Sera who had not moved since her mom and I came in the office, "is there something wrong?"

Mr. Simon took his seat behind the desk, "i would like to first say, Seraphina is an exceptional student and a delight with all of her teachers. We never have any problems with her at all." he paused and pursed his lips together, "your family is very well know in the community so to speak, and I um, well this is hard for me to approach." he looked at Bo, "Mrs. Lewis, I understand that your daughter takes after both you and your wife in the fae capacity, and uh it appears."

Sera suddenly broke in, "this is painful." she pulled off her hood and looked at Bo and I, her purple eyes were glowing, but now there were blue highlights in the irises, "I juiced someone on accident, mom. I feel all crazy and anytime I near anyone, I crave...things."

Bo and I whispered at the same time, "oh shit."

Bo stood up and bent in front of her daughter, "its okay, noodle. We will take you home." Sera nodded and pulled her hood back up. Bo reached down and grabbed her backpack, "Lauren, we will be in the car, I am going to, uh, start that talk." Sera hung her head down, arms folded across her chest and leaned on her mom as they left the office.

I turned to Mr. Simon, "I apologize, we didn't expect this for a couple more years." I could feel the embarrassment rising in both of us, it was one thing if she was caught cheating, but my kid just hit the epic of all puberties in the middle of class. Her succubus powers had woke up.

Mr. Simon nodded, "its understandable, I do appreciate you and your wife telling us when Seraphina entered the school, we all also did not expect this to happen for a few more years."

"can you tell me what exactly happened?"

"seraphina was walking through class change, and that wood nymph, Danny taunted her a little about you and Mrs. Lewis. She reached out and grabbed him, pulsing him, or juicing him as she calls it. He collapsed in puddle of hormonal enjoyment. The as teachers rushed to see what happened, Seraphinas eyes had the blue addition, and then." he took a deep breath, "your daughter grabbed her friend standing next to her and proceeded to kiss her in the middle of the packed hallway. The English teacher, a siren was able to end the situation. Seraphina panicked and ran straight to my office and hid here until we sorted things out." Mr. Simon fidgeted with his sleeve, "your daughter is quite powerful, I will understand if you want to keep her out of class for a few days until you and Mrs. Lewis deal with this?"

he looked up at me tentatively, I knew what he was asking. A high school was a ripe hormonal playground for regular teenagers let alone a brand new succubus. I sighed hard, "I appreciate that, will sera miss any homework."

Mr. Simon laughed, "oh certainly not, she is well above and beyond ready for graduation. We all just enjoy having her around as she has begun to help her friends with their schoolwork and challenges the staff to stay fresh on assignments." he leaned forward on his arms, "I will make sure her absences are not counted against her."

"thank you." I stood up and grabbed my bag, "I apologize for this, like I said. We were hopeful we had a few more years." I walked out of the office and understood now why people were staring. I caught Danny sitting outside with his friends, I shot him a hard look and he looked away from me. I could instantly feel how embarrassed he was for bringing out the succubus in my daughter.

When I got back to the Camaro, Bo was sitting in the backseat, Sera leaning against her, sniffling. Bo smiled weakly at me as I got in the drivers seat. I turned to look at the two, "hey, its okay. We aren't mad at you."

Sera frowned, "i know. I am just mortified, I kissed Liza and I liked it. Her and I have been best friends since junior high and I don't think she will ever speak to me again." Bo squeezed her daughter closer, "it will be okay, I once made out with the nun that ran the bake sale at the church in my hometown."

Sera groaned, "mom, that's weird." she wiped at her tears, "how do I control this? I feel insane right now with hunger and it isn't the type of hangry AK gets..."

Bo looked at me, "your mom and I will help you, but just forewarning. We are going to have to go into specific detail of the do's and don'ts now that you are a succubus." I reached and grabbed her hand, "it means we have to have the super special birds and bees conversation with you." Sera said nothing and looked at me with a frown and a sense of desperation that made my heart break.

* * *

"she's passed out, I have a feeling her first juicing took a toll on her." Bo came downstairs and sat next to me on the couch, grabbing my half empty glass of whiskey I had been nursing since we got back from the school, Bo and Sera went upstairs to start their talk while I stayed downstairs and called my mother.

"mom is bringing over a stockpile of injections for us. The ones I made for you years ago, I think it may take the edge off." I leaned back on the couch, "i am completely not ready for my little one to be..." I drifted off, I could even bring myself to say it.

Bo ran her hand over my hair, pushing back the blond strands, "she actually asked for the injections. It seems she is equally as unprepared to deal with what comes next. Which is fascinating to me, when my powers came forth, I was a maniac and could not think straight." Bo held her hand against my cheek, "it appears her restraint is coming from you, but I agree, I think its best if we keep her on injections until she decides what's next for her."

I looked at bo, "i know that I cant ask her to refrain, because it is how she will stay alive, but good lord I did not want to deal with this for a few more years." I leaned into her hand, "did I tell you she is clouding her thoughts around me, I have no idea what she is thinking anymore."

Bo leaned and kissed my cheek, "maybe that is for the best, Lauren. Take the pressure off of both of you. She is a good kid, more responsible than I was at the age or even now." She smiled hoping to lighten my mood, "we will be fine if we just show that we love her and not trying to smother her."

* * *

Bo was right, we offered love and support to our daughter and it seemed to make her transition into a succubus easier. Sera did take a few weeks off of school until the injections settled in while Bo and her spent hours talking about what it meant to be a succubus, all that came with it and that it was possible for a sexual creature to find monogamy and stability aside from all of the rumors and jokes Sera would hear from her classmates about Bo. Sera would also spend a lot of time with Kenzi, who would tell her the stories of how Bo finally settled down when she met me, that I had changed Bo from feeling like she was a monster to the domesticated Bo of now. Tamsin came by the house shortly after the incident at school and tried to say something to Sera and it had an adverse reaction. Tamsin made a comment about Danny being a dick and getting what he deserved and Sera lost it, her eyes blazed purple and blue and she held back screaming at the Valkyrie, instead pulsed her and told her to leave the house. Bo was not happy about that and actually grounded her daughter for the first time ever, telling Sera that juicing people was not to be used like that.

Tamsin had not come back over to visit since then, only calling or sending me silent messages to make sure Sera was not around before she met with me or any of the rest of the house. My mother had begun to study Sera's succubus traits, to help her gain better control as wells as figure out why her eyes remained purple and only tinted with blue when she was upset, that and it was apparent Sera could cloud her thoughts around my mother as well as I. Her powers were growing at a exceptional rate now that the succubus had arrived.

* * *

One night I sat in my lab playing with notebooks before I went to bed, Tamsin had stopped by to talk about Anya and that she would be gone for a few days in the desert, and she was for the first time in her life worried about leaving and not coming back. Pressure from the dark fae had been building again and there were rumors circulating that Tamsin was being targeted now that she had completely left the dark fae and was now living as an unaligned. Tamsin also asked if Bo and I would double date with her and Anya when she came back, it appeared Tamsin was getting pretty serious about the light fae elf and I could feel she was building the courage to take it to the next level, and wanted my final approval.

I smiled as I stared at the note Tamsin left me, it was her new address with Anya. I was happy for the Valkyrie and that she was finding her place.

"mum, I kinda get why you and mom cant keep your hands off of each other." sera flopped onto the leather couch, covering her face, "the injections help a lot, but god lord, how did mom do this without those things?"

"she didn't, she almost starved herself once and for a long time she was borderline anorexic." I looked at my daughter, I felt bad that she had to deal with her body's sexual revolution in a heartbeat whereas in everyone else it took a slow steady uphill climb, "how are you feeling?"

"i feel anxious, but better than the crazy and it helps when I am not at school." Sera peeked at me, "there's just too much going around." she pulled on the strings of her hoodie, "at least Andy understands."

I bit my lip. Andy was a nice shifter that was the only person who was nice to Sera after she went back to school. I could tell the nerdy, but cute boy from the chess club, liked my daughter, but he was pure of heart. The two had just started dating and as much as Bo was okay with our daughter starting to date, I was still hesitant, especially when we had to have the safe sex conversation, use protection and try not to deplete any of her partners to the point of coma or death. "Andy is a good boy, I do like him."

I did like the boy, he matched my daughters intelligence, he was polite and respectful to Bo and I. He even passed Kenzi's tests, but again he did bring her cookies the first time he came over for dinner. More importantly, I knew Andy would wait until my daughter was ready. "mum you like him because he read your paper on DNA splicing and understood it." Sera smiled at me, "he is cute and I do like him a lot."

I took off my glasses and set them on the desk, "as long as he makes you happy."

Sera stared at the ceiling of the lab, the gentle sounds of Kenzi dancing around making us both smile, "he does, and he doesn't care my gramps is the ash and grandpa trick is blood king, or that you and mom are the superstars of the fae world. He just likes me for me." she propped herself up to look at me, "kinda like you did for mom." she smiled. When Sera had woken up after that first day of her powers taking over, I went up and told her the story of Bo feeding from me for the first time and that it never mattered what Bo was, it was who she was that kept me coming back and staying.

I smiled back, "then that's all that matters, I love your mom because she forgets to turn the lights off when she leaves a room, or when she smiles I get lost in her dimples, and lastly that every time I look in her eyes I can see how whole I make her. It has nothing to do with her powers or anything like that."

Sera mocked me, "so sappy you are." she laid back down on the couch, "but I get it. I am not that far in love with Andy or at all. I just like him because he is kind hearted to me and makes me laugh." just then her cell phone beeped, she pulled it out and smiled wide, "speak of the devil." she answered and rolled off the couch and ran outside for some privacy. I stared at the empty couch and let my memories drift back to the first few days I met Bo.

* * *

When I went to bed that night, I was alone. Bo and Kenzi were out on a new case for Finnegan, Sera was chatting the night away with her beau, and I was left to a rare night alone in the giant bed and a science book. I passed out two chapters in and fell into a deep sleep that brought a dream with it.

I was standing in the middle of a dark alley, the air around me was eerily quiet and the air was thick. I could feel fae around me. Taking steps to the end of the alley I heard shouting and yelling. I turned in the direction of the noise and saw Sera standing in front of me, her eyes were blazing brighter than ever and she was standing in a hard stance, her jaw was clenched. I righted my steps and headed towards my daughter when my eyes drifted to something laying in front of her. It was Bo, unconscious on the ground, she was bloodied and her breathing was ragged, next to Bo was Anya, lying unconscious and not breathing. I started to run towards her but saw I was not a complete part of this dream I was an observer. I stood next to Bo trying to touch her as I feared that she was barely alive, then I heard Sera, "set the Valkyrie down, she does not belong to you."

I followed my daughters eyes and saw a black, unrecognizable shape holding a broken Tamsin in their grasp. The shape mumbled something, and it apparently infuriated my daughter, who spoke louder, "you once feared my mother, now you must fear me." I turned to look at my daughter as she raised her arm and stretched out her hand, her eyes glowing brighter and brighter until it filled the entire alley with a blinding purple light. I heard a rumbling noise that shook my body as much as it filled my ears, then the dream was broken.

Bo startled me awake when she climbed into the bed, "you are all sweaty, you starting without me?" she smirked at me. I saw there were a few bruises on her cheeks. I reached up and held her chin, "bo, I hate when you work late night cases."

she bent down and kissed my sweaty forehead, "this one is Kenzi, she kicked open a door I was standing behind. Other than that it was simple case. Your dad the ash wont send me on anything super dangerous anymore." she pouted, "its kind of a bummer. Anyways, why are you all flush?"

I rolled over and sat up, "i had a dream, premonition. It was about Sera." I paused as I reviewed the dream in my wakened state, "something is coming." I looked at Bo as her face fell.

She sighed and snuggled into me, "at least we went a few years before trouble started up again."

I held her closer, "true, just promise me that you will be extra careful for awhile?" I looked down at my wife. We had escaped trouble for many years and I wanted to keep it that way, but I knew eventually as Sera grew older and moved closer to taking over as ash we would meet face to face with challenges. Bo nodded as her hand settled on my stomach, "so, this Andy boy. What do you think of him Doctor?"

I smiled at Bo's subject change, "i think he is good for our kid as a first boyfriend."

Bo and I both turned at the sound of our daughter giggling, she was still on the phone with Andy. I sighed and suddenly heard her say goodbye to the boy. She then padded over to our bedroom, knocked lightly and opened the door, "i am sorry, I know its late." she climbed into the bed like she did when she was little and sat between us. "i am glad you guys like him. He just asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." she looked quickly between us, "that's okay?"

Bo and I made eye contact, both of us thinking the same thing.

* * *

Four months later and our daughter was practically in the midst of her first love affair. Andy was a great kid and Bo and I began to love him just as much as Sera did. Even Kenzi grew attached to the kid. Sera was able to control her succubus nature with the injections and as far as we knew, the heavy teenage petting sessions. I would constantly keep an eye on Andy's thoughts and was relieved that nothing more had happened. AS it moved closer to Sera's sixteenth birthday, I had begun to forget about the dream I had and focused on helping my daughter navigate the multiple college interviews that were coming her way.

Standing in Kenzis crash pad, hands on my hips as I stared at the pile of party supplies the Russian girl procured for Sera's big party in a couple weeks, "how much of this are you actually going to use?"

"alllll of it hotpants!" kenzi danced around me, "i intend to spoil the shit out of the kid forever." Kenzi began digging in a box, "it is the least I can do for the amazing kid genius." she stood up holding a bag of confetti smiling at me. "i can read what you are thinking, no skydiving this year. Bo would kill you if she knew that's what you were planning."

Kenzi pouted, "totes not fair you can read minds." she moved to the back of the crash pad, shouting back, "are you and succumom still good on going halfsies on the kiddos new car?"

"yes, that's something we are still on board with. Finnegan is having the car worked on in the meantime." the three of us went in on a vintage mustang for Sera. This would be the year she would get her license and I knew she was starting to truly hate having to be picked up after school on the days Andy had late classes.

"when are you going to buy me a car Captain? I vaguely remember you saying you were going to get me one." Tamsin walked into the room, a large box in her hands. I smiled, "we did buy you a new car, after Betsy met an untimely death."

"eh, that doesn't really count. The truck was older than betsy and I had to kick it to the curb last month. Transmission dumped out of it." Tamsin set the large box on the coffee table. "i am currently tooling around town in a sensible sedan." she gave me a look that told me it was excruciating for her to be caught dead in a boring sedan.

Kenzi ran out of the room, issuing a drive by high five to Tamsin, "yo yo Blondie! Long time no see!"

"i know, still getting adjusted to living with someone and them understanding that I often have to disappear in the middle of the night." She folded her arms and looked at me, "i stopped by to drop off the midgets birthday gift."

"tamsin, you didn't have too."

She shrugged, "i know I don't, but she's the midget and I have yet to miss a birthday. Even though she and I are in a delicate peace treaty, its her birthday. I actually wont be here for the party, I have to head to Africa next week for Odin." She sighed, I could tell that she had been called to collect more souls and it was more than she was expecting. "and with that, would you and the wife want to come out tomorrow night with Anya and I? That double date?"

Kenzi leaned on the kitchen counter, "oooohhhh durble date! You getting serious about that chicky Blondie?"

"i am, Moscow red. I would invite you as well, but you would eat everything and make me pay for it."

Kenzi pointed at Tamsin, "you got that right, and I don't want to make your lurver jealous of me."

"Moscow, never happen." Tamsin shot her friend a look. Kenzi stuck her tongue out, "make sure when you are done getting the hotpants approval, you bring her over for zombie night, that will be the true test." she hopped off the counter, "anycrap, I have to go to the dal and meet up with dyson for drink."

I smirked, "you mean meet his partner, hale for drinks." Kenzi froze in her steps, "stop cheating like that hotpants...next year I am going to ask the kiddo to make me a fae so I can dig around in your thoughts and make fun of you."

I shrugged, "or get to see Bo naked a lot."

Kenzi shivered, "ew ewew ewewewwweeewwe!" she grabbed her bag and high fived Tamsin and ran out.

Tamsin chuckled, "i must say, I am kind of glad the midget made Kenzi immortal, I would miss her ridiculousness." she let out a breath, "Captain, I also came to talk to you about other things."

I motioned for her to take a seat on the couch as I sat in the chair, "the rumors are starting to pick up, aren't they."

She nodded, "yea, and I have had a couple weird moments when I was out on orders. Something has been following me, I know its one of the morrigans sub sect of cronies. I am still trying to figure out what the contract is and why its out on me." she rubbed at her face, "i should be able to handle whatever comes, but I am more worried about Anya."

I could feel something in Tamsin, "do you love her?"

she half smiled, "that's a bold question from you, Captain." she leaned back in the couch, "i am still figuring that out, I love her very much. But its been hard, we fight here and there about my past as a dark fae and she has a hard time when big poppa Odin calls. I think its mainly my fault, I have not loved in almost a century like I once did and being free from that curse is new to me. I lived a long time miserable and only caring about myself." she dropped her shoulders, "one day I think I want to marry her the next day I want to wait another ten years."

Tamsin stood up, "I do care about her safety and certainly do not want her to be caught in the middle of what my past still carries for me." she pointed at the box, "make sure the midget doesn't get that until her actual birthday, it wont make sense if she gets it before hand." she walked to the door, "tomorrow at say eight? We can all meet on the north side and go to that new Mexican place."

"tomorrow yes. Bo and I will be there."

As Tamsin left I picked up the box and marveled at how heavy it was, I wanted to open the box and look inside of it, but then I felt Tamsin creep in my head and tell me to back off. I laughed as I stashed the box in the same closet that held the other gifts we were hiding.

* * *

"we are going to be late." I glanced at my watch as Bo navigated parking. She giggled, "i couldn't help it, anytime you wear those jeans I love, I have to take them off, hotpants."

as she put the car in park, I climbed out and waved at Tamsin and Anya. Both smiling but I could tell Tamsin was mildly irritated we were almost an hour late. Bo ran around to the front of the Camaro and grabbed my hand, "also, let it be noted, Doctor, you didn't necessarily put up much of a fight." I blushed, "i hate being late."

"no, you hate that I am right." I didn't reply as we greeted the smiling couple. I smiled as I said hello to Anya and could feel how much she cared for Tamsin.

Tamsin stared at me, "since you two are late, I pushed the reservation back an hour." she pointed down the street, "there's a bar up the way here that is one of my favorites."

Bo smiled, "i could use a drink or two." she looked at Anya, "I like your outfit, where did you get it?" Anya was wearing something similar to what Bo was. A royal blue leather jacket, a tight grey tank top underneath and dark jeans with calf high boots. Bo was dressed almost exactly, just in reds and blacks. The two women began chatting excitedly about what shops they loved in the city. Tamsin and I stood back, both sighing hard, "Captain, it looks like we have become the couch husbands."

I laughed, "this is true, thank god Bo never carries a purse, she usually has to hold mine." I grabbed at her jacket, "come on, let me buy you a drink."

Tamsin and I walked, chatting about her latest project in the army. Both of us watching the women in front of us. As we walked by an alley I had a strange feeling overcome me, I focused in on it and I began to feel a strange fae presence hovering. I looked at Tamsin, "you feel that?"

she met my eyes, nodding lightly, "yea, I do." I turned to look down the alley, "i think its coming from there."

As Tamsin turned to look, a black cloud surged at us like a rocket, knocking Tamsin to the ground hard. I yelled at bo, who turned around as the black cloud surged to her, pushing her and Anya down. For some reason the cloud would not come near me. I rushed to tamsin, who was groaning and holding her head. The black cloud surged back into the alley and took the shape of four men, four large men in what appeared to be all black suits. They stopped and pointed at Tamsin, "Tamsin Walkerie, you've betrayed the ones you served. Time to pay."

I stood up as Bo and Anya recovered, the two ran towards me. Bo eyes were glowing a bright blue and Anya was holding a wooden bow that appeared from nowhere. Bo' s voice dropped, "you boys should leave before someone gets hurt." she opened her mouth and attempted a chi pull, there was no blue wave that came out of the mouths of the four men, a strange red chi swarmed around them and as it hit Bo, she began to choke and her eyes turned red. She dropped to her knees, coughing. I rushed to her side, pulling her to look at me, "it burns, Lauren." I heard arrows whiz over us as Anya let them loose on the four men in black. I held Bo close, trying to pick her up, watching as arrows met their mark and did nothing to stop the men. Anya yelled to us, "these are dark cloudsmen, pure evil through and through, my arrows alone will not stop them. Their chi is pure hate and fire, that's why your wife is struggling." Anya reached down and helped me pull bo back as the men continued their advance. I looked and saw Tamsin had gotten to her feet, the wings slowly coming out of her back and illuminating the dark alleyway. "Anya and I can hold them off until you get bo fixed."

Tamsin motioned to her girlfriend and the two moved to block us from the advance. I leaned forward to Bo, "kiss me." Bo didn't hesitate, I could see how much the evil chi burned as her throat was red like a hot coal. I watched it dissipate as she fed from me, I allowed her to take more as she would need the strength. Bo stood up, still kissing me as she pulled me up with her, she turned to look at the clash of the two women, "stay close, I may need you again." she reached down and pulled out the boot knife she always carried and ran to Tamsin and Anya. I watched as one of the four broke past the three women and charged me. I moved fast and caught him off-guard as I barreled into him. Throwing him to the ground in a sliding motion, slamming him into the wall of the alley. I jumped to him, and landed knees into his chest, hearing a huge gasp of air as I pushed every inch of oxygen out of his lungs, collapsing them.

I moved to help the others when I heard a shriek and watched as a red hot arm push through the center of Anya. One of the cloudsmen had bested her and I could smell the burning of her clothes and flesh. The cloudsmen then dropped her to the ground, Tamsin became enraged and her wings grew brighter as she choked out the man standing in front of her. I rushed to Anya, she was still alive, coughing, I covered her wound. I looked back at Bo who was focused on me now, her senses moving into protection mode. As she turned to come to me, one of the cloudsmen grabbed her arm, red hot fist searing through her leather jacket and burning Bo. I stood to run to my wife, instead the cloudsmen threw her at me. Bo landed on top of me, throwing us to the ground. The last two cloudsmen turned on Tamsin. Their hands glowing bright red as they advanced on her, she pulled out her sword and waved for them to come to her. They smiled and rushed her.

I focused on Bo, who was unconscious on my chest, I could feel she was still alive, just in an immense amount of pain and shock. I lifted her up and laid her against the wall, trying to wake her up to get her to feed from me, so I could get her to help Anya.

I heard Tamsin scream and I looked over my shoulder, the cloudsmen had her by her arms, restraining her movements as they burned through her arms.

I went to rush at them to break their hold on Tamsin when I heard tires squeal around the corner, a bright red mustang came into the alleyway, stopping at a crooked angle. The drivers door kicked open and I saw a blur of flame red hair and bright purple eyes run toward me. Sera stopped next to me, her eyes blazing as she stared at the cloudsmen, "i am sorry about the car, I have known for weeks."

"sera, you shouldn't be here." I was now in full panic, I needed to get Bo awake, save Tamsin and get my daughter the hell out of here.

Sera smiled, "i got this." she took slow steps towards the cloudsmen, "hey jackasses, how about you put the old lady down and come play with me." The cloudsmen and Tamsin turned to look at the young girl. Tamsin yelled as tears of pain streamed down her face, "get the hell out of here kid, this isn't your fight."

Sera shrugged, "not that I would ever listen to you, Valkyrie." she stared at the cloudsmen, "you two need to put her down before I get mad."

One of the cloudsmen laughed, "you are nothing but a child. Listen to the soon to be dead Valkyrie, and move along. Go play with your toys."

I could feel the rage in Sera build, her eyes now showed the bright blue flecks. "I really wished you had not said that, I have a bit of a temper." she opened her mouth and started to pull the red chi from the cloudsman who just mocked her. My eyes went wide and I yelled, "sera! No! Don't their chi is..."

I stopped as I watched my daughter take the evil chi as it was nothing, and drain the cloudsman until he fell to his knees. "hmm, tastes like cinnamon." she turned to the other cloudsmen who was still holding Tamsin. "you think you want to let her go?"

she received a hiss and a shriek from Tamsin as the man grabbed harder onto tamsin, increasing the searing burn on her skin. Sera suddenly raised her arm, extending her hand, "men, never listen." I watched in horror and amazement as my daughters hand turned as purple as her eyes. The cloudsman began making a choking sound and a hand moved to clutch at his throat. My daughter was choking the man out, I whispered, "sera...don't." He let go of tamsin, but before she fell, Sera shot out her other hand stopped Tamsins fall, slowly setting her to the ground before returning to the man she was choking.

She held her grip until she stood in front of him, she reached out and grabbed his arms, "you once feared my mother, now you must fear me." I watched as she pulsed the cloudsmen and pulled the remaining chi from him until he collapsed into a heap on the ground, "you hurt the ones I love and I will kill you." She kicked him in the ribs, making sure he was still alive, "go back to your master and tell him that and to leave the Valkyrie alone." Sera took a deep breath, the color falling away from her eyes, she looked at Tamsin, who was unconscious and severely burned. She ran to her, "oh my god." she closed her eyes, and looked back at me, "i just told grams to send help." she turned back to tamsin and picked the woman up in her arms, I was in complete shock as she carried Tamsin over to me. She set her down and ran a hand down her neck, "shes still alive." I caught her grab and hold Tamsins hand as she reached for Bo, "mom?"

I couldn't stop staring at Sera, "can you pulse her? And then check on Anya?" Sera nodded and sent a quick pulse into Bo, waking her up. I let our a sigh of relief as I kissed Bo, letting her feed from me again. I gave her enough to clear her head, she looked at Sera who was leaning over Anya. "noodle? What the hell are you doing here?"

Sera didn't look at her mom, "we will talk later, the ambulance is here." she scooped Anya up and carried her down the alley as the ambulance came around the corner. Sera handed off the girl to the fae ambulance crew and walked back to us, she said nothing as she picked up Tamsin, gently and held her close as she also carried her to the ambulance, refusing to allow the crew to take Tamsin from her. I watched as Sera set her on the stretcher and held her hand until they rolled the unconscious Valkyrie into the back of the ambulance.

I helped Bo up as I looked at the strewn bodies and damage, my mother had also sent a recovery crew t collect the cloudsmen for questioning and research. Sera walked up to Bo and grabbed her into a huge hug, "mom, are you okay?" I could hear the tears in her voice, her brave face was falling apart as the levity of the situation began to sink in. Bo squeezed Sera hard, "noodle, how?"

Sera stepped out of the hug and grabbed at my arm, pulling me close to her, "I was sitting at home doing my homework, when I felt a incredible burning sensation in my throat. Then it all came in as a rush, I saw what was happening. Then I felt Tamsin in pain and saw her staring into the eyes of death." she began to cry, "i had to come, I had too, mom. You were being hurt, mum, Tamsin..." she leaned on my shoulder, "i stole the mustang keys from kenzi after I pulsed her, and I know I don't have a license but I know how to drive. Then I saw them, hurting everyone, I have never been that angry in my life." I looked at Bo, who was trying not to cry, "mom, don't be mad...please."

I pulled my daughter into a hug, "we are not mad...it was dangerous for you to come." I looked at Bo, she walked over and hugged the both of us. "we will talk about it later noodle, first we need to make sure Tamsin and Anya are okay."

Sera nodded, she dug into her pocket and handed the keys to Bo, "here, I promise I wont drive it again." Bo sighed and tried to smile, "its okay."

One of the fae ambulance crew ran up to us, I motioned to Bo, "have him inject you, it will help with the woozy feeling you are having until we get home." bo hesitated, "she's right mom, that dudes chi had a bite and you are going to need more than the usual healing." Sera's words brought up a blush in bo, gently forcing her to take the lead of going to the ambulance for injections.

As soon as bo was out of ears range, I whispered to Sera, "when did you develop telekinesis. I saw..."

Sera stood up straight, "it only happens when I am extremely angry, I can move things and my hands glow. It started happening when my succubus powers came into play, I have been working on it, I think the two are tied together. Whenever I feel extremely angry, the succubus rages out and mixes with the others. That's why I can also cloud my thoughts around you and grams." she swallowed hard, "mum, that was the first time I could do what I just did. I have only been able to move books, but when I saw mom and Tamsin, something overcame me." she looked at me, with sad fearful eyes, "it scares me."

I let out a breath and grabbed my daughter in another hug, "you saved Tamsin and Anya, focus on that and we will work on the other stuff later." I held my daughter close, trying not to reveal that it also scared me.

**I have to stop here until the next chapter, I may have taken some creative liberties with how strong Sera is, but it will make sense as the story continues, she is like her mom, becomes more powerful the angrier she gets...and the source of that power will eventually be revealed. enjoy the long chapter! I will have another in a day or so!**


	7. Chapter 7

We let Sera drive Bo back in the mustang as I took the Camaro back home from the fae hospital, Anya was in the ICU in critical condition, my mother was taking extra care of her. Tamsin was in the burn ward sedated as the doctors worked on trying to repair the extensive burns she received. Sera refused to visit Tamsin and sat with Finnegan in his office until Bo was patched up enough to go home.

I drove slowly, I was tired and felt guilty about Tamsin. She had always been the brunt of so much within our family. Finnegan had already begun to send word out that the attack on Tamsin would be considered and attack on his own family, hoping to draw out the contract holder and bring them to punishment. I pulled in behind Sera as she helped Bo out of the car. Bo was in desperate need of a full feed. I shut the car off and ran to help Sera get Bo upstairs and into bed. Sera ran to her room and grabbed a few things, "is it okay if I stay over at Andy's for the night? I think AK is going to be wicked pissed at me in the morning for juicing her and you and mom need to um..." she made a fidgety motion with her hands, "its going to be loud, is what I am getting at." she looked at me, still sad and very tired, "his parents will be home and his mom makes me sleep in the guest room." I smiled at how responsible my succubus daughter was, even after she displayed an immense amount of power that could shatter me in a moment.

"that's okay, yea. Don't tell him what happened and be careful." I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, "i will call you in the morning as soon as mom and I are up, we can talk then." Sera nodded and looked into the bedroom where Bo was curled up into a ball, sleeping painfully, "go, I cant stand to see mom like that." I could see tears welling up as she ran back down the stairs and out of the house.

Walking back upstairs, wishing that my daughter did not feel it necessary to cloud her thoughts around me all the time, I went back to Bo. Bo was still in a ball and opened her eyes when I walked in, smiling weakly, "hey."

I sat next to her on the edge of the bed and lifted her up to lean against me as I took off her leather jacket. The burns on her arms were deep and hurt as she moved, "bo you need to heal."

"don't be shocked, but I am actually not in the mood..." bo looked up at me with pained eyes, I could tell that she was still digesting what happened. I ran my hand down her cheek, "i would be shocked if I didn't know you were lying." I ran my thumb over her lips, "sera is staying over at Andy's for the night, and before you get too momma bear, his parents are tougher than we are." I bent forward, kissing her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and settling at the corner of her mouth. I knew exactly what spots on my wife would turn her on. She sighed hard and pushed into my hand, opening her eyes to reveal that they were bright blue, "Lauren..."

I shook my head as I covered her mouth with mine, kissing her slow and delicately, knowing it would drive her insane. I could feel she was tentative and hesitant, worried about her daughter and friends. "this is what I love most about you, Bo. You worry about yourself last...even when you dont need too." I let my fingers graze gently across the soft skin of Bo's neck and down to the front of her shirt, settling at the edge, I lifted the shirt slowly off of bo. She winced as she moved, twisting burned skin and sore muscles. This was the first time I had ever seen Bo this cautious in the bedroom. I brushed my lips against Bo's, pulling a slow moan out of her as I would not make full contact. I was trying to wake her up in more ways than one, I whispered, "take from me." bo responded, meeting my mouth with a slightly guarded urgency, until my tongue found hers. She suddenly leaned back as I felt the familiar pull of chi, Bo stopped in gasps as I watched some of the burns and bruises dissipate, she cut the ribbon of chi off, turning away from me, still tentative to feed.

I brushed my fingers against the edge of her breasts before I bent, placing slow kisses against the edge of Bo's black bra. I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, revealing her to me. I kissed around her nipple, knowingly riling her up, but it had to be done, Bo was still holding back, her unfounded guilt coursing through her. I continued the soft kisses as I tugged at Bo's jeans, delicately pushing her back on the bed as I hovered over her. I pushed down her jeans past her hips, only moving from her breasts to kiss her again, making her take more from me, she took more this time and it began to kick start the succubus in her and the need to heal, she reached for my neck and held me against her mouth, kissing and pulling chi from me at the same time. My hands found her hips, Bo pressed hard against my hands as I broke away from her kiss. I laid quick kisses down her neck, her chest and slow kisses down her stomach. I stood up for a moment to remove Bo's jeans completely, her eyes were now blazing bright blue, and she grabbed me hard, causing me to fall on top of her as she ripped off my shirt, hands searching out my breasts, fingers running over my nipples in haste of wanting more, needing more. We kissed feverishly, as my hand came between us, my fingers made Bo arch her back hard as she pushed down on me, breaking off the kiss. I took the opportunity to push her back, and settle between her legs. I gripped at her hips and pulled her closer to me, before she could object I ran my tongue over the one spot that always unraveled her. It only took her a minute to let out a scream and buck her hips against me. Bo collapsed on the bed breathless, I smiled as I moved back up her body, I met her eyes as the infamous smirk appeared, "your the only one who can do that to me..." I smiled as I was quickly pulled up into a deep kiss, rolled over as Bo settled on top of me, her blue eyes flickering in between their normal color and the desire I had fully woken up in her, I ran my hand down her face, "i love you." Bo smirked and pulled me up, so we were now sitting in each others laps, "i love you more, Lauren, because you wont give up on me, never have and never will." she kissed me, her hands tangling in my hair, holding me tight against her kisses as she took from me, her hand moving between us taking its turn in pulling aching gasps from my body. We made eye contact and I could see my grey eyes light up in the reflection of my wife's beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

The slight sting of the cold sheets as I rolled over woke me up. I ran a hand over Bo's side of the bed and found her to be missing. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it was a little after three in the morning. I rolled out of the bed and pulled on a baggy sweat shirt and old pajama pants. I pulled off the extra blanket from our bed and walked down to the patio where I knew Bo would be.

I found her sitting in one of the large chairs on our patio, knees up against her chin wearing a tank top and her favorite sweatpants. Her eyes were trained on the night sky, the bright stars dotting the sky and casting a gentle ambient light on the earth below. I smiled as I sat down next to her, her burns were gone aside from a faint red mark of where they once were. Her burns were deep and sera was right, Bo needed more than the normal healing and it had gotten loud. As soon as I sat down, Bo curled up into me as I covered her with the blanket.

"i wanted to be mad at you for letting noodle stay at her boyfriends, but looking back, it was for the best. I am certain we would have embarrassed her for life." Bo looked up at me and smiled, finding my hand and squeezing it in hers.

"it was actually her suggestion to go stay with Andy, to give us some space to make sure you were taken care of. Those burns were bad, and I was afraid if we waited any longer." I let out a breath, "you were in a lot of pain, bo."

Bo sighed and closed her eyes, "what happened? I don't remember much after the one grabbed me and threw me at you and Anya. When did sera show up?"

"she pulled up after you were knocked out. She saved us, used her powers to defeat the cloudsmen and call my mom to send help." I stared at the night sky as images of Sera's power filled my head, "apparently her succubus powers mixed with her others and she became, becomes more powerful than you. She was able to take their chi like it was nothing."

Bo said nothing, her mind drifting to the intense burning of when she tried to pull from the cloudsmen. She snuggled harder into me, forcing me to hold her tighter, "how is Tamsin and Anya?" She was changing the subject, I could tell she was struggling with the levity of the powers we both passed onto our daughter.

"mom was walking into surgery on Anya, Tamsin is still sedated until she stabilizes from her shock." both women were in critical shape, my mother was concerned about the two more than she wanted to show. Cloudsmen were a rarity in the fae world, mysterious and no real research existed on them, because of the immense amount of power they held and when they were sent out, they almost always won the battle. Until they came across a very upset fifteen year old. As my mother told me about the condition of the two women over the phone, I could feel her go over the what ifs of what could have been if sera did not uncloud her thoughts when she called for help, it gave my mother a better foundation of diagnosis to work from. She was also concerned about the level of power Sera exhibited.

I shivered, the night air was cooling fast even as I had a very warm woman in my arms, "we will go first thing in the morning to check on them." I looked at Bo, she had fallen asleep. I lifted her up gently and carried her back up to bed. I realized that my wife just simply needed to be held, it was all she wanted and needed in that moment.

In the morning, Sera was waiting in the kitchen for us when we came down. She was making breakfast as Kenzi read comics at the table, her feet up on a empty chair. Bo walked straight to her, hugging Sera in a rib crushing hug, "hey."

Sera smiled as she held her arms up, hands full with a plate of food and a spatula, "i am making an apology breakfast for everyone."

Kenzi peered over her comic book, "you're damn right an apology is necessary." she looked over at Bo who had let Sera go, moving to push Kenzis feet off the empty chair so she could sit, "Bo bo, the baby succubutt here has quiet the juicing power. Better than anything you've got." she then shot a look at Sera, "but don't ever do that again kiddo, or I will tell your moms about that one thing you promised me to never tell." Sera's eyes widened as picked up what Kenzi was thinking. "and I thought mom grounding me was bad."

I tried picking up what it was kenzi was hiding from us, but was quickly met with my daughter blocking it and staring at me, "some things are better left to secrets between two friends, mum."

Sera walked to the table, setting down a huge plate of food smiling as Kenzi attacked it. Sera folded her arms as she stood behind her mom, "you guys, I am really sorry about showing up last night, and juicing AK to get the car keys from her."

Bo reached back, grabbing Sera's hand, "don't be sorry, mum tells me that you showed up at the right time, helping all of us."

Sera blushed, "i just reacted." she hopped up to sit on the island counter, watching Kenzi demolish the food, "i am going with you two to the compound. I want to talk to grams and gramps." I nodded as I slid into the seat next to Bo. "of course, we are leaving as soon as everyone has finished breakfast. I want to check on Anya and Tamsin and see what I can do to help."

Sera nodded and stared at her swinging feet, she said nothing as she reached behind and grabbed the rest of the food she made. Standing up to set it on the table, she still said nothing as she began to walk out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Bo looked at her, "are you going to eat, noodle?"

Sera shook her head and kept moving, "i am not hungry, mom." She ran up the stairs leaving us and Kenzi singing her "more for me" song as she piled more food on her half empty plate. I sighed and ran my hand down Bo's back, feeling her concern, "lets let her be for a little bit, last night took her by surprise just as much as us."

"Anya's surgery went well, we were able to repair the internal damages and so far, she's holding." I flipped through the pages of Anya's chart as my mother kept on with her progress report. "as for Tamsin, the debridement of the burns is going to take a few more days. Valkyries do not heal like normal fae, they tend to replicate the healing process of humans." my mother let out a breath as she pulled off her surgical cap, she was tired having performed the surgery on Anya herself. "there is also an apparent infection in both women from the cloudsmen. It seems that their touch is riddle with poisons or a toxin of sorts, that slows down healing and increases infection chances. Anya is fairing better with the infection since her natural elf blood is full of natural antibiotics, Tamsin...well she is struggling." my mother rubbed at her eyes, "These cloudsmen were a double dose of evil. Bo was lucky you were there to take the edge off when she took from them. Your chi is her cure all since you two are so deeply bound together." I listened as my eyes were still glued to the test results and daily progress reports. I took a breath and looked up into the window of the room tamsin was laying in. Bo was standing with Kenzi at the foot of the bed as they worried over the Valkyrie. I closed Tamsins chart and watched Kenzi hold Tamsins hand, issuing her own brand of get well soons. Sera was not with the two, she had disappeared as soon as we got to the compound to find Finnegan. My daughter was still very distraught ,but I had no idea how to get through to her especially since she was still clouding her thoughts, more so after the nights events. "mom..."

She turned to me, "you don't have too, when sera called me, she allowed me a glimpse inside of her mind and I could see everything that was happening, that happened. Her powers, what she did and why she did it." My mother gently took the charts from me, "she is remarkable, in heart and soul, not only in her fae gifts." she motioned me to follow her as she handed off the charts to a nurse, "this may be an awkward topic, but has Sera and her boyfriend, um, met the succubus? So to speak?"

I shook my head, "as far as I know, no. Andy has not shown me anything that would tell me otherwise, and I can read his thoughts clearer than I can read Bo's." my mother furrowed her brow as she nodded, thinking deeply, "normally when a succubus feeds, her powers increase, but Sera is surviving on injections and only injections. I know they are not enough for how powerful she is showing herself to be." she met my eyes, "keep an eye on her. This event has taken a toll on her in more ways than one and the poor girl is unsure how to handle it all."

"neither do I, mom." I smiled and linked my arm into my mothers, "come on, lets get you to bed. You need to rest more than the rest of us."

* * *

After a few hours at the compound, Bo and Kenzi headed home. They kept a vigil at Tamsins bedside, telling her stories and keeping her company, letting her know that there were people watching over her. I stayed back to help my mother with and to take Sera home when she was ready. She had reappeared after a while, coming out of the depths of the ancient light fae library, to eat quickly and quietly before returning to the stone basement. Sera had been reading as much as she could find on succubus powers and how hers could be so strong, stronger than her mothers who had been proclaimed to be the strongest ever seen in succubus history.

I looked across the desk, my mother was sleeping lightly on her couch she kept in the lab. I covered her with a blanket, kissing her forehead as she used to do when I was little. I stretched and took off the borrowed lab coat and embarked on locating my daughter in the compound, I wanted to take her home to be close to bo and I.

I walked through the hallway of the hospital wing, rubbing at my neck, I had been hunched over charts all day as I tried to help my mother work on the infection Tamsin and Anya were fighting. As moved past the door to Tamsins room to take one last look at her chart, I heard a soft voice talking. I paused and listened harder, after recognizing the voice I peered in the doorway.

Sera was sitting next to Tamsin, wearing the hoody she had been wearing everyday since we took her home from school early, her hands were hidden deep into the long sleeves. "i hate that you call me midget, still, even though I am almost as tall as you. You were right, Danny is a dick, will always be a dick that was upset I turned him down." sera leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling, "you make me so mad sometimes, Tamsin." I glanced at the Valkyrie, laying in the bed motionless as she was heavily sedated to keep her body at a even level to aid in fighting the infection. Her arms were covered in bandages and there were bruises dotting her face. I watched as my daughter, pushed a hand out from her sleeve and grabbed Tamsins hand, leaning closer to the Valkyrie, whispering, "i am sorry I didn't get to you faster, I tried." Sera was about to say something else when she turned to me, "mum."

I stepped into the room, offering her a comforting smile as Sera pulled her hand back into her sleeve, standing up from the chair she had pulled up to the bed. I half hugged her, "i came to take you home, its been a long day."

Sera kept her eyes on Tamsin, settling on the massive burns that showed through the clear bandages my mother had made to aid in clearing out the infection. "grams is worried about how long it will take for her to come up with a antibiotic, and how long it will take the Valkyrie to come out of this."

"Valkyries don't heal like us, Tamsin is very sick, but very strong, she never gives up a fight." I nudged my daughter, "you of all people should know that."

sera would not break her gaze from the woman lying before her, "i found the file from when mom brought you back to life, after you died in the desert."

I gasped lightly, Bo and I had left out that detail on purpose, "Sera...your mom and I, that was a difficult thing for the both of us."

She shook her head, "that's not why I read the file, I wanted to find something, anything to help you and grams, I hacked into the system to get to the restricted files and I found it. It gave me an idea, moms ability to pass back life into you, reviving you." Sera looked at my eyes quickly, "grams is scared Tamsin will die if she cant stop the infection, even after using the super cure all injections developed from your original injections for mom." Sera moved to her bag, pulling out a handful of crumpled sheets of paper, "I worked all day on a possible antitoxin antibiotic, but I cant get anything to work right. It all falls apart, or is not strong enough. I blew through most of the cloudsmen blood samples grams collected as soon as they arrived here."

I took the crumpled papers, filled with messy scribbles and hurried handwriting and felt tears rising at my daughters drive to help the one person I was certain she hated.

"than I dug through gramps books and called grandpa Trick for advice." Sera pulled back her hood and pulled off the sweatshirt completely, revealing that she was wearing an old, ratty t-shirt from the dal, "i want to try something, mum." she threw the sweatshirt to the side and looked at me, "i am going to need your help."

"sera, what are you going to do?"

taking a deep breath, "i am leaving science at the door and relying on good old fashioned fae magic." I watched as sera closed her eyes, focusing deep until her hands began to shimmer purple. When she opened her eyes, they were now purple and blue flecked. She glanced at me, her eyes bright, "don't ever tell her I did this." sera waved me over, "when I say it, hold her mouth open for me."

I nodded and moved to the side of the bed, sera was pouring in thoughts of trust to calm me down. I watched intently as her hand moved over Tamsins largest burn. Her fingers making slow, knitting movements as a purple haze grew around her hand. Within moments, the wound began to change color from the angry red of an infection to a calm, healthier pink, the edges of the burn slowly smoothing out with every movement of Sera's hands. As quickly as it started it was over, sera's hands closed in on themselves and when she stood up she moved to a surgical tray, holding the gauze and bandages the nurses left for Tamsins next debridement. Sera opened her hands over the trays, I watched as the red ribbon of energy quickly sucked into her palms in a similar manner of a backdraft fire. She looked up at me, "i figured if I could focus my rage and powers to choke out a man and lower a old woman's body to the ground, I should be able to focus other emotions hard enough to pull out the infection with my telekinesis, mix it with my succubus chi pulling gift and turn it into a semi solid energy form. I then absorbed it into my own body through my hands." sera then moved to where I was standing, taking a deep breath, nodding to me, "okay mum."

I held Tamsin chin up and back, as my daughter bent close to her mouth. A slow ribbon of purple and blue flecked chi moved between the two. As soon as the ribbon of energy passed across Tamsins lips, she gasped and opened her eyes, startling Sera, who backed up quickly and ran out of the room.

* * *

Tamsin rolled her head to look at me, her voice raspy and gruff, "you are my bad luck charm, captain."

"are you gonna eat that jello blondie? Or can I have it?"

Tamsin pushed the green wiggling mass towards kenzi who was sitting almost on top of the Valkyrie. "take it."

"score!" Kenzi dug into the jello as Tamsin focused back on me. "so captain, what were you saying about my getting out of this joint?"

I laughed, "mom will probably clear you tonight, Anya will be here for a few more days now that her infection has cleared out." I scribbled in Tamsins chart. It had been three days since Sera brought Tamsin back from the grip the infection had on her. The burns began to heal rapidly and Tamsin felt little to no pain.

Tamsin laid back on the pillow, "i am just glad she is okay, what a terrible double date." she let out a sigh, "did I miss the midgets birthday?"

I shook my head, "no, its Friday. Sera has asked for no party this year, Bo and I had to bargain her to at least agree to a small family dinner with all of us." I kept at my notes as Kenzi mumbled, "pfft all that confetti, gone to waste."

I ignored Kenzi, "anyways, you are more than welcome to come and join us." I looked up at Tamsin and set her chart down.

Tamsin nudge at Kenzi, "could you give me a little more room here? Your leather pants are making me sweat."

Kenzi frowned, and slid off the bed, "i lurve you too blondie." she set the empty jello dish down, she gently punched Tamsin in the arm, "good to have you back, cranky as ever." Kenzi bounced out of the room as Tamsin rolled her eyes at the back of the Russian girl.

"how is midget doing?" Tamsins voice was soft when she asked, Sera had been distant and reverted back to her normal behavior around Tamsin, distant and cautious.

"Sera is doing okay, I think it has taken her a moment to adjust to her new powers and dealing with being a teenager." I smiled, "she has a boyfriend now, I forgot to tell you when I last saw you."

Tamsin smirked, "really? Hmmm. I hope it isn't that dickhead Danny."

I laughed, "no, its not Danny. Thank god. Its a nice boy from her applied science class, Andy. Bo and I have approved of him, he's quite the gentleman."

just before Tamsin could blurt out on of her typical comments, Sera walked into the room. Tamsin and her looked at each other, "um, mum, AK wants to know if she can teach me how to do doughnuts in the compound parking lot." She buried her hands into her hoody, shyly looking at Tamsin, "how are you feeling?" Sera had not been in to visit Tamsin since she had healed her.

"better, midget. I heard I have you to thank for that." Tamsin smiled lightly.

Sera shot me a look, "i asked you not to tell her." I could see she was irritated with me, "i will go ask mom about driving with AK." she turned to walk away, Tamsin called after her, "hey midget, come back here."

Sera huffed and turned around to stare at Tamsin, pushing at her red hair, "what."

"next time listen to the old lady when I tell you to get the hell away."

Sera groaned, interrupting Tamsin, "really?"

"let me finish?" Tamsin stared at the teenager in front of her, "you got to me just in time, you saved my life and I think that makes us even, now." Tamsin was gentle in her words, even as sera rolled her eyes, "whatever, can I go?"

I went to open my mouth to say something to my rude daughter, when Tamsin laughed, "you do hate being called midget, thank you for finally telling me. It just kind of stuck and I am glad that you agree with me about Danny."

Sera paused, her frown shifting to a mild look of shock and confusion, "how?" Tamsin had been deeply sedated, not remembering much of anything.

tamsin shrugged, "i only remember hearing your voice and everything you asked of me and told me."

Sera suddenly blushed, pulling up her hood and walking out of the room quickly. I looked at Tamsin, "commander, what was that all about." I raised my eyebrow. I could feel that there was more to just the things I had also overheard in the room right before Sera used her powers to pull out the infection.

"i think the only time the kid can get in my head is when she lets her guard down and shows her true emotions towards me. The first time it was pure anger I was leaving and this time, fear." she looked up at me and smiled, "both times I felt the exact same thing, angry that I had to leave her when I just met her and afraid that I was going to die from those black cloud bastards. It has only been those two times, the rest of the time, the kid is a damn enigma of teenage angst and annoyance directed at me." she sighed as I stared at her, she rolled her eyes, "what? I have had some therapy over the years...don't judge." she folded her arms and started picking at the gauze covering her arm. I reached over and slapped at it, "don't pick at it."

Tamsin frowned and looked at me with her cool blue eyes, "i know what you're thinking too, and hell if I know what it means." she scratched at her arm and rolled out of the bed, "can I go see my girlfriend and then sneak a beer?"

"yes to the girlfriend and no to the beer, antibiotics and alcohol don't mix." I held out my hand to help her out of the bed. Tamsin groaned as she held onto my elbow to steady herself, "you are still no fun, even though you were totally about to give her permission to do doughnuts in the parking lot."

"fine, I will sneak you one beer, but don't tell bo about that." I silently motioned to the request to destroy my fathers perfect parking lot and ruining the brand new tires on the mustang.

Tamsin laughed, "never happen." we both smiled as I walked Tamsin down the hallway where a smiling Anya was eagerly waiting a warm hug from her girlfriend. I watched the two interact, they seemed happy but I still wondered about the connection my daughter and the Valkyrie had that made them impermeable to each other on so many levels.

**this is just a connecting chapter, pulling things together until the kids bday where things pick back up, something happens that kind of changes the kid...and maybe one or two more with her as a fifteen year old then onto her twenties. its obvious the kid is at a crossroad in her life with her powers, her thoughts, her feelings and all that. TBC!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I realize that my best friend has inadvertently become my kids best friend, is that weird?" Bo was putting the final touches on Sera's gift as I looked out the bedroom starting at the soon to be sixteen year old sitting with her aunt Kenzi on the roof of the garage, taking turns throwing the super bouncy rubber ball Sera made, at the driveway and catching it as it spiraled into the air and back. "i don't think its weird, Sera grounds Kenzi and Kenzi makes Sera embrace being a kid." I turned and smiled, "the maturity of our sixteen year old balances out the immaturity of our thirty seven year old."

Bo finished the gift, sticking a giant orange bow on the top. "all done!" Bo walked over to me, "i know we gave her the car, but the fun was taken out of that surprise." she looked at me, "Lauren, we have a sixteen year old daughter." she sighed hard, "where did the time go?"

I pulled her close, kissing her lightly, "i know, its hard to believe that we have been married for almost seventeen years."

Bo smiled, "wow, who knew I could stick with it for that long." Bo flopped onto the bed as we heard Kenzi and Sera whoop as the ball bounced off the roof and hit the house, Bo looked out the window, "those kids." she closed her eyes, "i do wish Sera would have let us spoil her with a giant sweet sixteen party. But we will have fun, Elizabeth is bringing a cake and Finnegan has volunteered to man the grill. Tamsin said she would stop by for a moment, Anya wont be released until tomorrow. Oh, Andy is coming over to join us." Bo was ticking off the small number of guests to the small family dinner that Sera would only allow.

I sat down next to my wife, "I never had one, for my sixteenth birthday I spent it with my mother at a surgery conference." I raised an eyebrow at her, "what about you?"

Bo smirked, "i had one, all of my friends came over and we played spin the bottle in my basement closet. That's when I first kissed a girl." Bo wiggled her eyebrows at me, "look at me now."

I playfully slapped her thigh, "you ever wonder what it would be like, if we had met in high school? Would you still find me attractive? With my giant plastic nerd glasses, my awkward hair and baggy clothes, dragging a seventy pound backpack through the halls trying to make my applied classes on time?"

Bo giggled, "i think no matter what, I would have had to made out with you at least one." Bo propped herself on her elbows, "would you have even talked to me? As I wore my farm girl dresses, low cut and yes, I was blessed with the girls at an early age." she glanced down at her chest, "would you have even said hello?"

I looked down, "i would have most definitely found a way to be your tutor, but I doubt I would have had the courage to even ask you your last name." I sighed and looked at Bo who was smiling wide, "Lauren, I would have found you no matter what."

Blushing, I laid back on the bed, letting bo roll over me, cuddling me, "i am glad to have eternity with you and you alone, Lauren."

I sighed hard and leaned to kiss bo when I heard the loud thwack of the super bouncy ball smash into the side of the house, followed by the loud giggles of the two outside. I groaned, "lets go get the kids ready for dinner before they break a window." Bo nodded as she was giggling as much as Kenzi and Sera, "you should have never taught her how to make her own bouncy balls, Lauren."

I rolled my eyes and pulled Bo up with me, grabbing the birthday gift and shooting a dirty look out the window, receiving even more giggles.

* * *

Sera loved the family birthday dinner, it was almost a normal family dinner. Finnegan wearing a silly barbeque apron as he made grilled salmon and steaks, my mother telling more stories of what it was like when I turned sixteen, Andy and Sera leaning against each other as teenagers in supposed love did, Kenzi bouncing around as she ate as much as she could and I sat back, Bo leaning on me and smiling.

My mother brought out the birthday cake and we all sang an awkward version of happy birthday that made Sera hide her face until Kenzi pulled her hands away, exposing a very red faced girl. She blew out the candles after Bo and Kenzi cheered her on to make a wish, I sat with Andy asking him about what college he was intending to go too. He was at least a year behind Sera in school, but he was in love and told met that he would follow Sera to whichever school she chose, looking to major in astrophysics. That diverted my motherly questioning and we began talking about meteors and the metallurgical properties they posses.

"geez mum, can you at least wait until I open the gifts before you start on the what are your intentions with my daughter speech?"

I laughed as Andy stammered, "i cant help it." Bo leaned over me, squinting at Andy, "neither can I, what exactly are your intentions with my noodle." throwing the now extremely nervous kid a half serious, half joking look.

Andy tried to say anything in his defense until Sera broke in, "you two need to stop bugging him! And stop calling me noodle!" she placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "they are just being my moms, you know how it is." Andy nodded as Kenzi ran into the room, dropping a stack of gifts on the table in front of her, "come on kiddo! Lets get at it! The moms agreed that you and Andy can take the car out, officially take the car out, after gifts." she pushed the stack to the girl, "so get to getting!"

Kenzi smiled wide as sera embarrassedly opened the gifts. Kenzi had gotten her fuzzy dice for the mustang and a personalized samurai sword, which Sera could not shake the smile off her face, "AK! This is awesome!" she pulled the sword out of its sheath and marveled at the weight.

"old ashy poo over there helped me find it and the engraving," kenzi reached over and tapped near the hilt, "is an old Russian blessing." Sera read it and smiled and Kenzi giggled, "of course I put my own spin on it." Sera stood up and hugged her aunt, "thanks AK!" she ran over to her grandfather, still wearing the apron, hugging him, "thanks gramps!" Finnegan smiled, "just be glad your mothers finally agreed that you could responsibly handle one of these now." Sera looked at Bo and I, rolling her eyes, "thank you moms."

Finnegan gently pushed Sera to open the rest. Sera received a brand new laptop from my mother and Finnegan, already set up with the fae research database as well as the same programs and files my mother used. My mother explained that Sera was equally as valuable to our work and that it would be better if she had her own access and could stop hacking into the system. Andy gave Sera one of those silver bracelets that came in the light blue box. She opened our gift last, Bo and I had given her a travel journal and a note inside telling her that the moment she graduated high school, she was free to travel the summer before she started college. Sera smiled, "are you sure? Mom? Mum?" I was the first to speak, "i think that you have proven yourself responsible enough to take care of yourself and as Kenzi is constant to remind us of, you need to live a little before you embark on whatever doctorate degree you chose."

Kenzi bounced as she ate cake, "this is the best part Kiddo! They have granted me permission to join you whenever you feel the need for your old AK to come along."

Sera smirked, "is she telling the truth?"

Bo laughed, "she is, your mum and I figure you are banned from most of the casinos in the world and you will have your license in a few weeks, what else could you get in trouble with?"

sera glanced at Kenzi, they shared a silent moment that I picked up on, "Kenzi, remember what I told you." Kenzi dropped her smile and pouted, "if I don't behave you will take the TV away and make me work in the kids ward of the hospital as pappy the happy dancing bear."

I didn't have to say anything, everyone around the table burst out laughing while Kenzi shoved more cake into her pouting face.

* * *

Bo and I helped my mother clean up the kitchen, watching as Sera, her boyfriend and Finnegan worked on the outside mess, Kenzi magically disappeared when she got a phone call from a certain siren. I pulled plates off the table, pausing as I felt Tamsin come inside the house.

"hey captain, sorry I missed the party." she walked to the island, smiling at Bo and my mother as they worked on filling up the dishwasher. Bo smiled, "no problem, there are leftovers in the fridge if you are hungry." Tamsin smiled, "thanks, I just ate dinner with Anya at the hospital." she eyed the last half of the cake sitting at the table, "but if that is momma Lewis's cake...i will definitely have some."

my mother said nothing as she immediately moved to serve up the Valkyrie, "how is Anya? I will be releasing her tomorrow?"

Tamsin eagerly took the plate, piled with cake, "she is antsy, but good. She is jealous that I was released early and sends happy birthday wishes to Sera." Tamsin stopped as she took a bite, "oh man momma Lewis, you sure beat the captain here on the baking." She looked around, "is Sera around? I wanted to say a quick happy birthday before I head back to the apartment."

I pushed more plates to Bo and my mother, "she is out back with Andy and Finnegan."

Tamsin peered out the window, "so that's the boyfriend?" she was staring at him, reading his thoughts as I would do everyday, it was the protective nature in us. I stood next to tamsin, looking out the window after setting the rest of the mess down, "yes, Andy. You could go meet him if you want? He is a bit of a nerd like me though." I winked at her.

"i will just say hi, join me captain?" she looked at me warily, I was still the buffer between my daughter and the Valkyrie. I looked back at Bo, she waved me on, "Elizabeth and I have this mess. Oh and Tamsins gift for sera is still in the garage, it was too heavy for Kenzi to bring in." Bo rolled her eyes as Tamsin giggled, shaking her head. "it is heavy and good thing she didn't drop it, or I am certain I would be receiving profane curses in Russian."

I led Tamsin out to the backyard, "sera, Tamsin is here to wish you a happy birthday."

Through a puff of hair to get her hair out of her face, Sera looked up from the chairs she was putting away, "okay." Andy looked at Tamsin and back at Sera, Finnegan walked up behind him, "Andy, would you like to come help the girls inside the house?" my father could feel the tension between the two and knew sera's temper. Andy nodded, it was hard to turn the ash down when he asked you to do something, even if it was to dry dishes with his girlfriends mom and grandmother.

After hearing the back door click shut, Tamsin set her plate down, folding her arms, "sorry I couldn't make it sooner, I was at the hospital a little longer than expected." she looked up at the evening sky that was falling into night, "it looks like you had a good birthday, kid. Happy birthday by the way."

Sera sighed hard, "thanks."

there was an awkward pause as I could feel Tamsin ask me for help and my daughter was staring at me to make the valkyrie go back in the house. Sera grabbed a few of the last bits of garbage, "mum, I am all done out here. Andy and I are going to go to the movies, if thats okay."

I sighed, "Go open your gift from Tamsin first, its in the garage." Sera frowned and stared at me until she walked past the two of us, her arms folded, mumbling, "fine."

Tamsin looked at me, I shrugged, "if I could tell you I would, Commander." I motioned for us to go to the garage, "At least you can see her open your gift, after you can have more cake and take some back for Anya."

We walked into the garage, the large box Tamsin gave me days ago sat on my desk. Tamsin walked to the box, picking it up she moved to Sera, "i know you and I are not the best of friends, but you are my best friends kid and I promised I would never miss one of your birthdays, even though I am sure you wished I did." she held out the box to Sera, "a girls sixteenth birthday is one of the most important birthdays one will ever have, it is when a girl becomes a woman and a warrior."

Sera stared at Tamsin trying not to roll her eyes or frown, she was surprised by the overall weight of the box and had to set it down on the arm of the chair. She looked at me and Tamsin, Tamsin moved to stand next to me, "open it kiddo."

Sera sighed, obviously only entertaining tamsin as she pulled off the lid. When she saw what was inside, her eyes widened and the petulant teenager look fell from her face, she looked at Tamsin, "is this?"

Tamsin nodded, "it is." she waved at Sera to take the item out. Sera reached in with both hands, lifting slowly.

The light from the dusk of evening settling in, caught the silver edges, in my daughters hands was a silver helmet with wings, a very battered and beaten helmet that still shone bright, even though it showed the battle scars of age. I looked at the Valkyrie, "tamsin, this is..."

she waved at me, "i know what it is. Its my helmet, the same one I received on my sixteenth birthday, the day I began my life as true Valkyrie." She stepped to Sera, pointing at one dent, "that is when I fell for the first time, I had no idea how to use my wings."

Sera glanced at Tamsin and back down at the helmet, "why are you giving it to me?" her voice was soft and measured, she was trying to hold back the snarkiness that was always at the brim when it came to the blonde woman standing in front of her.

"you may not be a Valkyrie in the true sense of the word, but you are something special. I have always shared a connection with your mother since the moment I first met her so many years ago, I thought then she was the strongest warrior I had ever met, until I met you." Tamsin smiled and put a hand on Sera's shoulder, "from the moment you were just a bundle of energy in the captains stomach up to this day, you have put up such a fight and continue to fight with me, and fight for me, like your mum and mom did." Tamsin gently took the helmet out of the shocked girls hands, rolling it over to look on the inside, where there was ancient Norse etched into the metal, Tamsin pointed at it, "a warrior is only as strong as their heart, and the ones who make it beat." She rolled the helmet back, "i etched that in myself after my very first trip to Valhalla, one I will always remember. And for a couple of centuries it kept me holding on to the good, then I lost my way."

tamsin handed the helmet back to Sera, "i once gave your mum my wings, and now I give you my helmet. Both symbols of honor and immense respect in my culture." Tamsin folded her arms and stepped back, "as much as you may dislike me, kiddo. You will always have my respect for what you have done." Tamsin suddenly reached out, placing two fingers over Sera's heart, "and the honor of what you hold here."

Sera was flushed, and stumbled as she spoke, "but, don't you need this? Your armour?" I could tell she was overwhelmed by the gift and Tamsin speaking the longest to her since she was five. Tamsin shrugged, "at this point, no. modern times call for modern things." she held up her palm where the faint ridges of her wings charm caught the ambient light, "I also lost the privilege to wear that helmet in your hands when I chose dark fae." Tamsin looked at me, her cool blue eyes softer than I had ever seen them, "once I have settled in a life of my choosing, I will have a new set made."

I said nothing, I suddenly felt like I was an outsider to a moment that was not necessarily mine to be party too. Sera was silent, only holding the helmet in her hands and staring at it, I could see the tears she was holding back. Tamsin sighed, "I thought it was appropriate for your sixteenth birthday, that and you already got a car."

Sera pulled the helmet close to her chest and turned to us, "when I become ash, I will give this back to you. I will not make any one choose a side or swear allegiance to anyone but themselves." she glanced at the helmet, "thank you Tam Tam."

the two stared at each other for a moment until Tamsin, nodded, "you are welcome Sera." she turned and moved to leave the garage, "you might not want to try it on, I think you have a bigger head than I do." Tamsin threw me a smirk as sera groaned and mumbled something. I followed Tamsin out of the garage, "you can never not have the last word can you?"

Tamsin laughed, "it would not be in my nature otherwise." she walked to her sensible sedan and hit the unlock, "anyways, I am off captain. No worries about the to go cake, I will come over tomorrow before I get Anya and steal some." she twirled the car keys in her hand as I asked, "how long have you had that helmet?"

"about three thousand years, I did get it on my sixteenth birthday. My parents had made bryn and I our first set of armour. Both of us were called up to begin serving Valhalla, that thing had seen many battles, carried many a soldier, warrior and lost soul to peace." Tamsin stared at the sky, "when I chose the dark fae, I had to renounce everything light fae, including the family armour. At the time I didn't care, I never wanted to touch the stuff again and as time wore on and things changed I sold most of it for money or booze, but the helmet I always kept. Tradition dictated that my armour was to be destroyed since the wearer was tainted, I couldn't do that. After what Sera did for me, it just felt right that she should have it."

I put my hand on Tamsins arm, "you constantly surprise me, commander." Tamsin laughed, "i surprise myself just as much." she opened the car door, "anyways, I need to get to the apartment and clean it before Anya comes home and freaks out that I have done nothing for the last week."

Just as I was about to say something I heard Sera come out of the garage, "Tamsin, wait."

"what's up kiddo?"

Sera walked over and grabbed the Valkyrie in a hug, shocking the blonde who looked at me. Sera whispered, "i don't dislike you." she pulled out of the hug just as quickly as she gave it, walking into the house, smiling as she walked into the living room where the rest of the family was sitting.

Tamsin said nothing, she just nodded at me and got in her sedan, driving off as I stood in the driveway. I walked back into the garage, picking up the ancient helmet, holding it in the light and looking over all of the scratches and dents it held. Knowing each one was a story that led to Tamsin eventually choosing the dark fae, it was definitely a symbol of life changes and growing up. I set the helmet back into the box, covering it up, I carried it back into the house and quickly up to Sera's room. As I came down, Andy and her were pulling on coats to go to the movies, I looked at my daughter, "i put it up in your room." she nodded and smiled, "thanks mum, we wont be out too long." Sera's eyes met mine and I saw that a portion of the tempest storm she held for Tamsin for so long, had cleared out a little bit.

**I think I wrote this chapter just for me...I am still working on what happens next and just really wanted Tamsin to give Sera a piece of her armour, that will come into play down the road. TBC!**


	9. Chapter 9

-Six months Later-

"maybe we should keep it, Lauren, we may have another kid one day." Bo stood, hands on her hips, staring at the worn down playscape in the backyard. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and the both of us finally agreed to tackle taking the thing down. "this thing has become a death trap, its so unstable." I handed her a lug wrench, I sighed as I looked down at my Radiohead shirt and a pair of my old jeans, "one day I will actually get to wear that shirt again."

Bo grinned, "i stole it from noodle, it was in her laundry when I brought it upstairs." she shrugged as she leaned to bend over to get to work on loosening the rusted bolts, "besides it fits me better."

I took a moment to enjoy the view as Bo bent down to unbolt the bottom of the slide. We both turned to the sound of squealing tires in the driveway. Sera hopped out of the mustang, slamming the door behind her. I could see she was angry, a residual purple haze in her eyes as she took hurried strides into the backyard and yelled as she pushed on the playscape. Her immense strength was too much for the old, rickety structure. It collapsed onto itself as she yelled again, "i hate boys!"

Bo and I stood motionless as the dust settled, tools in our hands, saying nothing as Sera ran into the house. Bo set the lug wrench in her hands down, "well that takes care of that." looking at me, "want to come with me and find out why our daughter hates boys and playscapes?"

I pointed in the direction of the house, "lead the way mom."

* * *

Sera was in her closet, grabbing handfuls of clothes and dropping them down on the bed. She looked at us quickly, "Mr. Simon has said I am good for graduation. I have more than enough credits. I am using my birthday gift and I am going to Australia for a little while."

Bo sat on the bed, trying to fix the pile of clothes Sera had dumped down. "honey, what happened?"

Sera was still in her hurried state, "Andy broke up with me." Another angry handful of clothes hit the bag. I moved to Sera, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and stop her movements and calm her down. "is this why you are home early from the camping trip?"

Sera nodded, facing the inside of her closet, she hung her head down. "yes."

Bo glanced at me, I nodded, she was the better suited out of the two of us to provide relationship advice and support. "Noodle, why did Andy break up with you?"

Sera looked over her shoulder, "because of me, because of my powers." she turned back to the closet, pulling jeans down. She turned to the bed, throwing the jeans down, "i know you wont get mad at me, because it is our nature to want things of a carnal nature." she looked at Bo and I, "the camping trip was fine, fun, great. Until last night. Andy and I started moving forward in our relationship, the make out sessions were no longer cutting it and I felt my need to feed overcome me."

Sera paused, waiting for our reaction, I was holding mine in. I understood what Sera was telling us, but the mother in me was on the verge of losing her proverbial mind. Bo held out her hand, waggling for Sera to come sit next to her, "i know exactly what you felt."

Sera frowned and sat down on the bed, "i stopped us, I couldn't go through with it. I felt too strong of a need to feed, I had to stop because I was afraid to hurt him." she leaned against Bo, "the next morning, while I was with the girls getting breakfast together, I could hear Andy and the guys talking about what they all did last night. They started to make fun of Andy when he told them the truth, that we didn't go very far." sera folded her arms tight against her chest, "i could hear everything they were saying and thinking. I got mad, I tried to stop them from making fun of Andy. Then one of them said something to me, about you mom and something about what they used to say about you before you met mum, after that I cant remember what happened, it made me very angry." Sera looked at me, "i lost a little control and bounced the one bully around, he's fine. His ego is bruised."

Bo held her daughter close, "oh sera, I am sorry."

"i embarrassed him and he wouldn't talk to me as we drove home. Then when I dropped him off, he broke up with me. Saying that he couldn't deal with the reputation of our family anymore and that he was dating the celibate succubus." Sera bit the inside of her cheek, trying to fight back the emotions. "I really liked him."

I sat down next to her on the bed, smiling as I saw Tamsins helmet sitting in the bottom of Sera's one bag, partially covered by t-shirt's and sweaters. I reached around the two girls I loved, pulling Bo and her into a hug, "i know you did." I wanted to tell my daughter how proud I was of her for keeping her sense about her and standing up for her family.

Bo smiled lightly, "it is his loss, noodle. Some boys don't know what they have until its gone."

Sera leaned forward, "I appreciate that mom, I do. But he is right, I do have a reputation in school, I am the nerd, the prude, the holy grail of fae from the two unaligned fae moms, and so much more. I scared all of my friends so bad when they saw my powers, the new ones I have been trying to hide." she ran her hands through her red hair, "i want a fresh start, I want to travel and disappear and no one know who I am. I want to experience a life free of stupid teenage boys and my stupid high school friends."

I looked at bo, my heart breaking at what my daughter was going through. Sera had always carried so much on her shoulders, from birth, all because of who her family was. I pulled some of the hair that fell forward, back, "I don't see a problem with you traveling for a little while. You are clear for graduation and you will be going to college at the end of the year, I think it might be time that you do experience something other than this small town and the fae compound."

Sera looked at me, "i thought you would be the hard sell mum, but you are really okay with me going to Australia?"

"if your mom is okay with it." I nodded at Bo, who smiled and grabbed Sera's hand, "i am okay with it, I know that you are more than capable of handling yourself, and as long as you stay in Finnegan's apartment's and check in with us frequently." she raised an eyebrow, "what if Kenzi went with you for a little bit?"

Sera smiled, "i was going to ask her when she got home." she laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, "i promise I will stay at gramps places and I will definitely check in, I do actually like you two a lot, unlike most teenagers and their parents." Sera closed her eyes, "i want to see the ocean from Australia and see a koala bear, and swim."

After calming Sera down more and actually forming a travel plan together, bo and I left her to pack properly. We had agreed she would leave in a couple of days, Kenzi in tow. She would spend a month in Australia then travel across Ireland as she wanted to research the Lewis family roots to understand her powers better.

Bo and I sat outside on the front porch, it was a quiet evening and we smiled as our neighbors walked by, waving at us as they walked dogs or children. Bo sighed, "when I was her age, I was only worried about my prom dress and if my date would want to match his tux to my dress, I cant believe Andy broke up with her. I thought he was a decent kid."

I leaned forward as I sat on the porch step, "he was, but his male ego was bruised by the taunting and if most cases, that is not something most men can overcome." I nudged Bo, "i am secretly happy that she could not go all the way."

Bo giggled, "is it bad of me to say the same? I mean I know that we are most definitely not the poster kids for abstinence, but, ugh, she is my baby girl." Bo pulled me close to her, "i know that one day, and one day soon..."

I cut her off, "lets just leave it at that." I kissed the top of her head, "i think spending some time away from school, studies and dare I say us, may do her some good. She has never really gotten the chance to live." Bo nodded silently, as she was about to say something, a sensible sedan pulled into the driveway.

Tamsin got out of the drivers side and waved at us, she looked different. She walked over to us, pushing herself in between as she sat. "hey captain and the succubus, I hope I am not interrupting anything."

I shook my head, "nope, we were just sitting out here." I glanced at the captain, "the kid had her first break up today."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow, "do I have to punch a little nerdy boy in the face?"

Bo laughed, "no, no you don't. Andy broke up with Sera over her standing up for the family and not wanting to..." bo stumbled, "you know."

Tamsin stared at us, "i am going to have to punch a little nerdy boy in the face."

"trust us, it wont be necessary. He will be forever embarrassed and that is more than enough for all of us." I leaned back on the porch, "so commander, you come for the leftover muffins from mom, I hid them in the freezer before a small Russian eating machine got to them."

Tamsin smiled, "sorta. I came over here to talk to you guys, because I need advice." it was Bo's turn to raise and eyebrow, "wait, you are coming to me as well as Lauren for advice?"

"yea, I know right?" Tamsin took a deep breath and dug into her pocket, pulling her hand out. Something was clutched into the palm, "You know that Anya finally left the hospital the other day, and things have been great." she let out a breath, "she proposed to me this morning." Tamsin opened her palm, a simple white gold band with a diamond and two small emeralds, cradling the diamond, glinted in the sun.

Bo gently grabbed Tamsins palm, "are you serious?"

"i am. It seems she loves me and after our close call with the cloudsmen, she doesn't want to wait." Tamsin handed the ring to Bo so she could get a closer look. I could feel Tamsin was doubting so much about the proposal. I nudged her, "you said yes, I take it."

"i guess? I mean, the old me would have said hell no and left it at that. But this new me, I sort of said yes. I see her point, I do like her a lot and we are good together." Tamsin sighed, "i came over here to ask you guys, your thoughts. Anya still has problems with me leaving on short notice and not coming back right away or telling her where I am." Tamsin stood up, pacing on the sidewalk, "then I think about you two, and how stupidly happy you are and have been. I want that."

I took the ring from Bo, taking my look at it. It was a beautiful ring and I could feel how much Anya loved Tamsin and that it intensified in the days after the attack. Bo moved over closer to me, "Lauren and I are stupidly happy after almost two decades, but that's because we love each other more than the air we need to breath."

Tamsin blew out a chuckle, "yea I know, you remind all of us every time you two are in the same room. Not that I am being a negative Nancy about it, but I just am not sure its there with Anya and I." Tamsin groaned, "i don't know."

I stood up and handed Tamsin the ring, "is she your Sophia, in this life?" Tamsin winced, "captain, there was only one of her." I could feel the flashes of still lingering heartbreak from over ninety years ago. I looked back at bo, smiling, "and I thought there was only one Cate, until her." bo blushed and looked down as I turned back to Tamsin, "I am not going to tell you what to do, I know you are happy and have been. Its just a matter of how happy you are."

Tamsin held the ring in her fingers, sliding it on her right ring finger, "I don't know captain, maybe I should say yes..."

"you are engaged?"

All three of us turned to look at Sera standing in the doorway, wearing one of her rare pink tank tops, making her hair almost glow as she stepped out onto the porch. Her eyes drawn to the ring on tamsins finger. Tamsin half smiled, "hey kiddo, how are you doing?"

sera tried to smile, I knew she could read Tamsins thoughts and knew the Valkyrie knew about the breakup, "I am okay. I came out here to ask mom if I could borrow her sword case." She looked at Bo, "can I?"

Bo stood up, "sure, I think its in the basement with the rest of the knives." bo dusted her pants off, "tamsin, I am happy for you, and anything I can do to help, you know where to find us." she smiled and walked back into the house, Sera was still standing and staring, "are you engaged to Anya now?"

Tamsin was not paying attention to Sera, I could feel Tamsin slowly giving into the idea of being married, but I knew it would not be with Anya. When Tamsin looked at the ring, her thoughts were only of Sophia. The ring on Tamsins finger was similar to the one she had give Sophia, the Valkyrie was flooded with memories, distracted and silent.

Before Tamsin replied, Sera folded her arms and smiled tightly, "well, congrats old lady, I hope you guys are happy." I looked at my daughter and saw something in her eyes, but I could not place it. She looked at me, and dropped her head as she turned and walked back into the house, yelling at her mom to also let her borrow the boot knife set. For a quick moment, I could feel a quick pang of sadness from my daughter but I had no idea where it was coming from, maybe it was because she had just broken up with her first love and was seeing the full circle of what being in love meant.

Tamsin sighed hard, looking at the ring. Her thoughts still revolving around Sophia, "captain, I think I am saying yes because I never really got too all those years ago." she looked at me and slid the ring off, "i know you found your heart again in Bo, but I have to find the one to hold my heart like Sophia once did." she dropped the ring back into her pocket. "i would wait a thousand more years to have that love again." she punched me lightly in the shoulder, "beers in the garage?"

I smiled and punched her back, "of course, and you can tell me how you met Sophia, I think its owed to me." Tamsin laughed, "i actually met her in the same way I met you, in an office as she interviewed with me to be attached to our unit. I was an ass to her too." I wrapped an arm around Tamsin, "lets drink to her honor, the one woman to tame you." we walked into the garage, neither of us noticing that Sera was watching from her bedroom window, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Bo and I were asleep, Bo was hogging the bed and laying on me as she snored. Both of us were startled awake when Kenzi burst into the room and jumped on the bed, finally dropping to her knees. "wake up! The kid left! She has run away from home without me!"

Bo sat up first and pushed a skull pajama'd Kenzi gently back off the bed, "Stop yelling and calm down." I could see Bo's eyes glowing blue. Kenzi scrambled back up on to the edge of the bed as I sat up, "what are you talking about, Kenzi?"

Kenzi held out a piece of paper, "she left this note on the kitchen table, the mustang is gone and her bags." Bo snatched the paper out of her hand, reading it quickly she tossed it to me and rolled out of bed, grabbing her jeans. Kenzi ran out of the room yelling, "i am coming with you Bo Bo! Let me put some pants on first."

I read the note, "Mom, mum. I love you both, very much and I will check in as soon as I get to where I am going. I changed my plans a little bit and will stay at the fae apartments. But I need to be alone, my heart hurts more than I thought it would after everything. After I figure stuff out, I will send for AK.

I love you both very much. Sera."

I set the note down, swinging my legs out to sit on the edge of the bed. "Bo, we have to wait until she calls."

bo was scrambling as she grabbed a shirt, "oh hell no, I am going to find her and kick her ass for leaving without telling us." I reached out and grabbed Bo by the arm as she raced by, "Bo, she will cloud our thoughts, hide and make it pretty much impossible for us to find her." I looked at her, her jaw clenched as the reality sank in. Sera was too powerful for us to track her down, and also powerful enough that no one would stand a chance if they wanted to message her.

"what about Finnegan? He can trace flights and apartments." Bo was searching for reasons. I pulled her closer, "i want to chase her down and kick her ass as much as you, but she is a smart girl and we both know, when she wants to be left alone, she will do everything in her power to make it happen."

"Lauren, I cant sit by and wait as my daughter goes rogue. We made a deal, this isn't the deal." bo flopped down on the bed. "can you break through to her?"

"i can only hope she can hear me and want to respond." I closed my eyes and tried to pick up my daughter, all I received was her softly telling me she was okay and would call as soon as landed. I looked at Bo, "maybe we should go punch that nerdy little boy in the face."

bo tried to smile, but instead wrapped her arms around me. "our kid ran away from home, can you believe it."

"i can, but I don't want too."

Sera did call later that day to check in with us, she would not tell us right away where she was, even as Bo tried to bargain and threatened her daughter with lifetime grounding and taking the car away. Sera made promises to check in once a day or so and continue staying at light fae apartments. I tried to use the good cop angle and coax out where Sera was so I could at least send Kenzi to her, but Sera was gentle with me and gave me a quick glimpse of where she was. It was sunny, cool and full of life, and I felt how heart broken she was, "mum, let me have a few days. Please."

Sera didn't come home for five years.

**next chapter will be another age jump, Sera will be different as she becomes a young woman and life moves with her. the drama will pick up and I am also working on changing pov for a few chapters in the near future. but we will see, somethings will happen that of course bring stormy days to the family.**


	10. Chapter 10

I could not help but stand out on the balcony of Sera's apartment in Sydney and stare at the ocean waves. The sun was bright, and as it hit the blue crests of the waves, it reflected back at me, forcing me to quint. I was waiting for Bo to finish getting ready, our daughter had graduated from the University of New South Wales with her medical degree and was finally coming home to continue her education in biomedical genetic engineering. She was first going to begin her residency at the hospital I worked at, the same one that I had met the stranger in room four, who walked up behind me, slipping an arm around my waist. "I am ready, I don't want to be late for dinner with our noodle."

I looked down at Bo, smiling as she was dressed the most conservatively I had ever seen her. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that actually went to her knees, a dark grey loose top that hugged her curves but left much to mystery. "you look amazing."

"you aren't too shabby yourself, Dr." Bo kissed my cheek, "Noodle is waiting for us in the living room." she glanced at the view, "but I do not blame you for wanting to stay out here a little longer." I sighed hard, "we should come back here for our anniversary." Bo and I were slowly approaching our twenty five year anniversary, which was hard to believe since neither of us looked like we would be in our late fifties, Bo looked as amazing as she did the day I met her and I was forever thirty one. I felt Bo's hand come into mine and pull me from my ocean view and back into the spacious apartment.

I smiled when I saw Sera sitting with Kenzi as they shared a drink. Sera was now twenty one, long gone was the rebellious flame red hair, and the huffiness of a teenage girl. Sera had gone back to her natural blonde color, it was a smidge lighter than mine and she had cut it short, only falling to her jaw line. When she stood up she was tall, elegant and stunning as she had begun to grow into herself fully as a gorgeous young woman. She smiled at me, "mom is finally ready, I told her she shouldn't be worried about what she is wearing. Its just going to be us and Jase." Sera set her drink down, holding a hand out to Kenzi to grab and pull her up. Sera was wearing dark grey dress pants, a sleeveless burgundy V-neck top, as she bent to grab her purse, I caught sight of the tattoo of the phrase "to say I love you, one must be able to say the I." in Gaelic on her hip. She caught me looking at it, "mum, its just a tattoo."

"I know." I let it be at that.

Sera had gotten the tattoo in Ireland a few weeks after she sort of ran away from home. Her heart was broken and it took her a month to finally tell us that she was in Ireland and was moving to Australia to attend university. It had been the hardest month for Bo and I, Sera did call every other day but it was hard for us to sit idly by and wait for our daughter. As soon as she told us, we flew to Australia and waited for her, smothering her with hugs and empty threats, and mainly just love. After settling her into her apartment, leaving Kenzi with her, Bo and I walked back to our own hotel room. Bo had been quiet as we walked through the bustling streets of Sydney, "Bo, are you okay?"

"she's been feeding, and feeding a lot." Bo looked at me, "i can tell, she is giving off the same aura I do when I have had a full feed." I felt her squeeze my hand tighter, "i passed that onto her, when I had my heart broken a long time ago, I went on a feeding frenzy and left a lot of broken hearts and empty souls behind me." I could tell she was worried if Sera had mastered her control, if she only fed from Fae or if she had indulged in humans. I stopped us and turned Bo to look at me, "our daughter's heart is bigger than her need to feed the succubus inside of her, we can ask her but I think we have nothing to worry about." at that I felt Sera in my thoughts, telling me she had only fed from fae and to tell her mom to relax. I smiled and kissed bo on the forehead, "talk to her tomorrow and I think she will tell you everything you need to know." I hugged Bo hard, "I am just happy that she is not hiding from us anymore."

Sera did tell Bo the next day, everything. She had gone on a feeding frenzy, her sexual side had been awakened like Bo's had in the storm of heartbreak, she told Bo everything as I watched my wife's face go very pale at the idea of her teenage daughter running sexually rampant across Ireland for the last month. I didn't digest it any better but, it was the terms of having a succubus for a daughter.

Bo had to go over some other uncomfortable points of being a succubus and the age old, use protection speech and try not to get a girl pregnant, Sera smiled and hugged her, "mom, its okay. I think I got it out of my system, I honestly prefer monogamy over the one night stand." Sera was right, she had a couple of serious relationships, one with a boy she met in her first year at the university that lasted almost a year, the second was with a lovely girl, a human girl, named Addie, that looked a lot like Tamsin, with a fae father and was Sera's study partner. Sera fell hard and fast for the girl, and was happier than she had ever been. Bo and I met her once when we went to visit during the holidays, since our daughter refused to return home, saying there were still too many painful memories lying in that city. The two girls were a perfect fit and reminded me so much of Bo and I at the beginning of our romance.

that relationship lasted two years until the girl moved to the states for a research project. They broke up and Sera was heartbroken again, she was willing to follow the girl wherever, but the girl felt it best they went their separate ways, throwing another heartbreak into Sera's world.

Then Sera met Jase Watson, a ridiculously good looking chemical engineer student, he was also a light fae druid. Jase was tall, dark auburn hair, deep blue grey eyes and a smile that even made Bo blush when he issued it easily. Jase had chased Sera as they shared the same classes, always asking her out on dates and never bowing into her gentle rejections. He finally won her over after months and months, the two had been dating for the last two years and I could see that my daughter was in love and happy. Jase had passed the family tests and did not care that his girlfriend was set to be the next ash in a matter of decades, depending on when Finnegan was ready to step down and when Sera was ready to take on the role.

Bo fidgeted with her pencil skirt, "noodle, is this outfit okay?"

Sera rolled her eyes, "mom, I told you. You looked fine in your first outfit, you didn't have to change. This is just a family dinner."

bo folded her arms, "I know, I just thought maybe leather was a little too low class for this restaurant." she quickly made eye contact with a completely leather clad Kenzi, clutching a wine glass, "uh, thanks bo bo?"

Bo laughed and walked to Kenzi, "you make anything high class and gorgeous, Kenz." Kenzi looked over Bo's shoulder as she was hugged, "kiddo, I think your moms has a little bit of a crush on yo boyfriend. She has never been this concerned with how demure she looks. Ever." Bo pulled out of the hug and playfully slapped Kenzi on the arm, as Sera and I laughed, "my boyfriend is pretty dreamy."

Sera went to the door when she heard a soft knock, opening it up to reveal Jase standing there in a button down, dark jeans and a jacket. I even had to admit, the man was gorgeous. I felt Bo's hand on my elbow, "should I be jealous?" I smirked at her, "should I be jealous is the better question?" Bo shook her head and kissed me, "he is stupid good looking, but no one can compare to how beautiful you are, Dr. Lewis."

Jase walked over, his thick Australian accent adding to his charm, "how are you Dr. Lewis, Mrs. Lewis? I am glad you made it for the graduation, Sera here has been talking non stop how excited she has been to have you all here." he took both Bo and i's hands in his, kissing the tops like a gentleman would, making both Bo and I blush. He then turned to Kenzi, "oy! AK! Com'ere!" Kenzi giggled and ran to Jase, allowing him to scoop her up in a almost brotherly hug. Kenzi, like with so many others, had instantly won over Jase and they became close.

Jase set down Kenzi and moved to stand next to Sera, "you look amazing, my love." he placed a soft kiss on Sera's cheek as she blushed, "thank you Jase." she kissed him back and smiled. "lets head to dinner?" jase nodded, held out his hand to Kenzi, "yes lets." Kenzi giggled as she took his hand and led the two out of the apartment. Bo swayed over to me, holding out her elbow, I took it and let her lead me out of the apartment.

* * *

Dinner was easy and fun, I marveled at the young woman my daughter had become. She was elegant, classy and still had the goofy characteristics that came with growing up with Kenzi. Jase was a perfect balance and extremely engaging as he eagerly went over his travel plans to follow Sera back and begin work at a chemical company that just hired him in our home city. After dinner the five of us walked along the circular quay, enjoying the happiness in the air. Bo and I walked hand in hand, watching our daughter laugh and joke with Kenzi and Jase. Jase looked behind, and smiled as he dropped back to walk with us, "did you ladies enjoy dinner?"

Bo smiled, "yes, it was great. Thank you for taking us, Jase. "yes, thank you." I smiled as hard as my wife as we held hands.

jase nodded, "it is one of my favorites, and the first place I took Sera when she finally agreed to go out with me." he paused, "Dr. Lewis, Mrs. Lewis. I have something I want to ask of you." he gently stopped us and stood in front of us, looking back to see Sera was completely distracted with Kenzi as they looked at buying boomerang's at a tourist shop. He smiled, "I know normal tradition would be to ask the blessing of the father, but seeing as Sera adores you both." he took a deep breath and smiled, "id it okay if I would, could ask your amazing, beautiful daughter to marry me? I mean, of course after we get back to the states and the dust has settled from the move." he was mildly rambling.

I looked at Bo who was laughing, I put my hand on his arm, "you have my blessing, I think you are great for her and a welcomed addition to the family." I looked to bo, "bo?"

Bo raised her eyebrows, "hmmm, you have my blessing as well. I agree with my wife, but the last and most important blessing you will have to get is." she pointed at Kenzi who was trying to throw a boomerang as she stood outside the shop, only succeeding in throwing it to the ground as Sera laughed. "the great Aunt Kenzi. She will be the hard sell, and the most important."

Jase's face went from panicked worry to a giant smile, "and here I thought it would have been the grandfather I would have to win over."

I shrugged, "that too, he is going to be harder than the rest of us." I winked at him. "but I am sure Finnegan will come around." I looked up and aw Sera looking back at us, smiling wide when her eyes met Jase's. He sighed, "ladies, she is worth any battle with the ash." he smiled as Sera held out her hand to him, "excuse me ladies." he turned and embraced us, "thank you, I promise I will only do the best by her." he let us go and ran towards sera, almost getting hit by a errant boomerang.

* * *

"you could have totally renovated my room, mum." Sera was standing in her bedroom looking around at it. It was untouched since the day she left five years ago. "your mom missed you more than you think." I set her bag down on the bed, "i did too." I sighed, "welcome home, noodle."

Sera turned to look at me, "you will never stop calling me that will you?" I shook my head, "even if you are a thousand years old, you will always be noodle."

Sera laughed as she opened her bag, "thanks for letting me stay here until the apartment is ready." she pulled out some of her clothes and set them on the bed.

"this will always be your home, Sera." I helped empty her bag, "when is jase arriving?"

"I think middle of next week? He has a ton more stuff to pack up." she smiled, "that and I start work at the hospital in a couple days. He said it would be best if he wasn't around to distract me." she dropped onto the bed, "so what is new around here? How is the old hometown and compound?"

I smiled, "nothing much has changed, actually nothing has changed." I laughed as I lifted up the last bag, heavier than I expected. "what do you have in here? A koala bear?"

Sera pushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear, reaching for the bag she shook her head. Setting the bag on her lap, she opened it up and pulled out a large red velvet sack, Standing up she set it on her desk, "i need to give this back." she pulled the red velvet sack, revealing Tamsins helmet. She set the sack down next to it, "maybe she can give it to her own daughter one day, jase is creeped out by it too." she looked at me, "how is the Valkyrie?"

Sera had not asked about Tamsin in years, the two had not seen each other since that night Sera left and whenever the Valkyrie was brought up in conversation, Sera quickly changed the conversation. "tamsin is good. She has been in Russia for the last little while." I smiled and stared at the helmet. "she should be coming home tonight, but I should warn you, she is different these days."

Sera looked at me strangely, "what do you mean? Married life too domestic for the winged wonder?"

I stared, "you don't know do you?" I was surprised that my daughter had no idea of what had happened over the last few months. Sera shrugged, "i don't, remember when I was in Ireland and worked with the ancient faes up there to control my thought reading powers so they can lay dormant until I need them? It has made life much more enjoyable." she smiled, "so, no, I don't know, mum."

"tamsin didn't get married. She ran on the wedding day an hour before she was to meet Anya at the end of the aisle." I fingered at the memory of the fallout, Anya was devastated and Tamsin ran to Valhalla to immediately pick up assignments from Odin.

"holy shit, the brave old Valkyrie is a runaway bride?" Sera looked hard at me.

"i would not word it like that, but yes. Her fear of settling was too much for her to bear. She has fallen into some of her old habits and has been in Russia since then, doing double time for Odin."

Sera let out a breath, "I remember how much love was in her thoughts that day Anya proposed to her, I wonder what happened."

I smiled and patted Sera's leg, "there was a lot of love in her thoughts, but for someone else that has been haunting my friend for years." I stood up, "Tamsin will be coming over tonight, be kind if you two cross paths."

Sera laughed, "mum, I am not a sassy teenager anymore, I will be civil and it might be good to see the old lady after all these years." I let out a breath, "I mean it, she isn't the old lady you remember." I stood up, "your mustang is at the compound in storage." I tossed her the keys, "welcome home noodle."

Sera smiled and shook her head, "thanks mum." I left my daughter sitting in her old bedroom, staring at the old posters and the old formulas on the bulletin board, smiling at the joy of being back home.

* * *

"woot! Woot! Here is to my awesome niece being back where she belongs and finally being old enough to do shots with me!" Kenzi held up the vodka shot as we all stood in the dal. She clinked shot glasses with Sera and both downed the vodka in a one gulp. Both cringing at the burning sensation of Tricks homemade vodka. Sera then was introduced to Kenzi's new boyfriend, Hale. Dyson's partner who had been vigorously chasing Kenzi for years and finally won.

I sat with Bo at the bar, Trick had closed the bar down as soon as he saw his great granddaughter had returned. Bo nudged me, as I watched the crowd, "you didn't drink your shot." I looked down at the vodka, "I know, I cant handle Tricks mix, it makes me want more and you know what happens when I get drunk."

Bo smirked, "I do exactly, that's why you should drink up." she pushed the vodka closer too me. She stood up, kissing me, "I will go get more, I want to say hi to Dyson and Hale before they all get too drunk." I kissed her back and let my hand linger in hers for a moment as she walked from me.

Before I could pick up the shot glass, a familiar hand snatched it up, setting a empty glass back down. "you shouldn't let good booze go to waste, captain."

I turned as Tamsin sat on the seat next to me, she was in her dress uniform and looked tired and half drunk. She winked at me, "I did bring you and the wife some vodka back from Russia, but I drank most of it on the way here." she reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, "I was headed to your house when I picked up you were here, win win for me." she poured a heavy glass of whiskey and took a large sip. I lightly pushed the bottle to the side, Tamsin had gone back to drinking and her random visiting ways of the past. "how long have you been back."

"about an hour. I forgot I don't have anywhere to live right now, that's why I was coming to you. That spare room still free at the crash pad?"

I looked at Tamsin as she smiled and her eyes caught something across the bar, her eyebrows furrowing, nodding over at bo, "you and the wife spicing things up in the bedroom?"

my eyes followed hers, settling on Sera holding onto Bo as they shared another shot with Dyson and Hale, I laughed, "no, we have plenty of spice left in our sex life and we aren't into kinky family things."

"what captain? You know I am looking at that blonde draped all over the succubus, right?"

I smiled wider, "you mean Sera draped all over her mom?"

Tamsin looked at me, then back to the other two, "shut up. That's the midget?" she took a deep sip of her whiskey, mumbling, "holy shit." she set the glass back down, eyeing the bottle that was in front of me, "when did she get home?" I saw her glance drift back to sera and stare at her, the girl had changed immensely in the last five years, growing up inside and out, and anyone could see how gorgeous the girl was now. "she definitely grew up." The last part came out as a mumble into her whiskey glass.

"last night. I told you she is starting her residency at my old hospital before moving into her biomedical genetic research." I put a hand on the Valkyries back, "you can go say hi you know."

Tamsin shook her head, "no, I am good. I haven't heard from the kid in five years and that is probably how she wants it to stay." Tamsin stood up and snatched the whiskey bottle from in front of me, "i still have the extra key, cool if I just head to the crash pad and pass out? Russia was a bitch of a trip."

"that's fine, we will be home later. Sera is staying in her old room until her apartment is ready."

Tamsin smiled, "so that means epic family breakfast in the morning?" I could see the liquor settling into the Valkyrie.

"yes, mom and mum will be making a giant breakfast buffet." Sera stopped to stand next to me, setting her empty drink glass on the bar top, "hello Tamsin." her voice was soft and kind, I knew it was because of what I had told her about the wedding never happening.

"hey midget, sorry old habit, especially since you are now taller than me." she smiled, "I like the hair, but I did like the flaming red you had more." I could see Tamsin clutch hard onto the whiskey bottle, she looked down.

Sera laughed, "I liked it too, but it was too hard to maintain with my school work."

An awkward silence fell between everyone, Tamsin went to walk away when Sera gasped as two strong arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up. Tamsin went to lunge at the attacker before I held out an arm and held her back, watching Jase set Sera down and smile as she playfully smacked him for scaring her.

"oh my love, I know its a surprise but I finished early and could not wait any longer." he kissed her hard, dropping to one knee, "I also cant wait any longer for this." he went into his pocket, "I just left the ash, the final blessing I had to get before I ask." he smiled at Sera, "Seraphina Margaret Lewis, with the blessings of your mothers and Kenzi, I kneel before you and ask, will you marry me?"

Sera was shocked, her hands covered her mouth as she looked at Bo and Kenzi, both wiping at tears, then she looked to me, then back at the man kneeled before her, "Jase, I...uh." she smiled as he pulled the ring out of the box, a simple diamond ring and slipped it onto her finger, "Sera, I love you, have from the moment you walked in my advance biochemical class and the bottom of your backpack ripped open. You wouldn't let me help you pick up your things." he smiled as he stood up, "will you marry me?"

Sera looked at her hand and jumped in his arms, "yes, of course yes." everyone in the dal clapped and congratulated the young couple. I went to stand up when Tamsin grabbed my elbow, looking at me deep and concerned, she whispered, "I don't mean to throw a damper on the party, but I don't like that guy. There's something about him that isn't right."

I looked at Tamsin, "he is light fae and good to her." I felt like saying that Tamsin was just upset because of her own memories of a proposal. Tamsin glared at me hard, "its not that captain, there is something not right, and it goes beyond my own personal feelings of marriage." I watched as she glanced at Sera, "i am going to leave, Captain. I will see you at home." with that, the Valkyrie left unnoticed by the rest of the bar, all focused on congratulating the newly engaged couple.

Staring at Jase and his wide smile, hugging Bo and Kenzi, I tried focusing on what Tamsin might have picked up, but I felt nothing and saw nothing but how happy he was with my daughter.

* * *

I found Tamsin passed out on my couch in the lab, her using her uniform jacket as a pillow, the empty whiskey bottle still in her hand. I sighed as I pulled the bottle from her hands and set it on the table. I tried to lifting her up, but found her drunken weight to be too much.

"here, let me help mum." Sera came in through the door, she bent down and lifted Tamsin up, shaking her head at me to help, she held the comatose Valkyrie as she took her upstairs to the spare room. Gently setting her down and covering her with a blanket, she sat on the edge of the bed, "did she use to drink this much?"

"she did, then stopped when she started her new lifecycle. It looks like its picked back up over the last little while." I motioned for Sera to follow me, "she will be cranky in the morning."

Sera paused at the door looking at the woman on the bed, "is that what you meant that I always got the best of her?" she looked at me as she quietly closed the door behind her.

"yes, Tamsin was happy and calm, finding release from the curse a Norn set on her when she lost someone. I am beginning to believe it will take longer for her to shake off the loss of Sophia. She has fallen back into old habits trying to get through life, she knows how hurt Anya is and that is making her spiral deeper down. After almost a hundred years, Tamsin still does not know how to love like she once did."

Sera stood next to me when we got to the driveway, "who is Sophia?"

"Sophia was Tamsins Cate." I hung my head down smiling lightly. Sera sighed, "that explains a lot." Sera had been told the story of Cate when she was younger as a fairytale that she quickly figured out the truth behind when she found my box of military memories. Sera looked at the stars, "I hope she finds a place for her heart, she deserves it." sera let out a breath, "I wish I could help her." she then walked past me and back into the house, I caught the glint of her diamond engagement ring, myself wondering many things.

* * *

I couldn't lie to myself, it had been weird seeing the old Valkyrie after so many years. She had not changed in the time I last saw her, just that she looked messier and sad. I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at the ancient helmet that had been every where with me, my eyes drifting from the helmet to the spare room window. I ran a hand through my hair, my engagement ring cool against my skin, I dropped my hand to look at the ring Jase gave me and smiled, I was in love with him, he made me happy and when I thought about the future it made sense. But when I saw Tamsin in the dal, memories of Addie came rushing back.

Addie was my way of sorting through my feelings and they were the best two years of my life. I found new respect for my parents knowing that my mom had to struggle so hard to maintain a relationship with a human and not kill mum. I had fallen in love with Addie so hard because she reminded me so much of the Valkyrie I had been harboring a teenage crush for so long, and the woman who broke my heart harder than my first boyfriend did, all it took was seeing that ring on her finger, even though it was the wrong finger, it was the idea that I had lost her before I even had the chance to explore my crush of her. The combination of the two blows to the heart that day was the reason why I left my parents in the dark and flew straight to Ireland. I laughed at myself, I was so young and as smart as I am, I still had no clue about life.

I reached for the helmet and held it, Jase hated the thing from the moment he laid eyes on it and begged me to stash it away. I had intended to return it the woman, feeling it was no longer fitting in my life. But as I held it my hands for the first time in years, I could brightly remember when Tamsin first gave it to me, I tried so hard to read her thoughts but the apparent block at birth was still there and I picked up nothing. I still couldn't read the woman's thoughts, I wanted too more than ever now so I could help her. What drove me more than anything was the heavy feeling I had around my heart when I saw her for the first time at the dal, it was something I had not bothered to deal with when I made my escape, I knew I needed to before I married Jase.

I was no longer angry at her for leaving me when I was five, or for what I thought I saw when I was sixteen, but the other feelings I had were still present, faint but present and I knew the longer I stayed in this city, close to her. I sighed and set the helmet down on the desk and smiled as I felt my parents come up the stairs, whispering that they had to be quiet since I was next door. I grabbed my jacket and sent a silent message to my mum that I would be in the crash pad with AK. I laughed as I heard my mom mumble how she still couldn't get over how I could do that. I walked to their bedroom door and knocked lightly before pushing it open, my parents stood across from the each other, their clothes slightly disheveled, "mom, I can read you like an open book, and to be honest, I can only hope that after almost twenty five years of marriage, that I have a fraction of the passion and desire you two have." I winked at them both, "I will stay with AK for the night so you two can be the old married couple you are." I closed the bedroom door, walking out to the crash pad, my fingers absently ran over the engagement ring on my hand. Driving home the fact that I did hope Jase and I would have the same undying love and passion my parents had.

* * *

Tamsin was face down on the kitchen table, hands over her head trying to drown out the sounds Bo and Sera were making as they made breakfast. Sera walked over to her and set down a glass of water, tapping her shoulder lightly, "drink this, old lady, it will help your hangover."

Tamsin held her head up squinting at Sera, "you call me old lady again and I will start calling you midget again."

Sera shrugged, "as long as it gets you to drink your water, you need to hydrate."

Tamsin looked at me as I set the table, "Captain, there are far too many doctors in this house, where is Moscow? She usually balances the scales."

I pushed the water closer to Tamsin, "Dr. Lewis the third is right, you need to hydrate. You were dead to the world last night."

Tamsin frowned, "if only I really was dead." she let out a hard sigh and chugged the water down, "where's your fiancé, midget? Shouldn't he be joining us for the family meal?" Tamsins voice was back to her original raspy gruffness, along with the lack of filtering anything that came out of her mouth.

I glanced at my daughter, completely expecting a snarky comment that came with dealing with the Valkyrie, instead she set down a plate of food for Tamsin, "no, he is at his new job, starting orientation today." she smiled, "I am glad, because I would hate for him to see that my parents like to harbor the homeless." Sera ran her eyes down Tamsins clothes, she was still wearing her uniform from last night, wrinkled and stained from sleeping in it. Tamsin was also in need of a shower to wash away the lingering booze smell. Tamsin shot Sera a dirty look, "ha ha kid, nice to see nothing has changed."

Sera paused and shot her a look back, "plenty has changed, Valkyrie. Sober up and you will see it."

I saw Tamsins jaw clench, I sat down next to her and put another glass of water in front of her, "leave it. You are both adults now."

Tamsin said nothing, grabbed her plate and glass of water and walked out of the kitchen, mumbling something. Bo shook her head, "I thought we were past this, noodle."

"mom I am not going to let her dig at my fiancé." Sera set a few more plates down on the table, "I am trying to be nice to her, but its hard when she reeks like a distillery and is being a ass."

"bo, I will go talk to her." I looked at Sera, "things are going to be tense until you move to the apartment, I told you that."

when I walked into the crash pad, I heard the shower running and saw the untouched plate of food sitting on the kitchen counter. I picked it up and put it in the microwave, to keep it warm. I then moved to the spare room and started collecting the empty bottles in and around Tamsins bed.

"captain, I don't need you to clean up my messes or come and be the buffer between the kid and I." Tamsin was wearing nothing but a towel as she went to the closet to grab a old t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"maybe I put too much faith in that you and sera would be fine." I dropped a few bottles into the empty trash can, looking at how many more were lingering around. I looked up at Tamsin as she dropped her towel and I saw her bare back, and all of the scars she held. Some of them looked new, she glanced over her shoulder, "don't worry, they eventually heal. Its apart of the job of flying into battle and collecting the lucky souls."

Tamsin pulled on her shirt and jeans, turning to face me, "look, captain, I do care about the kid always have, I sent her birthday cards every year I had an address for her, I don't ever remember yours, Bo's or shit even Moscow's. At the same time I haven't heard from the kid in years, and I know what you are going to say, but let me say it. That Jase, I don't have the greatest vibe from him and it is bothering me. He gives me the same feeling Seamus used too." Tamsin propped her hands on her hips, "its like there is something he wants more than to marry the kid."

hearing Seamus name always made me feel slimy, "he is not Seamus. I poked around in his thoughts and I cant find anything to lead me to think any different." I looked at my oldest and best friend's blue eyes, "I have always trusted you, and the things you feel. But I just don't see it yet."

Tamsin rubbed at her wet hair with the towel, "fair enough, and I understand. I will be poking around in his life though, I cant shake what my gut is telling me." she threw the towel on the bed, "just trust me a little."

I stared in her eyes, remembering all of the times she asked me to trust her, she never failed me. "fine. But if Sera finds out, I will not be refereeing that fight." I reached down and grabbed the rest of the empties and threw them into the garbage can, "one last thing, if you are going to live here again, this." I pointed at the overflowing can, "has to stop."

Tamsin looked away, "I can only make half promises, captain. I tend to fuck up the full promises I make." she snatched up the towel and walked back into the bathroom, she was talking about Anya and the promise that came with accepting the engagement ring.

* * *

-Two weeks later-

my bags and boxes were packed and sitting in the trunk of the mustang, I was spending a little more time in my old room, pulling down old posters and pictures for my parents. I wanted to clean up the walls so they would be more compelled to actually renovate the room into a weapon room for mom or a new baby's room. I could feel the thoughts of having another little one pour out of my mom and the hesitation of getting pregnant again pour out of my mum. She would never tell my mom how much it had taken out of her to carry and birth me, more so the small fear that she would repeat the mistake she made with me and the Norn. I knew there would be a little sibling in my near future, most likely after I was married or after I was ash, I secretly hoped it would be sooner than later. Strangely entertaining the idea of being pregnant with my mum at the same time.

Dropping some of the older posters into a tube, I looked around at the almost bare room. Jase and I had moved into the apartment a few days ago and I needed to collect the last bits of my favorite things. I had already pulled down all of the old formulas and hid them in my secret box that I had hidden in a secret place under mums lab desk in the garage. I was still receiving royalties from the wrinkling cream pulled from AK's youth formula. I had sold it when I arrived in Australia and was more then set at the age of eighteen to live as I chose outside of my royal family, I mainly socked it away and saved it. After Jase and I were married and I was finally out of my residency and doing my research, I wanted to move back to Ireland and live in an old, massive, isolated house in the green countryside.

I picked up the last of my belongings and reached for the velvet bag on my desk. Lifting it up and still marveling at how heavy it was, I tucked it under my arm and walked to the mustang.

Closing the trunk I still held the velvet bag, I looked up at the spare room, I knew the Valkyrie was in there, her third new old truck was on the street, leaking oil all over the curb. I sighed, I had to give the helmet back to her, I couldn't keep it in the apartment. Jase was very vocal about not having it our house , and I couldn't leave it with my parents, for fear of AK wearing it as she played her video games.

I stood outside of her room, I could hear the soft sounds of music and Tamsin humming. I closed my eyes and tried, again, to see if I could pick up on anything she was thinking or even feeling. She had cut back on the drinking as my mum asked of her, but she was still drinking. Even when she went on her trips for Odin, which scared me more than I wanted to admit. When I was little Tamsin had told me some of the stories of the battles she had been in, I knew how dangerous they were and that she needed to be clear headed.

I opened my eyes after I could not pick up anything and knocked lightly on the door. Tamsin opened the door, "Moscow, you are late, we missed the matinee of killer cows." she paused when she saw me, "hey kid, I thought you were Kenzi."

"She's still at Hale's, currently freaking out that she overslept and missed the matinee." I smiled as I could read my aunts thoughts clearly. "I just wanted to drop this off." I held out the velvet bag, "i cleaned out the rest of my stuff to take to the apartment. This is the last thing."

I watched as the Valkyries eyes settled on the bag, her jaw tense, "I gave that to you to keep, kid."

"I know, but it doesn't feel right to keep it anymore, you should have it back and it gives Jase the creeps." I stared at her and I could see the frustration on her face

"I want you to keep it, I gave it to you for a reason." Tamsin let go of the door and sat down on her bed, reaching for a half empty bottle of amber liquid. I frowned, "it's a little early."

She shrugged, "it was five o'clock where I just was." she let go of the bottle and leaned forward, I saw scrapes on her hands. I set the helmet down and went to her, "you should clean those before they get infected."

Tamsin looked at me, "I am fine, Doctor." Her tone hard with sarcasm.

"don't be an ass, Tamsin. I know you don't heal like we do, and I know how easily infection sets in." I held out my hand, "I am not here to fight with you." Tamsin sighed and took my hand, it felt warm and I could feel the gentle ridges of her wings against my palm, letting me pull her up, "you are exactly like the captain. Stubborn."

she followed me to the bathroom where I dug for some medical supplies, I set down a bottle of peroxide and a bag of cotton balls. "I know I am, but I also have my moms heart and as much as you irritate me, I care about you." I held her hand under the water, and then began dabbing at it with the peroxide. I looked up at one point and caught Tamsin staring at me,my heart jumped at the look in her eyes, just as soon as our eyes met, she looked away and out at the velvet bag on the bed.

"I don't want that back, kid. It was the last birthday gift I gave you, you should keep it."

I kept my focus on the scrapes on the woman's hands, "I got all of your cards." it came out in a whisper.

"what did you say kid? You also mumble like the captain." Tamsin flinched when I hit a sore spot. "I think that's good enough." she pulled her hand from mine. I took a deep breath and looked at her, "I said, I got every one of your cards. How did you always know where I was?"

I saw a slight blush come over the Valkyrie, she folded her arms and moved out of the bathroom as I cleaned up the bottle and the cotton balls, "you forget your mum and I share a psychic connection. She never told me directly where you were, but I just had to take a quick peek."

Tamsin moved around the room, suddenly busying herself with cleaning the room up. I closed the medicine cabinet door and stepped out, leaning against the bathroom doorframe, "then why did you never come to visit?" it was something I had wanted to ask for years, my parents visited often, AK was attached to my hip for the longest time until her and Hale started their relationship, and my grandparents all made visits, even Dyson stopped by once when he was in Sydney on a fae prisoner pickup. "if you knew where I was." After getting over my heartbreak of why I left, I wanted Tamsin to visit, to see her stupid cocky grin that always irritated me as much as I loved it.

"because, you have made it clear since you were seven years old." she turned to face me, "that I am far from one of your favorite people. You only tolerate me because I am your mums best friend." she reached for the velvet bag and held it. "keep this, you promised me that you would give it back to me when you were ash and made sure no one had to choose what I did." she looked at me, I knew she was trying to change the subject.

I stepped forward, my heart was pounding out of control, it always did when this cranky old woman was in my presence. I placed my hand over hers, feeling how warm it still was, "tamsin, I was mad at you when I was little because you left, then I didn't understand what I was feeling as I got older. My succubus traits muddied everything at such a critical point in my development. I hated a lot of things then, myself, my powers, and you. All things I didn't understand." I took a breath, my heart pounding as I struggled with what I wanted to say.

Tamsin pulled her hand out from underneath mine, "I get it, that's why I kept my distance from you. You were a teenager coming into the full blast of what it is to be a succubus and a nerd." she smiled lightly, "sorry, I had too." she sat back on the bed, "but now you are a beautiful young woman." the look in her eyes flickered a strange intensity, she paused, "I can say that cant I? Because its the truth, I didn't even recognize you when you were at the dal. You have grown up to be quite the incredible woman." Tamsin looked down at the floor, "sorry, my filter doesn't work when I have been drinking."

The Valkyrie stood up quickly, "keep the helmet, I am sure your mum can find a spot on her bookshelf." she grabbed her jacket and tried to walk past me, I reached out and grabbed her arm, "tamsin, stop." she paused as soon as she felt my hand on her. She looked down and then back in my eyes, "I have all of your birthday cards, all of the notes you sent with them, and this." I held the helmet, "it was the only thing I took with me when I left, carried it everywhere I went, because it reminded me of you." I had to stop and take a breath, the feelings I felt came rushing in as I was inches away from the Valkyrie, I swallowed, "for someone as old as you are, how could you not see it?" I looked in her eyes, I could feel mine gloss over.

Tamsin, took a breath, "I did see it, it was written all over your face, every time I looked at you...and what you said to me that day right before you saved me, I felt...It just wasn't right then...and now...you have a fiancé." she closed her eyes tight, and gently pulled my hand off her arm, whispering, "I have to go."

She walked out of my grasp and ran out of the crash pad. I gasped for air as my heart started to beat again, I held the velvet bag close to my heart and felt a tear slide down my face.

* * *

"mum, not much has changed around this hospital. I actually found of your old notebooks jammed up in that back research room you used to use."

I walked through the hospital with Sera, she was in her second week of residency and I stopped by to see her. Completely enjoying the fact that my daughter was following my footsteps in becoming a doctor. I had to admit, I missed being in the trauma room and getting my hands on traditional cases, my work now consisted of consult work or research work. "ha-ha I wonder if it is one of the ones from my aloe plant research your mom so inconveniently interrupted."

Sera pulled an aged and yellowing notebook out of her pocket, "it is, I made a few notes. You should keep working on it, you had the right idea and it could end up being a great natural alternative to a lot of the medications out there." she handed it to me, "oh, I have a surprise for you mum." She grabbed my elbow as we walked through my old floor unit.

We walked to the back of the floor to the nurses on call room, Sera pushed open the door, "Ann? I have a visitor here for you."

I smiled as I saw my old friend sitting at the small table drinking coffee, I could feel how fae she was and see it in her lack of aging over the last twenty years. Ann smiled and stood up, opening her arms for a hug, "Dr. Lewis, its so good to see you." she looked at me, "I know what you are thinking, you were caught up in a lot of things to even notice, especially with that lovely wife of yours." She winked at me, "trick and I are old friends, I am a blood healer. I have the ability to purify blood with my touch, hence why the blood king and I are a pals." she smiled, "your daughter, Dr. Lewis here picked up on me instantly on her first day."

I laughed, "well she is a little more gifted than me, it is good to see Ann." I looked at my daughter, "is this why you chose this hospital?"

She nodded, "yes, it is half and half human and fae. I am surprised gramps never told you, but its why Ann here can work here and no one notices that she never gets older. The staff is primarily fae who want to help humans, so we can move around and do our work without any one noticing."

I raised my eyebrows, "wow, I was oblivious for a very long time."

Ann laughed, "you were, more like you were deeply in love and could not see past it." she looked at her pager as it vibrated, "code call coming in." she looked at my daughter, "you ready for this one Dr. Lewis?"

sera smiled and nodded, "of course I am." Sera kissed my cheek, "I will see you later? Dinner at my place tonight?"

"yes, mom will be there before I, she is working a case with Kenzi downtown." I smiled and gently pushed my daughter to go, "get to work."

Sera rushed out of the on call room, closely followed by Ann, who stopped at the door looking back at me, "I think it would be good if you came back to work here, it would be a hoot to have two Dr. Lewis's on this floor. She is equally as talented as you and has your OCD." Ann winked at me and rushed out the door. I laughed as I walked out the hospital and flipped through my notebooks, seeing the changes my daughter had made and slowly thinking about maybe reapplying to my old job, again.

* * *

While I was walking down the street towards Sera's apartment, that was a block away from my old one, I felt Tamsin walk up behind me. I stopped to let her catch up, "Commander."

"captain." she looked at me, I could tell something was on her mind.

"what is it?"

Tamsin jammed her hands into her pockets, "I have been poking around in the soon to be son in law, and I found some weird things."

I took a breath, Tamsin had been adamant on he background check of Jase since Sera left the house for the apartment. "I will indulge you."

Tamsin frowned, "I know what you are thinking and you need to give me a chance." she looked at me hard and I could see something in her eyes I had not seen in a long time. It was the same look I saw when she told me about Sophia for the first time, "have you seen Anya lately?"

She shook her head, "sadly no, I know I need to apologize to her." she closed her eyes, "Jase has some gaps in his past that doesn't make sense."

I looked up into the night sky, "Tamsin, why are you doing this? Sera is happy." I glanced down at Tamsin and saw her flinch at the last part, "I know she is, but here." she pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me.

I looked at it, it was a file from a dark fae contact of Tamsins, "please tell me that you are not going back to them?" I had been worried about her returning to the dark fae since she was falling into old habits.

"I am not, but I still held onto a few contacts, just in case." she nodded at the paper, "Jase is newly light fae, his family history does not make sense based off the way he has told it to you. The Watson family has been light fae at birth for thousands of years since they swore allegiance after the great war." she pointed at something else, "i also had a hard time tracing back his druid bloodline, druids are pretty cut and dry, like Valkyries. But here, there is a gap between his dawning and coming into his full powers. The math does not add up, I mean I am not a genius like you, but I can put two and two together to get five."

Smiling at the bad joke, I could see what Tamsin was getting at. I had studied enough fae family trees to notice they all followed a similar pattern, Jase's didn't make sense. I folded the paper up and handed it back to Tamsin, "keep it to yourself, I will look into it tomorrow at the compound. I hope it is just a clerical error."

Tamsin nodded, "I will meet you there." she took a step back and started to walk by, I blurted the question I had been holding out, "why are you doing this? You seem pretty adamant on bickering with Sera any chance you get, why the sudden change of heart?"

Tamsin met my eyes, "because, she is important to me." she smiled tightly, disappearing before I could ask my follow up question, the look in her eyes told me more than a question would.

I used my key to open Sera's apartment, and paused as I saw my wife and Jase sitting on the couch, closely. Both were laughing and I stared at the two, something was off. I cleared my throat, Jase looking up and moving quickly off the couch, his wide grin present. "Dr. Lewis! Good to see you, your wife just arrived and we were enjoying some wine." he offered to take my coat and I looked at him, something was strange and I didn't know if it was the lingering thoughts Tamsin left me with. Bo stood up, walking to me, holding out her hand for me to take. She pulled me into a light kiss and I could feel how flush her body was, it was as flush and warm as it was right before her and I made love, it was not the wine. I kept a hold onto Bo's hand as she led me back to the couch, giggling.

Jase came from the kitchen and offered me a glass of wine, Bo poked him, "jase here was just telling me a story about skinny dipping in the ocean."

"it was something we all did when we were kids in Sydney, the summers were long and hot." jase took the seat across from us, "Sera is on her way home, she just sent me a text. When she gets home we can work out what's for dinner." Jase winked at my wife, who giggled again.

My blood began to boil as it was certainly evident that my daughters fiancé was flirting with my wife, I calmed myself down as Bo's thoughts were muddy, she was on the verge of falling into her succubus ways. I stared at him and smiled, "I haven't had a tour of the apartment, yet. Jase, do you mind showing me around?"

Jase hopped up, "oh, pardon my lack of manners." he set down the glass of wine and walked over to me, I watched as Bo's eyes followed him intently, making me even more angry and jealous. My wife had not looked at another woman let alone man in our entire marriage, and now she was ogling this young man as if he was her favorite ice cream. "Dr. Lewis, if you will follow me I will show you Sera's small office, I set it up just for her."

I nodded and bent down to kiss Bo, full on the lips, letting her pull a little from me. I was hoping whatever was in her system would clear out with a little chi. When we pulled apart, she was still the same and giggly, whispering, "come back soon, love." her eyes flickered blue.

I sighed hard and stood up, following Jase up the stairs, focusing on what was in his head, I could not pick up anything other than thoughts of what could be for dinner and if he hid the dirty laundry well enough. He pushed open the door to Sera's small office, "this is her little haven, she spends quite a bit of time in here." he pointed to the couch that had a blanket and a pillow, "I guess in time I will get used too sleeping alone, the life of a doctors husband?" he smiled at me, "I am sure I could ask your wife for advice on that lifestyle." he winked at me.

the look in his eyes infuriated me, I smiled and spoke evenly, "jase, I appreciated you trying to be a good host, but I would also appreciate it if you went a little easier on the flirting with my wife."

his jaw dropped slightly, "I am sorry Dr. Lewis?" he was trying to hold his smile.

I looked at him dead in the eyes, I knew that they would be flashing grey, my emotions were at a high point, especially when it came to bo, "you heard me, just take it easy. That is your fiancé's mother."

he opened his mouth to issue a retort, when we both heard Bo holler, "noodle!" followed by Sera dropping her bag onto the floor. Jase smiled, "shall we go downstairs?"

he didn't wait for me to answer, he just walked downstairs and scooped up my daughter in a large hug. When he set her down he looked at me, before moving to the kitchen. Sera hugged me, "hey mum. Sorry I am late, but Ann and I got caught up in telling stories about when you were brand new."

I smiled at the thought of which story Ann had told her, "yea, I quickly learned to leave the exhaust valve open on a colostomy bag...but not without learning to also bring extra clothes to work." Sera laughed as I looked up and saw Jase leaning over the couch, whispering in Bo's ear. I watched as his hand brushed against her cheek and I swore I saw a gentle green pulse flow through his fingers and into Bo's cheek, before he moved back to the kitchen.

Sera tugged on my arm, "come mum, lets go figure out what to get for dinner." I nodded and sat back down on the couch next to my still giggling wife. Sera walked behind us, "maybe mom needs to lay off the wine."

"I agree." I gently grabbed her chin and pulled her to look at me, I didn't see any marks, but I could see the gentle haze in her eyes and the roaming of her hands on my clothes. "Lauren, you aura is at all time high right now...its killing me." I felt my jaw clench and looked up at Jase, who was lightly kissing my daughter, I also caught a slight pulse of green move into her.

"jase, get your hands off my daughter." my voice came out louder than I wanted, scaring Sera into looking at me, "mum, what the hell? We are engaged, and its not like kissing isn't the only thing we have done."

I stared hard at Jase, when I suddenly felt Tamsin in the area, her thoughts pushing into my mind as fast as she could send them. He walked over to me, "your daughter is right, we are engaged. As I understand it, you and Mrs. Lewis did not even wait to be engaged, before indulging in sin."

I stood up from the couch, keeping my eyes on him, "sera, grab your mother and leave. Now."

Sera furrowed her brow at me, "what are you talking about mum?" she moved to stand next to Jase, "mom just had to much wine, that's all." Jase stopped and smiled at me, he knew that I knew and he let me in his thoughts, he reached back and grabbed Sera's hand. Giving her a full pulse of green energy, I watched as she began to replicate the same symptoms Bo was exhibiting. He led her to sit down on the couch next to Bo, "yes, you should relax and join us." he sat down and reached for Sera, kissing her and as he pulled his mouth back, I saw a steady green ribbon of energy leave her. I moved and tried to push him off of my daughter, he caught my hand and began pulsing me hard. I felt woozy and was losing my balance. He guided me to the couch, "ah, Dr. Lewis, I am surprised that it took you this long to figure it out. But that is part of my mystique, my charm some would say."

I rolled my head back, mumbling, "you are an incubus...not a druid."

He nodded as he sat on the table in front of the couch, "I am, druids are boring and insignificant. A perfect cover because they are just as charming as the incubus." he reached over and pulsed Bo again, sending her into a lull. "for as powerful as these two are, they were easy to manipulate and both taste fantastic." he smirked at me, "I do intend to kill them both after I harvest their energy and blood, so I can reproduce my own little succubae." he stood up, "I had intentions of just impregnating Sera as soon as possible and killing her after she became ash so our child would take the seat and I could eliminate the light fae completely. But you ruined that." he bent, his mouth hovering over mine as he pulled from me, I didn't feel the immense pleasure I did when bo did it, instead I felt a tremendous amount of pain and emptiness filling my body. He stopped and smiled, "I will kill you and your wife, make it look like she went a little overboard in the bedroom."

I mumbled, "dark fae..."

he nodded, "of course. Your daughter has always talked about eliminating the sides and letting the fae choose as they may without harm, but I want only one side too, dark." he cocked his head to the side, "she fell for me without too much after I used my powers, succubus are so susceptible to their own kind." he folded his arms, "I knew that disgusting Valkyrie was digging around, I could see it on her face when I surprised Sera at the dal, she was suspicious of me from day one and the same dark fae contacts she holds onto are the same ones who I hold close."

he let our a breath, moving to the side table by the door, opening the drawer and pulling out a ancient bloodletting set, "I need to get to work." he grabbed at Bo, who was completely oblivious to what was happening, "their blood is so powerful on its own, I could get a pretty penny for just a tube of it, but I intend to use it for greater purposes." he jabbed a needled into Bo's arm, I reached to pull at his hand and Jase pulsed me again, "not now, you will have a turn. Your superfae blood is equally as valuable."

I watched as the blood traveled down into a large jar jase set on the floor, he then moved to sera, pausing to look at her, "I did start to actually have some feelings for her." Jase then jabbed Sera with a needle, he stood up, "it should only take a minute." he moved over to me and crouched in front of me, "i only wish that I could have a real taste of your wife before I kill her, would you mind? I have always longed to know what the infamous unaligned succubus tasted like."

Jase waited for a moment, "no? I understand, she is quite beautiful. I would be jealous too." he grabbed my arm and jabbed a needle into it, letting the blood flow freely.

I struggled under the incubus haze, I could feel tears falling as I watched helplessly as Sera and Bo smiled and giggled at Jase as he moved around. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt Tamsin in the building, I smiled as she moved closer, "jase, come here."

jase smiled, "Doctor, are you asking what I think you are?" he moved closer, his hands resting on my knees, pulsing me, "are you sure your wife wont mind?"

I smiled uttering a "fuck you." as Tamsin crashed through the front door and barreled into Jase, her wings out, carrying the two of them into the wall with a loud smash. I heard the air push out of Jase as he hit the floor, Tamsin looked at me, her entire being glowing, "this shitbag is dark fae working for the asshole who sent the cloudsmen, they want to harvest Bo and sera's blood to start cloning super succubus." Tamsin looked down at Jase who was struggling to breath. I waved a limp hand at Bo and Sera, "help them."

Tamsin nodded and went to bo, looking at me quickly, "just remember, you told me to do this." she bent and brushed her lips over Bo's, it didn't take much for Bo to react and pull Tamsin into a kiss and began pulling a gold colored ribbon from her. Tamsin had to push Bo away from her, her eyes wide as she stepped back, "holy shit captain, now I understand the constant need for naughty time you two have." Bo looked over at me, clear eyed and confused, "Lauren!" she yanked the needle out of her arm and went to me, her hands on my face, I looked away from her and at Tamsin, "Sera..."

Tamsin nodded and I watched as she took a deep shaky breath and leaned slowly over my daughter, her jaw clenched as she brushed her lips over Sera's, waiting for my daughter to respond. Tamsin glanced over at me, a pained look in her eyes, until I told her that Sera was poisoned by Jase, she nodded and placed a light kiss on Sera's lips, finally Sera responded and leaned into the kiss, pulling from Tamsin like Bo had, I watched as my daughter reached up and held the Valkyrie close, taking more from her as the two kissed passionately, there was more in the kiss than a need to feed and heal. Tamsin struggled and was finally able to pull back, breathless, sera looked in her eyes, the two of them holding a gaze that was heavy and followed with so many things that were left unspoken.

Tamsin opened her mouth to say something, when she was pulled back away from Sera and thrown to the ground. Jase kicked her hard in the stomach as Tamsin hit the wall, he walked over to Sera, who was still in a weakened state and picked her up by the hair, "I knew there was something strange between you and that thing, you held onto that helmet far too much for just friends."

Bo eyes flashed blue and she charged after Jase, her protective mother nature in full blast. Jase caught her by the throat as she reached him, lifting her up into the air, "you are both still very weak." he opened his mouth and began to pull from the two women in his grip. Bo and Sera could not pull back s they both clawed at his hands. When he had enough, he dropped them both to the ground. "you're family is such a pain in the ass, they never just give in, its always a fight." he walked over to the needles and tubing, he grabbed my jaw, pulling me hard to his mouth as he fed from me. I was pushed back into the couch and I could feel how weak I was, I was not sure I could endure another feed.

Jase reached for sera and pulled her by the arm and returned to his original work of bleeding her out. Just as he stood up to move to my wife, a glowing hand reached out and grabbed at his neck, lifting him off the ground, "this family is a pain in the ass, but my pain in the ass and I wont let anyone hurt them." Jase struggled to peel Tamsins fingers off his throat, making her squeeze harder.

Tamsin looked at me, as if to gain my permission for what she was thinking, I closed my eyes. Tamsin dropped him to the ground as he coughed, "dammit captain." She moved to Sera, picking her up and setting her back on the couch next to me, gently slapping the girl awake, "kid, wake up and help your moms." sera winced and opened her eyes, "Tamsin..."

Tamsin smiled, "not now." the Valkyrie laid her hand on Sera's cheek, "we have to get you and your moms out of here."

Tamsin straightened up and gasped as she saw Sera's eyes turn bright purple and blue. Sera held her hand out, it was also glowing purple. She looked at Tamsin, "move out of the way, I need to talk to my fiancé." Tamsin turned to look at Jase, who was clutching his throat, gagging. Tamsin stepped to the side as Sera stood up, walking towards the incubus. "you want my power, you will feel my power."

Tamsin ran to Bo, kissing her again to get her to recover. She helped Bo sit me up so Bo could push chi back into me and help me out of the incubus haze. I stood up, with the help of Tamsin and Bo, I watched as Sera's fingers were closing slightly, forcing out deeper choking sounds from Jase.

Sera glanced at us, "leave. I will finish this." I could feel the anger radiating off her and saw her eyes burn brighter, as she moved closer to Jase, "I loved you, but not enough to kill you for what you have done."

Jase's eyes began to glow a bright green as he tried to pull from Sera, instead he choked as her hand physically came to rest on his throat. Tamsin left Bo and I, running to Sera's side, setting a hand on her shoulder, "don't, let him face the light fae punishment. It will be much worse and lengthier than any quick death. It is what he deserves." Sera looked at the Valkyrie, "get my mom and mum out of here."

"I cant do that until you put this asshole down, I would have already killed him if your mum didn't tell me not too." tamsin placed her hand on Sera's cheek, "you aren't a killer."

Sera pushed Jase against the wall, "he needs to die, for this." I could hear in her voice the succubus was slowly taking over, wanting to end Jase.

Tamsin swallowed hard, whispering, "do it for me."

Sera's eyes shut tightly as she whispered, "That's not fair, Tamsin."

"life isn't fair, Sera." Tamsin smiled lightly.

Sera sighed and let go of her grip. Jase fell to the floor in a unconscious pile of pain. Tamsin let out a breath, and looked at Bo and I, "go grab the duct tape from my truck. We will tape his mouth shut so the bastard cant do any more damage, then I will take him to the compound. Finnegan is waiting for us."

"there's some upstairs in my office. I want him out of here now." Sera walked to me as Bo ran upstairs, "are you okay mum?"

"I will be, I am sorry that I didn't figure it out sooner." I looked over at the still unconscious incubus that Tamsin was tying up with the electrical cord she ripped out of the couch side lamp.

Sera shook her head, "I didn't figure it out and I am smarter than you." she tried smiling to make me feel better as Bo ran back down with the duct tape, throwing it too Tamsin who moved quickly in wrapping Jase up.

Tamsin dragged Jase by the collar to the doorway, dropping him with a hard thud, "I am going to take him now." she looked at the three of us, "will you be okay? I will come back after I drop him in the deepest dungeon Finnegan has."

Bo nodded as she helped me up, "I think so, I am going to take Lauren and Sera home, its safer there." she moved to Tamsin, hugging her, "be careful."

"I will, If he wakes up I can keep him occupied with thoughts of wanting to kill himself." she looked at me, "Captain, you're good?"

"just get him out of here." I leaned on Bo, I could feel my anger rising as I looked at the still unconscious incubus. Tamsin saluted me and bent to pick up Jase by his collar.

"wait." sera walked over and bent down to Jase, she pulled off her engagement ring and jammed it into his pocket, she stood back up folding her arms as Tamsin began to pull him behind her. "tamsin..."

the Valkyrie looked back, sera took quick steps and kissed tamsin on the corner of her mouth, whispering, "thank you...i...um." tamsin smiled as she interrupted Sera, "don't." she then turned and left us, listening to the gentle thud as she dragged Jase down the stairs, forgoing the elevator that was right outside the front door.

**hopefully the transition between Lauren and Sera's pov are clear, it just made sense to segeway it like that, now that the story is becoming more about Sera and less about Bo and lauren...huge chapter I know and there will be more to come as I continue on. I hope you guys like it, this was definitely a different one for me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**this is the second half of the giant chapter I somehow forgot to include last night, its short but! its here. I hope you guys like where I am headed with it, I have not made a final decision if it will end one way or another. also a few of you have asked about the sequel for partners, I will begin work on that soon as soon as I hit a wall with this one and need to step back! as always! you guys are amazing. I have a musical suggestion for these last few chapters, listen to sleeping at last - the yearbook collection...it was what inspired me the entire time for this Sera/Tamsin blossoming whatever...**

My fiancé, former fiancé sat in the clear cell. He was huddled into a ball on the plain mattress that sat on the floor. His face was bruised and battered, I knew that it was because of a certain blonde. I stared at him, thinking of how he betrayed me and how I let it go past me so simply, without a second thought or care. I leaned forward, my head resting against the glass. I wanted to cry but I had not been left alone long enough to cry it all out. I had to make sure my mom and mum were taken care of first, then I wanted to check on the Valkyrie, but no one knew where she went after dropping Jase off with my gramps. There was so much I had to say to her. I absently touched my lips with my fingers, the kiss. It was a healing kiss, suppose to just be a healing kiss like the one she gave mom, but there was more behind it. On both our ends.

Jase groaned and rolled over, opening the only eye that would open. He stared at me for a moment, before laughing a choked laugh and uttering, "you are just like your mother, so easily manipulated in your endless search of monogamous, perfect love." he sat up, with immense amount of pain and leaned against the cell wall, "its shame that old filthy winged she beast figured it out. You and I could have ruled together."

"you will face death for this, as soon as your trial is over." I could feel my anger rising, I could read his thoughts and what he had intended to do to my family if Tamsin had not stopped him.

Jase laughed, "oh the light fae and their desire to remain just and true, in reality they are just as bad as the dark fae." he rolled his head and looked at me, "Addie left you because of me, I made her my thrall and she became obsessed with me." Jase laughed.

I lost what little control I had, in the blink of an eye I was inside the cell and had laid a strong right hook across his already battered face, I pinned him to the bed with my knee into his chest, "you bastard."

he gurgled a laugh out, "she looked like the Valkyrie, was she the only way you could get anywhere close to feeling the love from your beloved Tamsin?" I punched him hard across the face again, I lifted him up to look me in the eyes. "I see no point in a trial."

I bent forward and started to pull from him, I didn't care as I watched the light in his eyes begin to fade with every inch of his life I took. I was going to kill him.

As Jase eyes rolled back in his head, I felt two strong arms circle me and pull me quickly off of Jase, ending the feed. I screamed out, "put me down, he needs to die!" the strong arms swung me around and I saw my mum running towards me, yelling for me to stop, my grams quickly behind her. I continued to scream and grab at the arms that held me tightly as I was carried past them and out of the dungeon.

"take it easy kid." Tamsins voice was soft as she spoke in my ear. I looked down and saw it was her arms that held me. I closed my eyes and tried to steady myself as she continued to carry me into the security room, she finally set me down. Closing the door behind her and leaning against it, to prevent me from running back out.

I turned and looked at her, angry, "why are you so desperate to keep him alive?"

Tamsin sighed, "because he will tell us who sent him on this task." she was choosing her words carefully, as she folded her arms, I saw new scrapes and cuts on her hands, "hopefully you didn't kill him, kid. The ash was close to getting the truth out of him."

I glanced at the security cameras, I saw my mum and my grams putting Jase on a stretcher, trying to keep him holding on to the small thread of life I left him clinging too. "he made Addie a thrall, that's why." I stopped as I felt the need to cry begin to overwhelm me again, the hurt of losing her mixing with the hurt of the lies from the man I thought I loved.

Tamsin moved from the door, whispering, "its okay to cry, I have seen you do it before." I looked at her, and her half smile, half smirk, "I loved him."

She nodded, "i know."

I felt the first tear fall down my face, and closed my eyes. I then felt Tamsin's fingers brush the tear away, gently. I couldn't hold it back, I grabbed her in a hug and started sobbing. The tears rushed out with choked sobs. I felt her hesitate at first, then her arms drop and hold me tight as I cried against her chest. She ran a hand over my hair, "I almost married a Loki, Liam made feel as if the whole world revolved around me."

I closed my eyes, listening to how gentle her heartbeat was, it calmed down as I listened to her continue, "I was about four hundred years old then, and he was the reason why I chose the dark fae. He was dark fae and I could not imagine my life without him, I gave up my family, the light fae and everything I knew for what I thought was true love. We became one of the most destructive couples in Norway for a few hundred years. A week before our wedding, I watched as he destroyed an entire small village because they would not swear to the morrigan at the time." I felt her take a deep breath, "i killed him to save a mother and her son, that last two survivors of the village."

I pulled out of the hug, looking up at her, tears in her eyes, "your mum has no idea, and I will never tell her that story. I have kept it close to my heart for centuries, but you need to know, you aren't alone, sera."

I looked into her cool blue eyes, reaching up to wipe away her tears like she did mine. She moved slightly at the contact of my hand on her skin, her jaw clenching. I smiled, "you have always been there for me, haven't you."

she said nothing, I could feel her heart race as I stepped closer. We were inches apart and my eyes kept settling on her mouth, my heart was pounding out of my chest, the crush I had for this woman standing in front of me never went away and I could feel it growing into something more as she stood in front of me, not moving as I continued to close the space between us. I moved slow, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, testing the waters. I heard her take a quick breath when I pulled away, she closed her eyes and her jaw was clenched, "Sera..."

I reached up with both of my hands and held her face, making her open her eyes to look at me, "don't talk old lady." I quickly closed the gap and pressed my lips against hers, softly at first, waiting for her reaction or rejection. Instead I felt her kiss me back, slow and soft at first, then as I increased the pressure she moaned and pulled me closer, almost lifting me up as her arms came around me. Our hearts pounded in unison as we kissed.

As soon as it started, it ended when Tamsin pulled back and set me back down, gently pushing me away. "I cant, do this." she looked at me and ripped open the door, walking out and slamming it behind her. Leaving me flush, heart racing as I fell to sit down in the chair by the cameras.

* * *

I looked up at the sound of a slamming door, just in time to see Tamsin walk away from the security room. My mother was issuing instructions to the fae staff to stabilize Jase and keep him in the protective ward until he woke up. I kept my focus on Tamsin, something was obviously bothering her, I could feel it in her thoughts.

"Lauren, are you coming with us?" my mother looked up at me, she was calm but I could see that she was as anxious as I was at what we had just seen Sera do.

"um, yea I am right behind you." I handed her over the medical kit I had grabbed from the staff. I looked back in the cell, the small blood splatter on the cell wall and the mattress caught my eyes. I turned back to walk out of the room, pulling out my phone to call Bo when I looked up and saw Sera exit the same security room Tamsin had slammed the door on. She was red faced and holding her arms close to her chest. She didnt see me and kept walking.

"sera, are you okay?" my tone was soft and even, I didn't know if the succubus rage was still at the surface. Sera's eyes were bright purple when Tamsin grabbed her and pulled her off of Jase, her voice echoed that of her moms when Bo was deep in her succubus rage. It was a voice I was all too familiar with in our lives together.

She turned to look at me, "i want to go home." she laughed lightly, "oh, I forgot, I don't have one anymore." Sera let out a sigh, taking steps to leave the dungeon, "I'll be upstairs in the guest room." it was not an invitation to follow her, it was a statement, a quiet statement to leave her alone.

I met Finnegan at the top of the stairs, he was dressed in his usual impeccable ash wear, signifying to me that he had just come from a meeting with the fae elders about the incubus and how he was able to mask his identity.

He folded his arms, "Sera is, your mother just told me what happened." I nodded, "she did almost kill him, but Tamsin pulled her off just in time." I motioned for him to walk with me, I wanted to meet up with Bo, she had stayed back at the apartment to try and collect evidence with dyson.

Finnegan walked with me, "none of the fae elders can give us an idea who set Jase on this task, we do know it is connected to the attack on the Valkyrie when Sera was a teenager. Other than snippets we can not trace a path back to anyone. The morrigan has adamantly denied having anything to do with this, she knows that Sera has the capability to destroy the entire dark fae with one flick of her hand, the light fae as well for that matter. There is an outside source who is very focused on our girls and they power they carry."

one of his assistants ran by, handing him a file, Finnegan handed it over to me, "this is the final analysis of Jase. It appears he has was able to mask his identity for years using this necklace." he pointed to a picture of the simple druid necklace that we all had seen him wear day in and day out. "it is similar to the necklace that your mother once wore, but stronger. I immediately suspected a Norn, but Trick was able to discern that the magic used on this necklace is far more powerful than any Norn can provide."

I looked over the file, it had been his necklace. I flashed to the moments in the apartment and saw that he was not wearing it while he was flirting with bo, "this necklace, it even kept his powers at bay?"

Finnegan nodded, "it did. It was a rather bold move of him to take it off that night. During his, um, interview, he stated that he knew the Valkyrie was getting closer and he had to act fast before his cover was blown." Finnegan looked down at me, "Tamsin was able to get more than a few words out of him."

I looked at him as I saw flashes of Tamsin using her persuasion powers on him, "be careful with how much you make her use those powers, it takes a lot of out of her."

"I know, she volunteered her gifts to us. We had just left him for the day when Sera went down there and invoked her own gifts." Finnegan stopped as we stood outside the family section, "I think in the meantime, while we sort through this. I am assigning the Valkyrie as protection for Sera."

I closed the file, "I don't know if that is a good idea, Sera is distraught and I know my daughter, she prefers to be alone when not be bothered." I looked at him, deep down I had other reasons why Tasmin would not be a good fit to be Sera's shadow.

"i can assign my protective detail to her, but they are all mildly afraid of the girl and it appears Tamsin is the only one who can calm her down and contain her when she is in the midst of her full powers." Finnegan looked at the door, "do you have any other suggestions, Lauren?" he looked at me honestly.

He was right, Tamsin would be the only one who could contain Sera when she was in her rage, I saw it when Tamsin pulled her off of Jase and when she talked her down from killing him in the apartment. "no, I don't dad." I let out a breath as he pushed open the door. "I can talk to the Valkyrie if you don't want too."

I shook my head, "i will talk to her, but you may have to do the talking to Sera when and if Tamsin agrees to help." I tapped on the file, "it might be more complicated than we think."

Finnegan smiled, "when has anything in our lives ever been simple, Lauren?"

I could not help but smile as he wrapped an arm around me, "come your wife is the other room, Dyson and her have managed to find some evidence that could be useful in getting the young incubus to talk."

* * *

"noodle is not going to agree that easily to having Tamsin hover all the time." Bo laid in the bed as I pulled on pajamas. We had gone home, leaving Sera at the compound. She had been in her room since I saw her leave the security room, and made no inclination that she wanted to move. Sera did hug bo and I as we left and I could feel the sadness in her, it was overwhelming and poured out of her.

I took Bo's hand as she pulled me into bed, she was still tired from the incident with Jase, he had taken a lot of her chi and a good portion of her blood, it was taking her longer than normal to heal. Jase was right, succubae were extremely weak to their own kind. "i know, I told Finnegan that, but he is just as stubborn as she is. He is also very afraid that more will come to finish what Jase started, but with less tact and planning, now that Sera is in a weakened state."

looking in Bo's eyes I could see she felt the same, "what do you think, Bo?"

"i think he might be right, Tamsin has always been there for us and possibly the only one who could put up with her attitude and stick to what she needs to do. The two have bickered for years, I can tell Tamsin has just gotten used to it. I know I couldn't put up with the back and forth." she smiled and kissed me, "kenzi has offered to sit at her door with a samurai sword for as long as it takes, maybe we can go that route?"

I laughed, "we could, but we all know Sera would pulse her with a fingertip and render Kenzi comatose for weeks." Kenzi might be immortal but she was still human and very responsive to Sera's pulse.

"Dyson said the evidence we found today could lead him to a decent trail in a couple of days, I think this will be all over in a week or so." Bo looked at me with hopeful eyes, "I am worried about her, Lauren."

Bo laid her head on my shoulder, "I don't see her bouncing back from this as fast as she did when she met the shit bag."

I smiled at my wife's words, "i agree, but we do what we have always done, love her, keep her safe. I can tell she is on edge, something happened in the security room." I looked at Bo, "tamsin walked out of the room as we were taking Jase up to the protective ward, she was very upset. A few minutes later, Sera walked out, upset and distant." I sighed hard, "that is why I am hesitant to stick Tamsin on Sera. I think they had a fight, but you know how Sera is."

"did you talk to Tamsin?" Bo raised an eyebrow at me, I could tell she was equally concerned. "she will probably tell you what happened, but find out before you tell her Finnegan's request."

"not yet, I was caught up with Finnegan and then you and Dyson." I laid back on the pillow, "to be honest, I get a strange feeling when those two are around each other."

Bo sighed, "you mean the crush Sera has had on her since she was a teenager?" it came out quickly and in a blurt.

I blew out a laugh, "how? Did she tell you?" I stared at my wife, I was just recently picking up on it, ever since the conversation Sera and I had in her room as she debated returning the helmet.

Bo smiled, kissing the tip of my nose, "you forget that I can see auras, Sera's used to light up like yours on level ten nerd rant, but brighter, when she was around the Valkyrie. It died down when she moved to Australia, only spiking to a flicker whenever Tamsin was brought up. Now it glows evenly when Tamsin is around her." bo ran her hand down my hair, "i never said anything, because the last thing I wanted was my daughter chasing after the woman, ever. Don't get me wrong, I have grown to love Tamsin as family, but it is a hard sell for me to think my daughter may had feelings for her. That is only because, deep down, way deep down, I still harbor a smidge of anger at Tamsin for the Norn business." bo took a breath, "compare it to the mom not wanting her daughter to date the bad motorcycle boy in the neighborhood."

I laughed, "how come you never told me? I just started putting the pieces together, but then Jase and the engagement." I laid my head back.

Bo rolled over to sit on my lap, "to quote my daughter when she was five, we are bonded because we are both suckbusses." Bo giggled, "I didn't want to tell you because it was, at the time, a silly teenage crush and I didn't want you to get in a panic." bo laid herself on top of me, "that and noodle would have killed me if I told anyone I knew."

I wrapped my arms around Bo, "what other secrets are you keeping from me?" I smirked as bo hushed my inquiry with a deep kiss.

* * *

"oh I don't think that is going to happen, captain." tamsin was putting on her uniform as I sat on the kitchen counter in the crash pad. She gave me a hard stare, "I have no problem at all disobeying an order from the ash or the ash's daughter." she tucked her shirt into her uniform pants, "that and." she pointed up to the sky, "old Odin comes first, ever since I signed off on yes I will work overtime for him."

"Finnegan trusts you, I trust you, Bo even thinks a good idea." I held the coffee in my hands tighter, "its either you or we go with the Kenzi option, cases of red bull, a chair and a samurai sword."

Tamsin laughed, "and that is suppose to stop evil attackers? I guess it could work, have you ever seen Moscow completely jacked up after she's had three red bulls?"

I laughed and nodded, "I have, but then she comes down from the sugar high and passes out for a day." I set the cup down, "I am not asking you to be her bodyguard or follow her day in and day out, but just be her shadow."

Tamsin paused, holding her uniform jacket, her tone was soft and serious, "I don't think its a good idea, captain." she looked at me, her cool blue intense and slightly pleading.

I held her gaze, and took a breath, "what is going on with you and Sera." I matched her tone, but with a little more force suggesting I was not asking for answers.

I watched as Tamsins jaw clenched.


	12. Chapter 12

Tamsin was silent, the muscles in her jaw flicking as she continued to clench it. A moment passed before she moved, pulling on her uniform jacket. "Captain, don't ask me questions I cannot answer."

her tone hit me weird, I blurted my words, surprising me in hardness of my tone, " that's bullshit and you know it, commander." I slid off the kitchen counter, trying to get the Valkyrie to look at me, "i know about Sera's crush on you when she was younger, Bo has known for years and let it be a crush that would go away. Then Sera thought you married Anya, but never knew the truth for years, the look on her face when I told her what happened, it was something. Then that healing kiss, there was more to it, wasn't there? You two, there is something there. I cant read her mind, I can only read yours, and it is radiating bullshit." I took a breath to calm myself down before I started yelling, "what happened in that security room?"

Tamsins eyes met mine, "Lauren. Please, just let it go. The kid and I bicker, because we aren't the best of friends. That's it." Tamsin focused on buttoning up her jacket.

I grabbed her hand, stopping her from continuing, "tamsin, do you have feelings for Sera?" it came out in a overly motherly tone, one that made Tamsin look at me intensely, because it was rare that I was this blunt and forward. I knew I had to be, because of the Valkyries expert deflecting of the questions I asked her.

Tamsins jaw clenched again, "i don't know what I feel, I barely have a handle on basic emotions in the last few months." she sighed, "yes, something did happen in the security room. She kissed me, and I didn't stop her because...Oh fuck. I cant. Listen, she is your daughter and I cant...fuck." Tamsin pushed past me and snatched up her truck keys and walked out of the crash pad, half yelling over her shoulder, "maybe you should talk to your own kid." She slammed the door to the crash pad. I could feel that she was conflicted with whatever emotions and feelings that were raging through her about Sera, the biggest was her loyalty to me and my family. Loyalty above love was a motto she once uttered to me right before she ended her lifecycle and once she apparently would hold strong too.

* * *

Silence was always my favorite. It was rare for my mind and environment to be on the same page when it came to calm and serenity. Barricaded in my old room at the compound, I was in pure silence. The thick walls kept out even the minimal outside noise of the family section. It was what I needed and because of the welcomed silence, I had not ventured out in days since I was in the dungeon.

Every time I did leave the room for food or air, I heard everyone's thoughts on Jase, the ongoing investigation and so much more that cut me deeply. After I had left the security room, after Tamsin left me, I went directly to my room and sat in the shower, crying for an hour. It didn't help that I had been bolder than ever, and kissed the Valkyrie, and we both visibly liked it.

All I knew was that I was beyond confused, my heart was shattered and I leaned on Tamsin, the one constant light in the often self created storm that followed me. There were many daydream moments where a kiss between her and I all I could think about, in recent years as I moved closer to starting a new life, a new marriage and a new family, it became more of a matter of finding closure in faint feelings of a fleeting crush. But in that moment, before my lips met hers, her eyes told me so much more. Tamsin had always been gentle, protective and kind too me, even after I knew how she had been before this new lifecycle. My parents had told me the stories of how she was brash, uncaring and fought with my mom, more than once.

I set down the book I had been trying to read, but only holding it as I stared off, lost in my thoughts. My biggest problem was I had no real idea what love really was. All of my relationships had come and gone as failures, and it felt because of what I was. Andy broke up with me because I was stronger than he was, my college boyfriend left as soon as he figure out that I was from royalty, Addie because of Jase and then Jase. I was constantly searching for what my parents had, a pure unconditional love where it matter nothing of what they were, just who they were.

Closing the book, I stood and walked to the bookshelf where I had set her helmet on. It was brought to me at my request after the apartment was searched for evidence. It always brought a strange sense of calm to me. I ran my fingers over the ridges and dents that were so full of stories, stories I wanted to hear. I dropped my hand from the crest of the helmet and sighed, I knew I was falling into something for the Valkyrie, but was deathly afraid too no matter what it was.

I couldn't read her thoughts, I could only read her actions and those were so blurred right now. One minutes she was kind and gentle, the next brash and rough with me. I tried breaking it all down and analyzing it, but always came to the same thought of how much I wanted to kiss her again.

I smiled as my mom knocked on the door, she was still very old fashioned, in a sense, and often forgot that I could feel her clearer than anyone else. I moved to sit on the antique chair after telling her to come in. My mom, always smiling when she was around me, was dressed in her usual black tank top, black jeans and black boots, "hey noodle."

my moms smile was my favorite thing about her, I took after my mum in smarts and logic, but in my heart and smile was all Ysabeau Lewis. "mom, can I ask how my noodle nickname came to be?"

"on the day you were born, you were all wrinkly and immediately reminded me of one of those curly noodles? It stuck and I know you hate it."

I shook my head as she sat across from me, "I have gotten over it and adjusted to the fact it will never go away." I smiled and winked at her, folding my legs underneath me in the chair. I was still in baggy scrub pants and an old university sweatshirt. "so mom, ask what you came here to ask."

She rolled her eyes, "i hate when you do that." I shrugged, "blame the suckbusses bond."

She laughed, "i know." leaning closer to me, "how are you? Whens the last time you fed? And I don't mean eating grams cooking"

my mood dipped, "i am still trying to sort that out in my head, as for a proper succubus meal, not since the night before Jase went rogue. I have been using mums injections again." I jammed my hands in my sweatshirt pocket, "how did you know you were in love with mum?"

"oh, noodle, you have heard that story a million and a half times." she put a warm hand on my knee, "i knew the instant I saw her, awkward and hiding her eyes from me. A few days later, I knew there was no way could look back. She was the one. It was her gentle way, the overwhelming need to take care of me, and she never once saw me as anything as Bo the girl, not Bo the fae." my mom smiled, her eyes sparkling as she spoke of her wife, "she never gives up on me, even when I forced her too." she closed her eyes and I could see clearly all of her memories of her and my mum. "i just knew, there is no science behind it. I just knew it, still know it." she looked at me, her soft brown eyes still sparkling, "are you asking me because of Tamsin?"

I pulled my eyes from hers and stared at the floor, "I don't know what I feel for her, mom. I know you hoped my crush would go away as I aged and...met him." I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing they were starting to glow purple. I was still holding a tremendous amount of anger back.

"are you...in love with her?" my moms voice was quiet. I stood up and walked to the window, "if I knew what love is." I looked out into the massive back grounds , spotting the tiny tree house gramps and I had built. I felt my mom come up behind me, a comforting hand on my back, "sera, we love you, Kenzi, grams, gramps."

"i know what family love is mom, but real love. The love you and mum have." I pushed down my hands in my pocket, "everyone I love..." leaning against my mom, "to say I love you, one must be able to say the I. That has never happened to me and have it been real, lasting." I walked away from my mom and the window, the helmet glinted at me as I walked past it. "she has been the only one outside of you guys that was real, is real." I met my moms eyes, her arms were folded and I could see the pain she felt for me, "She's the only person that can settle the monster in me, but is that love or understanding?"

An awkward silence fell over the room. My mom walked over to me and held me in a hug, "i think you already know the answer, noodle." I hugged her back, and felt her struggle with what I just told her, "do you know if she feels the same?" my mom glanced down at me, "her aura? That's how I caught on to your crush."

I let out a sigh, "it glows, evenly. But like her thoughts, it does nothing when I am around or anyone else." I ran a hand through my hair, quickly confessing, "it did blaze when I kissed her."

"uh, what did you say noodle?" I turned to see my moms eyebrow raised, trying to hold back the surprise of what I just told her.

"i kissed her mom."

"oh boy." My mom went pale and quiet.

* * *

Tamsin charged into the basement as Bo and I were watching television, she walked to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a giant bottle of whiskey, pouring herself a huge glass. Choking down half of it in a few hurried sips, she slammed the glass down and looked at us. "your pops and my boss had a meeting, it seems good old Odin has some interest in keeping the kid alive, or your dad is a good negotiator." she yanked off her uniform jacket and threw it angrily on the chair next to us.

Bo and I looked at each other, we had just been sharing details of our separate conversations with the Tamsin and Sera. Bo was more upset than I was when Sera spilled the beans about kissing Tamsin in the security room. Bo cleared her throat, "and?"

Tamsin drank the rest of the glass, pouring another, "Odin has rerouted my life, assigned me to the special detail of shadowing the kid." she looked hard at me, "I cannot disobey him, nice move, captain."

I untangled myself from Bo, "i had nothing to do with this, I waited to talk to Bo before we went to Finnegan." I walked to Tamsin, "I can talk to him, I told him to wait until we..."

Tamsin let out a boozy breath, "there is more trouble coming for the kid, the threat is increasing. Odin has heard the whispers turn into facts, I can even feeling something is coming." she kept her hard stare on me, "this isn't going to work out as well as you think."

Bo stood up, "what is that supposed to mean, Tamsin?"

"settle down, succubus. I will shadow her and protect her as I would anyone else, maybe better, because she is your daughter." she yanked the whiskey bottle closer, "excuse me, but I intend to get as drunk as I possibly can before the big family meeting in the morning." Tamsin snatched a folded note and handed it to me, "I met the courier at the door, I will see you bright and early at the compound." she dragged the bottle off the counter after reaching and grabbing another one, "don't expect me to be sober." Tamsin mumbled as she ran up the stairs, leaving her jacket and the two of us speechless.

* * *

Bo and I sat in Finnegan's private office, Tamsin was barely awake, slouched in a chair. Bo looked past me, "at least she showered and changed."

I sighed, My mother was on her way with Sera and I was silently preparing for the storm to descend on us. Bo and I had talked about what Tamsin and Sera told us, it was evident that both women were struggling with their unknown, undefined feelings for each other. Sera was more open about it, where as Tamsin was falling into a full blown emotional shut down. The phrase "loyalty over love." running over and over in her thoughts. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how since Bo and I were still unknown in our own feelings of our daughter and the Valkyrie.

Finnegan walked into the room, smiling at us and then frowning at Tamsin. I reached over and shook the Valkyrie awake. She groaned and sat up, throwing a cock eyed salute at Finnegan. He just shook his head and sat behind his desk. "Elizabeth and Sera will be down shortly." he leaned back into his chair, "quickly though, before they arrive. The intention behind this is to provide a extra vigilance in ensuring that Sera is not exposed to the likes of another Jase. There is a threat, an apparent threat directed at her." Finnegan straightened his tie, "this has nothing to do with fae politics or the future of the light fae, it has to do with my granddaughter and keeping her safe." he looked at Tamsin gently.

Before Tamsin could say anything, Elizabeth and Sera walked in. Sera was in her sweatshirt and scrub pants, she looked tired and worn. She looked around, as she sat, "um, is this an intervention? I mean I will put real clothes on and leave the room if that's what you all want."

Bo tried to hide her smile as Finnegan started, "this is not an intervention, you are more than welcome to taking all the time you choose too." he took a deep breath, "upon further investigation of the evidence and the interview with the incubus, we have realized that there is still a threat upon your safety, Sera."

Sera shrugged, "i know, grams was telling me about it on the way down. I am sure I can handle whatever comes for me." her gaze was steely and I could see determination on her face.

"I know you are very powerful, they also know how very powerful you are and will continue to match or exceed what you can handle." he looked at his granddaughter, "all of us have agreed that it might be a good idea if Tamsin shadows you until we have a better grip on who is after you."

Sera laughed, nervously, "a bodyguard? You are giving me the old lady as a bodyguard." she leaned forward, looking at Tamsin who was quiet and staring at the floor, "she is barely sober." Sera was keeping up a facade, trying not to show to her grandparents what her mom and I already knew.

Tamsin rolled her head, "look kid, this wasn't my idea." she met Sera's eyes and quickly looked away.

I could feel the tension rising in the room, Tamsin was trying to keep emotions in check in front of everyone, Sera was beginning to get agitated that we thought she was weak and incapable.

"oh I bet, it appears a lot of things aren't your idea. You just go with it when it happens." Tamsins tone had hit a nerve with Sera.

I knew it was a dig at the kiss they shared in the security room, Bo had filled me in on how Tamsin pushed our daughter off after she kissed Sera back. Tamsin's jaw clenched as she kept a firm tone, "i will be sure to keep it professional."

Sera laughed, trying to hide how deep Tamsins words bit, "I don't need a shadow, a bodyguard, whatever it is that you think I need." she stood up suddenly, "i have proven time and time again, I can take care of myself and sometimes the rest of you." she looked at her grandfather, "i love you gramps, but you don't need to do this."

he met her eyes, "Odin has reassigned Tamsin, there is no way around this until the threat has been eliminated."

I looked at my daughter, "he is right, Tamsin is right, this wasn't her idea. It was your mom and i's, your grams and gramps wanting to do this." I looked at the Valkyrie who was visibly beyond miserable, boring a hole into the desk with her stare. "because all of us in the room could not bear to lose you if we could prevent it. Tamsin was the one who picked up on Jase, she can see things clearer than we can when it comes to you." I turned to look at my daughter, "i lost you once." I paused, feeling emotion rise to point that if I continued, I knew I would cry.

I felt Bo's hand grab mine, squeezing it. Sera calmed down a little, her love for Bo and I exceeded any of her personal feelings. "fine." she looked at Tamsin, "you need to sober up."

Finnegan interrupted, "Tamsin will be only shadowing you, I do prefer that you continue to stay at the compound until things have been remedied with the threat." he nodded to the Valkyrie, "i have set up quarters for you next door to Sera. You do not need to be with her every minute of the day, just if she leaves the compound be close to her."

Sera looked down at Tamsin, still staring at the desk, "i hope you like hospitals, I go back to work next week and I am certainly not delaying my residency for some evil mystical force that is apparently dead set on making my life even more miserable." she looked at Finnegan, "are we done?" I was surprised at the tone in her voice directed at her grandfather, he took it in stride, "yes, you may leave."

sera nodded and walked out of the office. Bo let out the breath that felt like she had been holding it the entire time, "that went well."

Tamsin stood up suddenly, "am I free to go?" she raised an eyebrow at Finnegan, "I need to sleep off this hangover before I start my shift."

he nodded, Tamsin walked out of the office, throwing me another hard look that said we would be talking later.

My mother who had been silent the entire time, "what is going on between those two? They fight like an old married couple."

* * *

I could hear her in the room next door, pacing, irritating me. I was trying to settle down from the meeting with my parents and grandparents. I certainly did not need a bodyguard, or a shadow as they kept emphasizing. I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. I had poured my heart out to my mom about the Valkyrie, and what I thought I felt. Then her distant, cavalier, snarky attitude in gramps office, pissed me off, mixed with her silence and inability to actually look at me. I had been mean to the Valkyrie, my parents knew about the kiss, but I did not want my grandparents to know. It also didn't help her behavior egged my irritation on.

I had focused on her aura in the office, trying to pick up on a change in her aura. It had remained even and not once flickered in my presence. Maybe the kiss meant nothing to her, nothing what it meant to me. Now I was stuck with a boozed up old woman who was suppose to be my backup. I pulled up my hood and held my head in my hands, I was only doing this because of the look on my mums face. She knew I was strong, but she had made mistakes and lost me. I could see the fear in her memories of all the times my life was in danger.

I heard a clang of a glass bottle hit the floor, followed by a gruff voice swearing. I sighed and walked to her door, knocking on it. Tamsin yanked the door open, "what." she met my eyes, I could see the hangover was turning into an epic headache.

I looked behind her and saw the clear glass bottle laying on its side on the floor, "nice, really working on it I see."

Tamsin looked over her shoulder, moving away from the door, "i told your mum I would sober up." she held up the glass bottle, "its water, its all they had in the kitchen. Appears your grandparents prefer glass over plastic." she took a huge chug from the bottle, setting it down on her bed.

I folded my arms, "i think we need to talk."

Tamsin walked to her bag, pulling out handfuls of clothes out and shoving them into drawers, "kid, I just want to unpack and pass out, sleep my last hangover for awhile off and get on with this, arrangement." she waved her hand around, full of shirts, before she jammed them into a drawer.

I stepped to her, feeling guilty for my behavior in gramps office, "I didn't mean to be rude to you, I..um..." I jammed my hands into my pockets, it was a strange characteristic I had picked up from my mum after years of watching her do the same, "tamsin, the kiss."

Tamsin threw her handful of shirts in the drawer, she turned to look at me, "it was a kiss, yes." her cool blue eyes, were soft and doing a poor job of hiding her true feelings.

I stepped closer to her, my heart beginning to pick up pace as I was inches from her and I could feel her body heat mixing with mine, I was almost certain I could hear her heart beat quicken as I moved closer. Still her aura, remained even, "i feel like I should apologize for it, but I don't I think I want too." I was being bold, but it was the only way I could get anything out the woman in front of me.

Tamsin tightened her jaw, "Sera, I understand, emotions were high and I should apologize for not stopping you sooner." she looked at me hard. "i didn't mean to lead you on."

I paused my steps, her words came out with intent. I bit my lip, trying not to show how hard they hit me. I didn't know what to say. Tamsin folded her arms, "i will protect you beyond the best of my ability, I have a job to do and I made promises to your family to do so." she took a slow breath, "that's all we need to talk about." she turned from me and picked up her bag, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

What I didn't see behind the door as I left before my tears fell, was Tamsin in the bathroom, clutching onto the sink. Trying to calm her pounding heart, and trying not to rip the bathroom sink off the wall for the bullshit lies she just laid out.

TBC! I am tired and want to sleep...so I will write tomorrow... :)


	13. Chapter 13

My heart broke as I watched my daughter shuffle around the hallways of the compound. She was quiet and rarely ever changed out of her, what now seemed permanent outfit, scrub pants and sweatshirt. I did my best to be there for her, both Bo and I. There was a significant change in Sera after the family meeting, also in Tamsin. Tamsin was doing her own detox and was miserable as withdrawals set in. Even for a fae, her constant drinking was hard on her body. She finally broke down and asked for my help.

"captain, can you hook me up with something to take the edge off of this full body headache?"

I pointed to the chair next to my desk, "Sit, I can hook you up to an IV and flush new, clean fluids into you." I walked to the supply cart and grabbed four bags of saline, "we can also finally have that talk I can feel you need to have with me."

Tamsin sat, rolling up her sleeve. She was wearing an older button down shirt and old jeans. I realized that my old friend had very little normal clothes outside of the constant uniform I had always seen her in. "why me? Why am I the chosen one to watch after the heir to the throne? And how long until the succubus wants to break my other arm?"

I rolled a stool over and set to work placing the IV, "you calm my daughter down, you are the only person I have ever seen bring a sense of purpose to her world when she is full blown powers. Her mom and I, she loves us, but neither of us can bring her calm." I looked up at her, "I also see something in you when she is around." I patted at her arm, "as for Bo, I can only speak that she is a little less than excited, sera told her about the kiss"

The Valkyrie flinched as she felt the needle in her skin, "captain, we are not going to revisit the feelings part of our previous conversations. She is your daughter, I care for her, yes. I care for her safety and that I am now responsible for it." I could sense she was ignoring the Bo comment, their past was forgotten but never wholly forgiven.

I taped down the IV and patted at her arm and rolled back a little, "that should help you in a few minutes." I pulled off my gloves, "tamsin, of all the people you know, you know I am the one who perfectly understands that sometimes you cant control your feelings and who's hands your heart falls into. I fell in love with a succubus and was swallowed up into the world I now live happily in." I reached behind me to grab a bottle of aspirin, "if by some other worldly reason my daughter finds you to be the keeper of her heart, I cant fight it and I wont. But you have me caught in the middle, I know who you can be Tamsin, I have seen the glimmer of amazing that you hold so hidden from the world. You have shown more of that to Sera than you want to admit. Right now you are lost, struggling and conflicted and its ugly, I will not let my daughter get hurt again." I gave her a hard stare, and reached out, placing my hand over her heart, "listen to this, take the time you need, but please don't hurt my daughter."

Tamsin blinked away tears, "I have tried so hard, Lauren. I just cant. I know that is a blank reason why, but it is easier if I shut down right now and focus on what I have to do."

I nodded, "I know, and I hate that my dad chose you, especially after Bo and I put the pieces together, but he saw the same thing in you that we all do. That you will do anything you have to make sure she is safe." I stood up, "you have a profound effect on my daughter that cannot be denied." I stared at her and quickly grabbed her hand squeezing it, "i can only hope that this is all over soon." I walked to the my desk, "I will grab us some lunch, it will help speed up things up. You should be better than new by diner time."

Tamsin let out a sigh, "Odin promised me any assignment I want when this all over, I have decided that I am going to take a permanent spot in Valhalla until this lifecycle is over."

I paused in taking off my lab coat, I turned to her and met her eyes, "is that what you really want to do?"

her face flinched, "its the only thing I know how to do. To let her find someone worthy to love, to be with, then a broken old Valkyrie." she squeezed her eyes shut, "in time she will forget about me."

I folded my arms, "but will you forget about her?"

"its for the best if I do." The cool blue eyes broke my heart.

* * *

Walking into the hospital felt foreign to me. I had not been outside the entire time I was in the compound, only out into the back grounds to enjoy some sun and ease my parents radiating thoughts that I was turning into a vampire. I didn't want to tell them that I was delaying having my shadow follow me until the last minute. I had never cried so hard in my life, than when I left her room that night. I knew in an instant as I stood in front of her that I was falling for her, but then she walked away from me like the rest of them. I had gotten so angry that it took hours for my eyes to return to their normal green color.

The Valkyrie made it clear that she was keeping things professional, she would not even utter a simple hello to me if we passed in the hall, just a simple nod and focused back onto what she was doing. I could tell she had finally sobered up, her eyes were clearer and she walked tall and with a sense of purpose that I admired when I was a teenager. I also could not shake the fact that every time she walked by me, my heart felt heavy in my chest and beat a little faster. Betray my angry thoughts of her.

I turned to her as I stood outside the side entrance of the hospital, "look, old one, I don't know exactly how you want to do this. Its a weekend night, I will be busy and you will need to stay out of the way. Most of the hospital staff is fae and will not pay much attention to you." I grabbed onto the strap of my bag, trying not to make eye contact with the woman standing in front of me, wearing dark jeans, a white shirt and one of my mums old jacket.

She seemed to look past me, "I understand, I used to spend some time here with your mum. I know where her old secret hiding place is. I will be in there until you need me." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was silver and there was a modern version of Valkyrie wings as a charm at the end. Tamsin held it out to me, "since you cant read my mind and I cant read yours, I need you to wear this."

I took it slowly, it was beautiful and carefully crafted. "what is it?"

"it is a different variation on my wings. I made them last week, its an old tradition that my family did to protect the human families that lived around us. All you have to do is press it against your heart and I will come for you." she looked to the side as she heard a car backfire, "it will be the only way I can keep my distance and make sure I can get to you if you need me."

I dropped the necklace in my pocket and turned to walk in the hospital, "ok thanks."

"kid, it wont work if is in your pocket. You need to actually wear it." I could hear the gruffness in her voice increase.

I kept walking away until I felt a hand on my arm stop me, when I was facing the woman. She dug into my pocket and pulled it out, I backed up a step, my stomach flipped as she moved closer and I felt her hand brush against my hip, Tamsin looked at me hard, "I need you to wear it." I stared at her and saw that it wasn't a simple request. I snatched the necklace out of her hand and pulled it over my head. The necklace was long enough that the wings hung close to my hear. "happy? And what is it with you women and your wings." I turned and started walking back to the entrance.

In a whisper but equally as gruff voice I barely heard her say, "our wings are our heart, we only give them away carefully."

I gripped my bag tighter and increased my steps until I was greeted by the bustle of the hospital. I glanced behind my shoulder and saw Tamsin was walking down the hall to my mums old secret hiding place.

The hospital was busy. I worked hard and fast to fix as many as I could. After one rush of endless patients, I had a break and went to go lay down in one of the empty rooms near the back of the trauma ward. The Valkyrie had been missing most of the night, staying out of the way. I was grateful but sad at the same time. A couple of my patients were barely holding on, I had a hard time keeping it together as I worked to save them. I wanted to see her face in those moments, the reassuring cocky smirk of hers would center me. I trudged on through the very quiet back half of the ward, I was not even halfway through my twelve hour shift, I heard the Valkyries voice mixed with another females voice. As I moved closer, I peered into the supply closet where the voices were coming from. Tamsin was leaning against a linen cart talking to an equally as tall brunette, who was beautiful.

The other woman was smiling and holding onto Tamsin's forearm as they talked. "we should get together, catch up on old times." Tamsin grinned, "that would be nice, as long as it doesn't end up like our first date did. You remember that mess?"

The woman laughed lightly, "I do, wow we were really young. oh, what's this I hear that you are taking a permanent spot up at the big table?"

Tamsin sighed and nodded, "yea, after this assignment is done, I will be gone as soon as possible." I leaned forward, curious and nervous at what Tamsin was talking about. the brunette looked up, saw me mildly snooping, "Are you looking for Tamsin?"

Tamsin turned and saw me, "what's up kid?"

I shook my head, "um, I have a break. I was going to get some food and maybe coffee."

"hang on a second and I will go with you, I need to wake up." Tamsin turned to the other woman, hugging her quickly and firmly, "its so good to see you Elsa. I will call you when my shift is over and maybe we can meet up?"

"of course Tams, I should be done here in a few." the woman squeezed Tamsins hand, "it is great to see you again as well." as the two separated, the brunette kissed the blonde on the cheek. Forcing me to look away as jealousy came from nowhere and swarmed around me. I walked away from the doorway and continued down the hall. I heard Tamsins steps behind me, "slow down kid, I am not as awake as you." I felt her hand on my shoulder, trying to slow me down. It made my stomach flip and I walked faster away from her. I mumbled, "you don't need to come with me, you can stay with your date."

Tamsin chuckled, "Elsa was eight hundred years ago, dark fae Valkyrie and very old news."

I glanced at her, she put her hand up before I could say anything, "don't worry, she is one of the good ones. Elsa was on a pickup and we ran into each other."

"that's great, perfect. Dark fae are after me and you stop to take the time to play catch up with an old girlfriend?" I knew I was more irritated that I had not seen Tamsin smile like that in my presence, but she lit up around Elsa.

"kid, trust me. Yes she is dark fae, but she would never do anything to hurt me or anyone I care...anyways, I would be there for you in a heartbeat if you needed me." she nodded to the necklace I was wearing.

I put my head down, my jealousy was morphing into anger, "Why don't you just leave, Tamsin. I don't need you hanging around. Especially if you are going to bring dark fae home." Tamsin sighed, "Elsa isn't what you think."

I stopped hard and turned to face her, snapping, "dark fae. Do you remember my dark fae fiancé that tried to kill me and my parents? Right? That one guy who made me fall in love with him just to steal my blood and use me as a vessel to create more evil?" I laughed nervously, "day one and you are already doing a piss poor job." I swung around to continue on my path, "just go home Tamsin. I don't need you."

I heard her let out a breath, "i have to stay. I also would never hurt you, sera." her tone was so gentle it made my heart skip, knowing she meant more than just physical hurt. I folded my arms, "fine, but just stay away and try not to bring any of your ex girlfriends, boyfriends or whatever, around me." I heard her say, just as gentle, "yes ma'am."

"what is this permanent assignment you have when we have sorted things out? what is it?" I blurted it out, I had been curious and nervous since I overheard it and felt how heavy Tamsin's tone was, but when I turned around to face her, she was gone. I was left with myself and the strange silence of the hospital.

* * *

"yo! YO! Hotpants! Bobo! Miss me?!" Kenzi blew into the kitchen, dropping her bags at the door, arms open for hugs. Bo hit her first, picking up the tiny woman up in a swinging hug, "kenz! I thought you were never coming home!"

"i thought about it, but I realized I would miss the TV too much." she winked at me as I hugged her, "and maybe you guys." Kenzi had been on vacation for the last month with Hale. Things were beginning to get pretty serious with the two and it was nice to see the beloved Kenzi begin to find her own love. She dropped down on a chair, picking up the sandwich I had made for Bo and tearing into it, "so what is the 411 around these parts?"

Bo laughed as I set to making her another sandwich, "im surprised you don't want to tell us all about your vacation." Kenzi looked at me mid bite, "oh, you will hear tons and tons about it, as soon as Hale gets the pictures uploaded." She blinked and smiled, "Yep! That's right, slide show night is coming to a basement near you!" She finished the sandwich and pointed to the bag of chips in front of bo, "please?"

Bo tossed them over, "you are my favorite succubo. By the way, where is my favorite succu-niece?"

As if on cue, I heard Tamsins truck roll into the driveway. A door slamming followed by Sera's voice," your stupid truck smells like stale beer and gun oil. Plus its a giant piece of crap, stalling four times in the less than ten mile drive here?"

Tamsin yelled back, "sorry your highness. I will pick up a company vehicle later tonight, will that make you happy?"

Sera pushed through the kitchen door, wearing her scrubs, "sorry I am late for lunch. The old one's POS truck barely got us from the hospital in one piece." she looked over and saw Kenzi stuffing a handful of chips in her face. Sera's face lit up like a beacon, she started dancing, before running to almost tackle Kenzi, "AK! You're home! Thank you sweet Russian gods of amazeballs." Kenzi squealed just as much as the two tangled up in a hug.

While the two were squealing, Tamsin walked in, fuming. She looked at Kenzi who waved excitedly "sup Blondie."

Tamsin winked, "Moscow." she then looked my way, "can you cover me? I am going to head to the compound and grab a more suitable vehicle for..." she paused her jaw clenched, "her." I nodded and before I could say anything, Tamsin walked out. "ill be back in twenty, kid. Don't leave."

Sera had ended the hug/dance party with Kenzi, she rolled her eyes as Tamsin left the house, "thank god, twenty minutes of peace." she sat next to Kenzi, grabbing chips.

Kenzi quickly picked up on the tension, "what in the shitty shitballs is going on? You become the ashface while I was gone?"

Sera sighed, "if only it was that easy." Bo stood behind Sera, wrapping her arms around her, hugging her, "the ash has assigned Tamsin on Sera as extra security, since the incubus incident."

Kenzi giggled, "shit, you got Blondie as your Bodyguard?" she squinted, "you know if you squint and are half drunk, she does look like Kevin Costner a little bit." Kenzi nudged Sera playfully, "how are you at signing I will always love you?"

Sera looked at her confused as Bo playfully slapped at Kenzi, giggling, "kenz, that movie is well before her time."

I sighed and sat down, "I saw it in the theater when I was a junior in high school. How old are we?" Sera smiled through a mouthful of food, "AK is technically almost forty three, mom is almost fifty one and you are about to be fifty three. Give or take a year here and there, I kind of stopped keeping track after forty."

All three of us groaned and slumped in our seats, Sera laughed, "good thing we are all immortal and age don't mean a thang!" I shook my head, smiling, my daughter always slipped into her old habits whenever Kenzi was around. Sera leaned, wrapping an arm around Kenzi, ""so good to have you home! I need some fun and you are always the go to guy for fun." Kenzi raised her eyebrows, "it appears so. You and Blondie are at a level twenty bickerfest."

Sera frowned, "everywhere I go there she is, her truck stinks, she disappears and reappears at the weirdest times. Its annoying that I have to have her follow me around." she ran a hand through her hair, "my rotation in the trauma ward has been busy and she checks in on my like she is my mom."

Bo cleared her throat, "gee, thanks noodle." Sera rolled her eyes smiling, "you know what I mean, mom."

I waved for Bo to come sit by me, "in time it will be over, Finnegan is getting closer to who it is that is so interested in you. In the meantime..."

Sera cut me off, "i know deal with it." Kenzi snapped her fingers, "we all need to go out, go out to dance, drink and be in our twenties again. Break loose and celebrate me coming home and maybe get this kiddo some rebound action." she winked at sera, "its time, I can tell you are not indulging in succubus happy meals, you are thin as a rail."

Bo looked at me, I shrugged in agreement, "i think it would be fun and a needed break. We haven't been out in a while." Bo smiled wide, "does this mean that your hotpants will come out from hiding in the back of the closet?" she smirked as I blushed nodding yes, the jeans Bo loved would make and appearance. Sera and Kenzi both groaned and ew'd.

Sera poked Kenzi, "lets go this weekend, I will need it after my shifts and my shadow." just then Tamsin walked into the kitchen, twirling keys. "the ash gave me the executive car. It smells new and the windows are tinted, no one will have to see you with me, kid." she looked at Sera and the rest of us as Kenzi hopped over Sera and hugged the Valkyrie. "Blondie, get your partay pants on! We are going out on the town this weekend!"

Tamsin met my eyes and frowned, "super." then looked at Sera, "find me when you are ready to go." The Valkyrie walked out of the kitchen and down to the basement. Kenzi looked at Sera, they shared a silent moment, Kenzi threw up her hands, "that's your prerogative, I understand it." sera looked down at the floor, "come on kiddo, help me unpack my bags and we can talk about things. We can also leave your moms to the make out session that is about to happen, it's written all over BoBo's face."

As soon as the two left, Bo pulled me from the chair, "I cant stop thinking about you in those jeans I love." she bent forward, kissing me, I pulled her tighter against me, "it has been a moment or two since we have indulged in some bar bathroom fun." I smirked as I kissed her deeper, both of us remembering Kenzi's thirtieth birthday, where the dal's back bathroom saw things it probably will never forget. Bo's hands slid under my shirt, drawing light circles on my skin, "can we save the sandwiches for after?"

I grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the stairs, "of course." we were both topless by the time we reached our bedroom door.

**I know short and not much, but next chapter will be full of steamy and fighting, bo and lo will get steamy and then maybe tamsin and sera...who knows...but anyways, I have been busy and tired, doing my best to get chapters up for you guys to enjoy. hopefully I can work on the night out on the town chapter and have it up in a day or so! enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Quick note: the single X after a line break is to indicated a switch to Sera's POV, had a couple requests to indicate the switch to make it easier, hopefully it doesn't interrupt the flow. As you were!**

Fixing my necklace, l couldn't hide the smile it brought. I still wore the pendant Bo gave me years ago. I never took it off in the years we had been together and it had become a permanent part of my wardrobe, an extended part of my body. I set the necklace in the middle of my chest and fixed my grey, sleeveless, scoop neck shirt, when I felt a warm set of hands come around me to lay flat on my stomach. "mmm you look amazing." Bo mumbled in between kisses on my neck. Her hands pulled at my shirt, I had to cover them with mine to get Bo to stop, "I am going to make you wait." Bo growled lightly, "you know that drives me crazy." She placed one last kiss on my neck and moved away, staring at me. "I don't know if I like you better in clothes or out of them."

I turned to see her starting at my backside, I smiled, "its only because of these jeans." Bo's eyes flickered blue, I couldn't resist and grabbed her face, kissing her hard. When we parted, I whispered, "I promise, I will make it worth while if you wait." I found her hand with mine, "let's go, we need to meet the girls downstairs and head out before you ruin my makeup."

Bo let out a even breath, trying to gain control, "oh Dr. Lewis, you will never stop driving me crazy." I led her behind me, her hands finding their way to rest on my bum, squeezing ever so lightly, as we walked downstairs to the three other women waiting on us.

Sera and Kenzi were dancing in the living room, already having downed a few shots. Kenzi was dressed in blue leather pants, a sparkly black tank top, and her favorite matching leather jacket and boots that were spotted with skulls and studs. Sera was wearing a red cocktail dress that sat mid thigh, very tight and was topped off with calf high black boots. Bo smiled and went to Sera, she was wearing my favorite pair of her tightest black pants, her high heeled boots and the tightest, lowest cut purple top . I pulled on Bo's leather jacket that I loved, "you girls ready?" I looked around and noticed Tamsin was missing. "where's the fifth lady of our party?" Kenzi nodded to the crash pad, "finishing up, she overslept from her nap." Sera rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket, "if she doesn't hurry up, we will leave without her."

"I'm ready kid." Tamsin stood in the doorway, having just walked in. I even had to gasp slightly at the sight of the blonde. Bo even muttered a "wow." Sera blushed and stared as Kenzi hollered, "what! What! Look at this hottie! Didn't know you had it in you Blondie." Tamsin was wearing a tight white tank top under a dark green top that hung off on shoulder, the color made her cool blue eyes brighter than normal, mixed with the smoky eye makeup, her hair was up but with a bit of flair. Her brand new dark jeans, showed how fit the woman was. I stared at her for a moment, amazed that she was actually wearing makeup and dressed up like the rest of us, tight clothes and ready to show off. Tamsin frowned, "stop staring, I know how to clean up, its just been a matter of wanting too." I saw her catch a look at Sera, her eyes slowly roaming over the outfit she was in. she turned quickly when Kenzi patted her on the shoulder, "Damn Blondie, civilian living looks good on you, real good." Tamsin smiled and grabbed the car keys, "I will drive. I am still on the wagon, will be indefinitely."

I helped Bo with her coat as Tamsin walked by. Sera and Kenzi walked out arm in arm, singing. Bo followed them and joined in with the poor rendition of every rose has its thorn. I caught up to Tamsin as she held waited for me, "hey commander, you do look amazing." Tamsin smiled wide, "thanks captain."

I raised an eyebrow and made it obvious I was playfully checking her out, "you know, if you cleaned up all those years ago...just maybe."

"maybe you would not have slapped me when I kissed you?"

I laughed as I linked my arm in hers, "big maybe." I gently tugged her towards me, "lets get this shitshow started." Tamsin shook her head, still smiling, "even twenty years later, it still sounds so weird when you swear." We both giggled in agreement and walked to the yellow Camaro.

* * *

X

Sitting in the back sear, smashed between my mom and AK, I could not pull my eyes away from the Valkyrie. I had never seen her in clothes like that, her hair and makeup done like it was. She was truly stunning. I knew I blushed when I saw her run her eyes over me in the house. I kept stealing glances as she drove, then AK cracked a Driving Miss Daisy joke that made the Valkyrie reach back and smack AK. After AK yelped, Tamsins fingers grazed my bare knee, making me flinch. When she looked in the rear view mirror, our eyes locked, sending an intense feeling through my body. She broke first, focusing on driving and yelling at AK to knock it off or she would be kicked out of the car. I let out a breath and joined in singing with mom, trying to distract my mind from where it was headed. I knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kenzi had picked the bar, it was on the fancier side of the city. The bar itself was huge, with dance floors on two levels and bars dotted throughout the massive warehouse sized building. Everyone in the bar was gorgeous and yet as soon as my wife and daughter walked in, they pulled stares and smiles. Bo leaned into me, letting out a sigh, "There is so much energy in here, Lauren." I instinctively held her close to me at the waist, delicately letting everyone in the bar know she was mine. Bo smiled wider, her dimple begging me to kiss it, "I love it when you get territorial, doctor." I bent and kissed the edge of her jaw, "I want to make sure everyone knows you are mine and that they become incredibly jealous of me." Bo moaned, leaning into me as she whispered, "you keep talking like that and I will not wait."

Bo kissed me again as Sera and Kenzi ran to the bar, getting started on drinks quick and hard. Bo and I were staring at each other as Tamsin walked up behind us, "I'll be over there with my water if you need me." she smiled lightly as I watched her eyes settle on my daughter before walking away, jaw clenched.

Bo and I walked to the bar, shots pushed into our hands by our lovely girls. The four of us become buzzed in a heartbeat, all because of the endless shots Kenzi had demanded the bartender to keep coming. I could feel Bo's energy spike as her hands found new places to grab on my body. Eventually she was pulled away from me to dance with Kenzi and Sera, leaving me to stand at the bar.

I watched my wife dance, knowing every slow and seductive move she made was for me. My eyes followed her and only her. After a few minutes, a random young man came up and started dancing with her like normal club guys did when they saw a beautiful woman dancing alone. I smiled as I watched Bo entertain his flirting for a moment, bending to whisper something in her ear that made her giggle and look my way. Bo winked at me, I set my drink down and took slow steps to her. The man looked up as I moved closer, he gave me a short nod and moved closer to Bo, trying to established he had seen her first. I smiled wide as I stopped at them, reaching out and gently pushing the man out of the way as I placed my hand under her chin, pulling Bo in to meet my lips.

Our mouths came together in an intense, passionate kiss that almost knocked the wind out of me. We both could hear the man behind us protest me interrupting his attempts to win over Bo, "what the fuck lady? I was totally talking to her." Bo smiled against my mouth, breaking the kiss, she hugged me close and over my shoulder at the man, "That's no lady, she's my wife." the man mumbled and apology as Bo whispered against my neck, "I want you, Lauren, now." I couldn't answer her in one way or another before her hand found mine and I was being led through the dance floor, to one of the VIP areas. Bo pulsed a security guard to give us access and privacy to the small room with two large leather chairs and side tables meant for champagne service and cigar sampling. Before the thick velvet curtain dropped, separating us from the bar, Bo attacked.

we came together furiously, intensely and hard. Bo's tongue was seeking mine, moving to my lips, teeth biting gently at my neck as she pushed me towards one of the leather chairs. It was overwhelming and amazing all at the same time. I wanted to slow it down as she tugged at my clothes, but as I pushed Bo back gently, she smirked and pulled off her top, throwing it to the ground, "sit down." she reached out, gently shoving me, I hit the edge of the chair and half sat, half fell into the chair. Bo came over, straddling me in the chair, pulling my hands to her body. I quickly removed her bra, my hands covering her breasts as she arched into my hands, moaning. I was silently grateful that the bar was so loud and the entranced security guard would make sure no one came in to interrupt us. Bo kissed me as she grabbed my hand, guiding it to slip underneath the material, I gasped against her mouth as I found exactly how much she wanted me. She pushed my fingers into her, I almost came at the intense feeling of Bo so aggressive and controlling exactly what she wanted me too do. Bo grabbed onto the back of the chair, her eyes were closed as she began to move against me. As her rhythm increased I took one of her breasts in my mouth, forcing her to arch harder against my mouth, making her push harder down on my hand. We had never been together like this, I was inside her as she moved above me. My body began to want more, my hips moving to meet her as she moved, both of us moaning. I grabbed her waist with my other hand, holding harder against as her breath quickened, Bo sat back, letting go of the back of the chair so she could pull at the clothes I was still wearing. She still moved against my hand as she kissed me, her hands unbuttoning my jeans. I smirked and shook my head, "not yet." I moved my thumb against her, causing her breath to catch, sending a shiver through her body. She fell forward again, her hair grazing my bare shoulder softly. It only took a few more strokes of my thumb before I could feel her contract against my fingers, she pushed her hips down hard as she let out a breathless moan. I kept on with the slow strokes of my fingers until Bo grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me deep. She lifted herself off me, pulling another shiver from her as my fingers left, dragging against a still very sensitive area. She stood up from the chair and pulled off the rest of her clothing and stood in front of me naked.

I couldn't utter a single word at the sight, Bo moved fast while I was staring at her. Pulling my shirt over my head, removing my jeans as she kissed down my stomach and thighs. For once in my life I did not care we were in a very public place, I just wanted to feel her on me, in me and I wanted it as soon as possible. Bo's mouth found my neck, my breasts, then her tongue found how ready I was. After she brought me to climax once, she straddled me, pulling my hand back to where she wanted me. Soon I felt her fingers push gently in me, we both moved together in almost identical rhythm, moaning and kissing. Just as waves of ecstasy were about to hit us both, she removed her hand and removed mine, pushing her hips hard against mine and moving slowly merging us into one. I closed my eyes as I felt her mouth cover mine, we both came at once, holding onto each other tight as we rode out the sensation together.

Sweaty and breathless, I smiled as our foreheads met, I leaned and kissed her dimple, "I think that was the best yet..." Bo smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth, opening her eyes, as I closed mine. "I have to agree, doctor." she buried her face in my hair and I did not see that her eyes were glowing a delicate green. "we should buy one of these leather chairs for our room." I laughed as I kissed her shoulder. "we should probably go back to the rest before they realize we are missing." Bo frowned, her eyes were her normal, beautiful brown color, I ran my hand down her neck, "when we get home, we can continue, I want more just as much as you." Bo kissed my cheek and rolled off of me, picking up our strewn clothing, "I cant believe I finally got you to do it in a public place." I smiled as I watched her dress, grabbing my own shirt, "if every time is like this, I am willing to explore that option, further." Bo smile wide as she pulled on the rest of her clothes, walking to kiss me tenderly, "I love you Doctor."

* * *

X

the sexual energy in the bar was at an almost choking level. It was electrifying and bringing the succubus in me dangerously close to the surface. It had been a while since I had a proper feed. I laughed and smirked as I saw my parents disappear, I had to shut out my mom's thoughts before I became embarrassed and mildly grossed out. Mom was experiencing the same energy high I was, I knew it was only a matter of time before the two ran off into a corner. I moved to the music, mildly drunk and dancing with AK. Enjoying the feeling of being able to let go and dance, letting random bodies brush against me. I glanced up and saw the Valkyrie sitting at the far corner of the bar, drinking water. I took the opportunity to stare at her through the crowd, she was scanning and watching, staying alert as people moved in and around her. Tamsin was truly beautiful as she was very serious about making sure I was safe, I felt a sudden twinge in my heart and desire to rush to her, kiss her. The alcohol in my system making me brave. "Geez kiddo, stare any harder and you will burn holes into the poor sober blonde one." AK startled me as she bumped her butt into mine, yelling in my ear, "how long are you two going to do this? You have been pining over the cranky one for how many years? You even told her how you felt about her and yet you two sit behind a pretend glass wall, both too chicken shit to own up." AK backed away from my ear, dancing and nodding towards Tamsin, mouthing, "hit it or quit it."

I smiled, blushing, I had told AK everything right before I thought Tamsin and Anya were engaged. AK was my best friend and I would tell her everything I couldn't tell my parents or grandparents. Having a terrible crush on my mums closest friend was not something I could sit at the table at dinner and discuss. I had told Tamsin that I thought I was in love with her when she was in her coma after the cloudsmen, but I never knew if she heard me. She only hinted at it when I confronted her right before I moved into my new apartment, now it was becoming a moot point as she withdrew from me further and further and all we did was fight. Regardless, she was beautiful and I was drunk, I would continue to indulge in unnoticed glances and looks as long as I could. I carefully ran my fingers over the Valkyries necklace I was still wearing, feeling my heart beat faster with every second I stared at the object of my irritation and unadmitted desire.

I downed my drink, dancing my way back to the bar when I felt someone's hand brush across my arm, trying to get my attention. I looked up into the hazel eyes of a cute girl smiling at me, she leaned forward and yelled in my ear, "hey, I saw you from across the room and was compelled to come over and ask if I could buy you a drink." I could not hide my smile, I knew exactly what the girl wanted, her energy and thoughts were one. I moved closer to her, "I think I would like that."

the girl was cute, a small brunette with hazel eyes that smiled as she smiled, her top was low cut and showed off all that she had to offer. She was not my normal type, but the succubus in me was happy to move forward with what was in front of me, craving chi. The girl smiled as I accepted her drink offer, turning to push through the crowd so we could go back to the bar. I looked to my right and saw Tamsin looking right at us. I smiled at the thought that ran through my drunken head, I wanted to make the old woman jealous, I reached out and grabbed the girls hand, pulling her back to me. I leaned in and whispered my drink order, "whiskey, straight up and I may be persuaded to dance with you after." the girl blushed and lit up, her fingers interlacing in mine, she walked me to the bar as I could feel cool blue eyes lock onto us, moving with us.

The girl and I chatted at the bar, our bodies close. I finished the whiskey in two gulps and was given another. I moved even closer, craving to touch her and kiss her. The girl turned to me as she paid for the drinks, "I'm veronica by the way." I ran my hand up her arm, "Sera." Veronica smiled as she looked at my hand on her, "I have never seen you around here before, Sera."

I leaned closer, my lips brushing her cheek, "i don't go out often, mmm...you smell amazing." As I moved back, I kissed veronica lightly on the lips. She was caught off guard, but pleasantly surprised, she pushed another drink into my hand. I set the drink down, shaking my head no as I ran my hand up her neck and resting it on her cheek. Meeting her eyes I bent forward and kissed her slowly, feeling her moan as I was giving her exactly what she wanted. We kissed for a moment, until Veronica pulled away , looking over my shoulder. "lets go somewhere out of the way, we have an audience." she nodded in the direction of where Tamsin was sitting. I looked back, the Valkyries eyes were boring holes into us, a mix of jealousy, anger and something else I could not place, radiating across her eyes.

I smiled, grabbing Veronica's hand, "She's no one." I pulled her after me as I walked us to a dark corner of the bar. I let the girl be the aggressor, gently pushing me against a wall and crashing against my mouth with hers. The girl was not a bad kisser, my hands held onto her arms as she pressed her body against mine. We were in the middle of a heavy make out session when I began to pull small amounts of chi. It was driving the girl insane as her desire increased, her hands found their way to my breasts. I let her touch me, I was in need of some sort of release as I pulled more from her, she was the perfect stranger. My hands left her arms and found their way to her jeans, when Veronica felt my hands on her skin, she moaned so deep that I lost it a little. I began to pull more and did not realize my eyes were beginning to glow purple.

Right as my hands were freeing the button to Veronica's jeans, someone yanked at her arm, startling her. She swatted at the hand, "back off, this is a party for two." Her arm was yanked again, pulling us apart. Veronica turned and was face to face with Tamsin, clenching her jaw as she kept eye contact with me, she turned to Veronica and in her gruff voice, "You need to leave this one alone." I smirked, and leaned against the wall, "You need to leave me alone, old one, I am enjoying myself with my new friend." I watched as Tamsin swallowed hard, fighting the rising anger or jealousy I could see wash over her.

Veronica tried to yank her arm back from the gentle but strong grip Tamsin held on her arm, "You're the creep, you leave." I could see the irritation rise even more in the Valkyrie, "I said leave, now. So do it."

The stare Tamsin gave Veronica was enough for the girl to take the advice to leave seriously, she looked at me, "I am not getting in the middle of some girlfriend payback fight." she threw her hands up and walked away. As soon as Veronica melded into the rest of the crowd Tamsin turned to me, grabbing my elbow, "kid, you need to be careful. Your eyes." I squeezed them shut, "You need to stop interrupting my life." I pushed off the wall, "I was in the middle of something and if you will excuse me, I am going to go finish what I started." I tried to pull my arm away from Tamsin's hand, "Go nurse your water and call your dark fae girlfriend." Tamsin didn't let go, she tugged me harder, "outside, now."

the look in her eyes unnerved me, I knew it was better if I went with her as she pulled me after her, I ripped my arm out of her hand, "I can walk on my own, thank you." I folded my arms as she threw me a hard stare and walked behind me, gently pushing me to the side exit. She slammed the door open and let me walk outside in the cold night air, the rush of the cold sobered me up a little. It also made me irritated that she had interrupted me, I looked up in the night sky, "What are you doing old woman? You are my shadow, not my sex police."

Tamsin kicked the door closed behind her, making me jump, "What the hell were you thinking, Sera? Doing that in public? We are not in a fae bar, people would notice, what if your little girlfriend noticed that your eyes are a lovely fucking shade of lavender?" Tamsin stepped close to me, "you are smarter than that."

I scowled at her, folding my arms closer as I began to get colder, "you just don't like that I was kissing someone else, get over it." I shivered as I walked to the door, "I am going back inside, I am freezing."

She grabbed my arm as I walked past her to get to the door, "is that what you were doing in there, trying to make me jealous?" her tone was hard. I looked up into her eyes, "it doesn't matter if I was or wasn't, you don't seem to care either way." I looked down at her hand, "now, please let me go, and keep staring from a distance."

Tamsin closed her eyes, letting my arm go, I walked to the door and as my hand grabbed the handle, I heard the gruff voice, "if you were trying to make me jealous, Sera, you were doing damn good job of it. You are the only woman I see in there, anywhere."

I paused, turning back to look at the Valkyrie, she was looking at the ground, "what did you say Tamsin?"

She looked up and met my eyes, "you heard what I said, I am not going to repeat myself." her voice was gentler now. I sighed, "you are nothing but words." reached for the door, "I am going back inside."

I had the door halfway open when I felt her hand on my bicep, pulling me to look at her, "will you stop grabbing me..." before I could finish, her hands were on the sides of my face, pulling me into a kiss. It caught me by surprise as Tamsin kissed me hard, causing me to step back, my back hitting the brick wall. It took me a moment before I kissed her back, our mouths meeting in a feverish, furious clash of lips and tongues. I pushed off the wall and pressed against her, my hands went to her neck to hold her against me as I bit lightly at her upper lip, making the Valkyrie gasp. Her arms slid around my waist, pulling me even closer to her, it was like nothing I felt before with anyone.

Tamsins hands were hot against my cool skin, the intense craving I felt for more from her washed over me, I wanted to give myself completely to her in this moment as our bodies were pressed so close together it was hard to discern where either of us ended and began. Tamsins hands moved from my back to the sides of my breasts as we gasped for air in between kisses, I moved into her hands as I wanted more from her. As her hands moved to the front, the side door was kicked open and a drunk stumbled out and began retching, leaning against the brick wall as he walked out of the alley.

Tamsin broke away from me and stepped back, folding her arms immediately, she was flushed and breathless, she looked in my eyes and I saw the never ending struggle in her eyes, "I...Sera, we should go back inside." she moved to the door, I reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her. I said nothing, moving to stand in front of her, I placed my hands on both sides of her face, "I wanted to make you jealous, to see what you would do." I smiled as ran my thumb over her cheek, "you are so beautiful and you don't realize it, Tamsin." her eyes glassed over as I leaned forward. Brushing my lips across hers, painfully slow, feeling her breath quicken as she breathed out. I closed the gap, kissing her gently, waiting for her to respond. It only took her a second to kiss me back, this time slow and purposeful. As I smiled against the kiss to say something, the door kicked open again, this time it wasn't a drunk.

It was my mom, "Sera! Tamsin! What the hell is going on out here!" Tamsin backed away quickly, "Bo..." her voice was soft and tinted with fear. I looked at my mom, the anger was radiating off of her as her eyes flashed blue. I stepped in front of her, "mom, it's okay." I tried to calm her down, but it was not working. I reached for my moms arms, to calm her and hold her back as I could feel she was about to attack Tamsin.

I looked back at Tamsin, a pained look was etched across her face, "I will call you guys a cab, I have to go." she looked up and saw that my mum had also walked out into the alley, that's when I saw the tear slip out, "Captain, I'm so sorry. I have to go, I will be around if the kid needs me...but I." Bo cut her off, "yes, leave now, before I break your other arm." her voice was low and dripping with anger.

Tamsin met my eyes, full of tears, "Sera, there's so much that I cant..." she swallowed hard and turned to walk down the alley, "if you need me I will be there." I heard the tears in her voice as she walked away. My mom and mum suddenly barraging me with questions of what exactly in hell was going on.

* * *

Sera had managed to calm her mom down enough to get her back into the bar. Kenzi popped out into the alley as Tamsin walked away. I grabbed Kenzi, "I don't know what is going on, Bo is pissed and I need you and Sera to get her inside. I will be back." Kenzi looked at Sera and back at me, "doc, you know those two are pretty much head over heels in love with each other, right?"

I let out a breath, "I know, but they wont admit it to each other yet." I nudged her, "We need to get Bo inside, before we have to break up another succubus vs. Valkyrie fight."

Kenzi nodded in agreement, immediately going to the other side of Bo and helping Sera get her back inside to a VIP booth to calm the blue out of Bo's eyes.

Taking a deep breath to calm my own motherly instinct down, I ran after my old friend. I caught up with Tamsin two blocks down from the bar, "Tamsin."

she shook her head, her back still turned to me, "let me go, captain." I ran up to stand next to her, slowing to walk with her, "Tamsin, what happened." I wanted to know as much as Bo. I had only walked out to see my daughter and Tamsin flushed and breathless, my wife close to the same level of anger of that day our marriage was put on hold for a year.

Tamsin stopped, she looked at me. Her eyes red, teary, "can I be honest with you, Lauren?"

I nodded, biting at my lip as I suddenly felt nervous, "of course, whatever it is I wont think different of you. You still are one of my best friends, I told you that as long as you don't hurt her." I was mildly rambling, trying to give Tamsin support but also nervous for what she was about to say.

Tamsin folded her arms tighter against her chest, "I am very much in love with your daughter. I cant stop thinking about her, I cant stop looking at her and the jealousy I feel when anyone touches her or looks at her." she paused as she swallowed tears back, "she pissed me off. it started out I was trying to stop her from revealing she is fae while she was engaging with a girl in the bar, we argued and" Tamsin ran a shaky hand through her hair, "I reacted, my heart reacted for me, and I kissed her, we kissed and to finally answer all of your questions, yes, I have feelings for her, I have fallen in love with your daughter. How, why and when, I am still trying to figure that out, but what I feel for her, I have never felt before and it scares the hell out of me." she looked in my eyes, "I will fuck this up, I will hurt her, I already have by being distant, trying to keep her safe. You and your family are more important to me than...what my heart thinks it wants." Tamsin stepped back to continue walking wherever she was headed, I knew her words were lies to try and protect me. "I will keep her safe as I promised, but I have to keep my distance until this is over."

I wanted to cry at what Tamsin just confessed to me, "Do you really love her?" she had just told me a handful of times, "look at me and tell me, because if you do you won't hurt her, because she..." she held up her hand, stopping me.

"Lauren, I do love her, but we both know I am incapable of making anything work out without fucking it all up." she let out a breath, "my feelings come last to keeping her safe, I wont lose her like Sophia." she closed her eyes, her wings appeared, covering her in a soft golden glow, "I have to do it this way, until this assignment is over." she smiled tightly, tears still in her eyes. I had never seen my friend this upset, "look away captain." I obeyed her, trying to fight her persuasion she was using on me. "Tamsin..." the feeling left me as soon as it hit me, when I turned back around, the Valkyrie was gone.

I looked up in the sky, whispering to no one but the buildings and the cold night air, " Dammit Tamsin, you are so stubborn to even see it, she is in love with you too."

I shivered, holding my arms close against my chest, I headed back to the bar. Finding Bo and Sera standing outside of the bar, arguing while Kenzi held my coat, giving me a look that said I was lucky to have left when I did. When I moved closer, taking my coat from Kenzi, Sera looked at me, "mum. Did you?" I nodded, "we'll talk later." Bo laughed, tinged with anger, "oh we will talk, all of us. I am beyond pissed off at what I saw." Bo glared at me, her eyes still glowing a light blue, "where is she? She ran from me, nice to see the Valkyrie still remembers how pissed off I can get."

I sighed, grabbing Bo's hand, her only thoughts in her mind were that the one woman who helped take Sera away from her was now trying to take her away again, and that Tamsin was not nearly good enough for her daughter. "Tamsin, is gone. She left." I looked at Bo, but I could see Sera read my thoughts, her eyes glassed over, "mum, why?" I let her read my thoughts, giving her access to the conversation between Tamsin and I in the alley. Sera gasped, covering her mouth as Kenzi immediately hugged her. Bo was still beyond angry to notice her daughters reaction, if she did, she would have realized in that moment how in love the two women were with each other.

The cab pulled up to the curb, Sera took the front seat while Kenzi, Bo and I took the back seat. I sat down, holding onto Bo's hand. As the car pulled away, I felt a strange sensation that I was going to throw up immediately, I had to swallow a few times to chase the feeling away. Bo looked over at me, her anger dissipating to concern, "Lauren, honey, are you okay? You look really pale." she held her hand against my forehead, "you are a little warm." I smiled, trying to ease her concern, "I am fine, I think its the alcohol and my adrenaline mixing." I kissed her cheek, "We all need some water and sleep." Bo nodded, finally calming down a little, "We all need to sleep on some things, that's for sure."

I smiled lightly, I looked up and saw Sera's reflection in the windshield. Tears had made tracks down her makeup, her hand clutched around the necklace Tamsin had given her.

**okay, so before ya'll get upset, I had to break up the smuttiness and what I had planned to do with both couples. I didn't want to make this entire chapter super smutty. I also wanted to drag out the drama to connect it to what is to come next...stick with me and I promise, I will make it worth while for you all, all you Samsin fans. but I have made it clear that there is more to come... :) enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**short chapter! but I wanted to get this up. some have remarked that this tamsin and sera is imprinty like twilight...well look at the timeline, sera was 14 when she began to crush on tamsin, then tamsin got new eyes for the kid when she was 22. Tamsin has been in and out of the girls life as she has had to deal with things. maybe it is weird to some, but the idea behind this is that sometimes souls are just drawn to each other...it doesn't matter if its age or anything. that's what I am trying to get across here. I actually have not seen all of the twilight movies because they are not my cup of tea, I apologize if you think a love story that is like this one that transcends age and explanation...sorry. but I am a hopeless romantic. but! negative reviews change my story! so I have decided to change a lot here...but enjoy and there will be more to come!**

Sera asked to be dropped off at the compound, Bo and her had been snapping at each other in the cab ride home. Kenzi forced Sera to let her stay with her, knowing that Sera would need her aunt. Bo and I rode the rest of the way home in silence, partly because I was not feeling well and partly because I was upset with Bo and her reaction to what happened in the alleyway. When the cab pulled up in front of the house, I saw the Camaro was in the driveway, but there were no lights on in the crash pad. Bo stormed out of the cab, mumbling as she walked into the house. I paid the cab driver and walked into the house. I was woozy and my stomach was upset, "Bo, I am going to take a shower and then we need to talk about Sera." Bo was in the kitchen digging in the fridge, she looked at me with a frustrated stare, "fine. You know I am not happy about all of this, Tamsin is your friend." she pulled out a tub of ice cream, "you want some of this?" just the sight of the ice cream tub, made my stomach roll. I shook my head, "no, I need to wash the bar off of me, will bring up some water to the bedroom? I think I am going to lie down after, I really don't feel well."

Bo nodded as she shoveled ice cream in her mouth, "You sure you're okay?" her eyes were full of concern, she was very angry at her daughter and Tamsin, but it would be put aside for me. I smiled, "i probably drank a little more than I should have." I blew her a kiss and ran upstairs.

I had to brace myself against the shower wall as the nausea overcame me. I barely made it out of the shower before throwing up. I held onto the bathroom sink and looked in the mirror, I was pale and sweaty and it was not a result of the hot shower. Finishing up in the shower, I put on pajamas and crawled into bed. Bo came up a few minutes later, with her ice cream and my water. She frowned when she saw me, "you don't look good, Lauren." I smiled weakly, "thanks?"

her hand went to my forehead, "you aren't warm, maybe it is the booze and the five pickle backs Kenzi forced on us." she smiled and kissed my forehead, "here, drink some of this." she helped me up so I could drink the water. Bo set the ice cream down so she could change her clothes, "Lauren, what are we going to do about this." she waved her arms in a small circle, "this thing with our daughter and the Valkyrie."

I sighed, leaning my head against the headboard, "why are you so adamant against them?" it came out quietly, I was extremely tired and my voice was echoing it. Bo threw her clothes in a ball onto the floor, "because! She is my little girl! And I...I cant...I don't want her to fall into a relationship that isn't healthy for her." she turned to look at me, "Tamsin is not good for her, she can barely take care of herself. How would she ever be enough for Sera." she was getting agitated.

"you remember once, a long time ago, when I thought I would never be enough for you? And you were worried that you would hurt me, that I deserved better?" I leaned up further, "yet, you chased me down in a desert, brought me back to life. Then I chased you around the world, trying to prove that you were all that I would ever want, need, or desire in this life?" I paused as Bo looked at the floor, her mind full of memories of our successes and failures in our almost twenty five year old relationship.

"it's not the same Lauren. Tamsin...you know why I have a hard time with her sometimes."

I let out a breath, "I want the best for Sera, Bo. We both do. I know that you still linger on the bad of Tamsin. But remember, she was the one who made me fae, she was the one who sacrificed her life to protect Sera, she gave up her immortality to make me stronger in saving you, and the one who is been burdened with protecting Sera from a distance." I could feel that Bo understood all of this, but the only thing in her mind was Tamsin was the one who allowed Sera to be taken from us in the first place, it was truly my mistake, but it would have never happened if Tamsin had not told me about Seamus.

Bo moved to the dresser, grabbing one of my old medical school shirts, pulling it on angrily, "Lauren, I understand what you are telling me, and I know full well what the Valkyrie has done for our family over the years, I care for her because of that. But when it comes to my daughter, I don't know what she wants from Sera." she looked in my eyes.

I kept her gaze, "she wants nothing, Bo, nothing but to find peace in the world of chaos she keeps herself in." I held out my hand to her, motioning for her to come to bed, "I will be honest, I am not too keen on the two either, but I cannot control the hearts of others." Bo took my hand and crawled into my arms, I took a breath, "when I caught up to Tamsin in the alley, she confessed her feelings for Sera. That she is in love with her and it scares her because she has not felt anything like that in centuries." I felt bo sigh against my chest, "Tamsin is struggling because of us, because Sera is our daughter and that the family we have given her is so important too her. Her loyalty to us and what has been asked of her, will always trump her heart." I held Bo closer to me, "plus who are we to say anything about love."

I hit a nerve with Bo, she shot up and out of my arms, "I am to say who my daughter is with, especially in this case. Tamsin is not who Sera needs, she has done more damage in her life than good." Bo rolled out of bed heated, "Lauren I know you and Tamsin have some strange bond, and that clouds your thoughts and opinions of her. But I see clearly, Tamsin is not good for our daughter, she has been in her life since she was five, watching her grow up. don't you think that's odd too?"

I stared at her hard, "nothing clouds my thoughts and opinions of Tamsin, her actions have spoken volumes of the person she is and can be. You have forgotten that Tamsin has been in and out of Sera's life like a drunken dad that stops by on weekends, sometimes." I frowned at my own angry comparison of Tamsin, but she had been in and out of our lives as she dealt with her own life hang-ups. missing for months and years at time, showing up and not really knowing who Sera was becoming until she was a teenager and she found stability with Anya. By then Sera and Tamsin were strangers. "You know what I mean, you are just finding every excuse you can to justify your unfounded reasoning's of why they should not.

Bo laughed, "really, and when she took you to the Norn and you made that deal or the other times she has done something that has brought harm to our family?"

Bo hit a nerve, "the Norn was my fault and my fault alone, don't put that on her." I stared at her hard, trying to keep my voice down as she was making me angry.

Bo shook her head, "Always taking her side when it boils down, don't you? You are always her biggest defender even though you just said you don't agree with her and Sera."

I stood up suddenly, "have you forgotten, she is the one who made me fae so you and I could love forever, she found you and brought me back to you when you decided to run? That and more, she has always been there, put our family first and the one time she might want to feel something for her own or know a love like we have, you are going to shit all over that." I walked over to Bo, "i will be in the lab for the rest of the night, I think we both need to cool down." I was getting angry at my wife for the sole reason she wasn't listening to her heart for the first time in her life and was more focused on the past that, in my eyes Tamsin had more than made up for. I grabbed blankets and pillows, ignoring the petulant stare of my wife as she kept her arms crossed, pissed off at me, pissed off at Tamsin, pissed off at Sera and lastly pissed off at herself.

I walked out in the cold night air to the garage lab and made my couch bed, forgetting about how horrible my stomach hurt and the urge to throw up every three minutes.

* * *

X

Sitting on the floor of the shower, having scrubbed away the night as best as possible, I slid down the wall and sat on the floor, knees tight to my chest. I let the hot water continue to pound and sting at me, reddening my skin into a deep lobster color. My mum let me see everything, Tamsin's confession and her disappearance. I leaned my head on my knees, watching the wings swinging freely as I stared at the shower tiles, water swirling around to the drain. Even though the Valkyrie had told my mum what she felt, I wanted and needed her to tell me, face to face. I didn't care what my mom thought, she was livid and we had fought, I knew her reasons of why she was against Tamsin and I, it was clear as day. A long ago decision made by my mum, facilitated by Tamsin. It was a deep rooted pain that my mom never let go of, or deeply wanted too.

She would have to let me go, I would not let her past affect whatever came next for me. I had endured my own lengthy battle with my feelings for the old woman that seeped into every fiber of my being. I had tried for years to forget the grumpy blonde that made me feel safe, but couldn't. I had loved her with my whole heart for a very long time and now that I knew she felt the same, could feel the same, this was not a fight I would back away from. I loved my mom but she wont be the one to stop me from the same kind of love I know she found and fought for.

I was angry at her for her reaction and the fight we had in front of the bar, her unwillingness to understand or accept how I felt about Tamsin.

A soft knock on the bathroom door, drew me out of the steam, "Kiddo, you good in there or am I going to have to send in a dive team?" AK was trying to keep things light, since being caught in the middle of the yelling match between mom and I. I reached up and shut off the water, stepping out and putting on a robe, I opened the door. AK was in her skull pants, and zombie t-shirt she would always sleep in, eating handfuls of popcorn. "Hey AK, sorry you had to referee earlier."

"no worries, kiddo, I've refereed many a Bo Bo vs. whomever has pissed her off bad enough to invoke her temper fights. She has one bitching temper." I walked past her to my closet, "AK what the hell do I do?" I turned to look at her, "mum let me look in on their conversation." I paused, my heart aching at what Tamsin said, it was an ache of finally knowing something about her true feelings and a sad ache, knowing she would continue to keep me at a distance.

AK through munching mouthfuls, "it's pretty simple to me, go get her kiddo." Ak move to sit on the bed, "you told me when you were fourteen that you had a crush on Blondie. I could see through that BS when you hightailed it out of town. You were in love with her at that moment she announced her sort of engagement to Anya." She gave me a stern look, telling me not to bullshit her now. "you left because you would have done anything you could to keep lying to yourself about the connection you two have. I cant read minds, I cant fly, I most certainly cannot sexy juice people to make them do my bidding, I am still human but I know when two bitches are in love. She looks at you the way Hotpants used to look at your mom when they first started their own little dance of love." She took a breath, "life is short-ish, well maybe not for you fae faces, but you get what I am trying to throw down. Go get your girl, at least fight for her and if she loves you as much as I think, you will break through the walls she has put up for centuries and your moms will understand that love is just as blind as it can be dumb."

I smiled at the wise words of my Aunt and best friend, I sighed hard and rubbed at my face, "what about mom? I don't want to hurt her, but..." I sighed hard. AK came around and wrapped an arm around me, "if I know BoBo like I do, she will get over it or break the Valkyries arm then get over it."

I smiled again, "I don't understand why she hates Tamsin sometimes." AK jumped up on to the bed, near the headboard, "Blondie is complicated, this I know. But for the true deal on your mom's and Tam Tam's beef, you are going to have to go to the source." she pointed at my necklace, "first talk to Blondie, sort that shit out and get battle prepared. If mom sees how in love you two are and it isn't a joke, it wont take her too long to get the picture." AK blew me a kiss, "now get your ass dressed and fire up the Valkyrie bat signal, bring her to you. In the meantime, I'll be here watching zombie romance movies and sleeping in your huge ass bed." AK rolled around in the great expanse of the bed, "why aren't the beds this big in the guest rooms?"

I smiled, "because guests usually stay overnight and leave the next day, you are in and out of here like a cheap hooker."

AK's jaw dropped in mock shock, "Rude. I am more of a high end escort that doesn't kiss on the lips." she threw popcorn at me, "go, get outta here."

it was later than when we had gotten back from the bar, we had only stay at the bar for an hour and a half before the proverbial shit hit the fan. I the night was colder, forcing me to pull up the collar on my jacket as I walked through the back grounds of the compound, towards the old tree house. I stood next to the massive tree and pulled out the necklace, my fingers were shaking as I slowly pressed it over my heart, my eyes closed.

It took longer than expected, but in a few minutes of pressing the charm against my heart, I felt wind move around me and the tree branches rustle.

"i came as fast as I could, Are you alright?" Her voice was gruff but nervous and quiet. I turned to her just as her wings retracted, ending the soft golden glow I had seen cascade around me. Tamsin was wearing her old clothes, it didn't distract how beautiful she was. She was looking everywhere but at me, on alert as always. I swallowed hard, trying to find the bravery I had latched onto in the bar, "No, I'm not alright." Tamsin glanced at me, "we should get you back inside, where it is safer."

"Tamsin, I am not alright because of you and this thing hanging between us." her face flinched and she looked at a tree behind me, her voice still soft, "I'm sorry what happened, my emotions got the best of me. I promise it wont happen again." she nodded to no one but herself.

I took a deep breath and took a step to  
her, "i was fourteen when I realized it. You were helping mum move her lab stuff around in the garage, I had come in to ask for help with my homework and I caught you two talking about the army and the differences in sleeping quarters higher ranks got. Your eyes lit up when you saw me, happy, excited, I don't know exactly. You were always so kind to me even when I was an asshole to you. Your smile was always genuine and maybe it was my hormones kicking in early, but after you offered to help me with my Ancient history homework." I paused, remembering that day as if it was happening in front of me. "that was when the crush started, you were bold, brave, confident and aloof to what anyone thought of you. There wasn't a thing you wouldn't do for me if I asked if of you."

I moved to the silent Valkyrie, standing still, focusing on not looking at me in the eyes, "then you gave me the helmet, what it meant to me I can never express correctly, you filled my heart in that moment. but then I realized I was too young and we both were in relationships. I tried to give up on the crush. I cant lie, the day I thought you were engaged to Anya, it broke my heart, because I knew I would never be yours, never could be yours and you would never be mine, because I was so young and stupid to the world on a whole." I took a breath, "when I saw you at the Dal, when I came home after university, everything I felt came back as if someone hit a light switch on. But stronger." I stopped, I had been rambling, Tamsin still stood silent. Not moving or saying a word, just clenching her jaw and taking even slow breaths. I felt like crying as I took the final steps to stand in front of her, "I love you Tamsin, have for a very long time and I cannot keep it anymore, all of the people I have been with, non of them ever compared to you and...oh fuck it. I love you more than I can explain with all of my education. It is not about science or logic, its about my heart and the woman standing in front of me who has it."

Tamsin finally looked at me, "Kid, my wings are meant to be used for emergencies only." She stepped back, her face tight with holding back the emotions she was keeping to herself. I shook my head, "no, don't do this, don't walk away from me. I know you feel the same."

She shook her head, "i cant, Sera, you will get hurt. It doesn't matter, I wont be around much longer after we stop whoever is coming for you. Don't waste your time on me kid."

I felt angry tears rise, "Answer me! Do you love me?" it came out as yell forcing her to look in my eyes, "Kid..."

I yelled again as I moved closer, "just say it! Listen to your heart, give it what it wants, give yourself what you want. I need to hear it from you, not from fringe thoughts and other's ideas of us." I was no fighting back tears, I reached up and pulled off the necklace, dropping it to the ground, "is it because of my mom? Is it because..."

I didn't finish. I was knocked to the ground hard and fast by a black cloud swarming between the two of us. I rolled to my side and saw two cloudsmen appear. Tamsin yelled my name and ran towards me. The cloudsmens to her left threw out his arm and struck her, sending her to the ground. I became enraged in an instant, standing up fast my eyes and hands glowing purple, I charged at the cloudsmen. Reaching out with my hand, picking him up and choking him from a distance until I was close enough to pull his life from him. Dropping him to the ground empty.

Tamsin recovered from her fall, her wings were out as she came to me, "I have to get you out of here." before she could reach me, I felt two burning hands come around my neck squeezing. I fought through the initial shock of pain and pulled him forward as Tamsin kicked the cloudsmen holding onto me, he dropped to the ground with a grunt. I dropped to my knees, in pain but even more enraged.

Tamsin fought with the one who had my neck, I stood up and went after the one walking towards us. Every time one cloudsmen was dealt with, another would appear. I raced to the one, met him half way and swung over him, grabbing him in a headlock. I pushed him towards Tamsin and the one she was fighting. When I was close I shoved him into the energy field surrounding Tamsins wings, her wings produced a dangerous bladed type of energy field that would tear away flesh like it was nothing. I held the cloudsmen there, ignoring that the energy field was also slicing my hand.

Tamsin sun as the cloudsmen screamed and fell to the ground, covering his face. I held him as I pulled the rest of his life from him, allowing some of the burns on my neck to heal.

"Sera! Run!" I looked up at Tamsin, my rage was full blown, I shook my head no and moved to the last cloudsmen standing. I used my force and pushed Tamsin way with the flick of my wrist as she tried to grab me and stop me.

She managed to get a grip on my arm, stopping me as she turned me to face her, "Sera, look at me, stop this and run...please." the look in her eyes took the edge off my rage. I closed my eyes and whispered hard, "do you love me?"

Tamsin's answer was cut off when I felt two searing hands dig into my back, pulling the breath from me, my body consumed in pain. I was being lifted up off the ground, my skin burning as the cloudsmen pushed his fist deeper into me. Tamsin screamed and drew her sword, thrusting it into the exposed stomach of the cloudsmen, pushing him off of me. I fell to the ground as soon as his hands were free from my back. I fell into a heap of pain and smoke curling up from my back. My body was beginning to shut down from shock and overwhelming pain.

I felt her strong arms pick me up and hold me close against her chest as we lifted off the ground. The soft golden glow from her wings lighting up the night. I whispered, painfully, "finally, you take me flying. I have been asking for this since I was five years old, maybe I should have chased cloudsmen back then." I opened my eyes and saw the fear in hers, in that split second I could access her thoughts, I reached up and touched her cheek with shaky bloody hands, "why cant you say it, when its the only thing you think about."

Tamsin swallowed hard and looked at me as she lowered us to the ground, she walked with me still in her arms towards the compound, "tell your grams you need her."

I already had the moment I was freed from the cloudsmen, I looked over at the stretcher that was barreling through the front gate of the compound followed by the fae hospital staff. Tamsin set me down, gently, onto the stretcher as I began to cry. I was in intense pain from the burns and could feel the cloudsmen poison begin to take hold in my body. The fae staff went to roll me away as my grams came down the hallway. Tamsin waved at them to hold for a second, she bent down to me, eyes full of tears and moved close to my ear, so only I could hear, "my heart has never known the kind of love you bring into it every moment of every day. I love you, Sera." she moved back and kissed me lightly on the lips. She stood up and nodded to the fae staff to take me and walked away. That's when I noticed she had slipped the wings back around my neck. I started to cry more and eventually passed out from the pain of everything.

* * *

Sitting straight up on the couch, "Sera." I gasped for air as I felt the intense pain my daughter felt. I rolled off the couch as my mothers thoughts hit me. I ignored my stomach pains and dizziness and ran into the house. Bo was in the basement, passed out with empty ice cream tubs around her and her favorite old movie playing on the TV. I shook her awake, "Bo wake up, it's Sera."

I ran back upstairs in a panic, looking for car keys. Bo stumbled up the stairs, sleepily, "Lauren, what's going on." I squeezed my eyes shut, "She's hurt, hurt bad. Another dark fae attack." I ran a hand over my stomach, trying to soothe its upset, "she is at the fae hospital, mom is taking care of her, but we have to go now." Bo ran out of the house, snatching the keys from the hook by the door yelling at me to hurry the fuck up.

My mother met us as we stormed in, "Sera is stabilized, she's been burned badly in a lot of places. I have her on double dose injections to get her stronger. I am hoping that when she is stronger she will be able to pull out the cloudsmen poison." she looked behind us as I heard Bo gasp when she heard it was cloudsmen again. "if it wasn't for Tamsin..."

Bo turned and saw the Valkyrie standing off to the side, she ran to her, eyes blazing blue, "What happened!"

Tamsin spoke softly, "there was four of them, Sera was distracted, I was distracted. I tried to get her out of there but her rage...it was hard to get her to calm down." I could see the hurt on Tamsins face for not being able to get Sera out sooner.

Bo screamed at Tamsin, "this is your fault! All of it, If my daughter dies. There will not be a bone in your body I leave unbroken, and when they all heal I will break them again. This is your fault, she is distracted because she thinks she is in love with you."

Tamsin looked in her the eyes, "she called me, I tried to stay away." her voice was shaky and guilt ridden.

Bo lost it, "don't blame her for this." she went to grab Tamsin when a hand shot out and grabbed Bo's wrist, Bo turned to growl at the person interrupting her rage.

"if you hit my sister, I may not be responsible for what happens to you succubus." Bryns blue eyes pierced Bo's, "so lets take a step back and calm down." Bo ripped her arm away from Bryn's. She turned and looked at my mother, "where is sera?" my mother motioned her to follow. Bo gave me a hard look as I stood trying not to shake and throw up at the same time. I looked up and saw Bryn and Tamsin talking. Tamsins face turned from sad and worried to one of pure unmitigated anger.

She met my eyes and whispered to Bryn who nodded and followed down the path Bo went. Tamsin walked to me, "I am leaving Bryn here with Sera. She just told me who is responsible for this attack, the others and Jase." she took a deep breath. "it appears one of her escorts spilled the whole plan to attack Sera again after he killed me with this last round of cloudsmen, not realizing how strong Sera is. She came here as soon as possible to tell me."

"who? Who is it? Finnegan is still gathering intelligence." I reached out for her. I was trying to control my panic.

Tamsin met my eyes, "Arden. A Loki who never forgave me for killing his son, Liam. The fiancé I never married and killed to save a mother and son." she turned to walk away, "captain, go be with your family. I need to have a talk with old Arden." she walked with a fury and I called after her, "what are you going to do?" I was stunned at the revelation she just laid down.

She looked back at me, "i am going to kill him." she turned as her wings came out, "Don't let Bryn leave Sera's side until this is done." she pushed out of the doors and disappeared in a flash of gold.

** More to come! with an alteration in the storyline!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Negative reviews change my story for the better, it actually inspires me to deviate from the path I am comfortable in. But don't worry, I fully intend to stick to my path, with a small alteration...because I felt some things had to age in this story, deter it a little. The T after the line break is Tamsin's POV, it may be the only one I do...it had to be done to make that part of the story make sense. who knows how it turned out...after that, the X dictates Sera's pov as before. Short chapter I know! but this weekend I will be able to work on more!**

I walked into Sera's room to join Bo and my mother as they stood outside of the hospital room looking at my very sedated daughter. Sera was covered in minor scrapes, her neck still showed marks from the cloudsmen, her right hand was wrapped up in gauze and she was propped at a weird angle to help her back injuries. "how is she, mom?" my mother never took her gaze from her granddaughter, "Stable. For now. We have to get her strength up as soon as possible, she needs to feed and heal. Right now she is very weak and that is complicating things."

Bo closed her eyes and leaned against the edge of the window looking into the room. "The Valkyrie..."

I cut her off, "Tamsin is gone. Bryn was able to find the man responsible for this. She's gone to, deal with him." Bo whipped her head around, staring right at me, her eyes blazing blue, "Who is it."

Bryn answered for me, "Arden. Her almost father in law." Bryn had been sitting behind us, keeping silent watch for her sister. "He has been seeking revenge for centuries for my sister finally finding her conscience." Bryn looked at Bo, "He is the reason why my sister and your family have been attacked over the years. He wants her to know the pain he felt when she murdered Liam. He also hell bent on destroying the future of the light fae. A revenge power play."

I saw and felt Bo's rage grow, "Where is he." her protective nature was coming in at full strength, the succubus in her was right at the surface, waiting for any reason to explode, seeking her own punishment for the crimes against her family.

"Other side of the city, the old garment factory that's been abandoned for twenty years. Arden has been using that as his base of operations, of sorts. One of my escorts had been working for him, succubus let her do this, this is Tamsin's mess that she needs to clean up herself." the look in Bryn's eyes was not one of placing blame on her sister, but one of understanding that a warrior like Tamsin need to finish a battle she started.

Bo yelled at the twin, "He attacked my daughter, my family, and plotted to kill me and harvest our blood to breed his own army. This is also my fight." She moved closer to Bryn, "Take me to him."

Bryn stood up, she towered over Bo, "I cannot do that. My place is here, with her." she pointed to Sera, "I am her protection until my sister finishes things."

Bo growled and went to grab at Bryn, I moved quickly and came between the two women. "Bo." She moved past me and ran to the door, "Nice to see that I have to do this alone, Lauren." I ran after her, "Bo what are you doing? Calm down and we will go together, we can't help Tamsin or Sera if we run blindly into something unknown."

She turned to me, "I am doing what needs to be done, this Arden will feel the pain he has brought to my family."

"Bo! You need to stay here until I figure out a plan, you need to stay with us. Sera needs you." I was afraid that my wife would run blindly into a trap that I would not be able to help her get out of. None of us knew what was waiting for Tamsin. Bo stared at me hard, "That is my baby girl, my only child." I could see the intensity in her eyes, I understood and felt the same, but I didn't want to lose my entire family at knee jerk reaction. I wanted revenge as much as the next person, but I couldn't leave my daughters side.

My mother walked up to us, looked down at my stomach smiling lightly through tired eyes, "Ysabeau, Lauren is right. It is best if you stay here until we know more. Protect your daughter." she reached out and held a hand against my stomach, "and her unborn little sister."

Bo and I both looked at her, "What did you say Elizabeth?" she smiled and dropped her hand from my stomach, "Lauren is pregnant, this little one is going to be just as strong and determined as Sera."

I looked back at Bo, my own hands covering my stomach, her face was blank and pale. Now was not the time to get this amazing news. Bo met my eyes, "But, we have been careful." My mother sighed, "That might be so, but sometimes you cant always predict when you are meant to be parents."

Bo and I held our gaze, a myriad of emotions pouring through the both of us. Our daughter was lying in a unknown state a few feet from us, and now I was pregnant. It felt almost full circle in a strange morbid way. Bo opened her mouth to say something when Kenzi burst into the room, yelling, "Where is she?! Is she okay?" my mother and I looked at the frightened woman as she saw Sera, "Oh shit, no. Not the kiddo." she pressed her hands against the window, "I talked her into going outside to the old tree house, call up Blondie so they could hash out their crap." she began to cry, "This can't be happening."

Bo took the distraction and left with a whisper in my mind that she loved me but she had to go to deal with Arden. I turned to an empty hallway, holding my stomach. "Bo, please don't do something stupid, come back." I pushed the thoughts to Bo, knowing she heard them but was ignoring them.

I felt my mother come behind me, smiling as best as she could, "Kenzi needs us, Tamsin will make sure Bo comes home to you." I looked at her, wanting to race after my wife, but as I looked down at my stomach and realized that my illness over the last few days was a baby, I was torn. Memories of the past and fears of the future.

* * *

T

Arden was waiting, sitting in a old metal folding chair in the middle of the abandoned sewing room on the third floor of the garment factory. He looked the same as he had the last time I saw him, yelling at me as he cradled his only son in his arms. The same smooth black hair, the same dead blue eyes and the same features that carried over to Liam. He was still the pompous asshole I remembered, his demeanor oozed it as he grinned upon seeing me walking into the massive room. "Hello my dear Tamsin. I was told that my second hand man had let the cat out of the bag when your lovely twin picked up him." he folded his legs, "Have I killed her? She was quite a powerful fae, the mixing of her succubus mother's super powers and that fae human hybrid? Created an envious creature." he stood up fixing his red tie he wore with his all black suit, "Her only weakness was you. That first attack revealed that, I held onto it and used it to my advantage." he smiled and looked at me, "Revenge is bitter and sweet if done correctly. Liam loved exacting revenge, it was his true talent. I barely recall you having the same talents for many years." he moved to stand behind the chair, leaning on it, "Rumor has it you left the dark fae? Reconciled with your family and are now intermingling with the fabled unaligned super family as well as the light fae ash."

I held my ground, "You know today is the day you die, Arden." I was struggling to keep calm, I had to maintain a upper advantage even though his words were tearing my heart and soul apart. Sera was lying in the hospital and I needed to get back to her.

He laughed, "I doubt it, but today is the day your lovely little royal succubus love dies." He took a deep breath, "She will die today. She is far too weak from the attack and the poison is killing her each moment she is sedated." he looked me dead in the eyes, "You killed my son, Tamsin. I will destroy everything and everyone you love until all of your lifecycles cease. I will continue to attack that family you care for, most importantly I will have murdered the one person who has given you hope and filled that dead heart with a glimmer of love." Arden glanced at the ceiling, "Liam deserves it."

I smiled wide and laughed, "Good thing for you, you won't live to see much past this factory." I pulled out my sword, my wings coming out. "The dumbest thing you ever did was attack the only person that has ever matter more than my own life." I walked closer to him, turning my sword in my hand to the attack position, "I do love her, more than I can understand. I understand one thing, I will kill again to save her. I love her more than I could ever imagine loving Liam. She gives me hope, yes, she has given me hope that after all these years, I will have found peace in giving myself to one person completely."

Arden laughed as he suddenly shifted, taking the form of Lauren, "Oh please don't kill me Commander!" he then shifted into Kenzi, "These people are important to you, are they not?" Arden shifted multiple times, taking the form of Lauren's mother, Trick, and then Sera. I clenched my jaw as emotion swept over me like waves in a storm, I forced myself to keep moving to him. He pranced in place as Sera, "Oh Tamsin! How I love thee!" he laughed deep, "How adorable that the future ash found something of value in you." He then shifted into Bo, "Then there is me, the succubus mother who is protective, powerful and will stop at nothing to protect her precious little one. She has never trusted you, saw the good in you or cared enough too. She will eventually make it so you and her young one cannot be together." Arden walked towards me, "Is it because she sees the same thing I do? A pitiful lost soul? A selfish uncaring woman?"

I was frozen in my steps as hearing the Bo in front of me saying the things I knew Bo felt in her heart, Arden was now standing in front of me, "She will not mourn your death. She will celebrate it, perhaps with me." Arden's hand shot out, punching me across the face with something cold and hard. I fell to my knee's, dazed. He bent down, "How does it feel knowing so many want you dead? Especially the mother of the woman you love oh so much and blames you for the slow death of her child?"

I looked him in the eyes, "It will never change the love I have for Sera, nor will I ever regret killing your son."

Arden flinched as he bent closer, shifting through the bodies of all the ones I did love, Sophia included, before stopping as Sera. He smiled when he saw my eyes widen again. Then he jabbed me in the sternum with the dagger he had hit me in the face with, it was so fast, I did not see it coming. He half whispered, "Blinding by a hopeless unattainable love." I couldn't stop staring at Sera's face, I closed my eyes and pulled back, slamming my sword into his side until it came out his back. Blood began to pour out of his body and slap at the factory floor.

Opening my eyes when I heard his cry, I watched as he shifted back to his own body. I stood up, "I would die for her and I will kill for her." Arden screamed at me and tried to run towards me.

A blur of black clothes and brown hair cut him off mid gait, throwing him to the ground. Bo reached down and held up by the arms, screaming at him as she tried to pull what little life that was not all over the factory floor. I yelled at her as I clutched at my sternum, "Let him die, slowly Bo."

She looked at me as the chi sputtered out of him, "Let him die like his son."

I closed my eyes as I felt my wings retract, the sound of Arden hitting the floor with a choked gurgle, I let out a breath. I turned to walk away when I felt a hand helping me stop my own bleeding. The succubus's voice was soft, "You're hurt."

I looked down at her as she tried to help me, I put my hand on her arm, forcing her to look at me, "How is Sera?" She tried to hold in the tears, as she looked back down at her hands, "Sedated, weak, she is." she shook her head, "We need to get you to the hospital."

I placed my hand on top of hers, I had already begun to feel the call from Odin the second Arden let out his last breath. "I will be fine, succubus. My bus is about to leave." I squeezed her hand as I tried to pull it off, stepping back. "Sera is safe now, there will no longer be a threat to worry about, for her and your family. Its finished." My mind was racing with everything I wanted to say, but couldn't. The golden light began to fill the room, my wound began to slowly knit itself together as my new Valkyrie armor formed around my body. "Tell her that I loved her, tell her to move on. Find someone who deserves her." I found myself choking on my own words as I watched Bo tear up, "Tamsin, I heard everything you said to him. I should not have interfered, tried to push you away from her. I finally see how much you love her...and she loves you."

I held out my hand as my new helmet appeared, setting itself down in my palm, "Please tell her that she was my Sophia in this life." I placed the helmet on, honoring the request that all Valkyries who walked the halls of Valhalla would be in the ancient armor. I kept my eyes on Bo, "It's better I leave, so she forget me." I was lying as my heart was screaming at me to stay, disobey my own request and run to the one who made me feel whole for the first time in more than a few centuries. But I didn't, I couldn't.

Bo reached for me, "Stay, dammit. She needs you."

I stared at the succubus, my heart shattering as it shut down. I looked up as my wings began to lift me, I was choking back tears. I took one last look at Bo, seeing that she finally understood what was between Sera and I and why I had been fighting it for so long. I yelled down to her, "Promise me you will tell her what I told you." I closed my eyes as I was lifted up into Valhalla, leaving the succubus and Arden's lifeless body on the ground. My heart somewhere with them as well. Sera was my Sophia of this life and it scared me senseless from the second I realized that I had fallen in love with the elegant woman my friends daughter had become. I fought it for so long, trying to push her away to make it easier on the both of us. Sera opened my heart in her resilience of not giving up, forcing my heart open, forcing me to feel things again and stop driving through my lives on autopilot, drunken autopilot. She made my soul want to breath again, to live again. But I would always hurt her, my dark fae past would hang always hang over me, and my inability to give into my heart completely and lastly my inability to step over the loyalty I had for her family. I wanted her to find someone who could tell her how much they loved her everyday with ease, keep her safe and happy. I knew that I was not that woman and I wondered as I reached the front steps of the hall, if I ever would be.

* * *

I had drifted off in the chair next to Sera's bed. I heard a slight rustle and then felt a warm hand against my cheek. I opened my eyes, looking into the sad brown eyes of my wife as she smiled sadly, She said nothing as she pulled me from the chair and into a tight embrace, "I was so wrong Lauren, I am sorry for not listening to you and Sera." I held her tightly, watching Bryn as she stood up from the chair she had been occupying for hours, giving me a final nod as she walked out of the hospital, looking sad herself.

"Bo, where is Tamsin?"

"Gone, she killed Arden and was sucked up into Valkyrie heaven." Bo pulled back, wiping away tears as I swallowed hard, "Not heaven, she went to Valhalla, home." I held onto Bo as I looked at Sera, still heavily sedated. I slid my hand into Bo's, "Tamsin took a seat with Odin until her lifecycle ends." I walked to my daughter, "Because of us, because of Sera. Tamsin can't bring herself to hurt any of us..."

Bo moved to stand next to me at the bed, "I was so wrong to get angry and try to control their hearts. I heard everything Tamsin said to Arden, her feelings for Sera." Bo leaned into my arm, "I tried to get her to stay, admitting I was blind to this."

I ran my hand down her hair, "This is going to change her, Bo." I knew in more ways than one and it was frightening, knowing I was partly to blame.

* * *

X

Multiple intense fever dreams riddled my mind until my eyes opened and I saw my mom sleeping in a chair. The gentle rise and fail of her chest showing me how deep in sleep she was. I looked around, noticing my right hand was bandaged. It suddenly all came rushing in, "Tamsin." it came out as a raspy half whisper, waking my mom up. She rushed to me as I tried to sit up, pain echoing in every inch of my body. "Sera, stay still." She looked back and waved at someone to come in.

I grabbed at her hand on my forearm, "Where is she?"

I watched her face drop, "Relax, you are still sick." it didn't take much for me to see her thoughts, I went from holding onto her to pushing her away, "No, no." I felt my eyes begin to change color as my hands began to glow, even the bandaged one, pushing violet light through the heavy gauze. I tried harder to get out of the bed. My mum and grams ran into the room to try and restrain me as I was too weak and the strain on my body could be dangerous. I screamed, "Where is she!"

my mom held my face in her hands, "Rest, Sera. Please." I stared in her eyes, "why did you let her go?" I felt the immense guilt run through my mom like a freight train as she whispered tearfully, "I couldn't stop her."

I screamed again and passed out from the pain of the injuries and my broken heart.

* * *

Six months later.

"Sera, do you want some lunch?" I stood behind my daughter as she sat in the old wooden chair that sat on the edge of the cobblestone patio of the old English cottage. Sera looked back and smiled, reaching back to rub my very pregnant belly, I felt my smile fade a little as I saw the small white scars on her hand from the Valkyrie wings, "no thanks mum, I am not very hungry." she smiled wider as her hand paused, "You are getting close, the munchkin wants out." she squinted, "Seems AK has already been promising her all sorts of fun." I laughed and placed my hand over Sera's on my belly, "I know, Kenzi has been talking to her as I nap on the couch." I leaned forward and kissed her on top of the head, "You really should eat, you are looking thin."

She smiled, "I eat." she turned back to her books and notes. "mom will be here soon, I will wait for dinner." I said nothing, just looking down at her. She was still healing from the attack, physically and emotionally. I was right when I told Bo that it would change Sera, she had become withdrawn and distant in the last few months as her body continued to fight without her help. I knew she wanted to let the poison take over after Bo and I told her what happened with Tamsin. The only reason she began to fight was after we told her I was pregnant again. Bo and I were visiting her before her twenty third birthday, hoping she would come home for the birth of her little sister and maybe draw her out of her sadness.

My eyes moved from Sera and out to the massive green hills and large trees that was my daughters backyard. After Sera recovered from the infection, she packed up, bought a cottage in England close to the one I had stayed in so many years ago, and attempted to start her life over. She had begun to do research work for my mother, living and working from home. Her scars from the cloudsmen were still healing, especially the ones on her back. The infection had done deeper damage than normal succubus healing could remedy, the biggest scar was in her heart was one I was afraid would never heal. Sera had been angry at her mom for a while, but slowly forgave her as she saw Bo had her own guilt for her actions and not trying harder to stop Tamsin.

"mum, I am not mad at her anymore. You can stop thinking about it." Sera looked back and smiled, "She is my mom and wanted to keep me safe, I have forgiven her." she pointed at my belly, "you guys should be glad that one wont be a succubus."

I looked down, "I hate when you do that, takes all the fun of it." I sighed as I went to sit down next to Sera. I furrowed my brow, "what will she be?"

Sera laughed, "She will be like you and grams, but a powerful healer." Sera wiggled her hands, "Appears grandpa tricks genetics have decided to join the family. Ayn Kenzi Lewis is a blood sage empathy/telepath." she turned back to her notebooks, "Should be interesting when she is a teenager."

I leaned back in my chair and rubbed at my belly, "Not as interesting as when you were a teenager."

Sera's smile suddenly dropped, "I still think about her everyday, mum." she turned to look at me, her green eyes cloudy with sadness, "Why was loving me so hard for her?"

I reached for her hand, "She broke her own heart to save yours." Sera looked away, staring off into the green hills. She whispered, "She took mine with her." Sera dropped my hand and stood up, pulling up the hood on her sweatshirt and walking out into the backyard. "Mum, go inside before you catch cold. Mom is down the street, with AK." she looked back to me, her eyes full of tears, "I will back before dinner."

I watched Sera as she walked to the tree line, disappearing into the canopy of old trees.

* * *

X

My twenty third birthday came and went, then my little sister was born two weeks later. Then my twenty fourth, twenty fifth birthday came and went. I looked in the mirror at my thirty year old self, sighing as Ayn was bouncing on my bed. "Kid, I swear to go god if you do not stop that, I will staple you to the ceiling."

Ayn fell to the bed, giggling as I turned to look at her from the bathroom. My little sister was now seven and a super bundle of energy. I shook my head at mess of brown hair with two little brown eyes poking out from the bangs. Ayn looked more like mom than mum, she had mum's intelligence but was full of mom's charisma and cheeky ways. She blew her hair out of her face, "Sorry Fi, I am just bored. You almost done? So we can go?" I nodded, Ayn called me Fi because she never could say my full name and just resorted to calling me Fi.

Trying to pull my blonde hair back as I looked for the wrinkles that would never show on my face. I looked older, almost exactly like mum in age and had grown into my body a little more. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Ayn and my parents were visiting like they did multiple times a year as I continued to live my life in England, my quiet hermit life preparing to take over for my grandfather. He had told me that he was intending to resign and hand over the title to me in twenty years, he had been ash for almost two hundred years and he was growing tired of it, wanting to spend more time with my grams, his daughters and granddaughters. I had completed my residency and had gotten my doctorate in biomedical genetic engineering, working with my mum and grams on fae genetics. I had settled into a very bland, boring, life, similar to one AK had told me my mum lived until she met mom.

I threw a jacket at Ayn, "lets go kid, mom and mum will be back before dinner, so we need to go now to get their anniversary gift." Ayn bounced off the bed, pulling her jacket on, "Fi, will you tell me the story about your necklace again?"

I smiled and absently ran my fingers over the wings I still wore around my neck, "Sure, but only if you promise to tell AK to hurry up and get here so she can be here for the surprise." I laughed as I watched my sister focus her telepath powers, scrunching her face up, balling her fists. I had been trying to teach her how to use her powers for the last little while as they came into effect. I was correct about Ayn, she was like me in telepathy and telekinesis, not as strong as her blood sage powers. We found from an early age that her blood could heal anything as well as change the path of those she wrote about. AK was the one who discovered it when she cut her hand cutting up waffles, requiring stitches. Ayn was five and she panicked, pricking her own finger and mixing her blood with AK's, watching as the deep gash closed on its own with a few drops.

Ayn let out a breath and smiled, "All done, she is on her way with Uncle Hale." she held out her hand for me to take it, "lets go!"

I laughed and let her pull me out of the room. Our parents were out at the castle mum had proposed at, reminiscing.

Ayn and I walked down the street in a suburb of London that was full of small shops, we were going to go in together and get a anniversary gift together. Ayn looked up at me as she kept a death grip on my hand, "Tell the wing story Fi." I smiled, "There was a very old, very beautiful Blonde valkyrie that was mum's friend. She gave me these wings and whenever I would hold them over my heart, and called for her. She swooped down out of the sky like a angel..."

"Or like superman." Ayn interjected with conviction, I laughed knowing AK was responsible for her comic knowledge.

"like an angel or superman. She was strong, kind, and fierce." I looked in the shop windows as I let my mind drift to Tamsin, I had never forgotten her. I had never bothered to look for love again after she left. I would indulge in my succubus nature out of necessity and necessity alone, but I had not bothered with a relationship or sought out one. Her last words to me were forever etched in my heart and soul.

I felt Ayn tug on my hand, "and! And!"

"And! The Valkyrie fought the evil men, with one swoop of her sword. Saving me." I ran my hand over the necklace, " and I loved her very much." it came out as a whisper, I had never added that part of the story I told Ayn. Ayn yanked on my hand, "Do it, call the Valkyrie." she pointed at my necklace. When she was little and afraid of the dark, I would sit with Ayn in her bed and we would press the wings against my heart and call for the Valkyrie to scare away the monsters. Tamsin never came, but the monsters disappeared from under the bed. Ayn would fall asleep peacefully and I would walk out into the backyard, press the wings to my heart and call for her, like I had the minute I was out of the hospital after the attack. She never came.

I picked up Ayn and stood her up on a bench so we could be eye to eye, "you ready munchkin?"

She nodded and covered my hand with her tiny one, we both pressed the wings against my heart. Ayn softly whispered, "Come to my aid, Valkyrie." while I silently asked for Tamsin. We both closed our eyes and waited. A few seconds passed and I opened my eyes, seeing my little sisters eyes still closed tightly, I smiled. I went to tap her to get her to open them when I felt a gentle wind pass around us and a strange sensation come over me.

"I came as fast as I could, kid."

I gasped and turned to the gruff voice, Tamsin was standing in front of me, delicate smile on her face, her eyes looked right in mine as I felt my heart stop. I went to touch her, not thinking what I was seeing was real. Then Ayn climbed onto my back and pointed at Tamsin, "Fi? Who is that?"

Tamsin looked at Ayn, her smile fading slightly. I had to force my voice to work, "Ayn, this is my very old, very beautiful Valkyrie. Tamsin."

**More to come!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The semi reunion, this was harder for me to write than I thought. I wanted to get it to a certain point and had a hard time creating filler. but I promise that what is to come next will be worth the wait, hopefully. Samsin for the win.**

there was an awkward moment of silence as my eyes locked on the woman standing in front of me. Ayn squirmed on my back trying to get into a proper piggy back position. I grabbed her as I tried to force the words out, "How, Why are you here? I thought that you...you were..." I was completely nervous. The last time I had actually looked at the Valkyrie was when I was in pain and scared. My memories of her were left unchanged, though. Tamsin looked the same, but better. I didn't know if it was because of the amount of time passing or if living in a ethereal place was good living, but she looked healthier, brighter, and beautiful as the last time I saw her. Tamsin kept drifting her eyes to Ayn, "I am still up there. He sent me down for a special pick up. I felt your call a minute ago, it only works when I am in the, well area, so to speak. "Her eyes landed on the wing necklace, she took a deep breath and was now staring at Ayn, "I was compelled to answer it, to see you." She folded her arms, "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to disturb you and your daughter." Tamsin started to take a step back as a smile broke across my face, diminishing my nerves slightly.

"You mean Ayn? Did you look at her? Closely?" Tamsin glared at me, "who do you see in the munchkins face?" Ayn giggled, "Ysabeau is my mommy, Fi is my super big sister!" Ayn squeezed her arms around my neck to emphasize it. I watched as the Valkyries face turned almost beet red.

She smiled lightly, "You know, now that you say it. She looks exactly like Bo. I assumed that..."

"Assumed that I would be waiting, alone. Not having moved on, hoping one day you would fall from the sky and come to me?" my tone was even but harder than I wanted, but my words were honest. Tamsin's jaw clenched as she moved her eyes to look in the shop window to her right. I had no idea when she would ever come back to me and if she was hoping that I would be a war wife, waiting until my loved came home. I had wanted to move on but my heart never allowed it.

Ayn was starting to pick up on the tension, she leaned into my ears whispering, "She likes you Fi, like mommy and mummy." it was my turn to blush, betraying my attempt at keeping a strong face with Tamsin. I looked up to see Tamsin staring. The air between us was thick with tension and nerves. Ayn slid down my back, reaching for my hand, "We have to go, Fi. The gift! And you promised me candy."

Tamsin laughed lightly when she saw Ayn pout, "Definitely Bo's kid."

I smirked as Ayn pulled at my hand, "she is also impatient, kinda like mom."

Tamsin nodded, "I should let get back to your shopping." She dropped her folded arms and moved to walk away. My hand acted on its own, gently grabbing her forearm, startling us both, "Wait. How, how long are you here for?"

"the weekend." Tamsin shrugged, "it's kinda like a weekend pass. Odin gave my pick up a few extra days before." She pointed up.

Silence fell across us again, our conversation was easy but very shallow, neither one of us knowing what to say. I knew Ayn was a distraction, I could see it all over the Valkyries face. Her interest in figuring out if Ayn was my daughter turned to mild sadness when she realized that she had missed mum being pregnant and being there for her. I was trying to cover my nerves and slight anger as my heart threatened to jump out of my chest.

Ayn broke the silence, "Fi. Ask her to come to the party. Mummy would want to see her if she's her friend, right?" Ayn looked at me with bright brown eyes. I smiled as she sort of winked at me, I turned to look at Tamsin, "It is their thirtieth wedding anniversary. WE are having a small get together at my house. Well small until AK changes everything."

Tamsin kept her smile as she swallowed down her nerves, "Maybe. It would be nice to see the captain again."

I nodded and dug in my bag for a pen, "Let me give you the address." I could not find a scrap of paper in my entire bag. Ayn giggled, grabbing my pen and walking to Tamsin, she grabbed the Valkyries hand , holding it steady as Tamsin was caught by surprise. She scribbled on her palm, "AK does this all the time to me when we are out of paper and have to make lists." She held up Tamsins hand, "I even wrote down what time it starts."

Tamsin smiled as she looked at the little kid handwriting on her palm, "thank you, Ayn." She dropped her hand as Ayn walked back to me, "I am a maybe."

I nodded, my own polite smile stuck to my face. I wanted to grab her in my arms, kiss her, anything at all to touch her and expel some of the emotions rolling through my body at the simple sight of this complicated woman. "Please come. I know mum would love to see you and AK, she has not had a decent waffle pong partner since you left."

Tamsin nodded and started to turn to leave, "It was good to see you Sera."

I could see her struggle with something, but I could not place it. She was closed off and guarded from the moment she saw my little sister. She kept her smile as I said, "It was. Um good to see you, Tamsin. Please, don't be a stranger while you are here." I cringed at my silly, vapid words as they fell out of my mouth, but I had no idea what to say to her, well I knew exactly what I wanted to say to her, but in the middle of the streets of London was not the place. This woman had infected every cell of my body, my heart and mind. It had been seven years and she literally fell out of the sky.

I watched as Tamsin waved to Ayn and started to walk in the opposite direction we were headed. I watched until she disappeared around a corner. That was when I realized my hand was over my heart as it thrust against my chest in a panic.

"Was she your girlfriend?"

I let out a breath, "No, Ayn. She was never that." Ayn looked up at me confused. "But her thoughts say..."

I shook my head, "Ayn, don't tell me. I have never been able to look in on her thoughts. I really don't want too, especially right now." I smiled lightly as not to scare Ayn. I didnt want to know anything Tamsin was thinking, for fear it would break my heart even more than finally having her stand in front of me and say nothing at all. I felt Ayn's hand in mine, I looked down at her, "Lets go get that candy first."

Ayn smiled wide and bounced in her spot, we continued on our way to the candy shop. I tucked the wing necklace back under my shirt as Ayn and I began telling jokes. We were both giggling so much that I didn't notice Tamsin standing on the far corner watching us, wiping away the tear that slid down her face.

* * *

Bo and I were walking back to the house from the forest at the edge of the massive backyard. we had just gotten back to Sera's after our trip to the castle where I had proposed. Walking hand in hand she smiled, "What do you want for our anniversary?"

I smiled, squeezing her hand, "Nothing. I pretty much have everything I want." She pulled me closer to her and as if on cue, a brown haired blur came running out of the back door and at us. Bright smile and giggles coming at us. She ran to me with open arms and I scooped her up in a hug, "You are back early! Fi and I were going to make you dinner." She wrapped her arms around my neck, "We went to London, we went shopping and I got candy." Bo moved to behind me so she could attack her youngest with kisses, making Ayn giggle even more, trying to climb over me and get to Bo. I passed her off to Bo as Sera came out of the backdoor.

"She was not suppose to tell you about the candy." She shook her head, "Did you guys have fun at the castle?"

Bo smiled, "of course we did, noodle." Ayn held her moms face in her hands, "Noodle! Noodle! Fi is a noodle." Bo set the girl down both of them laughing and bouncing. As Ayn was running a circle around Bo she looked up at me, "mummy! We saw the Valkyrie today! She came out of the sky like superman, and, and, she is tall. Very tall!" the little girl was breathless in her running excitement. I looked up in Sera's eyes, Bo looked at me, smiling but slightly confused at the little girls confession.

Sera tensed up and tried to cover it, "I may have given her a little too much sugar today." she held my eyes as she kept a tight smile on her face.

I walked over and hugged Sera, "don't worry about it, but we will need to eat dinner soon." I looked over my shoulder and nodded at the hyper active Ayn making Bo a little hyper. The two ran into the house playing tag. Sera went to follow them when I asked, "What was Ayn talking about?"

Sera smiled, "Its nothing, she was nervous walking in the city and we used the necklace." I searched her face, knowing that there was more to what she was telling me. I knew she had told Ayn the story about the wings to help with monsters under the bed, Ayn would call the Valkyrie whenever she was scared. Sera shrugged, "She is hyper that's all, I also promised her we could watch superhero movies tonight." she motioned for me to come in the house, "come on mum, I am hungry and the children are getting restless." I looked into the window and saw Bo and Ayn pressed against the glass of the back door, smushing their faces against it.

I laughed and followed Sera in, not being able to shake the feeling that their was more to the little girls words just than want Sera told me.

After dinner and finally clearing out Ayn's sugar high, I left the three girls on the couch watching movies as I went to the store to get popcorn and other snacks. Bo and I wanted to spend the night with our girls watching movies and staying up late, Ayn was an instant sell, Sera was won over after her mom and little sister smothered her in hugs and pokes. I smiled as I left the house, my little immortal family was quite normal at the end of the day.

* * *

X

My parents fell asleep first, then Ayn. I left the three of them cuddled up in each other, mom snoring with Ayn on her lap and mum mumbling about science terms. I smiled as I covered them up with a blanket and went outside, grabbing my bottle of scotch and a glass on the way out. I walked to the middle of the massive land span that I called my backyard and sat down in the grass to look up at the stars. I sipped at the scotch, the warmth of the alcohol chased away the slight chill of the late night. The sky was clear and I could see all of the constellations clearly. I tried naming all of the ones I could to distract where my mind was headed. I had done my best all night to cover up what Ayn blurted out, I knew my mum had been upset over the years that the Valkyrie made a hasty exit, leaving so many holes in all of our lives. I absently reached up, pulling the necklace out from underneath my shirt, holding it as it reflected the moon light gently. It was worn, but still glinted. I had not taken it off since the day she put it back around my neck. I drained my glass of scotch and filled another, I was letting my emotions run through me now that I was alone and didn't have to hide them from anyone, especially my mum who I could tell knew I was lying to her.

I was angry the more I thought about it, after the initial shock of her appearing in front of me took a while to wear off and when it did, my anger filled its space. I was angry for her leaving like she did, being gone so long and then having the brazen audacity to appear like nothing happened. Even more angry that she said nothing, that our first meeting after seven years and she said nothing other than weak formalities. I pulled off the necklace and stood up, glass in hand I balled the necklace up. I could feel tears of anger rise as I pulled my arm back, "why would I have expected anything more from you, old one." As I went to throw the necklace into the endless backyard, a hand gently grabbed my arm, stopping my throw.

"Kid, it took me a week to make those. If you don't want them, give them to your little sister." the gruff voice was quiet so as not to scare me.

I looked at her hand, "I didn't call you." I watched as her hand dropped from my arm. I turned from her, I didn't want to look at her.

"I know."

"then why are you here?"

"because you are." her words hit directly in my heart, making me swallow the feelings down.

I turned suddenly to look at her, she had her hands in her jacket pocket and smiled as soon as I met her eyes. "yes, but why are you here." my anger was at the surface and the scotch was making me brave as it weaved its way through my bloodstream.

Tamsin looked down, "because, there is so much I wanted to say to you earlier but couldn't."

I nodded, "that has not changed." I finished the glass off, dropping it on the ground as I picked up the bottle, I knew that soon I would need the bottle more than small glassfuls.

"Sera, please. I was caught off guard when I saw Ayn. And I didn't know what to say in front of her."

I smiled and nodded, "please? Please what? Please listen to you as you fall from the sky into my life for a few short days. Immediately assume that my little sister is my daughter?" I pointed at her with the bottle, "which by the way, good job on not being their for mum during her pregnancy. Ayn was a difficult one and we almost lost her at one point." Ayn was a hard pregnancy for mum, her body was not meant to carry such powerful fae and a week before she gave birth, her body shut down from a energy surge from Ayn, we had to keep her in a induced coma until grams could do the C-section. Also effectively shutting down an future possibilities of siblings. "you leaving me, that is something I could deal with, but mum." I shook my head, I left out that I also had wanted to die the moment mom told me Tamsin left, that the only thing that kept me fighting was my little sister.

Tamsin cringed, "I didn't know she was pregnant, Bo, your mom didn't tell me when I was..." she let out a breath, "leaving."

I took a sip from the bottle, "why did you leave? Why did you not tell me that you signed up for the great hall? Why all of it? Tamsin?" I held back tears as my anger began to leak out, "You left without saying goodbye." I stared up into the night sky, "The only thing I held onto while I was in the fae hospital was the last words you said to me, that I finally got you to confess how you felt about me. Then I woke up, my mom telling me that you were gone." I closed my eyes, "seven god damn years and you fall out of the sky, what do you want from me, now."

silence hung in the night air as I waited for her to say something, I turned and looked at her, shaking my head. I mumbled, "Just leave, its the one thing you are the best at." I sat back down on the ground, setting the bottle next to me, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"when I thought Ayn was your daughter, I was scared. Scared that you had finally moved on and found a happy life, with someone who deserved you. For a minute I actually hoped it was true until I did see how much of Bo is in that little one. I froze then, realizing how much I had missed by leaving." Tamsin sat down next to me, close but not too close. "I left because of you, for you, Sera." she sat cross legged as she pulled at the grass, I looked over at her, the moonlight catching the edges of her face. Illuminating her beauty in a way that irritated me more. She turned and met my eyes, "I told your mum about going home to protect you from me and my inability to care for anything other than myself. I knew I was falling for you and it blindsided me, because of so many things." she looked away from me quickly, "I wanted you to move past me, find someone who could love you properly and not fuck everything up like I always have throughout my time in this world, I had already brought Arden and his evil knocking on your door." she faded off as she took a breath, "time moves differently up there, when Odin sent me down here it felt like a day since I left. I felt you call me and then I saw how much time had passed." she stopped suddenly. "I just wanted to give you what I couldn't."

I stared hard at the woman, "you never tried, Tamsin. If you did, you would have seen that you had already given me everything I wanted and could hope for. I was so in love with you." I watched as she bit the inside of her mouth, "that day you left, you took my heart with you. You never gave me a chance, you never gave us a chance." I took a sip from the bottle, the scotch taking a strong grip on me, "All I had left of you was the necklace and a few scars." I looked down at my right hand and the small white scars that had never healed from her wings. I held out the bottle, "you want a drink? you look like you could use one."

"I quit drinking a long time ago, had too, Odin keeps a dry town up in Valhalla. You should probably take it easy on that stuff." I blew out a laugh as I heard her stand up, "I am sorry for coming, maybe it wasn't the best idea." I said nothing as I held the bottle tighter. Her feet made soft crunching sounds as she took a few steps in the grass, I closed my eyes as tears threatened to come hard and fast. She stopped and I heard her utter a curse word, and come back my way.

She bent down to be at the same level as me, "I am not going to waste the little time that I have here." she took a deep breath, "the fear I felt in the moment I saw you, thinking that you had done exactly as I hoped you would, move on and find love, overwhelmed me. Then I didn't know how to tell you..." she reached out and pulled the bottle out of my hands, setting it down so she could grab my right hand. Her thumb running over the small white lines, "to tell you that what I told you that day, that my heart has never known a love like you, still holds true. You were and are the one thing in this world that I love more than I can ever explain. I still love you Sera, more now than ever."

I looked down at her hand in mine, my heart pounding as I gently pulled my hand from hers, "Tamsin."

she nodded and quickly stood up, "I know, but I had to tell you before I went back. It would be another one of the many regrets I have." she jammed her hands back in her pockets, "tell your parents happy anniversary if I don't make it to the party." I knew in her tone that she was not coming to the party Ayn had invited her too. She turned and started walking into the dark span of the yard.

"Was mom telling the truth when she told me I was your Sophia in this life?"

Tamsin paused, "Yes, my love for you could never compare to my love for her. You gave me a chance, where I never gave myself one. I cant seem to look at you and still breathe at the same time " she looked over her shoulder, smiling lightly, "I can promise you, no one will ever compare to you." Tamsin shrugged and turned back around.

"You stupid old woman, still blind to what is in front of you." I half shouted it out, full of liquid courage and fear that if I let her walk away I would never see her again. Tamsin stopped again, turning to look at me, confused. "Kid, I know I am too late, I can see that clearly."

"you are too late, yes, seven years is a long time to come back and expect anything from me." I took steps toward her, "but my heart never moved on, it never left your hands when I gave it to you so many years ago. You falling out the sky, acting as if nothing happened, made me angry, but not angry enough to stop loving you." I stopped as I stood inches away from her, "seven years and no one has replaced you, no one has made my heart skip like it does when I look in your eyes, see your smile and endure your backhanded compliments." I reached up, slowly brushing my fingers across her cheek, "Even seven years later, one look in your eyes and I had to fight every muscle in my body to grab you, kiss you, hold you." I held my hand against her face, pulling a heavy sigh from her as she closed her eyes, I moved closer, "there will never be anyone else, because I will only love you, Tamsin." I leaned forward, our mouths inches apart. I paused, waiting for her to back away and walk away. I smiled as I closed the gap slowly, our lips meeting tentatively at first. My hands came up, holding her I kissed her slowly as she kissed me back. I meant for the kiss to be brief, reaffirming my words, but I quickly lost myself in the softness of her lips against mine and the longing I had to feel them again. I felt Tamsins hands come up and tangle in my hair, holding me closer, encouraging me to continue. We kissed for several moments, our bodies pressed against each other completely from chest to hip.

I pulled away slowly, trying to control the desire to take more from the Valkyrie, "I couldn't resist..."

Tamsin held her hand against me, her thumb running across my cheek slowly. She looked in my eyes for a moment before she stepped out of my arms, "I need to go..." her face suddenly changed, one from a flush of just being kissed to one of sadness.

I reached out and grabbed her hand, "no, don't." I held on to her hand, "There is not enough time for you to walk away. Stay, stay with me." Tamsin looked down at our hands, she pulled up my right hand and kissed it, her lips brushing against the scars, "I hate that I gave you these." she lowered our hands, letting go as she raised her hand and pressed it against my chest. Even through my shirt, I could feel her touch burn my skin with desire for her. "and this." she smiled as she felt how hard my heart was pounding, "I have to go, I am being called away." she stepped back, her fingers lingering as her hand fell from my chest.

I caught her hand again, "will you come back?" I felt tears slipping down my face, "please. Tamsin, come back."

she laced her fingers in mine, "I wont make promises." she looked in my eyes, smiling lightly as she quickly grabbed the sides of my face, pulling me into a fierce but gentle kiss that took my breath away. When we parted, she leaned her forehead against mine, "if I don't come back, promise me you will move on."

I grabbed her arms, "what if you do come back?" I wasn't going to think about it, even though I had a sinking feeling I was losing her forever.

She kissed the corner of my mouth lightly, trying to smile to ease me, "I love you, Sera." she dropped her hands from my face. Reaching down to dig in my pocket for the necklace I had absently jammed in there to free up my hands for my scotch, she opened my hand and pressed the necklace into my palm, "just promise me." she closed my fingers around the necklace. Tamsin let go of my hand and started walking away, I called after her, "You know you are the first person to ever say I love you too me, and actually mean it."

Tamsin didn't look back, "you are the first person that made it mean something to me." she kept walking and eventually disappeared in to the darkness. There was a quick flash of gold light in the distance, I squeezed the necklace in my hand until it started to feel warm against my skin. I looked down as I opened my palm, the necklace was glowing delicately, almost pulsating with my heartbeat. I was compelled to put it back on, when I did it set against my heart and synced up perfectly with my heartbeat. I sat back down in the grass and stayed out until the sun rose, my hand over my heart.

* * *

Bo smiled as she zipped up her dress, our anniversary party was about to begin. It had been a surprise until I felt Kenzi come into town and her thoughts blazing about the party and how she wanted to make it a big event. Sera eventually picked up that I knew and the plans were altered into more of a giant outdoor dinner party. The weather had been perfect for early spring and it just made sense for us to have it out there.

I couldn't help but stare at my wife as she fidgeted with the final touches on her dress, she looked as beautiful as the day I married her. She was wearing a deep red vintage dress that hugged all the right places but was elegant. She pulled her hair up and smiled at me in the mirror, "You are staring."

"I know, I have no reason to hide it. You are beautiful." I smoothed out my dress as she walked to me. She kissed me softly, "you are equally as beautiful, my wife." her hands went to my hips. "I like this blue on you."

I was wearing a dark navy blue cocktail dress that Bo picked out, it actually covered more skin than I expected from her. I smiled as she ran her eyes over me, I ran my hands up her arms as I smiled, "I can also read that you think it will look even better on the floor later."

Bo blushed lightly, squeezing my hips, "you got me there, but I am actually looking forward to this dinner and spending time with everyone." she kissed my neck, "we will have plenty of time later." I smiled, "Are we becoming an old married couple finally? No more honeymoon phase where we can barely keep our hands to ourselves?" I winked at her as she frowned.

"Lauren, even when we hit our ninety year anniversary I will still want to make out with you like a teenager under the bleachers." she reached up to brush back some of my hair, "I just am excited for this party our girls planned for us." she sighed and held out her hand, "shall we Doctor Lewis?"

I slid my hand into hers, marveling at how perfect our hands still fit together after all these years, "lead the way Mrs. Lewis." she smiled as she kissed the top of my hand before leading me out of the bedroom.

We were received with a warm round of applause as we stepped out into the backyard. The large, long table was littered with candles. Sera, Ayn and Kenzi had also set up a light canopy of Chinese lanterns on poles that lit up the backyard as if it was dusk. Bo could not wipe the smile off her face as we looked out into the crowd of our family. My parents were smiling, just having celebrated their own anniversary, Trick was present with his current lady friend, Dyson was smiling wide as he half hugged his newest girlfriend, Kenzi and Hale clapped and whistled and I smiled wider as I instantly read his intentions to propose to Kenzi within the coming days, all of our friends and family were present, celebrating with us. Lastly we looked at our daughters, Sera was wearing a soft white linen dress, smiling. She had seemed different over the last day after coming in at morning smelling like booze and very distant. But now as she stood smiling with her little sister standing on a chair so she could be the same height, I could only see how happy she was that her mom and I were happy.

Ayn hopped off the chair and ran to us, grabbing both of our hands, "come on! Lets eat!" I laughed as we were dragged to the table.

The dinner was amazing, Sera and my mother had made the entire meal with some help from Kenzi and Ayn. We sat enjoying wine in between the final course and the giant cake that sat inside the house. I looked around the table at all of the couples and smiled, in one strange way or another, my relationship and marriage with Bo had slowly inspired the people around us to search out their own love regardless of the obstacles set before them. I then looked at Sera, who was playing with Ayn. I sighed, I wanted her to find love at some point before she lost herself in her work like I once did and became closed off to even wanting it. She was a sexual creature by nature but one could never tell as she moved through life silently. I watched her as she giggled with her little sister. I felt Bo's hand slide over my knee squeezing it, "Lauren, honey. You zoned out on your mom, she just asked if she and Finnegan could take Ayn with them when they go to New York city." I smiled and placed my hand on top of hers, "sorry, I was thinking." I looked up at my mother, answering her request, still thinking about Sera. After discussing taking Ayn on a quick trip, I stood up to grab a few more bottles of wine from the house. I had waved off Sera when she realized she had forgotten to get more, "Sit and enjoy yourself." I nodded at Kenzi as the two had been deeply engaged in some sort of weird conversation about zombies and the newest zombie film. Sera smiled, "I hope you like the party mum." I bent down and kissed her cheek, "I love it, and I love you for doing this for us." she smiled wide and winked at me as she and Kenzi both turned to look at Hale playing with Ayn, laughing as she ran circles around him.

I walked into the house and dug around in Sera's side room where she was keeping the extra wine. I picked up a box and headed back out to the party when I felt a fae come closer, it was a fae that was familiar to me but one that I had not felt in a long time. I paused and stared at the party, trying to clarify who it was. A soft knock on the front door distracted me, I sighed and set the box down on the dinning table and walked to the front door. A couple guests had rsvp'd that they would be late and miss dinner. I smoothed out my dress as I opened the door, "the party is in the back, there is some leftovers if you are hungry." I stopped as soon as I opened the door wide enough to see who it was.

"thanks captain, I am a little hungry." Tamsin stood at the front door in a dark green cocktail dress, she held a couple of small gifts in her hands and a bottle of vodka, "Sorry that I am late, I didn't think I would have time to make the party."

I stared at her for a second, holding onto the door as I tried getting a hold on the fact that my oldest friend had suddenly reappeared on my doorstep, "you are seven years late, commander."

** More to come!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fair warning, this chapter is a bit steamy and well just fair warning. I will be writing more soon, but it might come in bits and pieces as I have a busy week ahead. I think this book is coming to a end and it may be the complete end of the stranger series. depends on how I feel about it all. Also forgive me for Tamsin in this, the idea is that she is so quiet because Sera makes her basically speechless in the amount of love she feels for her. Anyways enjoy! I hope the few of you still reading this enjoy it!**

my tone was quiet, doing its best to hide the shock in it as Tamsin stood in front of me, smiling her infamous smirk.

She held out the gifts and the bottle. "happy anniversary." I took the offered gifts gently, setting them down on the side table. " cant say that I am not shocked to see you, Tamsin. How is Valhalla?" I glared at her for a second, I was at a loss as what to say to her. I had been used to her coming and going in my life, but it was usually with a decent amount of notice and a goodbye.

"its boring compared to what I used to get myself involved in down here." she was still standing in the doorway. "Why do I feel like I am crashing the party?"

"perhaps because you are."

Tamsin looked down as I heard small feet running through the house, Ayn came around the corner, smiling wider as soon as she saw Tamsin. "Hi Valkyrie!" she stopped at my side, instinctively grabbing my hand, as she looked up at me, "Look mummy! Its your friend! She came to your party!"

Tamsin smiled as the little girl waved at her excitedly, "thank you again for inviting me, Ayn."

I glanced at Ayn, "Ayn, how do you know my friend?"

Ayn swung around me as she held on to my hand, "Fi and I called her on the street while we were shopping, I invited her and she came!" she smiled at me, "surprise!" she started giggling as she reached for Tamsins hand, "We are going to have cake now!" She yanked Tamsin in the house as she let go of both of our hands so she could run back outside, giggling.

I couldn't help but smile at my little ones excitement, it was infectious. I kept my eyes on the back door, "So I guess you and Sera have already seen each other?" I turned to look at her, "I knew there was something she wasn't telling me."

"Lauren."

I held up my hand to stop here, "Tamsin, you cannot keep doing this. Especially to Sera, dropping in and out of our lives like this. This last time was, it was hard." I looked in her cool blue eyes, "I can deal with you leaving, I am used to it, but it is slowly destroying my daughter. That is something I will not allow to continue." I was upset with Tamsin had been more for what her leaving had done to my daughter more than losing one of my closest friends when she was needed most.

Tamsin smirked a little, "Funny, Sera kinda told me the same thing, but in reverse." she sighed, "She told me about the pregnancy, after I assumed Ayn was hers. I am sorry that I wasn't." she paused, "it was selfish and dumb of me to leave, leave her and you." she fidgeted with her hands, "i only have a few days before I have to go back."

I shook my head, "tamsin, it might not be a good idea you are here. The entire family is out back, Kenzi and Sera. I don't want my daughter swirled up into you again." I let out a sigh, "she has not gotten over you and she needs to move on, she is going through life on autopilot since you left and its killing Bo and I to sit back and feel helpless." my words were slow and deliberate, I could see them have the correct effect on the Valkyrie. "I was always your champion, your cheer section when I realized you two were in love, but then you took the easy way out like you always do, left her at the worst moment. I honestly don't care that you abandoned our friendship, I care more that you broke her heart." I clenched my jaw, "I think it would be better if you left before Sera sees you."

Tamsin swallowed hard, I could see her eyes glass over as she nodded slowly, "yea maybe you are right."

"I want her to stay, mum." we both turned to see Sera standing behind us, "She should make the most of her few days here." Sera smiled as I watched her meet Tamsins eyes, "i am surprised you came back." I lightly caught my daughter's hands holding the wing necklace.

Tamsin and Sera held their gaze so intensely I could see that nothing had changed between them other than time and distance. I know knew why Sera had been distant over the last little while, she let me look in on there late night conversation, Tasmin had been back in my daughters life longer than I thought, the love between the two was still there and as upset as I was, I could not bring myself to interfere with this, hoping it would bring some closure to Sera. I walked to Sera, placing my hands on her arms, she looked at me, "mum, let me have this. When she leaves, I will move on, she made me promise." she smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "go back outside, mom is wondering where you are."

I sighed, looking back at Tamsin, "there is food in the kitchen, the bits Kenzi didn't eat." I shook my head, it was hard for me to hold my ground when my daughter asked something of me. Tamsin spoke up, "thanks captain, but I don't think I am going to stay long." I could tell the words that we exchanged had hit home, taking the wind out of her sails of her surprise visit. I watched as Sera's face dropped, I took a breath. "Whatever you think is best, you will continue to be missed old friend." I walked quickly over to her, grabbing her in a hug as I whispered, "I missed you, Tamsin. If you hurt her again, its not bo you will have to worry about breaking your arm." I felt her arms squeeze me back, "I know captain, and I will gladly let you do it." As I pulled back I held my hand against her face, "let her go, if you aren't going to keep her heart like she deserves, give it back and let her go."

Tamsin flinched as she swallowed hard, nodding lightly. I smiled as best as I could and walked away, back out to the party, picking up the box of wine and as I left the two women in the kitchen. My heart was heavy as I walked out to see my smiling wife with Kenzi. I took a breath and did my best to smile as she winked at me, I was afraid of my wife's reaction if she knew the Valkyrie had fallen from the sky and landed at the front door of our party.

* * *

X

My mum had done a amazing job holding back her temper as I felt Tamsin come to the house, I had rushed in, hoping to cut Tamsin off but was too late as I saw the two standing in the foyer talking, I let my mum have a few moments. Knowing there was a lot that she wanted to say herself, I was surprised when she kept the focus on me and me alone. I had to smile as my mum did the same thing I did, not care about our own feelings when it came to the blonde, only pointing out how much she had hurt the other in her actions.

After Tamsin and I were alone, my mum leaving us, I held out my hand to her, "Come, you look like you need a drink."

Tamsin smiled weakly, "I told you, I don't drink anymore." she looked down at my hand, "I think I am going to leave before any one sees me."

"Could that anyone maybe be my mom?"

"yes, I have always been afraid of her." she looked in my eyes smiling a little, "mainly your mum was right, I cant keep dropping in and out of their lives, your life."

"no you cant, she is right about that. But for tonight, I will allow it." I waggled my fingers at her, "At least let me walk you back to your car." I wanted her to stay, and I would do anything to make sure that I spent as much time with her before she left again, knowing when she did I would have to let her go. It hurt too much to hold onto the hope of having her completely and wholly with the decision she made to live out her days in solitary.

"I didn't drive here." Tamsin was being stubborn. I walked to her, grabbing her hand, "then let me give you a tour of the house."

Her fingers slid into mine, she swallowed hard, "why are you doing this."

"because you are here, I am not going to let you get away as easy as you want." I held onto her hand, "besides I want to show you my favorite part of this place." I pulled her after me, she was reluctant to follow but did.

We walked out the side entrance that opened up onto a small trail that lead a few feet down to a small guest house. The guest house was on the edge of a small pond that faded into the curve of the large forest that sat at the back of my property. It was one of the reasons I bought the cottage and the property, I smiled as I walked us towards it, "before you say it, yes, it is where I do most of my work. Not exactly like mums garage lab, but it is my sanctuary."

I pushed open the door, the guest house looked like an ancient medieval library on the inside, bookshelves lined the walls and there was a loft upstairs where I kept a desk and a functioning guest room. There was a small fireplace and large leather chairs facing a table that was covered in my notes and diagrams for my current project. I dropped my hand from hers as I rushed to clean up the mess, "I apologize for the mess."

I looked back and watched as Tasmin walked to the fireplace mantle where I had set her helmet as the one focal point of the entire space. She reached out and lifted it up, holding it in her hands, "I have a new one now, not one scratch on it." she turned to look at me, "its boring, no stories on it anywhere." she ran her fingers over the scratches and dents, "it reminds me of what I gave up." Tamsin set the helmet back down on the mantle, "for years I craved a peaceful, easy life, where I could wake up and not worry about anything more than what was for breakfast, no longer worry about weaving through battle, trying to avoid getting new scars." she folded her arms, "then when I got what I thought I always wanted, I realized it was the last thing I really wanted." she turned to look at me, smiling as she broke away from my eyes and looked around the room, "I can see why you spend a lot of time in here, its peaceful."

I set down the stack of notes in my hand, my heart hurt at what she just told me. "Tamsin, why do always forgo what you want and replace it what you think others want you to do?"

She sighed, "maybe its my way for making up for all the hell I caused in this world for so long, I was very selfish, very destructive and hurt everyone I ever loved because I always put what I wanted first." she walked over to one of the leather chairs and sat down on the arm, running her hands over her dress trying to smooth it down.

"Can I ask you a question." I moved closer to her. "was going up to Valhalla permanently what you really wanted?"

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with sadness, "sure." it was a short but curt answer, covering up the truth.

I smiled as I stood in front of her, "tell me what you really wanted, what you really want now. I cant read your thoughts, but I think you at least deserve to be honest with yourself and me, you never shy away from anything other than being honest about your feelings." I sat down on the edge of the table so I could look up in her blue eyes, "what does it matter anymore? You are only here for a matter of hours, give yourself to that freedom completely."

Tamsin stared in my eyes, taking a deep breath, "what I really wanted." she paused as she looked around the room, "what I really wanted was to stay here, stay with you after I killed Arden and never leave your side. To hold you and never let you go, to wake up everyday with you by my side and tell you how much I love you. But I couldn't have that."

I wiped away the tear that slid out, "you could have, all of it."

She shook her head, "no I couldn't, I cant, because I didn't know I actually wanted it until I saw you on the street with Ayn, it was too late." she smiled suddenly, "its life telling me I have made my bed and I need to lie in it." the old clique was ringing in my ears.

I whispered, "you had all of me...you still do." I didn't wait for her to answer as I reached for her, my hand going to her cheek as I pulled her into a kiss. It was tender at first, slow and tentative as all of our intentional kisses had been, I felt her hand on my shoulder and move to my back, her hand splayed across it as she pressed me close. I whispered against her mouth, "We should head back to the house." my desire for the woman was reaching an all high time, and I didn't think could resist another moment more without wanting to kiss her as I pulled her clothes off, the feel of her against my body was too much.

Tamsin swallowed hard as she looked in my eyes as I moved back and stood up, holding her hand in mine as I pulled her to stand up with me. She held onto my hand, "I don't think I want to go back to the house." she looked at me with heavy eyes, I swallowed, "then what do you want, Tamsin."

Tamsin pulled me close, "I want to spend my last night here with you, just you. I want to finally give myself to you completely, I want to wake up in the morning with you in my arms, I want to kiss you, feel you against me and know what its like to have you completely."

I looked down at our hands and then back up into the cool blue eyes that tore holes into my heart and soul, my heart pounding to a stop as I dropped her hand from mine and move closer to her. We reached for each other at the same time, coming together in a clash of lips, the tenderness of our earlier kiss was gone, replaced by long ignored need and desire. It was nothing like I had ever felt before, the heat that I felt as her hands found the areas of bare skin on me, made me crave her more. Under the heat and desire I felt safe and completely trusting in the woman in my arms. I broke away from the kiss, my hand finding hers, I pulled her behind me and up the loft stairs to the small cozy bed.

I turned around to face the Valkyrie, she was nervous and it made me smile. I reached up and traced my fingers down her cheek, "You are so beautiful Tamsin, so beautiful its hard for me to breathe."

She said nothing, she held my hand against her cheek, slowly turning it so she could kiss my palm before she pulled me closer against her. Her hands went to the back of my dress, finding the zipper and sliding it down. Letting her hands graze against my skin as her hands moved back up. I gasped at the warm, soft touch of her fingers on my skin, I pressed into her and reached up to the straps of her dress sliding them down her shoulders. Laying soft kisses along her neck, pulling the softest moans I had ever heard from the woman. I stepped back as I let the dress fall to the floor, I let my eyes take in the angles of her collarbone, her perfect breasts covered by a thin strapless bra, I ran my hands slowly down the soft smooth skin of her stomach, stopping at the thin fading scars that dotted her body. I smiled at the soft ridges of her toned stomach.

I whispered, "you are so soft, so strong."I bent and kissed the space between her neck and shoulder, pulling another moan from Tamsin, I smiled against her skin. Tamsin stepped back, freeing me from my dress she pulled me to the bed, delicately pushing me down. Following me as I laid back, laying next to me, her hands ran over my legs, my thighs and over my stomach, torturing me with soft swirling fingertips. She was moving so slow it was driving me insane, but I knew she was trying to savor the moment as much as I was. She swallowed hard, "No one could ever compare to how beautiful you are." she bent her head and laid soft, hot lips against my tattoo right above my hip, "I love you." I gasped at the sensual moment, I squirmed against her, trying to increase the contact of our bodies. She looked up and smirked at me as she skimmed her lips across my stomach, I reached down and held my hand in her hair. She kissed her way back up the middle of my body, pausing as she looked in my eyes before our mouths met again, soft, slow kisses making me ache more for her.

I ran my hand down her arm, from her shoulder to her side, my hand slowly coming to her breast, covering it as she sighed into the kiss. I ran my thumb over her nipple, feeling it react under the thin material of her bra. I smiled at her body's response, telling me that I was not alone in how much she made me feel as our skin touched.

Tamsin took a breath, "I don't want to hurry this..." she whispered, I smiled nodding, "me neither, but I don't know how much more I can take." Tamsin closed her eyes, "I forgot that you, have needs..."

I reached up and held her face in my hands, "this isn't about the succubus in me or what those needs are. Its about me and you, nothing else. I want to make love to you as me, but I don't know how much longer I can wait without seeing you naked." I smiled and kissed her quickly, biting her bottom lip, "you are wearing far too much clothing."

I pulled her against me as I reached and pulled off her bra, pushing her up as I kissed her neck, and breasts as I pulled off the rest of the clothing that remained between us. My hands ran down her body as returned the favor to my neck and breasts, I slid my hand between us, feeling her desire I took her breath away, so much she had to pause her movements. She reached down and held my hand against her as she looked in my eyes and moved slowly, it didn't take long until she shuddered and I felt her tighten against my fingers. Tamsin held my hand tightly as she recovered, laying forward on me. The feel of our naked skin touching for the first time, made me shudder, I was close to my own release.

Tamsin kissed my neck, we said very little, letting our bodies and the pent up desire and need speak for itself. She took her time, her hands finding places on my body that lit me on fire even more, her mouth and tongue leaving trails of electricity as she moved down. I felt no nervousness or hesitation, I just felt complete and whole, and wanting more of this woman. I came quickly with a smile and a large moan as her fingers found where I wanted her with as her tongue moved across me painfully slow. I had never been with a lover like this before, slow and so intense.

The tremors filled my body, and still lingered as Tamsin moved back up my body. She ran a hand over my hair, kissing my forehead, "you are perfect." She held herself over my mouth, our labored breaths matching in rhythm, I leaned up and captured her mouth pulling her back down to me as I ran my tongue over her bottom lip. I groaned against her mouth and rolled us over so I could be on top.

I didn't wait for her to object, I laid hot kisses down her chest, my hands finding her breasts in between my tongue rolling over her nipples, pulling the most delicious sounds from the Valkyrie I smiled and continued.

When she felt my tongue against her wetness, she gasped hard as her hips reacted and pushed against me. I laid my hands on her waist, steadying her as I continued my slow movements until she came against me. I kissed the inside of her thighs as she caught her breath, listening to her heart slow back down to a normal rate, I moved up against her body, loving the way our skin felt together. Tamsin looked in my eyes as her hands ran through my hair, a single tear fell down her cheek. I bent and kissed it away, "no tears, I love you Tamsin." she pulled me against her, our bodies molding together in a way that felt like she would never let me go. She whispered in my ear, "I love you, forever." I kissed her softly, as my own tears fell.

After a few more hours of giving into each other completely, I fell asleep in her strong arms, afraid to let go knowing what was to come in the morning.

I woke up to find the Valkyrie was still in my arms, I smiled as I kissed her bare shoulder and brushed some of the long blonde hair away. I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, sighing contently as I felt her fingers lace with mine holding my hand against her tighter. I mumbled a morning to her as I kissed her arm. She rolled over and laid her hand against my cheek, smiling as her eyes searched mine. We held a complete perfect silence, our eyes locked, her eyes dropped to the wings around my necklace, they had been slowly glowing gold since I woke up. Her brow furrowed and with two fingers she held the wings lightly on fingertips, "how long have they been doing this."

I went to say something when I heard the guest house door open, "Yo! Yo kiddo! I am the search party sent in by the moms!" AK was yelling as she traipsed around the lower floor, "hotpants told me that Blondie blew back in and out of town and that you would be sulking."

Tamsin looked panic, I grabbed her elbow and shook my head as Kenzi ran up the stairs, "you missed one sweet party, I got your mum drunk, Ayn got Hale to use his siren skills to make everyone trance our into giving her all the cake." she came up to the top of the stairs, her face buried in the comic book in her hands, "Get your ass up, breakfast is in the house and your moms want you to come join them." she looked up as she said, "I swear if I saw Blondie I would have kick her in the kooter..." she paused as she saw Tamsin trying to cover herself with the blanket, "Hi Moscow."

The comic book fell out of AK's hand as she blinked, her face covered in blank questions. I rolled out of the bed, pulling on a shirt and shorts, I hustled over to AK, she met my eyes and smiled wide, "looks like you have been doing your own kooter kicking, kiddo." she winked, "if you know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes as I pushed her back towards the stairs, "we will be down in a minute, go back in the house, try not to tell mom right away?" I gave AK a look as she winked at me, "You finally got your girl, I am proud of you." AK slugged me in the shoulder, "take your time, I will tell the mom brigade that you are a little hung-over."

we reached the bottom of the stairs, "thanks AK."

AK turned as she opened the door, yelling back upstairs, "Yo Blondie, its about time you finally shit and got off the pot." AK laughed as she walked out the door, winking at me one more time. I locked the door and ran back up the stairs, Tamsin was out of the bed, picking up her dress as she pulled on clothes. "Sorry about that."

Tamsin shook her head, "It's not anything I have not experienced before." she pulled on her dress, she looked at me, "I need to get back."

I reached out and grabbed her hands, "Stay, stay for breakfast. Stay for the day, stay until you have to absolutely leave." I knew I was pleading, begging, but I wanted her more than anything to stay. I smiled tightly, "besides, AK just told my parents you are up here. You might as well have breakfast with us, apparently my mom has a lot she wants to say to you." I looked in her eyes, "and I think you should hear it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sidenote: to the reviewer who picked up on the Ayn Rand quote and the honoring the youngest bolo with her name, kudos to you on picking it up! one of my greatest inspirations of totured love stories...also thanks again to you all for the reviews and reading this all!**

Tamsin stared at me for a moment, taking a breath, she looked at her wrinkled dress, "can I at least borrow some clothes, I don't want to reaffirm the typical morning after image when Bo lays into me." I smiled as I ran to the closet pulling out old scrub pants and two t-shirts. I held the shirts up, "Pick one, either zombie doctors from space or Radiohead."

Tamsin smiled, "Radiohead. Not that I don't love zombies and doctors." I tossed the shirt at her and kissed her softly on the cheek. I watched her eyes drift to the wings, "How long have they been glowing."

"Since you stopped me from throwing them away, why?" Tamsin smiled and grabbed my hand, "I've just never seen anything like that." Her smile faded as she closed her eyes suddenly, wobbling in her stance a bit. I had to hold her steady, "You ok? Tamsin?" I placed a hand against her forehead as she smiled a little, "I feel a little light headed, I never ate last night and, um, there was a lot of activity last night."

I blushed as I kissed her softly, "We better get you something to eat then." I pushed her playfully, "Get dressed, I will be waiting downstairs." I left her with a smile on my face. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I did not see Tamsin stumble and grab onto the bed frame, gasping for air, trying to steady herself.

* * *

"Lauren, you could have told me last night." I was getting deep stares from Bo, and had been since Kenzi blurted out what she had come across in the guest house. Bo had literally frozen in mid bit and Kenzi had to slap her on the back to get her to say anything. I let out a sigh, "It wasn't my place to tell you. When I left them Tamsin was intending to leave." I pushed at the eggs on my plate as Ayn stole a pancake from my plate, giggling as she quickly moved to steal one from Kenzi's plate. "It's not like I would have started a brawl, Lauren. I want to talk to her, that's all."

Kenzi and I both raised our eyebrows, "You talking to Blondie always leads to face punches, especially when the conversation topic is your beloved doctor's." Kenzi winked as she pointed at Bo with her fork, "Dishes are done, Bo Bo. Not much you can do about it, the kiddo is bigger than you."

Bo shook her head, "I swear I break a few bones a few times and no one gives me a chance." Ayn suddenly burst out into giggles, "The Valkyrie wont come inside, she is nervous, and Fi cant make her move." Ayn hopped off her seat and pulled at Bo, "Come mommy."

Bo was pulled outside where Sera and Tamsin were talking in harsh, hushed voices. Sera had her hands on her hips, "Tamsin, she is not going to be mad." Tamsin looked up and met my eyes, she looked very pale and worried, "Captain." Her eyes drifted to Bo, "Hi Bo."

Bo smiled tightly, "Tamsin." Sera started talking, "Mom, tell her what you want to, before she passes out from stressing out." Bo took a breath, "Noodle, you always cheat."

Bo walked to Tamsin, "Tamsin, I do want to talk to you, just talk, no fighting or yelling." She stood a bit away from Tamsin as she folded her arms, "I forgive you, for everything. The day you killed Arden, I wanted to say it then, but couldn't. I was embarrassed at myself for being ignorant and stubborn." Bo looked at Sera, "I wanted my little girl to be happy, and I didn't want to see that it was you she was happy with. I know you have a day or a few hours left here, Please spend it with her, with us before you go." Bo reached out and put a hand on Tamsin elbow, "All of it, I forgive you for." I could see in her eyes she was forgiving Tamsin for everything, including the business with the Norn. Tamsin cringed as she stared at Bo, trying not to cry. "I want to thank you for everything you have given this family and my daughter, and say that I wont stand in the way of you two anymore."

Tamsin swallowed hard, "I...Bo. Um." She didn't finish, she stumbled back and fell quickly to her knees, breathing heavy. Sera and I reacted fast, rushing to her side. Sera looked at me, "She has not eaten since yesterday." I yelled over my shoulder at Kenzi, "Go get the bagels and juice, bring them out here." I looked up at Bo, "Grab that chair." I glanced back and saw Ayn standing peaceful as Kenzi and Bo ran about, she was staring at Tamsin, the two making eye contact. She cocked her head and looked at me, "He's giving her what she wants."

Sera was trying to stay calm as Tamsin grew paler, her eyes never leaving Ayn's. I stood up and picked up Ayn, whispering, "What do you see."

Sera smiled, "A big old man with a giant beard like Uncle Dyson, but not as pretty." She booped my nose, "He is giving the Valkyrie what she wants. Peace." She bent close to whisper in my ear as I handed her to Kenzi, "She is leaving Fi." I grabbed the food as Ayn was handed off, her words unnerving me as well as her complete utter calm.

I ran back to Tamsin, "Sera, in my bag I have injection pens. Grab the bag and bring it out to me." Sera hesitated until Tamsin nodded at her to go. As soon as Sera ran to the house, I bent down and took Tamsin's pulse, my own heart racing as I began to realize what was happening. "You are dying, aren't you, Commander."

She clenched her jaw as she nodded, "I wanted to leave as soon as I felt it coming, but she was stuck on me talking to Bo." Tamsin swallowed hard. I held her up and tried to give her some juice. She coughed lightly, "This is coming fast, I haven't felt like this since the first time." I could see the fear in her eyes, I looked down, "It's okay, right? I mean it's is the end of this cycle, you will be back."

Tamsin smiled and shook her head, "I missed my pickup to stay with Sera. I got the call in the middle of the night, I let it pass. Disobeying a direct order from Odin. I have never disobeyed him, even when I was a shit." She looked up as Sera ran back out to us, "Those who fail him sacrifice a life cycle so we remember why. This is my last one." Tamsin smiled tightly as she stopped talking when Sera dropped down, digging in my bag.

She paused her movements, turning to look at me, "Mum...no." I knew when she looked in my eyes, I had told her everything.

* * *

X

My mind was racing, I didn't pick up on mum's thoughts right away, until I bent down with the medical bag. I turned quickly as she held Tamsin up, "Mum...no."

Tamsin spoke, "yes, Sera." she was pale, I grabbed her hand. I flinched as I could feel her heart beat fading fast. I felt my entire body begin to shake, tremble so hard I knew my heart was shaking with me. Pounding harder with every second that passed as I began to realize she was dying in front of me. "Don't you dare do this, old woman. You are immortal, you will live."

Tasmin pulled my hand, bringing me closer, "I am only immortal by the whim of his orders and if I follow them. My life has never been mine, until now." She reached up and held a shaky hand against my cheek, I pressed it against me. "I finally took what I wanted, did what I wanted and I found the forgiveness of your mother." She smiled, "Ayn was right, he is giving me what I wanted. Peace."

I felt my eyes glowing purple, "You will come back."

Tamsin kept her smile as I felt my mom come up behind us, Tamsin's voice was growing softer, "You promised to move on..." she drifted off, gently reminding me of the conversation from the other night. She dropped her hand from my face, "I love you Sera." it came out as a whisper as her heart slowed to a stop. I grabbed her, holding her up, shaking her, "No, no, you old woman. You cannot do this, we found peace together." I was on the verge of yelling as I grabbed her face, kissing her as I tried pushing chi in her. I screamed as the chi bypassed her mouth and evaporated into the air around us. I looked up at my parents, my mom was crying and my mum was trying not too. I screamed at them, "Help me! Both of you! Do something!"

mum reached for my arm, "This is beyond us, and all of our powers."

I snapped, pulling my arm away from her, "The fuck it is." I bent and tried to push the chi again, mumbling, "You cannot leave me again, dying like a coward when I finally have you and you have me." I shut my eyes tightly as I could feel my anger and my powers grow as I was desperate to bring Tamsin back.

There was a bright flash as a white glow surrounded us, the sky opened up and two gleaming armored Valkyries descended into the middle of the backyard. They landed softly and stood, looking at me. The one spoke gently, "She is to come with us."

I screamed louder than I ever had before, louder than I ever imagined I could, "Bring him down here!" I was trembling, a purple haze covering me as my hands and eyes were bright with my anger. I picked Tamsin up, holding her still warm body close to mine. The Valkyries said nothing and starting walking towards Tamsin and I.

I screamed again, "Bring him to me, Now! Or I will rip your wings off and go up there myself."

The Valkyries paused as the ground began to tremble, there was another large flash of light and the Valkyries looked behind me, bowing their heads.

"The future Ash has quite a temper." A rich, thick voice echoed from behind me. My parents and I turned to see a large, white haired man covered in intricate armor sitting in one of the patio chairs. He looked at me with glowing blue eyes. He took a slight breath as he looked around, "So the fabled fae family is upset with me."

I held Tamsin tighter against me, "Bring her back now."

Odin chuckled, "You do know I am a god right? I could squish you like a ant." he paused, "but I won't." he stood up, his height increasing tenfold. "Tamsin has always been a pain. But she always did what I asked of her, that is what has kept her around." he looked in my eyes after looking at the lifeless woman in my arms, "she did disobey my order, the only reason she was let out of her self imposed prison sentence. I do not let these things go very easily." he took a few steps as he stroked his beard, "when I sent her down here to pick up a great, honored warrior, something unique happened." Odin walked closer to me, reaching out and picking Tamsin up and out of my arms like nothing, even as I fought to keep her. He set her gently down on the small couch I had on the edge of the patio. Odin waved his two Valkyries over to stand with Tamsin as he looked back at me, "This one found her freedom and the strength to allow herself choice." he pointed at my wings that were glowing brightly. "She gave you her heart a long time ago. I allow all of my girls once chance at finding their warrior heart companion. Many of them never find it because they are so driven to obey me, please me and continue on with the job at hand."

I was getting irritated by his drawn out nonsense, "Old man, I will destroy the halls if you do not bring her back, and bring her back now."

He smiled at me, stepping so close I had to crane my neck up to see his face, "You threaten a god?" laughing he reached out a large hand, grabbing the wings. "Stupid young one, you can't see past your own emotions. You are the one that holds the key to her resurrection. You two are soul mates that have missed each other for thousands of years until now, when Tamsin sacrificed her own wants and desires for you, she invoked the power of the wings. She gave her heart to you completely, it is yours to control, to love or destroy." he dropped the necklace, looking at me with a sudden gentleness, "Call her. That is all you have to do." Odin held up a finger as he saw me reach for the necklace, "Know when you do, she will only live for you until you cease to exist."

I swallowed hard, "Will it set her free from you?"

"she will still have to answer the calls, it is her birthright. She was born and bred as Valkyrie, there is no freedom from that, for it is our part in the cycle of life." Odin ran a hand over his beard, "Her immortality will rely on the love you two share. When you die she dies, if the love between you two die, she will die." he smiled, "I maybe be a powerful god and live off the death of the mighty, but love will always be the strongest gift and power of any living creature." He motioned to my parents, "Yhey are proof of it."

Odin then looked over at Tamsin, "She has found the same in you, her death had to come so she could be set free by her one true love." He drew his gaze back to my parents and AK, "I do now understand why Tamsin continued to meddle in your lives." He turned back to me, "One day we all will bow at your feet, you hold all the power in the world and all the power you will ever need to change the world and the fate of us all." He motioned to the two Valkyrie's, who immediately moved to pick Tamsin up, her lifeless body growing paler and paler by the moment. His glowing blue eyes met mine, "Make your decision, Seraphina."

I stared at him, his cryptic words in my mind as my hand went to the wings. I held them as I silently called for Tamsin. The wings grew warm against my palm as I turned to look at her. Tamsin did not move, I walked to her, bending down in front of her as I called for her again. I grabbed her cold hand in mine, whispering, "Please, this is what you want, this is what I want. I need you."

Still nothing.

I glared hard at Odin, my eyes afire in purple, "If this is a trick, I will unleash all of my powers upon you."

Odin glared back, "This one has been reborn many times, her body is tired. I do not control how many lives my girls live, they do. Each death is harder and harder for them to find rebirth." He looked at Tamsin, "her last two deaths came by unusual circumstances." He looked past me, "Those deaths came by her choice, the decisions she made." he looked at the wings, "They will only work if she has a lifecycle left in her to live. I am sorry, Seraphina, I was not aware of this."

I felt my anger surge as I stood up and held out my hands, pushing an immense amount of energy and force at Odin. Making him take a step back, "You lie. What games are you trying to play, what do you hope to achieve in angering me."

Odin straightened up, angry, "What do you hope to achieve in angering me, little one." he waved to the Valkyries who quickly scooped Tamsin up and began to lift up into the air. "Your mother and you share tempers and ignorance of your place at times."

I waved my hands to pull the Valkyries back down but was stopped as Odin held out his hand at me, pushing me back with an incredible force, disrupting my focus. "Not everything can be fairytale perfect, even for fae." Odin walked to his escorts as they continued to life up with Tamsin.

I screamed and tried to stand up, but couldn't, some force was holding me down. I screamed at him until my voice gave out. My parents ran to my side, they had been frozen in their places by Odin as soon as he had landed. I pushed at my parents, to get them away from me, I was beyond angry and rageful, I knew I would hurt them as my energy was reaching a nuclear level. I could only watch as the god and his two escorts began to leave.

I turned when I heard AK shouting, "Oh shit, don't go out there Ayn."

My mom ran to catch Ayn, but she turned and twisted at the right moment and ran past her, opening her mouth as she saw me, yelling in her little voice, "Fi! It's okay!" she stopped close to me and looked at Odin who had paused his departure to see what the commotion was. Ayn smiled at the large god, "You look like Santa."

He frowned at her as she walked the few steps to me, smiling, "I know what to do, Fi." Ayn was fast with her small hands as she pulled out one of mom's smaller knives. Drawing a thin and precise gash across her palm, I heard mom shout and try to grab her. Ayn wiggled away as she snatched my hand, quickly writing in the palm of my hand with her blood. I felt tears roll down my face as I read what she had written before closing my fingers over her words. She held my hand closed in her small hands, giggling, "AK always says hands make the best notepads."

My little sister was picked up quickly by my parents as mum tried wrapping up her bleeding hand. She pointed at Odin and the Valkyries, I followed her hand and heard Tamsin begin to cough hard as air began to fill her lungs, startling the Valkyrie that held her. Even Odin paused. He took a minute, watching as Tamsin body began to accept air fully, he the waved for his escorts to set her back down. She was alive as they set her back down on the couch, alive but unconscious. Odin looked at my little sister and back at me, flicking his hand to release me from the energy field that held me in my place.

I ran to Tamsin, she was very much alive, her skin pinking up as blood began to flow and mix with the oxygen she was breathing in. I ran my hands over her face as I felt the god move to stand behind me, "I was wrong, one day we all will bow at both of your feet. Your sister and you." he looked at Tamsin, "the wings have done as they were intended to do, with a gentle push from the little blood sage." he turned and walked away, a bright flash and rumble following him as he took his exit.

I knew I was sobbing as mum came to the couch, gently lifting Tamsin up, she looked at me, "Sera, we should take her to the fae hospital until she wakes up." I nodded slowly and caught my little sister smiled as AK and mom finished wrapping her palm up. Ayn waved at me as AK picked her up and carried her back into the house. I went to stand up when I felt something warm on my chest. I glanced down and saw the wings glowing brightly. They slowly separated themselves from the chain and began to slowly sink into my chest, painlessly and without any injury to the skin they permeated, The became a part of me, over my heart, only leaving a gentle imprint, barely visible to the casual observer. I ran my fingers over the soft ridges, letting out a choked sob. Odin's words sitting heavy in my body.

* * *

I walked back into the house after Kenzi and Sera left with Tamsin and the light fae team that had been called to take her to the hospital I had once stayed at. Bo was sitting on the couch with Ayn passed out in her arms. Bo tried to smile at me when I closed the door behind me. "I can take her if you are tired."

Bo shook her head, "I want to hold her a little longer, she fell asleep as soon as I sat down." I sat next to Bo, running my hand over Ayn's back, feeling just how hard the little girl as sleeping. "She is going to be tired for a little while, Using her blood like that, it's something Ayn is still to young to use without resting afterwards." I looked up into my wife's brown eyes, I could see she was struggling with her thoughts and emotions of what just happened, "Do you want to talk?"

Bo smiled, "What is there to talk about? The woman my daughter is completely in love with dies in front of her seconds after I try and forgive her, then my oldest daughter spars with a god, and my baby girl just defied death and...well everything and reversed fate." she looked at me, "I think I just want to sit here, with you and Ayn and be quiet, before we start talking about things and what Santa said about our daughters, and bowing to them." she ran a gentle hand down Ayn's shiny brown hair, reaching for me with her free hand, lacing her fingers in mine, she held onto me tightly. I smiled as I pulled Bo closer as Ayn stretched her legs out across my legs, sighing contently as she snuggled harder into her moms chest.

**More to come! soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

** There is a few more chapters to come with this, I want to at least tie some things up, give you all at least a proper Samsin "interaction" and then push it to the closing part that will be open ended so I can return to these kids in a different capacity down the road. its a short chapter, I know, but I am juggling three stories right now. but enjoy and keep with me! the journey is almost there!**

Bo and I sat together on the couch for a couple of hours, until I gently picked Ayn up and out of Bo's arms, taking the still sleeping girl upstairs, trying not to disturb my heavily sleeping wife. The little girl was knocked out cold as I laid her down and she instinctively buried her head into the pillows, smiling as she sighed. I covered her up with a blanket , looking at my youngest daughter. Ayn took after her mother in the selfless acts of immense bravery, and had little fear doing it. I smiled lightly and closed the door on the sleeping girl. I went to the room Bo and I were staying in, having felt Bo wake up and move upstairs as soon as she realized Ayn was no longer on her lap.

"I think Ayn is going to sleep well into tomorrow afternoon, I have never seen her that tired." I looked at Bo as she stood at the window, staring out into the backyard as the sun shifted into late afternoon. I walked over to her, my hand going to the small of her back, "Are you ok, Bo?"

Bo turned quickly, her eyes meeting mine for a split second, before she lunged at me, crashing her mouth against mine in a hurried, but intensely passionate kiss. I had to take a step back as the full weight of Bo's body hitting mine almost made me stumble and fall. It took me a second to react and grab her hips, steadying the two of us as we kissed, her tongue traveling across my lips, asking me to open my mouth wider. I moaned as I felt Bo's hands make quick work of taking off my shirt. She stood back as she looked at me, I reached up and held a hand against her face, "Bo."

She placed two fingers over my lips, stopping any more words, "I feel numb, after all that just happened, I want to feel something, something that makes sense to me. You, Lauren, I want to feel you and make love to you and chase the numbness out of my body." she looked up at me, I could tell that she was struggling with everything and that in her own way, she needed to heal on an emotional level. I nodded and reached for the edge of her shirt, pulling off the simple shirt she was wearing, I ran my hands down her body, suddenly realizing that I needed the same release, but I was far from in control. I bent to her mouth, brushing my lips softly, trying to be gentle, but Bo was not having any of it. She groaned as she grabbed my hips lifting me up, carrying me to the top of the dresser, setting me down as she began to kiss and nip at my neck. I wrapped my legs around her waist, pulling her closer against my body as she moved her kisses down to my breasts, ripping off the bra so she could have access to my skin. I arched and tried to stifle a deep moan as her mouth covered me, my hands went to her jeans, ripping them open and I didn't waste any time as I slipped two fingers in her, making her lean her forehead against my shoulder, "Lauren...I want to feel more, I love you so much." I pushed against her, feeling her hips grind harder as I increased rhythm, she began to close her eyes as I pushed her closer to her own release, I whispered, "Bo, look at me."

I stilled my fingers to get her to open her eyes, eyes that were glassy and full of emotion. "Look at me. I love you, Bo." Bo reached her hand down, covering mine, forcing me to continue the movements I had stopped. We made eye contact and held it until Bo came, hard and fast she fell forward onto my chest, I could feel how hard she was breathing as I pulled my hand back, I lifted her chin so I could look at her, her eyes were full of tears begging to spill. I bent forward and kissed the dimple I had loved from the moment it showed in that emergency room, I whispered, "Let it out, you have been strong long enough." Bo clenched her jaw and one tears slid down her face, she let go and grabbed me into a strong hug, I let her sob as I held her.

* * *

X

I watched as Grams checked over Tamsin's vitals, she had flown in to the hospital as soon as the staff picked us up at the house and took us to the English compound. My eyes never left the Valkyrie, hoping her eyes would open and that semi irritating smirk of hers would cover her face.

I did not realize I was shivering until I felt AK hug me and wrap me in a blanket, "Kiddo, you should probably sit down and get something to eat before you biff it and end up on the floor."

"I'm fine." my voice was shaking and I failed at trying to cover up how shaky it was. AK squeezed me tighter, as grams came out of the room. "Kenzi is right, you have used a tremendous amount of energy when you went all out with your powers. You should eat and rest a bit. Taking on a god like Odin will wear one out." She smiled at me, "She is stabilized, her body is just taking its time to regenerate and chose the right time to come back completely to life." Grams smiled as she held a hand against my cheek, "I will sit with her until you come back."

I pulled my eyes from Tamsin, laying peacefully in the giant bed, to my grams, "If anything changes, if she wakes up."

Grams nodded, "I will let you know the second it happens." she patted my cheek lightly and motion to Kenzi to gently pull me with her. I sighed and reluctantly left with AK feeling that my grams was concrete on Tamsins status.

AK held onto my arm as we walked towards the private kitchen in the rear of the hospital, "Your little sister straight up scares the shit out of me." I couldn't help but smile, "You know you said the exact same thing when I made that zombie virus and when I read your thoughts about a certain handsome siren when I was eleven." I leaned into her as she blushed, "Ayn is just a little more carefree than I am. She is fearless on so many levels."

AK nodded, "Damn right, she giggled at a god and called him Santa, while the rest of us where doing the proverbial shitting of the pants as Odin and you played with your...hands." AK made the same motion Odin and I did when we tried to use an energy force push on each other. I laughed again, I was about to make a joke when I heard,

"That is because your little sister, at the gentle goofy age of seven, understands how powerful she is and has no fear about helping those she loves."

I smiled at the sound of my gramps voice as he walked up behind us, "Luckily she has a good heart and only wants to use her powers to make sure her family is happy." Gramps held out his hands to AK and I , "May I escort you to the kitchen?"

AK and I warmly took his hands as he weaved his arms into ours, I leaned into him. He always provided me a strong sense of warmth and love whenever I was around him. "Word is already spreading about the Lewis girls taking on Odin." he looked down at where the faint ridges of the wings sat over my heart. He nodded at it, "that is something I have never seen before."

I looked down and ran my hand over the wings, "They kind of did that on their own, I am not sure what it means exactly."

Gramps sighed, "It attests to the magnificent power you now hold, the power of love you have found with that Valkyrie." he smiled at me, "Very few of Odins girls find what she has in you, it will be a powerful bond you share with her."

I frowned, "Power means nothing without love, gramps."

He smiled, "I of all people know this my dear granddaughter. But remember the power you have, because your sister and you will change the fate of us all."

AK piped in, "Why do all you fae friends keep saying that?" she leaned forward to look at me, "Are they going to be the new fae super justice league?"

Gramps laughed and half hugged Kenzi, "Something like that, in time it will all reveal itself as it is intended."

Kenzi patted at his hand on her shoulder, "Do me a favor grandpa ash, can we leave the heavy prophecy stuff until after we eat? I cant handle destiny changing tidbits until I have a full stomach."

Gramps laughed and kissed us both on the cheeks, looking at Kenzi, "You also will have a large part to play in the destiny of us all." he smiled as AK looked at him and then me, I smiled and nodded, "He is right, there are things in your future that will definitely secure your place in the fae world."

AK stared at me for a second, a serious look on her face. "Are you for realz kiddo?"

"As real as I can be, you will see in time AK. But first lets eat, I am actually more hungry than I thought." I slid my arm around gramps, hugging him as we walked.

He glanced at Kenzi, "I had the staff make fresh Belgian waffles, eggs and as much bacon as you girls desire. But, please leave some for your grandmother." AK lost her train of thought as soon as she heard waffles, she smiled and hopped up to kiss gramps on the cheek, "You are the best ash in law ever!"

I ate quickly, leaving gramps and AK discussing which actor was the best Batman, leading my gramps to telling AK a story about the real batman from the beginning of the fae war, I laughed as my Aunt was completely mesmerized and actively asking where in the light fae archives would his costume be, in case she wanted to do some research of her own, or borrow it for Halloween like she was actually thinking.

I walked back to Tamsin's room, she was still unconscious, but still looked very peaceful. I stood next to her bed, reaching out and brushing back some of the hair that fell across her face. I let my fingers linger against her warm skin, bringing a small smile to my face. The last time I held her, she was cold and pale, now I at least knew she was alive. I just had to wait for her to wake up, whenever that would be.

I pulled up a chair, next to the bed, curling up in a tight ball to keep myself warm as I watched her. I was sincere in what I told my grandfather, all of the power I held, all of the power in the world, meant nothing without her. I reluctantly fell asleep in the chair, my eyes were far too heavy and my mind was far too exhausted as well as my body, grams was right about the amount of energy I expended without feeding to replace it all. I literally passed out in a matter of seconds.

I woke up slowly to the feeling of fingers grazing the wings in my chest, I thought I was still dreaming when I felt soft, warm lips press so very delicately over the ridges. I took a slow breath as I opened my eyes, coming face to face with beautiful cool blue eyes and that stupid smirk. Tamsin leaned forward, kissing my cheek, "I didn't mean to wake you, Sera. but I couldn't help myself. I have never seen wings do that." she motioned to where her fingers gently returned too, making me shiver in a good way.

I stared at her, without saying anything I grabbed her, pulling her almost into my lap, kissing her hard as tears ran free. I released her after a moment and whispered, "Don't ever do that too me again."

Tamsin smiled, "I can't promise much, you are pretty cute when you are sleeping."

I frowned at her, "You know what I mean."

Tamsin nodded and ran her thumb over the wings, "Even if I wanted too, I couldn't. You're stuck with me, these guarantee it." She took a breath, "How did you do it?" she at looked me, "I had no life cycles left." she met my gaze with sad blue eyes that had a flash of guilt for not telling me about her last life cycle that she gave up for me.

I swallowed hard, my hands still holding her face, "I tried, Odin and I went back and forth, it became pretty heated, he would not budge and I could not overcome the destiny you chose for yourself." I smiled, "Then there is this little hyper brown haired little girl that I fear you owe a lifetime of candy too."

Tamsin looked at me funny, "The munchkin? How? I thought she was like you, a mind reader."

I dropped a hand from Tamsins face, searching out hers, our fingers fitting perfectly together, "I'll let her tell you, she is very excited to see you and even more excited how we beat Santa. She also hopes you will be her best friend forever." I laughed lightly as my little sisters thoughts poured in as she had felt that Tamsin was now awake.

Tamsin stared at me blankly, "Your family is...different." I laughed and kissed her deeply, "I love you, you old woman." Tamsin smiled and picked me up out of the chair so we were standing, holding me closer as she wrapped her arms around me. I was still smiling as held my hand over the wings, "So these wings do mean I am stuck with you forever?" She nodded, "only if you will have me, they are binding for life, better than a wedding ring. Our souls and hearts have found their match in each other. When my wings become a part of you, it sealed our love."

I raised my eyebrows, "Are you saying that you are not for marriage?"

Tamsin gave me a look, "I am saying, I just woke up and want to think about nothing but having you in my arms, in this moment." I smiled as I held my hands flat against her back, kissing her again, "I'm kidding, we have plenty of time to figure out where we go from here." I paused and smiled wider, "Watch out, Ayn loves to attack the legs with hugs, its all she can reach right now."

Tamsin looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, before she could say anything, Ayn ran around the corner, giggling and slammed into Tamsins legs in a aggressive hug. I had to hold onto Tamsin to steady her as Ayn giggled more, "HI! Hi! Valkyrie!" she was super hyper and talking a mile a minute, "Will you be my bestest friend next to AK and Fi? Are you going to be my sister? Will I be as tall as you? Can we go flying? Like Santa and his Santa ladies?" Tamsin laughed as she reached down and picked my little sister up so they were eye to eye.

"Ayn, I hear I may owe you a lifetime of candy." Ayn giggled and placed her hands flat on Tamsins shoulders, looking at her serious for a minute, "Do you love my Fi?"

Tamsin nodded, "I love her very much."

Ayn nodded back, "Good, she loves you a bunch and I don't need candy, mummy says its bad for my teeths." the little girl shrugged exactly like my mom when she was in reluctant agreement with my mum. Tamsin laughed harder, "Can I ask you how you did it, Ayn?" I knew Tamsin was shocked as the rest of us at Ayn's ability to bring the Valkyrie back.

Ayn grabbed Tamsins face and pulled it closer so she could whisper the secret, telling her what she had written on my palm in her blood. Tamsin looked at me in the eyes as she tried to swallow tears back. When Ayn was done, Tamsin hugged the little girl, "I promise, munchkin. I also promise anything you want I will do my best to get it for you, I owe you a lot."

Ayn leaned back in her arms, "Can we go flying? Fi said she went once and it was amazing."

I looked over as I felt my mum come into the room, she met Tamsins eyes, "Commander, its good to see you awake."

"it's great to be awake." she smiled tightly at my mum. Sadness creeping in as they looked at each other.

The two women held a short silence, I knew that my mum and Tamsin had a very special friendship that would need some gentle repairs as things had been broken along the way. But I could feel how relieved and happy my mum was to see her old friend back. Mum looked at Ayn who was comparing her dark brown hair to Tamsins blonde hair, slightly mesmerized at how the two didn't exactly match, "Ayn, we should let the Valkyrie get some rest."

Ayn scrunched her face and let go of Tamsins hair, sliding down out of her arms. When her feet hit the floor, she took two steps to my mum, paused and looked back at Tamsin and I, and with a extremely serious look on her face, "I know what I want, I want to be an Aunt like AK." she glanced at Tamsin when she said it, she then giggled and ran towards mum, scooping up her hand in hers. She smiled and waved at us. Mum smiled and shook her head lightly, "You two rest, mom and I will be back in the morning for breakfast, and we can get caught up." I knew in her tone it was a mix of actually having a breakfast with a family, but I also could tell there were things she wanted to talk to Tamsin about. My mum left with Ayn, who was bouncing out of the room blithering about Tamsin and how she was going flying, and a million other things. I had never seen my little sister so excited and so hyper.

Tamsin stared at the door for a minute before turning to me, "Will you stay, since I don't have anywhere to be in the morning?" I nodded an eager yes and let her pull me to the bed, both of us curling up into each other as we finally realized that neither of us had anywhere to run anymore.

MORE TO COME


	21. Chapter 21

** I will be working on this soon, in the next day or so. Steamy scene will be in the next chapter, don't you worry. then it will be the slow tying up of loose ends before I bid adieux on strangers for a bit. Enjoy all of you amazing readers!**

Bo had cheered up and looked better than she had, as I walked into the kitchen with Ayn, where Kenzi and Finnegan were talking. Bo was standing with them listening and adding her comments to Kenzi's questions about some fae batman. I smiled at my wife, I was relived to see her happy and at ease. I had never seen her cry as much as she had when she broke down in my arms. She would not let me go, even after we dressed and I laid with her in the bed. She held onto me, letting everything out and we said nothing, did not move, until there was a soft knock of a little hand on our door. Ayn gently telling us she wanted to go see her Valkyrie as she cracked open the door and whispered her request into the crack.

Ayn let go of my hand as she skipped to Kenzi, giggling like she always did and I was becoming resigned to the fact that my littlest one would never stop giggling like a little maniac. Ayn was lifted up by Finnegan and set on his lap as she reached for a muffin.

I walked over to Bo, still smiling at her. "Sera and Tamsin are both awake, they have a lot to talk about." Bo looked at me, as I kissed her on the temple, "They will be joining us later. It also appears that we are stuck with the Valkyrie." Bo playfully frowned as she placed her hand on my hip, "Oh boy, which one of them proposed?"

"Neither, yet. But they are bonded as Odin said, by heart and soul." Bo smiled warmly, I could see her think about when she told me about the pendant and how it bound us in a similar way. "Just like us Lauren. I cannot debate that at all." I nodded as I kissed her softly, both of us had come to the slow conclusion that our daughter path was set in stone in the name of true love.

* * *

After eating and talking Kenzi out of raiding the light fae archives for her need to get her hands on a new Halloween costume, the girls and Finnegan went outside to run around and help Ayn burn off the immense amount of energy she had acquired in her sleep. I went to go find my mother, who was resting after Tamsin woke up. I knew I would have to do something special for my mother as she was always the first one to be our doctor and patch up all of our wounds, whether they were physical or emotional. I had my arms folded as I walked down the ancient stone hallways, my mind drifting around everything that had happened over the last little while, and that I wanted to spend more time with Bo. I was even more in love with my wife than I was the moment I laid eyes on her, her breakdown in my arms solidified it and that I wanted to give her back what she had always given our family and I.

I sighed as I thought about possible vacations or quick getaways for her and I, when I felt a fae creep up behind me. I paused my steps, "Commander, are you here to discuss how strange it will be that I could be, in the future, your mother in law?" I turned to look at Tamsin, who was smiling lightly, "i could always just call you Captain in law, if that is more suitable."

I smiled tightly, Tamsin was wearing normal clothes, borrowed ones that the fae staff had dug up for her. The jeans were far too large for her and she was wearing a blue V-neck shirt that I recognized as one of my mothers. "I think we can probably just stick with Lauren or captain." I looked behind her, "Where is Sera?"

"Sleeping, sleeping hard. I left her in the guest room, I didn't want to wake her. I don't sleep much when I begin a new cycle, I feel as hyper as the munchkin right now." she took a slight breath, "I wanted to walk and maybe find you."

I looked at her, "You found me." my voice was soft as the words came out, I could feel why Tamsin wanted to find me. Tamsin smirked, "I can see where Sera gets it from." she leaned against the wall, "I have been a bad friend too you, Lauren. I know that."

I sighed, "Tamsin, it is what it is." I folded my arms and looked down at the floor, "I got used to you coming and going as you saw fit. This last time, though, it was harder because of the hurt Sera went through and what I went through when I was pregnant with Ayn." I fidgeted slightly at the memories of how difficult carrying Ayn was.

"Sera told me about that, she said you almost died, what happened." Tamsin looked at me with her blue eyes, there was something different about them, as if she had had a complete rebirth, her soul and her body. I could also see how bad she felt that she was not there for my last pregnancy.

I motioned for her to follow me, "I was heading to find mom, walk with me." Tamsin pushed off the wall and caught up with me, "Ayn was hard on my body, I was not born fae and my body was not created to carry such a powerful little girl. Sera had worn my body out, but I survived her because I was still a new fae and Bo and I were still maintaining a healthy sex life, keeping energies in balance so to speak." I looked at Tamsin, "in the last trimester of the pregnancy, Ayn grew anxious and wanted out earlier than was recommended, she emitted an energy pulse, similar to the succubus touch. It basically reset my entire electrical system, I shut down from an energy surge." I turned my eyes to the window at the end of the hallway, "When Sera told you that I almost died, she was right. The only thing that kept me alive was a chi push by Bo and my mom performing a C-section to get Ayn out." I felt Tamsins hand on my back, "I did not see my youngest daughter until a month later, when I came out of the deep coma that was the result of the energy surge."

"Lauren, I should have been there for you and the family." I could hear the guilt in her voice. I turned to her, "You should have been there, yes, but not for me." I let the rest drop in the air, Tamsin nodded knowing exactly what I meant. I started walking again, "You are my best friend Tamsin, always have been since that day you gave me that charm. Outside of my family, you were always the one constant I could rely on, to be there for me, listen to me and charge ahead into whatever small battle was coming our way. But you always seemed so afraid to stick around when it mattered most, when I needed you to be there for me and my family, most." I could feel my anger rise slowly, I had kept my feelings about Tamsin coming and going, make selfish choices for years, all for my daughter. Now, knowing that Tamsin was back and staying I was going to take the opportunity to let her know.

"Lauren, I am sorry." her voice was raspy and soft, "I...you were my only friend for the longest time, you slowly became the only family I had and I cherished it so much, that I was afraid I would ruin it like I had so many other things in my lives. I took the wrong turns when it came to our friendship, trying to protect you from me and the black clouds I carried with me." she paused, I turned to see her wipe tears away, "Then Sera, and I honestly did not know how to deal with my own feelings let alone the fact she is your daughter." she looked me dead in the eyes, "You are the reason why I have finally found peace and freedom." she smiled lightly, "On so many levels, Lauren. I owe you the life I have now, and I came to find you because I wanted to make one final, lasting promise." she reached out and put a hand on my upper arm, "For as long as I live, I will never leave you, Sera or this family again. Regardless of the bond I have with Sera, I make a promise to you. This friendship is far too important to treat as I once have." she looked down, "Had I known about Ayn and the energy surge, I would have left Valhalla sooner." Tamsin dropped her hand from my arm, tucking it back up in a fold with her other arm.

I looked at the Valkyrie, over the last thirty plus years, the woman had made exponential changes. I first met her as a slick and irritating manipulator, who turned into a desperate, tired, but gentle warrior, then to a selfless and sacrificing woman in love. I held my gaze on the woman before I reached out, taking her hand in mine, "The only promise I need from you, is you never hurt my daughter again." I smiled at her, my anger falling away as the Valkyries apology and words eased around my heart, "The promise of our friendship was made a long time ago, when you brought me back to my wife." I pulled her into a strong embrace, one of pure friendship, "Actually, can you promise me one more small thing, Tamsin?"

She leaned back out of the hug, "Anything Captain."

"Do not take Ayn flying...at least until she is much older." I raised my eyebrows at her as she started laughing, wiping away tears. "I can do that." I linked my arm into hers, "Come, we need to wake mom up so she can examine you like I know she will want too. For research reasons."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "You Lewis doctors can never let things be, always have to take notes about everything."

I laughed and then looked at her as we walked down the hall, "Speaking of notes, what did Ayn write in Sera's palm." All of were curious since that day, Ayn would say nothing and Sera had been too distracted.

Tamsin smirked, "Sorry, you don't have the security clearance to know." she nudged me.

I shook my head, walking with the Valkyrie I marveled at how far we had come.

* * *

Six Months Later-

Bo and I walked towards the entrance to the Dal, Ayn was holding onto both of our hands as she bounced between us. It was Kenzi's engagement party, Hale had proposed to her two months ago after all the dust finally settled. She was in full blown excitement had begun to go insane on planning her wedding that would be the next year.

I held the door open for my wife and my daughter, laughing as I saw Kenzi trying to bargain with Trick to bring out his hidden stash of super good stuff. Kenzi turned and her eyes lit up as Ayn broke free and ran towards her aunt. Kenzi scooped her up into a huge hug and spun the giggling girl around. I walked over to her, hugging Hale and congratulating him as he shared a drink with Dyson. I then half hugged Kenzi as she handed off Ayn to Bo.

"Congratulations Kenzi, I am excited for you to have kids of your own. Ones I can spoil and teach how to be corrupt little devils, just like you did Sera and are doing with Ayn." Kenzi smiled and shook her head, "The only bad thing you could teach my future kids is how to splice DNA." she laughed with Bo, "I am certain that my nieces will be the ones who will teach the children and teach them well everything they have learned from me." she winked at Ayn, "Isn't that right munchkin."

Ayn nodded eagerly as Bo set her on the bar top, reaching for her grandpa trick who was looking for a hug, "That's right mummy."

Kenzi looked at me, "By the way where is my first and best student?" she looked past Bo and I.

Bo sat down on a bar stool, keeping on hand on Ayn as she played the slap game with Trick, "Sera said she will be here as soon as possible, her flight home was delayed a little."

Kenzi smiled and handed Bo a drink, "How is the kiddo? Its been awhile since I have seen her."

Bo smiled, "She is doing well, they are talking about moving back home for a little while. Sera misses Ayn and us and wants to work at the light fae compound, she has developed some sort of new energy theory." Bo looked at me to explain the rest, but when I looked at Kenzi and her blank stares I smiled and motioned for trick to pour us some shots, "Kenzi, its all science-y nerdy stuff, basically she will be here soon and in a few weeks she will be home for good."

Kenzi nodded and snatched up the shots, "That's all I need to hear! The kiddo is to be one of my many bridesmaids and I need her to help pick the bridesmaids dresses!" she held up the shot glass, rambled off a quick Russian toast and slammed the shot back. Bo choked hers down, and I pretended to sip mine before setting down on the bar top and shoving it down to Dyson, who eagerly downed the rest of it. Kenzi winked at us, "BRB bitches, my handsome fiancé looks too lonely over there." she skipped off to Hale as he was talking to a handful of friends, his smiled grew wide as he saw Kenzi walk towards him, he held onto her with such pride and love that I couldn't help but smile and reached for Bo's hand.

"It looks like our oldest has finally found love, true love." I leaned over and kissed Bo on the cheek as she nodded, "Yes she has, and it also means she will finally move out of the garage." I laughed, "this is true."

Ayn suddenly leaned over and looked towards the door, "Fi is here."

Bo and I turned as Sera walked in, holding a gift bag and smiling as she waved to her super excited little sister, who almost jumped off the bar top if it wasn't for her mom holding her back.

Sera set the bag down on the gift table and walked to us, She hugged me and then Bo, saving her little sister for last as the two giggled together. They had not seen each other since we left England over five months ago. Ayn firmly in her lap, she asked, "Where is my Valkyrie?"

Sera looked at the little girl, "She is working, Ayn." I detected a little hint of sadness in her voice. Ayn reached up and ran her hand over the wings that laid just under Sera's skin, "Will she be coming to the party? AK misses her as much as I do."

Sera smiled at her little sister, "I don't think she will." she looked up at Bo and I. Bo picked up on it and held out her hand to Ayn, "Lets go show Uncle Dyson how you can growl like him, Ayn."

Ayns eyes lit up and she slid off Sera's lap, almost pulling Bo down as she yanked her mom towards where Dyson was standing with Kenzi and Hale. Sera and I both laughed at the little girl.

I took Bo's seat, "Are you okay?"

Sera nodded and grabbed her mom's abandoned drink, "I am a little tired, the flight was terrible and I came right here from the airport." she took a sip from the drink, "Is it okay if I crash in the basement until tomorrow? I am staying with Grams and Gramps at the compound, but I am too tired to drive that far, figured I would hitch with you and mom." she took another sip.

I reached for her arm, "Is Tamsin coming?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen or heard from her much for the last three weeks, she has been on a large pickup up for the old man." Sera let out a sigh. Tamsin had only been give a three week break from Odin before she started taking his calls again, it was not by her choice and Sera understood it. But I could tell that it was wearing on her as their budding relationship was still new. Sera finished her drink and motioned to the bartender for another, "I miss her, plain and simple. This is the longest she has been gone, and the only time I know she is okay is when these grow warm." she held her hand over the wings. "Other than that, we are fine. We should be back home in a couple of weeks. I found a house a few streets over from you guys." she looked over at Kenzi and Hale, "Its great to see AK happy finally, she deserves a great guy like Hale." she tilted her head a little in the way she always did when she was picking up on something. I looked at Kenzi and back at her, "What is it?"

Sera smiled and looked back at me, "Her son is the one who will push me to change the fate of the fae."

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" worried at what it meant until I saw how peaceful she was.

Sera said nothing and let me into her thoughts and what she saw. Kenzi was going to have a son, and soon, and in time he would be the one that would push for Sera to be the first ash in the history of the light fae to begin the process of dissolving the mandatory choosing of a side, allowing all fae to decided the life they choose for themselves. I smiled wide as Sera faded out the thoughts, we both looked at Kenzi. Sera laughed slightly, "Who would ever thought that my crazy amazing aunt would be the bearer of such change."

I looked at my daughter, "Stranger things have happened."

Sera stood up as Kenzi ran over to her, high fiving her in their secret way they had since Sera was nine years old. I stood up and followed the two women over to the large table where everyone else was sitting, laughing as Ayn continued her growling contest with Dyson.

* * *

X

I laid my little sister down in her bed, pulling her pink blankets around her as she wiggled under the blankets. She had stayed up well past her bedtime at the party and was now bordering on comatose. I ran my hand over her crazy, curly brown hair. Smiling at how much I absolutely adored her, she was so much like my mom it was ridiculous, I had missed her immensely over the last few months. That's why I offered to carry her to bed, leaving my two tired and slightly buzzed parents to themselves in the kitchen. I bent forward and kissed Ayn on the cheek, whispering, "Night, munchkin."

I slipped out of her room quietly, smiling as I caught the glimpse of the drawing she made of her and I at my house in England. Pinned to the wall above her. I walked downstairs and past my parents, making out on the couch. I laughed and shook my head as my mum saw me, gently pushing my mom back away from her. I looked at them both, blushing and breathless, "I cannot and will not say anything, after almost thirty five years of marriage, its impressive that you two can still go at it like teenagers."

my mum burst out laughing as mom tired to hide under a pillow, I leaned over the couch and kissed them both on the cheek, "Go, get out of your system, I will sleep up in the crash pad." I leaned back, "um, where are the mustang keys? I want to drive around a little bit, my jetlag has messed up my sleep schedule and I think a drive to the lake might help."

Mom hopped up from the couch, walked over to the side table and pulled out the keys, tossing them to me. "Its in the driveway, it has a full tank in it." she smiled at me, "Just be careful noodle."

I shook my head and laughed, I would never rid myself of that nickname, "I will." I grabbed my jacket, as mum stood up and walked to mom, their hands came together like magnets. "Tomorrow, I am taking you three girls out to breakfast. I want to know everything I have missed around here."

I waved at my parents and walked out the back door. Pulling the tarp off my mustang I grinned, it was one thing I had truly missed while living in England, my big shiny muscle car. It started right up and I squealed out of the neighborhood, driving straight towards the lake that was a short drive from the house I grew up in. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. I had not been able to sleep well in the weeks Tamsin had been gone. We had had very little time together in the weeks and months since her rebirth. She stayed at the English hospital for a while until grams cleared her, she stayed with me at the cottage as we sorted out all the time that had passed between us. Seven years was a long time, there was a small relearning process of who each of were now. Tamsin would leave here and there for a day or two at a time, but would always come back. She once left for a week to visit her family, to tell them about what had happened and to tell them about the bond that had been set in motion. It was a strange tradition that the Valkyrie would tell the family first and in a few months time, the two families would meet, combining two families in the Valkyrie world was taken seriously and went past the simplicity of what it would mean if Tamsin and I were to get married in the traditional sense.

I fully understood that she still was required to follow her birthright as a Valkyrie, that she had to collect the fallen ones. But it did not make me miss her any less.

I drove fast, enjoying the night and the stars as I pulled off onto the dirt road that led to the lake I loved to come to when I was little. It was so peaceful and seemed to be placed in the forest so perfectly that it always reminded me of something out of one of the fairytale books mom read to me when I was little. I pulled the mustang up to the edge of the lake and shut it off. The silence of the lake echoed around, nothing but the gentle sloshing sounds of the small current in the lake and the occasional owl hooting broke the perfect silence. I smiled as I climbed up and sat on the edge of the car trunk, facing out onto the lake, the moon reflecting off the surface of the lake as if it were glass. I took deep breaths of the cool, clean air. I had missed this lake and I had missed being home.

I smiled and closed my eyes as I felt the wings grow warm, Tamsin's way of telling me she was safe. I held my hand over it and whispered, "Hurry home to me." I kept my eyes closed as I drifted off into the perfect peace my favorite spot offered me, only wishing the woman I loved was sitting next to me.

"Is this the spot where you took all the boys when you were a teenager? The secret make out spot." The gruff voice was soft, but it penetrated the silence quickly, as well as my heart.

I kept my eyes closed as I felt her climb up onto the trunk, sitting next to me, she found my hand. I smiled wider, opening my eyes, "No one knows about this spot, it was always mine and mine alone." I turned to look at Tamsin, smiling at me. The moonlight hitting her in all the right places I leaned forward, cutting off what ever sassy remark was about to fall from her mouth, with a long over due kiss. I held my hand against her face as I broke away, smiling at the flush I brought across Tamsin, "I guess this is our make out spot now." I smiled, "How long have you been back."

Tamsin kissed me quickly, "About twenty minutes, I went to the house first. Your parents were um...yea. I then felt you call for me, and here I am." she glanced out into the lake, "So beautiful."

I could not tear my eyes from her, "Yes you are." she turned to look at me, half smiling, "I missed you too."

I swallowed hard as my body began to crave being closer to her, it had been weeks since we had been together in even the smallest simplest ways. I looked past her, and into the backseat of the mustang, quickly sizing it up. I looked at her, "You know what else I have never done here?"

Tamsin followed my eyes and smirked, sliding off the trunk of the car she grabbed my hand pulling me towards her. I half fell into her arms, "I think I can help you out with that."


	22. Chapter 22

**i know i am dragging on this one, but i am trying to tie up the chapters...i have one or more two to go before i leave it. i may return in the future or do an epilogue. but as you read, things will get nutty and a time jump is about to happen! Anyways enjoy! i must move onto updating the other two stories!**

Tamsin pulled me to the backdoor of the mustang, kissing me as I reached for the door handle. Our bodies were pressed against the door, I mumbled against her mouth, "We need to stop for a minute."

Tamsin looked confused, "Um, okay."

I looked up in her eyes, smirking, "I can't open the door with us mashed against it." Tamsin looked over her shoulder and saw that she did have me pressed pretty hard against the car door. She smiled and stepped back, allowing me to step away and open the car door. I climbed into the backseat and held my hand out to her, she took it gently and slid in next to me. Closing the door behind her, she scooted herself across the seat until her thigh was touching mine. She looked at me, her eyes were soft as she leaned forward. I expected her to be teasing as her eyes dropped to my mouth. Instead she captured my mouth with hers in a sense of urgency that caught me by surprise as I was slightly pushed back against the door.

I smiled at the aggressiveness, I reached up and grabbed her upper arms. Pushing Tamsin back, I said nothing as I maneuvered myself so I was straddling her, pushing her hard against the backseat, I smirked, reaching for the edge of my shirt and pulling it off, "Three weeks is a long time to wait." Tamsin grabbed my hips, pulling me closer as her lips placed hot kisses against my chest, it was apparent that there were no other words to be spoken. Tamsin kissed my chest as she removed the bra, her hands immediately covering my breasts, I gasped at her touch. I had missed her in many ways, and my body was reacting for me. When I felt her hands moved down my body, her mouth taking over their place on my breasts, I was feeling the succubus in me come alive. I was able to hold her at bay, I wanted to enjoy this moment with Tamsin first, it was a struggle. My hands went to her shirt, ripping the buttons off as I pulled her shirt open. I felt her hands tug at my jeans, undoing the zipper quickly I gasped hard as I felt her fingers. I fell forward, bracing my self against the backseat as I let my body move on its own, matching the rhythms of her hands I began to kiss her neck. As I was on the edge, I stopped and looked at the woman I loved, I leaned back and moved myself off her. The look on her face was one of disappointment and confusion, I silenced the words before they came out with a deep kiss. I made quick work of her jeans, pulling them off completely. I threw them in the front seat, I then shifted enough to remove my jeans as well. Whatever bits of clothing that was left was also removed and thrown to the front seat. I moved Tamsin so that I was again on top of her as I lowered myself back down on her, our bodies molding together perfectly, I grabbed her hand and brought it back to where it had been as I turned her smirk into a breathless moan as soon as my fingers found her very ready for me. We rocked together in unison, moans and heavy breathing soon fogged up the windows. I was on her lap, our hips pressed together so tightly there was no need for hands anymore. Tamsins, hands held onto my hips as I held onto the headrest, our bodies were moving as one. Tamsin leaned up a little to kiss my collarbone, then moving up my neck. When I felt her hot kisses on my neck I slowly lost my focus, the energy surging between us became intense, electric. I pressed my hips harder down on her, wanting more.

All of the sound fell out of the car, the gentle moans, the heavy breathing, all disappeared only leaving the sound of our hearts pounding in unison. I closed my eyes tight as I paused my movements, trying to ride out the wave of pleasure that was crashing over me. I heard Tamsin whisper a curse word as I felt her body shudder underneath me. I smiled and opened my eyes, looking out the backseat window. When I did I was mildly surprised by the gentle green glow in my eyes, it was there for a second, quickly dissipating to my normal succubus purple, blue and finally to my normal green eyes. Tamsin and I were utterly breathless, sweaty and holding onto each other for dear life. Tamsin kissed above my breast as she leaned her head against me, her arms still wrapped around my back. "If we reunite like that every time, I might leave more often."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked as I leaned back into her arms, placing a soft kiss on her sweaty forehead, "That. That was beyond anything I have ever experienced." I leaned over and reached for my t-shirt, feeling a chill from the night air that was now creeping in the steamy car. "I do feel bad for this backseat now."

Tamsin moved slowly, untangling herself from me, reaching for her now ruined shirt, "I don't, it got quite the show." she tried to pull her shirt on as best as possible, giving me a look when she saw how much I had ripped it. I blushed and whispered, "Sorry, I will get you a new one."

Tamsin smiled and stared as I tried to pull on my jeans, her eyes dropped as her hands reached out, running fingertips over my hip and the tattoo. "To say I love you, one must be able to say the I." she looked me in the eyes, "I love you, Sera. A million times over." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the inked letters. "Maybe it's time you remove that or change it."

I reached down, pulling her up to kiss me, "It will stay, because you are the one who inspired it." I smiled wide as I kissed the Valkyrie again, "I love you, Tamsin." I wrapped her up in my arms, whispering, "Lets go home."

* * *

The only reason I woke up was because of the extremely warm body of my wife, pressed against me and half on top of me. I smiled as I brushed Bo's hair away so I could look at her. She was dead to the world, breathing heavily as she used my breasts as a pillow, she smiled lightly about whatever she was dreaming of. Our make out session that Sera interrupted, quickly turned into all night love making, one of our most intense nights, longest in awhile, but worth it. Sera was right, Bo and I had been married for almost thirty five years but our attraction and sex life would speak volumes otherwise. It was if we would never leave the honeymoon phase.

I pulled the blankets up closer around us, I could feel Ayn waking up and about to roam around the house. I looked at Bo, she was starting to stir awake. I smiled as she woke up, "Morning you." Bo ran her hand over my stomach, sliding her warm hand up and under my shirt. I placed my hand over it, holding it against me. "You looked like you had a good dream." Bo scooted up to kiss me gently, "I did, I was dreaming about you, and our kids. I was also dreaming about having another little one. Oddly enough."

I kissed her back, sighing, "Ayn is quite a handful and I am not sure I am ready for another one." I was trying to be gentle in asserting that my body would not have it. Bo smiled wide and kissed me, "I know , in my dream I was pregnant." she rolled over onto her back, "It was just a dream, Lauren. I am not even sure who you would get me pregnant." she pushed some of my hair back, "But we can always practice it." I laughed and sat up against the headboard, "Bo, for a woman your age, your libido is very healthy."

Bo slid her hand down my stomach, to the top of my pants. "It helps to have a gorgeous wife." just as she was about to push my pajama pants down. I grabbed her hand, I heard the little, hyper footsteps running to our bedroom. I looked at Bo, "Ayn."

two seconds late, the door was opened and Ayn stood in the doorway, smiling like crazy. "Wake up! Fi is home! She is going to make us breakfast!" Ayn barreled to the bed, jumping up and landing in between Bo and I, smothering us in her little kid hugs. She reached down and grabbed our hands, lurching forward, trying to pull us up and out of the bed. Ayn let go as she jumped off the edge of the bed. "LETS GO!" she waited at the doorway for us. I laughed and looked at Bo, who was shaking her head, "Maybe we should wait a few more years, Doctor."

I nodded in agreement as I got out of the bed, I snagged Bo's hand as she met me at the doorway and we followed her tiny twin out into the kitchen.

Sera was actively making the breakfast Ayn told us of, she smiled when she saw us. She looked happy and glowy. Bo went to her, kissing her on the cheek asking what she could do to help with the breakfast. I looked over to see Tamsin sitting at the table, she looked tired and slightly pale as Ayn climbed into her lap to sit. I grabbed us both a cup of coffee, sitting next to her I slid her a cup and poured Ayn juice. Ayn was trying to get Tamsin to color in the massive coloring book that was sprawled all over the table. I was handed a crayon and a page to color myself, I looked at Tamsin, "Welcome back, Commander."

Tamsin smiled lightly and held a crayon as she tried to give a little salute, "Morning."

"You okay? You look a little tired." I sipped from my coffee, watching Tamsin half haphazardly color to appease the little brown haired girl on her lap. Tamsin took a breath, "I am a little tired, I think. I am not sure, I could be getting sick?" she looked at me weird.

I reached over and felt her forehead, "You are a little warm, hmm. You should try to eat something and then after breakfast we will go to the lab and run some blood work. You could be coming down with some sort of fae flu? You did start traveling right after a new cycle start." I looked at her as she nodded in possible agreement. "Maybe Captain."

Ayn looked at her and squinted in the way she did when she was reading someone's thoughts, she giggled, smiled wide and leaned back in Tamsins arms, "You will do good at it Valkyrie."

Tamsin looked at her, "I did learn how to color about two thousand years ago, munchkin." she reached down and tickled the little girl, hugging her close as they both returned to coloring. I stared at my daughter, I had an idea that she did not mean coloring.

Breakfast was delicious and enjoyable. Sera and Tamsin were truly in love, they sat close to each other and it made me smile. Ayn would take turns sitting in her sisters lap or in Tamsins lap, she missed them both terribly and would tell them stories about this and that as we ate the food. Tamsin did not look any better as she did try to eat breakfast. She only managed a few bites before she pushed the food away and stuck with her coffee or water. At the end of the meal, Sera and Bo went to cleaning up as Tamsin and I went to the garage lab, Ayn following us. Inside the lab, I motioned for Tamsin to sit on the chiar next to my desk while Ayn climbed up to sit on the edge of the desk. Picking up papers and playing with them.

Tamsin rolled up her sleeve as I began to take blood from her, Ayn watched closely. She had begun to take interest in the science stuff as she got a little bit older. Bo and I had secretly started taking bets on what the girl would grow up to be, one minute she was interested in fighting and swords, the next drawing or climbing things, and then that would quickly shift to her asking me to teach her chemistry. Sera was drawn to science and medicine from the start, Ayn, Ayn was a enigma that surprised us everyday.

Tamsin sighed hard as I waited for the vials to fill up, "I feel like a bad night of drinking mixed with a bad case of the burrito blues, Lauren." I laid her head against the back of the chair, "I almost threw up all over the table after the first two bites of eggs."

I frowned at her as I filled up one vial, "You returned last night, right? What did you do in the time you between then and when you woke up this morning?"

Tamsin looked at me sideways, blushing. "I came here and then I met up with Sera at the lake."

I paused putting slides under my microscope, the sudden awkwardness of what she meant filled the room, I cleared my throat. "Um, okay. Uh, let's focus on your travels. Any strange countries or temps? You encounter any sick fae?"

Tamsin was still red face as she tired to focus on the question. Ayn giggled and rolled her eyes as she laid across the desk, poking at Tamsins belly. Tamsin frowned and gently swatted her hand away, "Munchkin, careful. That is some sensitive territory and I would hate too barf on you."

Ayn giggled, "AK says the same all the time, but its cause I am always jumping on her bed while she is in it." she placed her hand against Tamsin's stomach, "Mummy, she's not sick.." She looked at me with big brown eyes. It slowly sank in what she was getting at. Tamsin in her usual gruff voice, shook her head, "It sure feels like I am sick."

I took a deep breath, trying to find the delicate words, "When you and Sera, were at the lake, did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

Tamsin shook her head, "No, and let's just leave it at that. "she swallowed hard as it looked like she was going to throw up. Ayn slid off the desk and pulled my garbage can over, sitting it in front of the Valkyrie. "Here, Valkyrie." Tamsin smiled weakly at the little girl.

I stood up and took the blood samples over to my other lab table. I began to run the test that I had an idea what it would tell me. I looked at Ayn, "Ayn, will you go get Fi?"

Ayn smiled, patting Tamsins knee like I would always do to her when she felt sick. She ran out of the garage and into the house, shouting for her sister. While my back was turned, I heard Tamsin grab the garbage can and vomit. I closed my eyes and sighed hard, as I hit go on the simple blood test. I grabbed a bottle of water and took it towards Tamsin. I sat across from her on the coffee table, I handed her the water as she eagerly took it too swish out her mouth. She took a deep breath and ran a hand over her hair, "I think it's food poisoning."

I laughed lightly, "I think it's something else." Tamsin raised and eyebrow, "What do you think it is, Captain?"

Sera walked into the lab, Ayn dragging her in. "Mum, what's up?" I looked at my daughter, as Bo walked in behind her. I stood up and motioned her to follow me outside, I smiled at Bo, "Keep an eye on Tamsin and when the machine beeps, just hit the red button to print out the results."

Bo nodded, "Is she okay?" she pointed at Tamsin who was throwing up again in the garbage can, "The milk didn't smell bad..." I laughed and kissed her cheek, "she will be fine, I have an idea what's wrong. But I have to ask Sera something."

Bo cringed at the noises the Valkyrie was making as she groaned and held her head in her hands. Ayn was sitting on the arm of the chair patting her back.

Sera looked concerned as I ushered her outside, closing the door behind us, I didn't hesitate. "When you and Tamsin were...at the lake. Did you notice anything different?"

Sera stared at me wide eyed, regardless that she was a thirty year old woman, it was still odd to approach the subject we were. She bit her lip, "Uh, this is awkward, but um. Not really?"

I sighed, "I need you to think." I folded my arms, "Any change in your powers or anything like that?"

Sera stared at the ground as she chewed on her lip, "The only thing was my eyes, they were a strange shade of green..." she looked up at me, "Oh shit." she ran a hand through her hair and began pacing. She knew the succubus trait of eyes turning green when they were invoking the incubus in them, she had been there when I was sick with Ayn, having Bo describe every aspect of the process so she could try and help me while I was struggling.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "It happens, you are the same age as your mother when it happened to us." I looked in the eyes of my daughter, "It was going to happen sooner or later, especially since you to are bonded."

Sera looked worried, scared and embarrassed, "Mum, is she going to be okay?"

I smiled and pulled her into a hug, "She will be, yes." I hugged her tight, realizing that my daughter had come full circle in her own life. "The biggest problem is going to be telling your mom she is going to be a grandmother." Sera laughed against me, "Can we just skip that part?"

I pulled out of the hug, "We can, but in a couple of months it will be hard to hide." I let out a breath, "You want me to tell them? Or you?"

Sera scrunched up her face, "Lets do this together." she held onto my arm as we walked back into the garage lab where Bo was rinsing out the garbage can, looking up at me, cringing. I smiled at her as the machine beep and she ran over and hit the red button. The printer warming up and printing up what I already knew. Sera walked over to Tamsin and took my spot on the coffee table, she placed her hands on the Valkyries knees, Tamsin was pale and sweating, sipping the water.

Tamsin looked at her, "I am sorry, I know its my first day back and we had planned to go to the new house. I think I ate something bad."

Sera smiled as she pushed back some of Tamsins hair, "It's not food poisoning, Tamsin." she paused as I went to pick up the results. A quick glance told me that Tamsin was one hundred percent pregnant. I looked at Bo, her face was blank as she watched Sera.

Sera took a breath, "Tamsin, I um...I think. No, I know...that I got you..." she was stumbling over words. Ayn, who was still patting Tamsin back, rolled her eyes and blurted it out, "Fi put a baby in your belly! I am going to be an Aunt!" she giggled and clapped.

I heard Tamsin choke, gasp. Bo dropped the garbage can to the floor, making a large metal clanging sound that startled me. Sera looked at me with a weak smile. Tamsin swallowed and looked at me, "Captain?"

I nodded and held up the blood work results, "You are pregnant, Tamsin."

She stared at me wide eyed and mumbled, "Holy shit..."

Sera looked up at Bo, "Mom? Are you okay?" Bo had not moved in the seconds she had let go of the garbage can. Bo let out a breath of air, "Um. I am going to be a grandma?" she looked to me, I smiled and nodded slowly. She blinked a few times, and walked over to her daughter, kneeling down to be eye level with her, "It is a little bit to digest." she then looked at the paler Valkyrie, "You are carrying my future grandchild, no more drinking at all, no more flying away and leaving for weeks at a time, and lastly." she reached out and grabbed Tamsins hand, "Welcome to the family, officially." Bo was careful as she squeezed the very sick Valkyries hand. Tamsin smiled weakly as she was trying to absorb it all. Bo hugged Sera, I could feel she was happy for her daughter but at the same time worried, knowing how powerful her bloodline was and the damage it did to me, she wondered if the Valkyrie could handle it. Bo stood up, letting out a breath, "Wow, a grandma...wait until I tell Kenzi." Bo walked over to me, glancing at the results. I linked my arm with hers, "Lets leave them be for a minute." Bo smiled and called to Ayn, "Hey peanut, come help finish cleaning up the kitchen."

Ayn bounced her head and quickly hugged Tamsin around the neck, "You will be a good mommy, Valkyrie and they will be my best friend." she hopped off the desk and ran towards Bo and I. I walked out with them, glancing back as my oldest pulled Tamsin in a hug.

X

My heart was pounding, my hands were sweating as I looked at Tamsin, she was visibly grasp onto what my mother and my little sister just told her. When she sat back from the hug, I held onto her hand, "Tamsin, I...uh." I had no idea what too say. I had just gotten my girlfriend pregnant. Tamsin looked at me, "We are going to have a baby." it came out matter of factly.

I nodded as I bit my lip, "I should have been more careful, I knew that at this age the succubus/incubus traits would be at a peak. I just lost control and maybe we can figure something out about this." I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed and mildly upset that I had not kept my focus. Tamsin and I had not come close to even discussing a family, we had just barely reconnected and began our relationship.

My thoughts were running rampant when I felt her hands slide over my cheeks, "Sera." her voice was soft as her hands pulled my face up to look at her. I looked into the cool blue eyes, tears welling in her eyes, "I can't promise I will do pregnant very well. I can't say this has not caught me off guard and by surprise." she looked down at her stomach, "I never thought about kids, marriage, or even settling down. I just lived life as it came." she took a deep breath, "Until you, this scares the shit out of me, that I am going to be a mom, that I am responsible for someone else." she looked up in my eyes as a tear slid down, "But I do know that I love you, and that I will love our baby just as much." she swallowed hard, smiling, "Way to go kid, you knocked me up on our second date."

I closed my eyes, smiling, "You are okay with this?" It was a stupid question to ask, but it was there. Tamsin kissed me gently, "Yes, but in the future we need to look into succubus birth control..." I laughed lightly and pulled her into my arms. Letting out the nervous breath I had been holding.

-Three months later-

Bo and I were moving things around in Sera's house. Tamsin and her had moved into a house a few streets down and it was moving day. Bo set down a box in the future baby's room and looked around. "My little girl is going to have a little one. I still can't believe it."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Neither can I." I kissed her neck. She turned in my arms to kiss me properly when we heard bickering downstairs. I sighed, "The kids are it again." Bo giggled and shook her head, "We better go separate them, before the pregnancy hormones turn one of them homicidal."

We walked downstairs to find a very pregnant Tamsin standing in front of a semi pregnant Kenzi. After the initial shock of finding out Tamsin was pregnant and all of the family having to slowly digest it in their own way, we moved on and began to get excited for the arrival of the new addition, one month into her pregnancy, Kenzi surprised us all with her inadvertant breakfast table outburst that she was now pregnant. That took a few hours for us all to digest, Ayn was the only one off the charts excited. She was about to have to new friends within a month of each other. Bo and I smiled at the two pregnant woman who had tried to go into the living room at the same time and almost got stuck in the doorway.

"Listen here Blondie! Beauty before age, I need to sit down before my feet fall off from swelling." Kenzi had her hands on her hips, a Cheetos bag perched between two fingertips. Tamsin had her hands on her hips, her belly was large already. Her pregnancy was sped up like mine and in a few months she would be giving birth. "Moscow, you are driving me insane with your swollen feet stories, you have no idea what I am dealing with." she ran a hand over her stomach, "This friggin gymnast in my stomach is using my ribs as a jungle gym." she glanced down and saw the Cheetos, "Oh that better not be the last bag."

Kenzi tucked the bag behind her, "I need to sit down." she pushed past the Valkyrie and flopped down onto the new couch the movers had just brought in. Tamsin walked over and flopped down next to her, reaching over and snatching the half eaten bag of Cheetos. "You are going to have to get the next bag, Moscow."

Kenzi pouted and folded her arms over her chest, "You are a mean pregnant lady."

Bo laughed, making the two women turn to look at us. I smiled and walked over to them, "I will make sure we get some different, healthier snacks when we grab dinner." I sat across from the two, "How are you both feeling?"

Tamsin held a handful of Cheetos, "War is a million times easier than this." she ate the handful, "These weird cravings for this crap food is annoying, I can't see my feet." she groaned, "How did you do this twice, Captain." I smiled, "Kenzi?"

Kenzi was running her hands over her stomach, "I concur with Blondie, I would rather take on BoBo in full blown succubutt rage mode than be preggers with a faebaby." she looked down at her stomach and whispered, "I still love you, you little nugget." she smiled as she held her hands on the sides, "Oh the baby is moving." Bo came and sat on the edge of the couch, she held her hand against Kenzi, smiling s she could feel the soft movements of Kenzi's baby. I looked at the two. Tamsin flinched a little, "Stop doing that, every time you get your kid excited mine wants to run around." she laid her hand over her side. I watched as the two babies did appear to move in unison. I found it interesting, "Does this happen all the time?"

Both nodded in agreement, as Kenzi spoke, trying to grab the Cheetos bag back, "When Blondie gets her nugget all excited, mine wants to run around. Its like they are connected in some weird way." she pouted as Tamsin held the bag up too high, laughing lightly.

I sighed and stood up, "it is interesting." I snatched the bag of Cheetos from Tamsin, "Stop eating this all the time, its bad for you and the baby." Tamsin and Kenzi frowned at me.

I was about to lecture them both on the need for good nutrition during pregnancy when Ayn ran into the room with Sera close behind. Ayn hopped up onto the couch and squished herself between the two pregnant woman, placing her hands on each of their bellies. She giggled, "Hurry up cousins! We have things to do!" Tamsin mumbled, "Hurry up is right..."

Sera walked in, bending to kiss Tamsin on the cheek and then high five her aunt, "Were you two fighting over the Cheetos again?" Tamsin and Kenzi shook their heads no in unison. Sera let out a sigh, "Can you two stop bickering until we get the house settled?" she then pointed at Kenzi, "AK you have to stop sneaking in the junk food, you are making Tamsin crankier with all the salt and sugar."

Kenzi threw her hands up to protest when Ayn suddenly went quiet and looked at me, "Mummy. These two will save us all." she looked at her hands on the bellies of her Aunt and her Valkyrie. "The boy and the girl will align us all, there will be no more light or dark fae, just fae with freedom of choice. They will bring an end to the new war."

the entire room focused on the clear and concise speech of the little girl who appeared to be in a trance. It only lasted a second before it was broken with a giggle, "They will be my bestest friends too." she stood up and kissed Tamsin on the cheek and then Kenzi, she then climbed over the back of the couch and ran to the kitchen.

Tamsin sighed hard and leaned against the back of the couch, "I hate when she does that."

Kenzi looked at me, "Yea, but more importantly who is having the boy and who is having the girl?"


	23. Chapter 23

** This may be the last chapter of this book, I am debating a last chapter or just starting the next series with a bit of a time jump. The next book will take place most likely in the middle of the new fae war that all of the children will have a huge part in...and that next book will be a ways down the road. so I may do one more chapter where Sera becomes Ash and Kenzi has her little one...I have to think on it! But enjoy this small chapter!**

* * *

X

After I walked my parents out, carrying out a tired little sister as well as a cranky, tired Aunt. I went back inside. I could not help but smile at all the work my family did to get the house in order. All that was left for Tamsin and I to do, as the minor things of making a house a home. I picked up the empty boxes, setting them by the front door as I walked to the bedroom. There I found a very tired Valkyrie, passed out in the brand new bed, a empty bag of chips in her hand as she slept lightly.

I crawled into the bed, moving slowly to Tamsin. I propped myself up on my elbow as I looked at her. Smiling lightly as she slept peacefully. It had been a huge change for the both of us over the last few months as her pregnancy furthered along. Tamsin had calmed down, opened up a little more about her feelings when she wasn't complaining about the side effects of being pregnant. She had stopped going on orders from Odin in her second month and I could tell she was going stir crazy, sitting at home or spending time with my family as her only activity since my grams had but her on limited activity until the baby was born. It also gave us much needed time together to grow our love. Tamsin and I were incredibly bonded and just as in love as my parents, it was sickening at times, but there was no one else I wanted to spend the rest of time with. Tamsin had her moments, cranky, frustrating, and still learning how to be dependent on others, but I loved her as much as I did the first time I realized she had my heart.

I placed my hand softly over her large belly, gently rubbing it and feeling the little one move around to my touch. I could not tell what my child would be, it seemed Tamsins block carried over to our child. I smiled as I paused, feeling the baby kick a little. I sighed as I lost myself in the thoughts of how this was possible, it was fascinating. I closed my eyes as I continued to feel the gentle movements of the baby. I took a breath and that's when it hit me, it was a rapid fire flood of visions. I saw a blurred image of a baby in my hands, then a small child, then and adult. All visions of my child were shadowed so I could not see if it was a boy or girl, or what they looked like. As the blurred image of my child as an adult hit me, it was surrounded by violence, fear and war. I was the ash and talking to my child, as a war raged around me. I saw Tamsin rushing to me, spattered in blood and panicking to reach me. She yelled that I had to be taken to safety, that the security of the compound had been compromised. As Tamsin and my child grabbed to pull me to safety, I saw my mum walk into the great room. She had mom in her arms. Mom was lifeless, bloodied and I could tell my mum had been crying. She looked at me in the eyes, "Sera, you are the only one who can prevent this. Your child and you." The shadowed figure, turned to me, their hands glowing a gentle gold, "Mom, let me end this war, it has carried on for too many years." with that, a hand was raised and the room was engulfed in a bright golden light.

I gasped as my eyes shot open, I looked down at Tasmins stomach. Breathing heavily as I felt her hand cover mine, "The baby is a little nutso today, running a marathon all day." I looked at Tamsin, she was smiling as she held my hand against the baby, "Calmed down at your touch."

I placed a kiss on her forehead, trying to calm down my mind and heart from the vision I saw. "How are you feeling?"

Tamsin pushed herself up to sit up, "I sleep more than I ever have, but I feel good. I will be happy when we get this little person out soon." She turned to look at me, "Your grandmother is doing the ultrasound tomorrow, so we will find out if we have a he or a she in here." She lightly patted at her stomach.

I smiled and leaned against Tamsin, "Chances are it is a her, succubus generally only produce girls to continue on with the species." Tamsin frowned a bit, "You take all of the fun out of things, Sera."

I laughed and laced my fingers into Tamsins, "Well, there could be a small chance that we could have a boy." I looked into the cool blue eyes, "It would be nice to balance the scales in this family, we are all girls." Tamsin nodded, and then looked at me hard, "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

I kissed her softly, "I am fine, just a little tired from moving and listening to you and AK bicker all day." I laughed to try and throw her off the fact that I was a bit disturbed at the vision, resonated by Ayn's previous declaration. Tamsin groaned, "It was a cruel hand to deal to us to have both Moscow and I pregnant at the same time..." she held up the empty bag of chips, "She pillaged my secret stash."

I laughed as I snuggled up closer to the Valkyrie who had stolen my heart, "Good, you need to stop eating that junk." I sighed hard as I rested my head on her shoulder, "We are going to be parents soon." it was a gentle statement. I felt Tamsins hand run through my hair, I could feel her nerves as she said nothing and held me.

* * *

I stood next to my mother as Sera held Tamsins hand, both staring at the small screen of the ultrasound machine. My mother was studying the images carefully. The baby was big and so far healthy, my mother was trying to figure out the sex of the baby. Both my mother and I could not determine with our powers what the child would be. Ayn was the only one who knew and she was far too hyper or distracted to clue us in. I was interested in determining what powers the baby would have, Sera was powerful and I wondered if she would produce a succubus or would other hidden genetic traits push through, I squinted at the screen as my mother clicked and saved pictures.

Tamsin was fidgeting, it was humorous to see my old friend dealing with being pregnant. She had changed over the last few months, it made me happy to see her finally finding love on so many levels even if she complained worse than Kenzi as she carried my grandchild. Tasmsin threw an arm over her face, "How many Dr. Lewis does it take to find a p or a v on a baby."

My mother held back the laugh as she glanced at Tamsin, "You are lucky that you have this exceptional level of care." she turned back to the screen, "Ah, here we are." All of us leaned closer to the screen as my mother adjusted the focus. She smiled and turned to Sera and Tamsin, "You are having a little girl." Sera smiled as she looked at Tamsin, "Sorry."

Tasmin let out a sigh, "Don't be, I only care that the little girl will be healthy." she raised an eyebrow, "But I get to name her."

I laughed as I helped my mother with cleaning up the equipment, "The succubus trait is hard one to shake, I have only found a handful of cases of boys being created from a succubus impregnation." I winked at Tamsin, "I had secretly hoped for a boy, instead I got Ayn the hyper active tom boy little girl."

Tamsin smiled as she was helped up by Sera, "Captain, I hope that my kid is not as hyper as that little tornado." Sera helped her pull on a sweater, "Can either you or momma Lewis tell what she will be? A Valkyrie? A succubus? Telepath? An ogre?"

I shook my head, "Sadly, we cant. Your psychic block that you have with Sera seems to transferred to the little one. None of us can pick up what powers we will have." I glanced at Tamsin and saw the worry come over her face. I walked over to her, placing a hand on both my daughter and the Valkyrie, "She will be loved, that's all I know."

Sera smiled, "Mum is right, she could be an Ogre and I would still love her." Sera bent and kissed Tamsin on the cheek, "I am going to go get the printouts from grams, I am a little excited its our first baby picture." Sera smiled and followed her grandmother out, leaving Tamsin sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Captain, I am scared shitless. I barely kept myself alive let alone a baby." She stared out into the window that was in the private room. "What if I fuck up?"

I sighed, "That's all part of being a new parent, Bo and I made many mistakes with Sera. More as her powers grew and came into effect." I placed my hand on her back, "Tamsin, you will do fine."

Tamsin nodded, "I just wished I knew what she would be, Odin and all that." she furrowed her brow. I went to say something when I heard Bo and Ayn giggling as they walked towards the room.

Ayn burst away from Bo as soon as she saw Tamsin. She hopped up onto the bed and sat next to her, hugging her. I could not help but smile as my youngest daughter adored the Valkyrie. "Hi! HIIIIII! Valkyrie! Mommy and I were coming to get you and Fi and mummy so we can go to lunch with grams and gramps." Tamsin smiled as she steadied the little girl as she tried to climb closer to Tamsin.

"Ayn, careful with Tamsin. Remember what I said." Bo's voice carried over as she entered the room. Ayn pursed her lips and stared at her mom, "She is not a jungle gym even though her belly looks like a giant bouncy ball."

I had to hold back the laugh as Ayn gently sat in Tamsins lap. Bo came to stand next to me, immediately sliding an arm around my waist, "That's right, so be gentle." Ayn nodded and lightly patted Tamins belly, "I will mommy." I looked at Bo, "We will have our first granddaughter in a little while, mom just confirmed it." Bo smiled wide, as she looked at Tamsin, "Soon we will can field our own girls softball team." Tamsin groaned at the bad joke as I watched Ayn look at Tamsins stomach, she then bent closer, "Hey, hurry up and come out. You can take me flying and let me play with your wings."

All three of us fell into silence, Bo spoke first, "Ayn, do you know what she will be." Bo nodded at Tamsin. Ayn nodded, "She is going to be a flying lady like Tamsin and strong like santa, stronger than him." she then bounced her head, "She is excited to meet all of us. She is like Fi and I too." Ayn leaned against Tamsin smiling. Tamsin looked at the little girl, "She is a Valkyrie like me?"

Ayn shook her head no, "She won't fly away like you do." Ayn looked up at Tamsin with her big brown eyes, "Santa will be scared of her." Ayn giggled as she stood up to play with Tamsins hair. "Don't worry, she already loves you and Fi and all of us."

I heard Bo sigh as Tamsin met my eyes, "Lauren, why does our family produce children that can put the fear of life in gods?"

I smiled at Tamsin to ease her, "I wish I could tell you."

* * *

-Two months later-

X

After mum had told me what Ayn revealed about my soon to be born daughter, I delved into research. I could not find much about Valkyries, they were a basic race of fae that had a specific goal in the fae world and their powers were fairly basic and not one Valkyrie was stronger than the other. I knew my telepathic powers would carry over, they were far too strong and an apparent dominate trait in my family. After the ultrasound, Tamsin had worried about our daughter having to serve Odin, I knew there was a chance that he would call upon her, but at the same time I was hoping that he would not. Our daughter was not of a true Valkyrie bloodline like all Valkyries were. I was even more concerned at Ayn's revelation because of the vision I had.

I sat in bed next to Tamsin as she slept. Her stomach had grown larger and I knew any day our daughter would want out and join the world. I had books piled up on my lap as I continued researching as much as I could as well as sifting through the list of names we had tried to decide on. I was drowning in ancient fae history when I felt Tamsin shift next to me. I flipped a few pages when I felt her hand grip hard onto my arm.

"Sera..." the hard whisper pulled me out of my haze, I looked at her. "She wants out. Now."

I paused for a moment, then I felt Tamsin squeeze harder. I pushed the books away, "Okay, okay, okay." I hopped out of the bed, sending silent messages to my mum and grams. I went to help Tamsin up, "The car is ready, we can get to the compound in ten minutes top."

Tamsin held onto me as she stood up, shaking her head, "I'm not going to make it. She wants out now and I mean now." Tamsin was sweating as she looked at me. I stared at her, slowly realizing what she was getting at. I nodded furiously, "Okay, the bathroom."

I helped Tamsin to the bathroom as she began to groan a little, I noticed her stomach dropped and she was visibly going into labor. I knelt in front of Tamsin, "Keep breathing, mum will be here in a minute to help." Tamsin nodded and grabbed my hand, squeezing hard as a contraction rocked through her body. "The Captain is going to be a minute too late." Tamsin squeezed her eyes shut.

She was right, the baby came fast and I delivered our daughter in the bathtub. As my mum walked in, I was holding my daughter, swaddled up in a thick towel. I smiled wide at my mum as she rushed to Tamsin, my mom was close behind. I laughed as I saw they were still in their pajamas. My mum checked on a exhausted Tamsin who was wiping away tears. My mom knelt down next to me, smiling as she pulled back the edge of the towel to look at the little girl in my arms.

She whispered as mum checked Tamsins vitals, "What's her name." I smiled and looked at Tamsin, who swallowed as she was still catching her breath, "Ingrid Ysabeau Walkerie Lewis." She leaned on my mum as she was helped out of the bathtub. My mom looked between the two of us as she fought happy tears, I leaned against her, "It seemed right, mom." Tamsin leaned against mum, "She's right Bo, it only seems fitting that she carries the name of a strong warrior woman."

My mum was smiling as she looked at us, "We need to get you both to the hospital, checked out thoroughly." Tamsin nodded in agreement, "It feels like I just gave birth to a small elephant."

I handed over Ingrid to mom, so I could help my mum with Tamsin. Tamsin wrapped an arm around me, and paused, "Wait, Sera." she looked at my parents, "Since everyone is here and I should have done this a long time ago." I looked at her confused, "What is it? Are you okay?"

She nodded, "More than." she met my eyes, tears still in them, "Sera will you marry me?" it was a simple, flat out proposal, everything I would expect from the old Valkyrie. I could not hold back the stupid grin that spilled over my face, "Are you serious?"

Tamsin nodded and looked at my parents, "As long as I have their blessing, yes I am serious. I think and I know it's time. I want to marry you Sera, even though we kind of did everything a little backwards."

my parents were smiling with pride and I could feel their thoughts, I held Tamsins face, looking into the blue eyes that looked into my soul and heart everyday I looked at them, "Yes." I kissed her softly, "Now lets get you and our daughter to the hospital." Tamsin swallowed hard as a tear slid down her face, I supported her weight again helping her out to the car. My mom sat with me in the back seat as I held my daughter. It was too soon to know who she looked like, all I knew was that I had never been happier as I stared at my future wife as she sat on a angle in the front seat, her hand reaching for mine as she stared at the little girl she just had given birth too.

After grams gave the all clear to Tamsin and Ingrid, the three of us laid in the massive bed in my old room at the compound. Tamsin was holding Ingrid, constantly staring at the little girl. "Sera, I can't believe I did this." She looked at me, "Never in my life I thought I would have children, and now I have the most beautiful little baby ever." I leaned into her as I looked at Ingrid, sleeping with a slight smile on her face. "She is as beautiful as you." I ran soft fingers over the blonde fuzzy patch of hair. Tamsin kissed the top of my head, "Who knew you would be the one to wrangle an old, broken Valkyrie." she sighed, "I finally have a family of my own, Sera. You gave that too me, and I will always love you for this." I fought back tears as I kissed her cheek, "I love you old lady." Tamsin smiled and laughed lightly as I felt the wings in my chest warm up and glow, making Ingrid smile even more.


	24. Chapter 24

**this is the last chapter of this book...but don't worry, I have set it up for another sequel. in time I will be writing this, but I actually want to work on Equal partners as a sole project for a little while until my brain adjusts to my schedule change. The idea with the next book is to possibly layer through different pov's. focusing on the families as they start their lives and prepare for what is coming for them. So yes, more doccubus, more samsin and who knows what else! but I do promise there will be another book that will have longer chapters for each of the couples you love as they continue to navigate eternity...plus I really want to write Ayn older...so enjoy! and thank you for reading!**

I found Bo in the guest room, standing by the window, looking out at the night sky cresting into early morning. I walked up behind her, sliding my arms around her, pulling her close as her hands found mine. Bo spoke as she clutched at my hands at her waist, "I never thought I would be a grandmother." Her voice was full of emotion, she leaned back in my arms, sighing. Bo was staring out in the massive back yard of the compound. "My daughter has a daughter of her own, my best friend is about to be a mother and married." I could tell Bo was just speaking out on all of the thoughts that had been packed in her head from the moment both Tamsin and Kenzi became pregnant. I held Bo tight, whispering, "Dust to dust."

Bo twisted in my arms, looking at me sideways, I smiled and kissed her softly, "It's not what you think. One of my Army friends, an old dusty chief who had seen his fair share of war, used too say dust to dust anytime things got rough. He would pick me up with a smile and just say, dust to dust, Lewis. One day after a very rough trauma run, I found him and asked him as soon as he said it, what it meant. He told me that when he was little and he was upset at a family funeral. That as the pastor spoke the usual ashes to ashes, dust to dust, it made him cry. Thinking his loved one had disappeared into the air as the pastor threw the dirt. His great grandmother told him, dust to dust is everything and everyone we love around us, they are the dust in the air, the sun in the sky, the ground underneath our feet. Grounding us, carrying us, and warming us. No matter what the ones we love will always find a way through the walls we build up in life, filling the holes." I stepped next to Bo, holding her hand, "It was a fantastical idea to ease the young mind of a sad little boy, but as I thought about it, he was right on so many levels. It was one of the few things that got me through some of the toughest days out there." I took a breath and looked at Bo, "I also never thought I would be married, a wife, a mother and now a grandmother. I had been lonely too long and not I have a growing family that I can say dust to dust and smile. Knowing I have so much to fill the small cracks that may work their way in as out lives continue." I smiled at Bo, "You are a wife, a mother, a grandmother and probably sooner than we think, an aunt to an crazy Russian offspring." I squeezed her hand, "Dust to dust."

Bo looked at me with a cocked eyebrow as I finished my diatribe, "I never thought you to be one who to old sayings and fairytales."

I laughed lightly, "I didn't, until I started living a fairytale." I turned to look out into the settling darkness of night, "I have faith injected into my science, it just might be the faith of an old, gentle war veteran's wise words." I found a constellation in the sky and let my eyes settle on it, I knew in my heart I would need the old Chief's words and I had begun to catch glimpsed into visions of the future, one that was not as happy as I wanted. "Bo, our family is spectacular and has bridged the gap in so many aspects. I would not trade it for anything in the world." I felt Bo hug me, "I know, Lauren. I can't believe that my sort of daughter in law is the Valkyrie." She sighed hard, "I have forgiven her, she is family, but it's still forever digesting."

I nodded, I knew Bo cared for Tamsin as family, but her underlying fear was Tamsin had been dark fae at one point, and that would be a continuing or renewed threat against the littlest one in our family. Bo held me tight, "I had a weird dream last night, Lauren. Sera was the ash, Tamsin was spattered in blood and there was a shadowy figure standing next to her. The figures hands were glowing and we were all fighting for our lives." She looked up at me with brown eyes that saw right through me from day one, "All the fae were at war." Bo took a slow breath, "When I said I never thought I would be a grandmother, I also meant, I am afraid of what my dream means, Lauren. I don't want to lose my granddaughter or any child of ours in this family." Bo met my eyes with a intensity that told me this dream of hers was real enough to incite her speaking out as she was. "A war is coming." her tone was tinged with questioning and assurance. I reached for her left hand, holding it up as I ran my fingers over the wedding rings I had placed on her hand so long ago. "Bo, for everything we have been through together, out love and strength will overcome anything out eternal life has to throw at us." I smiled as my eyes fell to the rings. I knew something was coming, I had begun to feel it more and more over the last few months as Tamsin's pregnancy progressed. Now my wife was having vivid dreams, pointing in the same direction. It was just a matter of when and exactly what was coming. "But, for now, we have a new granddaughter to welcome to the family in the morning. I am also starting to feel in a few days, Kenzi will be close behind in her own contribution to the family." I pulled Bo gently into my arms, our arms falling into familiar patterns of embrace, "Do you know how much I love you Bo?"

Bo smiled wide, her dimple showing, "I do, but I would love to hear you tell me again, Lauren." She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on my cheeks, "The kids are all tucked in for the night, we should make the most of this exhausting day." She winked at me as she slid out of my arms, her hand dropping to catch my fingers as she tugged me to follow her to the bed. I smiled as I playfully held back, looking at her pout lightly. I took a breath, the woman before me was the one thing in the world I would live for, die for, and fight for until my last breath. My thoughts were broken as I was tugged harder by Bo.

* * *

The soft sounds of Bo's voice mixed with Ayn's pulled me from my heavy slumber. The two were singing an old song Bo used to sing to both our daughters when they were babies. I rolled over and watched as Ayn was laying back with her mother, holding onto Bo's hands that were clutched around a small book. I smiled as I watched the moment, Ayn was always running around and being crazy, it was rare for her to sit still with either of us for long. Ayn giggled when Bo tickled her at the end of the song, she rolled and saw that I was awake. Ayn grabbed my face with both her hands, staring in my eyes with a wide smile on her face, "Mummy, hi."

I reached and tickled her, pulling more of her infectious giggles out. Ayn pushed away and scooted into the protective arms of her mom. I laughed as she gripped onto Bo's arms as if they were a gate preventing me from tickling her more. I sat up in the bed, running my hand over Ayn's eternally messy hair, leaning over to kiss Bo on the cheek, "Morning you two."

Bo smiled as the little girl wiggled in her arms, "Morning, I hope we didn't wake you." I shook my head, "Not at all." Ayn played with Bo's hands, "Mummy, we were singing. Mommy was teaching me the sleepy song she sang to me when I was a tiny peanut." I smiled wider at my youngest daughters strange but clear dialogue, Ayn scrunched her face up at me, "I want to sing it too my new niece." Ayn turned to look up at Bo, "How do you say her name again, mommy?"

Bo looked down at her mini me, "Ingrid. Remember, sound it out."

Ayn nodded and looked back at me, "I want to sing Engreed the song." I laughed out loud as Ayn definitely took liberties in sounding out her nieces name. I reached out to Ayn, signaling I wanted a hug, she eagerly slid out of Bo's arms, but gave me a warning look, "No tickles mummy, just hugs." She hopped into my arms and I held her, catching Bo looking at her in a strange way, I found her hand with mine, "You okay?"

Bo nodded tightly, smiling, "Yea perfect, just another strange dream last night." she met my eyes, "Then I was woken up by a little monster who wanted to learn the sleep song and read with me." Ayn giggled as she squeezed me tight. She whispered in my ear so only I could hear, "Mommy and I had the same dream, that's why I came to sing with her." I silently asked her what she had dreamt about, she played with my hair as she whispered again, "Engreed with glowing hands, saving Fi and bringing us all back to life." Ayn leaned back, her little hands holding onto the bottom of my face, looking into my eyes. She smiled and giggled, "AK is here! Let's go show her Engreed." Ayn dropped out of my arms and rolled like a dog off the bed and ran out of the room, hollering and giggling the entire length of the hallway. I got up and out of bed, holding out my hand to Bo, "Grandma." Bo frowned at me with a half smile, "I am still younger than you." it was my turn to frown and throw a pillow at my wife.

After we both were showered and dressed, Bo and I went to the kitchen to meet up with Kenzi, my mother and Sera who were all in the kitchen marveling at how big Kenzi's belly had gotten in the last few weeks, Hale had also come, his arms full of gifts for Ingrid and Ayn. I left the crowd of girls too making breakfast and giving advice to poor Hale of what to expect as he was about to become a father.

I went to go check on Tamsin who was still asleep with Ingrid. Sera wanted to give the two a little extra sleep before the family swooped in.

I walked down the hall and as I turned the corner to the room, I stopped at the doorway. Finnegan was standing near the window. Holding Ingrid in his arms as he swayed, softly whispering things to her as he pointed out the window. He turned and saw me standing in the doorway, he waved me in quietly, pointing towards the bed. I looked and saw Tamsin was dead to the world, snoring lightly and on her stomach. I walked over to my father, placing a hand on his back as I peered over his shoulder to look at the little one in his arms. I smiled as he whispered, "She is gorgeous, I know I might be a little biased."

I laughed, "Then so am I, because I whole heartedly agree with you." I pulled the edge of the blanket down to see the little girl, sleeping peacefully with a tiny smile crinkling up every so often. Finnegan looked at me, "I snuck in here to get my time in before the gaggle of Lewis women took her from me." he then looked over at Tamsin, "She will always have my protection, she is going to need it."

I glanced over at my old friend, sleeping. "What have you heard?" Finnegan knew exactly what I was asking, he sighed a little, "There are quiet rumbles in the elders on both sides that the birth of this child will be the start of a revolution. Because Sera will be the new ash in time, and has lain with a dark fae. She has disrupted the royal bloodlines in a way that upsets the elders." Finnegan drew his attention back to the small bundle in his arms, "There was a time I could understand their concerns, but as I look upon my great granddaughter, there is nothing but the simplicity of having this small wonder in my arms, and do all I can in my power to keep her and her mothers safe." I watched as my father bent close to Ingrid, kissing her softly on her forehead. He smiled and met my eyes, "Shall we wake the Valkyrie? Or allow her some more beauty sleep." he cast his eyes over to the bed. I looked in the direction and saw Tamsin snoring loudly, arms over her head still sleeping as if she had been out all night at a fraternity party. I laughed, "We should let her sleep a little longer. Let's take this one to meet the rest of her family." I reached up and kissed my father on my cheek, he smirked, "You know you were this little once, I remember holding you for a few hours right after you were born." he sighed, I could feel a twinge of sadness in him, I could feel he wished he had been more of a father too me as I grew up. I patted his back, "I can hear mom coming down the hall, she is going to steal the girl from you if we don't hurry."

Finnegan nodded and followed me out of the room. I took one last look at Tamsin as she rolled over and mumbled in her sleep, I smiled knowing this would be the last good night's sleep she would get until Ingrid was at least six or seven.

* * *

X

"I have the weirdest cravings. I feel bad that I keep sending Hale out to get jam and chocolate sauce to dip my chips in." AK was shoveling a muffin in her mouth, "IS that normal? And I am looking at all of the Dr. Lewis ladies in the room." I looked at my mum and my grams, we all had our eyebrows raised at the off-putting combination AK just rolled out, Grams spoke first, "Oh dear, it is quite normal for the body to crave strange things while pregnant, I have never heard of that particular flavor set. Usually its pickles and ice cream."

My mum added, "I never had cravings like that, I just drank a lot of that strawberry milk we used to buy Sera when she was little."

AK kept chewing, shrugging, "Whatevs. I think this baby will be a competitive eater when he/she comes out." My mom shot her a look as she laughed, "Using the little one as an excuse to eat everything? Kenz." She walked over to her best friend and half hugged her, holding her hand against AK's stomach, "Ooo, this one is getting excited to get out, I can feel it kicking around. Or it could be the hot sauce you just put on that muffin."

I laughed and handed AK another muffin, I looked up and saw my grandfather walk in to the kitchen holding my daughter. I smiled wide as he came over to me, "I think she wants to see her mother." He smiled as handed over the sleeping little one. AK even hushed up as she saw the bundle, "Is that my newest niece?"

I nodded as I pulled the blanket away so I could look at her, "It certainly is." I motioned for AK to come over, "Aunt Kenzi, I would like you to meet Ingrid, Ingrid this is your Aunt Kenzi. Be careful when she tries to teach you how to drive." I smiled as I hear AK huff lightly, "One time and I get a lifetime of crap." Ak bent forward, immediately issuing a hearty aww at the sight, "She is cuter than cute, hard to believe she came from that cranky old Valkyrie."

I swatted AK, "hey! That's my fiancé you are talking about." I winked at her as I held Ingrid. AK took a moment before it settled in, "Whoa, wait. Blondie wants to make it legit?"

I nodded, "Asked me last night." AK bounced in her spot, giggling, "Finally! Maybe we can have duel weddings? Kinda like they do in Vegas, maybe we should both go to Vegas? What do you think? Elvis themed wedding for you and Celine Dion for me?" AK was talking a mile a minute until I grabbed her arms and passed over my daughter, instantly shutting the hyperactivity down into gentle smiles and sighs from my Aunt. AK sat down in the chair, holding my daughter carefully and smiling wide, she looked up at me, slight tears in her eyes, "I am so happy that I could see this, you become a mom." she sniffled and I knew exactly what she meant. I leaned over giving her a small hug, "I am too. Ingrid is going to need both her aunts."

I looked up at my parents, standing next to each other, attached at the hip as they always seemed to be. My grandfather and my grams were off to the side, holding hands as they looked at the three generations of children in front of them. My life had become a complete circle of love. I folded my arms and watched AK with my daughter, already whispering to her in Russian, I felt the urge to get Tamsin so she could be a part of this. I reached for a fresh cup of coffee to take to her when I heard Ayn singing the sleep song mum and mom used to sing to me when I was small. I looked up and saw Ayn bouncing into the kitchen, holding onto Tamsins hand as she gingerly walked behind. I smiled wide as soon as I looked into her blue eyes, making the Valkyrie blush as soon as she caught me looking right at her. Ayn let go of Tamsin to climb up on the chair next to AK to look at Ingrid. Tamsin walked over to me, I held open my arms as she moved to hug me. I held her gently, I knew she would still be sore and tired, "Did she wake you up?"

Tamsin sighed as she kissed me lightly, "She did, but it's okay, she was eager to take me too see everyone." Tamsin looked up as she saw grams come to check on her and nurse her like she always did, Tamsin smiled and politely shook her head, "I am fine, I have survived much worse than childbirth." She nodded at AK, "I have never seen Moscow that quiet and still in my entire life ." She smirked as I linked my arm around her waist, "I think she is finally growing up." Tamsin laughed slightly, "I hope she never really does, our kid is going to need her carefree, loving wisdom."

I sighed as I laid my head against Tamsins shoulder, watching Ayn tell AK all about this or that. AK was nodding and listening intently as she gently swayed Ingrid in her arms. Suddenly she stopped, and her face went pale. AK took a deep breath, "Uh Bo bo, you mind grabbing the grandkid here? I think my water just broke." My mom blinked twice and moved quickly, scooping up Ingrid as mum and I rushed to AK's side. I checked her pulse, "Are you sure AK? You aren't due for another couple weeks."

AK looked at me as I saw a contraction roll through her body, "I am sure, its not like I peed my pants out of nowhere. My water broke, this kid wants the hell out of this lady cave of mine." she grabbed my hand and squeezed hard as another contraction hit. I cringed from the sharp pain from the smaller woman's clutch. My grams was issuing instructions to gramps and Hale as my mum tried to help me get AK up. I walked with her towards the hallway as AK moaned, "Oh boy, you fae babies have piss poor timing, the crib is still in the box shoved under the bed." I could not help but smile at my Aunt. All of the family worked in unison to get AK down to the hospital ward and prepped for a delivery. I ran with my mum to get scrubbed in, leaving Tamsin with Ayn and Ingrid. Ayn smiled as she stood on the chair next to Tamsin, looking in my eyes she pushed a thought into my head. I stopped and stared at my little sister and the immense amount of power she had, she would be the foundation the two newborns would rely on as the world slowly began to shift around us, she also was seeing the same things I had right before Ingrid was born. But she was full of calm, clarity at what the future was going to bring us.

I was pulled away by my mum, ending the moment I shared with my little sister. I swallowed hard as I pulled on gloves and rushed in behind my mum to help deliver my aunts first born.

Eight hours later and AK was holding her beautiful baby boy, he looked exactly like Hale and AK. Nikita William Santiago had the piercing blue eyes of his mother and the mixture of both Hale and AK's good looks. Hale was over the moon and never left AK's side until the little boy was delivered. I left the new family, immediately missing my own as soon as I heard the little cries of Nikita. I left my mum and grams to finish up as I jogged down the hall to find Tamsin and Ingrid. I found them sitting outside in the bright afternoon sun, sitting with Ayn as she snuggled in next to Tamsin. I smiled as I crouched next to them as they sat in an oversized chair, I kissed Tamsin, pulling a smile from her. "How is Moscow?"

"Perfectly fine, her and her son. Nikita." I smirked as Tamsin gave me a look, "I know, but it stands for unconquered and apparently it is the name of AK's favorite old uncle back in Russia, one of the few legit working family members she has."

I looked over at Ayn who was smiling at me, "I told you Fi, one boy and one girl!" she then looked up at Tamsin, "My new best friends, but I still love you Valkyrie." Ayn patted Tamsin leg as Tamsin laughed, shaking her head. I sat on the edge of the chair, throwing my arm around the back across Tamsin's shoulders, "And how are my favorite two ladies?"

Tamsin looked at Ingrid, who's eyes were open and looking around, "She opened her eyes a few minutes ago and keeps staring at me, like its hard to believe I am her mother." Tamsin ran a finger over the little girls cheek, "I think she is going to have grey eyes like my mother." Tamsin smiled as the little girl made a cooing sound as she felt the soft touch, "I still can't believe we made this tiny little girl."

I ran my hand down Tamsins arm, "But we did."

Tamsin smiled, "I dreamt of her last night, older, she was standing next to you and she was older. Like as old as you were when I found you again after Australia, she is going to be so strong, such a fierce warrior." She motioned to Ayn, "The munchkin is right, old Odin will never bother her. She is going to be stronger than he ever could think too be." Tamsin looked up and straight into my eyes, tears rimming the edges, "Our daughter will be the most powerful Valkyrie this world has ever seen, and she will bring peace." Tamsin reached for my hand, holding tightly as I felt my heart skip as Tamsin described what I had seen in my visions. I said nothing as Tamsin kissed Ingrid on the forehead, making her smile and wiggle. "Sera, you two are my life and my loves." Tamsin closed her eyes as a tear slid out. I bent forward and kissed it away, "And you two are mine." I also made a silent promise to protect them until the day I could no longer.

I sat with Tamsin, watching my daughter wiggle and figure out how the world around her now fit into her life. I was too distracted to notice Ayn slip out from our sight and run back into the compound, where she ran into my mom. Full bore running she was scooped up and caught in the strong arms of my mom, where they smiled identical smiles. Ayn giggled and grabbed mom's face, "Mommy, I will fight next to you and mummy, Fi and the Valkyrie will protect us as we go, Niki will also protect me with all of his powers, and Engreed will be my best friend and she will be the one everyone becomes scared of as the mean men come closer and closer to us." My mom raised an eyebrow, "Ayn, what are you talking about?"

Ayn looked at my mom like she was being ridiculous, "I told you mommy! And you saw it in your dreams. It's like when Santa and Fi fought over the Valkyrie, but more and more and more!" Ayn said it with a giggle like it was the simplest thing in her mind. My mom held her youngest tight against her chest to hide the fear that began to radiate through her eyes, she tried to stay calm, "Peanut, it was just a dream."

In truth it was a dream, but all of us were having the same one in sequence. It was a foretelling warning, that war was coming and we all needed too prepare for its eventual arrival.


End file.
